Dimensional Shift: A Walk Through Worlds
by Phantom-Cosplayer
Summary: Hikaru Uotani is heading home one night from a nerd trip in Akihabara when she stumbled into the ultimate otaku's wet dream. Or more literally, she walks through worlds and into the Bleach Universe. What could have been the perfect fantasy gets very real when the shinigami team tasked to investigate wants to kill whatever made it through the rift. Can Uo make it back alive?
1. Heavy

**Main POV**

 _'Well, that was a success,'_ I thought as I snuggled further into my seat on the train back to western Tokyo. _'I can't believe I made it through both the Jump Shop and all of Akihabara in one day.'_ I smiled to myself. I had all the Bleach merch anyone could ever dream of. I'd even managed to get a hold of some soul candy. It was an Otaku's wet dream. It was pretty dark now though. I hoped my family wouldn't be mad I'd returned so late. They shouldn't worry, I'm 20 years old now, that's plenty old enough to get home by myself regardless of the hour.

The train pulled into the station and I got up out of my seat with bags in tow and headed out of the station. It was practically empty at this time of night as I made my through the pristine hallways and headed out into the outside world. I sighed into the cool night air, content with my trip although a little disheartened that it had ended so quickly. Time had seemed to just fly by, even though I was on my own.

I rolled my shoulders and sighed again, no matter, I could always go back and do the trip again. I looked ahead and found there was a road closure ahead, due to works. I'd forgotten about that and was supposed to take a different rout home tonight. I shook my head. No matter, I could just take a different route from here, it would add some time to the walk home but I didn't have to turn around completely which was good.

I reached an alley I could cut through and turned down it. It was a darker one but I'd crossed through it a thousand times, it was straight through, there was no obstacles or places for anyone to hide and it was a short alley. It was unlikely anything out of the ordinary would happen to me. The air seemed thicker as I walked through the alley way and I grumbled to myself. That probably meant it was going to rain or something. I hated summer storms.

I wondered how long it would be before the rain would start and if I would have enough time to get home before it did. As I was thinking to myself I got distracted by what looked like a black moth fluttering past the side of my head. _'Ha! I bet it's a hell butterfly. Hahaha, that would be the day~'_ I thought to myself as I continued through the overbearingly thick air. The rain must be coming soon, there was no other reason the air could feel this heavy.

At the end of the alley when I was about to cut the corner and continue on my short walk home I hit the air hard. Yes, the air. It was like walking into a thick piece of glass as I smacked into it and was knocked back onto the ground. _'What was this?'_ I thought as I looked up at the perfectly clear way out of the alley. _'_ _There's nothing here.'_

I got up off the ground and shook off my experience. I was probably just a lot more tired than I thought and had a dizzy spell. It was probably the thickness of the air that was making me so weak. I just had to get home and then I would be fine. I took another step forward and tried to tackle the invisible barrier once again. I straightened myself up and walked straight towards where I'd been blocked before. I told myself that if I just pretended it wasn't there and I set in my mind that I was getting to where I was supposed to be that I'd be able to pass through. And then I ended up on my ass again.

"Ugh!" I yelled out in frustration. " **Let me through**!"

I pushed myself up off the dusty ground and squared my shoulders. I would not be beaten by _air._

" **I demand you allow me to pass through to where I belong!** " I pointed triumphantly at the transparent wall and marched towards it once again.

My skin made contact with the cold, hard, film blocking my path and there was an eruption of harsh white light and I was propelled forward and dragged through the barrier. I slammed forward into another hard mass and hit the deck, but this time, I was on the other side of the barrier. It was weird, but I was willing to over look it if it meant I was able to get home and out of this overbearingly strong air.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard someone say as I lay on the ground in a pile of my bags.

"Uh," I pushed myself upright so I could see the person speaking to me.

"You look like you hit your hear pretty hard in the fall," the man said as I stared up at him. "Are you okay?"

I sat on the ground staring up at the tall, orange haired human looking down at me with concerned brown eyes. His sharp features soft with worry. I _must_ have hit my head hard. First the black moth and now this man, this man who looked exactly like Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I..." I started, realising I'd been staring at this guy for too long without saying anything. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"You're sorry?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Man, you must have hit your head hard. You didn't bump into me, you went down all by yourself. I was walking past when you fell."

"O-oh," I stuttered. "Then I'm sorry to have worried you. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He looked at me in disbelief. "You don't look it."

"Really, I'm fine," I assured him. "I'm just trying to get home."

"Alright, I'll let you go if you can answer me some questions," he replied. "What's your name?"

"Hikaru Uotani," I replied.

"Well Hikaru Uotani, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he introduced himself and I suddenly realised why he was so concerned. I had to be concussed. Either that or I was suffering a psychotic break triggered by finally getting to the Jump Shop.

"No you're not," I replied.

"Wh-whaaa?" He recoiled. "Excuse me? I think I know my own god damn name!"

"That's impossible. You can't be Ichigo Kurosaki," I reasoned.

"Alright, it's clear you're concussed," he told me before standing and reaching back down to scoop me up and throw me over his shoulder. He grabbed my bags with his other hand and started walking out of the alleyway I was in.

"Put me down," I said over his shoulder. "I don't know where you're taking me."

"My family owns a clinic not far from here," he stated. "My father can treat you for a concussion, it's clear you need some help."

"Please," I replied softly. "I don't know what's going on. I don't know why or how I got here, just let me go."

"I'll set you down if it's easier, but telling me all that just makes me more concerned about how hard you hit your head," Ichigo said and set me back down on the ground a few hundred meters from where he's picked me up. "I really think you need a doctor and if you don't want to see my dad I understand. Just tell me where to take you and I'll get you some help."

"I.." I started. "I don't.."

I didn't really know other than a very elaborate prank or serious head injury what this could be. I don't know how I got to Karakura town or what to do now I'm here. It didn't make sense to run from the only person trying to help me. And I knew him, even if we'd never met. I'd been watching Bleach since I was a little kid in 2005. If I couldn't trust Ichigo now, I never could. Plus, if I told him I was from another world, he was probably one of the few humans in this town who would actually believe me instead of sending me to a psychiatric facility.

"Okay," I said after a moment of thinking about the situation I was in. "You're right, my head does hurt and I'm not sure I know anywhere else to go, so thank you. Thank you for helping me. Please take me to your family's clinic."

"Alright, since we've got that settled, let's head on out then," he said and motioned for me to start walking in the direction he had been. I took one step forward and suddenly all bones in my body seemed to dissolve and my legs turned to noodles. I teetered towards the ground, panic rising within me as I headed face first down. Just as I was readying myself for the painful and possibly bloody contact with the cobbled road beneath me, Ichigo reached out to grab me and pulled me back towards his body.

"Alright," he said holding me steady. "Take it easy, you've had a knock on the head."

"I don't know why suddenly I'm made of noodles," I blurted out an apology.

"Come on," he said through a grunt as he picked me up again, carrying me in his arms towards his family home.

"Sorry to be so much trouble," I mumbled and he laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he told me.

"You're an anime, you know," I muttered out, barely conscious of what I was saying.

"Sure I am," he smiled down at me as we got closer to his house. "What's it about?"

"Sword fighting and monsters and shinigami," I yawned.

"H-how do you.." he started. "Hey, stay awake, you can't sleep with a head injury, come on," he shook me.

"I'm trying," I said against heavy lids. "Everything is so heavy. It was all so heavy, I was trapped by this magic invisible barrier, then you found me."

"Don't worry," he said looking concerned, but I couldn't comprehend why. "I'll keep you safe from now on."

"YOU'RE LATE!" I heard Isshin call and a door slam open.

"Dad I need your help," Ichigo stated, I could feel him dodge slightly so we didn't get tackled. "She has a head injury."

"No, you have a head injury," I slurred. How dare he.

"Sure I do," Ichigo replied. "Will you help her."

"Bring your girlfriend this way," Isshin said.

"He's not going to like that," I chuckled just as Ichigo cried out that I wasn't his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"How'd you run into this girl if she's not your girlfriend, anyway, Ichigo?" My dad asked as I stood outside the room in the clinic Hikaru was unconscious in.

"I was walking home when I noticed her hit the deck in the alley just a few streets back. She seemed alright at first but after a few minutes of talking to her you could tell she was concussed," I explained, arms folded and leaning against the wall. "She did say one thing though, that's a bit concerning."

"Oh?" My dad asked, closing the door further behind him.

"Yeah, she knew I was a shinigami..."


	2. Headache

**Ichigo POV**

I leaned against the wall with my arms folded over my chest as I talked to my dad about the girl I'd found. "She did say one thing though, that's a bit concerning," I told him.

"Oh?" He asked, concerned, as he closed the door a little further behind him.

"Yeah, she knew I was a shinigami..." I said.

"She knew?" He asked in surprise.

"About everything," I confirmed. "She said something before she passed out. She kept going on about heavy air and an invisible barrier. She knew about hollows."

"Do you have any idea who she is?" my dad asked.

"No, I've never met her before, but she knew my name, she told me there was no possible way I could be Ichigo Kurosaki," I said.

* * *

 **Main POV**

"Shit," I groaned lightly. I reached up for my head with my eyes still closed. _'Man, I must have been dreaming, can't believe I thought I saw Ichigo Kurosaki,'_ I thought. I rubbed my eyes before I slowly opened them, wincing in the strong clinical lights. _'Where the hell am I? Did I pass out on the train and then dream of all that stuff?'_ I sat up and looked around. Everything had this cartoon-y filter covering it as I looked around. _'Am I still concussed? Or is this still a dream?'_

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room I was sitting in. My things were in a pile on top of a chair, including my shopping bags from my Akihabara trip, which meant at least that I had gone on the trip and this wasn't a dream before I was due to go to the Jump Shop. Unless of course this dream had a strange affinity for plot continuity.

I climbed fully off the bed and headed to the door. It was time to figure out where I was. The room looked vaguely familiar, maybe I was in a doctor's clinic I went to once before, maybe as a child. I reached the door that was slightly ajar and pulled it opened.

"Look who's awake," Isshin Kurosaki said and I sighed.

"Damn," I replied and he recoiled.

"What do you mean damn?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I was hoping I would wake up back where I'm supposed to be," I explained with a shrug. "Sorry, I guess using damn as a greeting was pretty rude."

"Don't worry about it, Karin usually kicks him in the face," Ichigo waved off and I sniggered.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, how do I know I'm awake and you're real?" I asked.

"You still on about that anime thing? You must have really hit your head hard, huh?" Ichigo stated.

"I thought if anyone would believe me you would," I shrugged. "Guess if I'm going to convince you I'm going to have to draw shitty bunnies to accompany my story."

Ichigo snorted and went to say something just as the door from the clinic to the main house opened and some very familiar faces walked in.

"Hey Ichigo," Renji waved forward and walked down the hallway towards us.

"Your sister let us in," Ikkaku explained and I suddenly felt very threatened. What were all these shinigami here for? Did it have something to do with how I got here?

"Who's your friend?" Rangiku asked beside her Captain and Rukia.

"This is Uotani," Ichigo introduced. "Hey Rukia, seems I'm not the only one who thinks your Chappy the rabbit drawing suck."

"What are you talking about, baka" Rukia smacked him on the back of the head. "Everyone loves my Chappy drawings."

"Sure..." I nodded beside him, putting some protective hands up in front of me. "What ever you say I'll agree with."

"You say that like you don't believe what you're saying," Rukia walked closer towards me and I took a step back.

"No, no I agree," I waved my hands in front of me.

"Sure doesn't sound like it," she smacked me in the head harder than I was expecting and I slid back across the floor and slumped into it. "Now, since we've got that over with, we've got business to discuss Ichigo."

"What the fuck Kuchiki!" I yelled as I fell. "Remember me," I groaned from the floor.

"Oh come on I didn't hit you that hard," Rukia rolled her eyes as Ichigo walked over to offer me a hand.

"I'm not sure introducing me to Rukia so soon after a concussion was such a good idea," I joked and Ichigo laughed.

"Hey, if you haven't met Rukia, then how do you know her name?" Ichigo asked and I rolled my eyes.

"This would go a lot faster if you just believed me," I sighed.

"So, are we going to get down to business or what?" Ikkaku asked and I noticed that Yumichika had been in the room the whole time, waiting silently for us to stop messing around.

"Well can this wait, Uotani was.."

"Just leaving," I smiled and scurried around passed the shinigami and out the door to the clinic faster that Ichigo could scramble to stop me.

"Wait!" he cried. "You can't go anywhere, you're still recovering, and you left your stuff!" he called from the corridor as I ran out his front door and out onto the street.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"Who was that girl anyway? A friend of yours?" Renji asked.

"I just met her," I replied staring at the door she'd just run through.

"Still the same skills with women then, hey," Ikkaku laughed.

"Something's wrong," I replied. "From the moment I met her I got this weird feeling, look, I gotta go after her, just wait her for me."

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded as I followed out the door after Hikaru. "Do you even know where she's going?"

"I have a feeling," I replied over my shoulder.

"Well that's good, he's got a feeling," Renji replied sarcastically.

* * *

 **Main POV**

I hurried back along the street looking for that barrier, if I could just find it again I'm sure I could cross it and be back home with my family. I'm sure by now they were very worried about me. I must have been gone for ages. I'd never be allowed to leave town again. I was so dead. And what was I going to tell my parents anyhow? Sorry I'm late I got transported into a fictional universe and had to find my way back? They'd never believe me.

I stumbled on the road and looked around, to my left was the alley Ichigo had carried me out of. It was as simple as walking through it again and I'd be back home. I realise now that I'd left my stuff back at the Kurosaki Clinic but fuck it, if it meant I got home without being brutally murdered by my parents it didn't matter. It's not like I couldn't just take another trip to Akihabara.

I marched down the alley with purpose and decided it was now or never, I was going back. I had to. I mean sure, everyone always dreams of just stumbling across into the anime world and getting to live and hang out and spend time with all your idols but this was different. I hadn't intentionally come here, I hadn't be rescued from some grim fate by cool shinigami. I was on my way home to my family that needed me. I had four younger siblings. I couldn't just leave them.

"Hey," I heard someone cry out from behind me. I turned around to meet Ichigo at the start of the alley.

"You can't stop me from going back," I told him.

"I'm not here to stop you," he replied.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"If you really think this is an anime and walking through this alley way will get you out of here then fine, I won't stop you," Ichigo replied.

"Well why are you here, then?" I asked.

"I'm here for when it doesn't work," he deadpanned.

"Fuck you Ichigo," I growled. "You can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Hey! How the hell do you know! you don't even know me!" He yelled pointing down the alley and me.

"Ichigo," I started and then sighed. "I don't have time for this," I said and turned back around.

I walked towards the area I was standing in when I fell through the barrier. Looking around this particular alley looked exactly like the alley from my world normally did. I reached my hand out to touch the barrier but my hand fell straight through. I was puzzled for a moment. _'I must have put my hand up prematurely. I'll try again,'_ I thought. I walked further and waved my hand through the air, nothing. It must be because I'm trying to feel for it. I bet if I run at it, I'll slam into the wall again and fall on my ass. But at least that would be progress.

I took a deep breath and pulled back a little, getting into a running stance. This was it, I was going home. I charged at it. Surely I was hit it any moment.


	3. Barrier

**Main POV**

This was it, I was going home. I charged at it. Surely I would hit it any moment. I kept running and I was no where near the barrier. Panic flooded within me, I was getting closer and closer to the edge of the alley way and nothing. I hit the end, coming out onto the street that was behind it. _'What?!'_ I thought looking at the street around me. It was almost exactly the street I'd walked into the alley from when I first accidentally stumbled upon Karakura town, except it still had this weird cartoon-y filter.

I looked around a moment longer and then back at the alley, Ichigo was standing there, watching me fail. There was almost a look of pity on his face. I sighed and turned around. Maybe the barrier was only accessible if you came at it from this side. I walked through with purpose, arms out in front of me, searching for it. I was getting more and more desperate the longer I went without finding it. I stood in the same spot I was standing in when I couldn't get through the barrier the first time. I waved my arms over the spot and nothing.

"Please," I cried in desperation. "Please be there."

"Hey," Ichigo said, coming towards me a little.

"No!" I cried out to him. "I have to get back," I told him as I slid to my knees.

I started to wonder if I'd ever get home, there was no way I could get back through this alley way, none. But if I couldn't go home this way, how could I? I wondered, if I couldn't get back then what would my family think? That I'd just left them? Would they think I'd run away? Would they think I'd been murdered or kidnapped or something even more horrible?

And then it hit me. Maybe I was dead. Or dying. Sudden transport to an anime universe was often the focal point of OC fan-fiction but completely unheard of in the real world. Unless you liked the TV shows Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes, but again, that was fiction as well. And they only went back in time, not into a cartoon. That was it, I was dead. Somehow, something had killed me as I headed home and I was dead. Was this heaven? Purgatory? Was this some strange test where it would be decided if I go to heaven or hell? Was this some kind of coma dream?

"Uo," Ichigo said from above me. I looked up and he was right there, looking down on with with concern as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Ichigo you don't understand. I have 4 younger siblings, if I'm not there to protect them, I don't even know what could happen," I sobbed. "I have to get back to my family."

"Alright," he nodded and crouched beside me. "But sitting here crying won't get you back. Why don't you come on back to my place and we'll try and figure out how to send you back."

"So you believe me?" I looked up at him. He sighed.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "But clearly you're upset, so I'm not about to leave you alone in a the street and make you deal with this by yourself."

"That's fair," I nodded and let him help me up off the ground. I wiped my eyes and let him lead me back towards his house. I supposed I didn't really have anywhere else to go should I not go with him. "Are the others going to be mad you came after me instead of talking to them about whatever the problem is this time?"

"Probably, but just a bit," he shrugged. "They're always mad about something."

In just a few minutes we were back at the house and I was being lead inside. This time, I wasn't almost unconscious, so I took the time to appreciate how cool my surroundings were.

"You have no idea how cool this is for me," I said quietly.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment, you little otaku," Ichigo laughed softly, ruffling my hair.

"Who's a little otaku?" Ikkaku called from Ichigo's sofa. "Ah Uotani, you're back."

"She's going to sit in on whatever it is you guys have to say," Ichigo told them. I turned quietly to him and gave him a look. "What?" He asked more quietly. "If this really is an anime then you already know everything."

"Smartass," I mumbled and moved forward to kick off my shoes and walk round the sofa.

"Kurosaki, are you so sure that's a good idea?" Toshiro asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, what's the harm, she already knows everything anyway?" Ichigo replied flippantly.

"You fill your girlfriend in on everything?" Rukia teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ichigo screamed and I laughed before sitting down between Renji and Rangiku.

"I thought you said you just met her, how'd you have time to fill her in?" Ikkaku asked.

"I thought whatever it was you had to talk about was urgent?" I bumped in.

"Well if you two idiots are done causing interruptions, let's get started," Toshiro replied irritatedly.

"The department of research and development picked up an odd energy signal in the world of the living about a week ago and sent out a team of shinigami to investigate," Rukia explained and I held my hand over my mouth to stop myself from chuckling at her childlike drawings. "We discovered a rift in between worlds and since then a barrier had been placed surrounding it. Earlier today, the rift sealed. But before it did, the barrier was broken and something got out. We're not sure what it was, but now, we're the ones tasked with hunting it down."

"Why wasn't anyone guarding it!?" Ichigo yelled. "How could you just let a monster wander into our world and run loose?!"

"The rift sealed?" I asked.

"Yes," Hitsugaya confirmed.

"Do you know why?" I asked. "Or even why it opened in the first place?"

"We don't know the details as of yet, we're hoping once we find whatever came through we'll have some answers," he explained.

"Is there any way to open it back up, you know, when you find whatever it was that passed through?" I said next.

"That's something we won't know until we find the creature that came through," Hitsugaya explained while Rukia and Ichigo continued to argue in the background.

"When you find it, what exactly do you intend to do with it? Do-do we kill it or.." I started.

"Again," he sighed. "That'll have to depend on what we find."

"So, what if it's not like a hollow, what if what we find is more like an arrancar or something humanoid?" I asked.

"Depends on their intentions I guess, if it was an arrancar we'd be forced to kill it, as per the new law imposed by central 46," Hitsugaya explained.

"I knew it," I spun around to see Yuzu standing behind the couch and pointing at me.

"What?" I asked, drawing the attention of Rukia and Ichigo again, as well as everyone else in the room.

"You're pretty," She explained.

". . . " I stared at her for a moment. "Uhhhh... thank you?"

"It was sure hard to tell under all that blood, but now you're all cleaned up and awake I'm sure of it. You're pretty!" She beamed.

"Oh, uh, thanks Yuzu," I replied awkwardly. "That's nice of you to say, you're, you're pretty too."

"Thank you! It's nice of you to say," she said and then went back to the clinic where she had been heading before the interruption.

"Uh.." I started. "When was I all covered in blood?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ikkaku yelled. "How could you forget something as important as that!"

"It was earlier this evening," Ichigo explained, arms folded across his chest. "When I found you you were covered in blood. I figured you hit your head hard."

"No wonder you didn't believe me when I said I was fine, that must be a pretty hard thing to sell when you're all bloody like that," I replied reaching up to touch my forehead where I felt the most pain. I winced a little and felt that my skin now hosted several butterfly stitches.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice those earlier," ichigo said.

"Something else I didn't notice, where are my clothes?" I asked looking down at myself. I was wearing a black, three quarter length sleeved shirt, leggings and a plaid skirt. I looked very much like I'd stolen a post timeskip Karin outfit.

"You were literally covered in blood," Ichigo deadpanned. "Karin lent you some of her clothes."

"I knew I recognised them," I replied. "I'm surprised they fit to be honest..."

"I'll say," Rangiku chinned it. "It's not like you're not pretty well endowed in the boob department. And everywhere else for that matter. I'd better keep my eye on you if I want to keep any of the men for myself." I snorted.

"Trust me, they are all yours," I replied. "I have bigger fish to fry."

"Yeah, like where the hell you came from and when you're going back," Ichigo said.

"What? Sick of me already?" I grinned.

"So," Rangiku asked. "Why were you all covered in blood earlier?"

"She was like that when I found her," Ichigo explained for me. "I was walking home when I passed the alley near my house. I got there just in time to see her hit the deck and when I got over to her she was bleeding. I figured it was from the fall."

"And then what?" Hitsugaya asked, intrigued.

"And then she kept saying all this stuff about barriers and that she couldn't remember where she was or how she got here," Ichigo explained and I shot him a look. It was very possible it was me the shinigami were looking for and I had no intention of being murdered or heading to Squad 12 for testing.

"I see," Hitsugaya rubbed his chin.

"Ichigo, you got a moment?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied and we walked into a nearby corridor. As soon as we were out of sight I smacked him right upside the head, which was harder than I thought thanks to the height difference. I began to wonder how Rukia had done it so effectively up until now. "OW! What the hell was that for!?"

"Stop telling them things!" I whisper yelled. "After all the stuff they said about a rip in between words and something coming in and a barrier... sound familiar?" I asked.

"You can't seriously think it's you they're talking about..?" He glared at me.

"Makes sense," I shrugged. "I did tell you I was from a place where you were the main character of an anime based around your life as a shinigami. Other than me being a complete psychopath, how else could you explain it?"

"Con," he started. "And I really need you to listen to me on this one." he said. "Cussion."

"Don't get smart with me on this now! You're little OP buddies form the undead club are now searching to hunt me down, I am not in the mood for you being an asshole," I growled.

"They're not going to hurt you," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Your friend Rukia offers you some of her power to save _your_ family and the rest of them try to _murder_ her! And that's after they _stabbed_ you!" I threw my arms up in the air. "Shinigami have a _little_ tendency to overreact and I don't plan on being around when they figure out it's me they're trying to kill."

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "You're the one who's over reacting. Come on, let's go back and see what they think," he grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the living room, my feet skating across the floor.

"I've been thinking, Uotani," Toshiro said and I paled. "About that barrier earlier, I think whatever it was that came out of that barrier.."


	4. Theory

**Main POV**

"I've been thinking, Uotani," Toshiro said and I paled. "About that barrier earlier, I think whatever it was that came out of that barrier.."

My heart was pounding in my chest, demanding escape while my stomach dropped to the floor. Instead of living out the ideal fantasy with my idols in the anime world, I was about to get murdered. I started to sweat and my pulse hammered in my ears This was it, I was about to die a horrible, gruesome, sword related death.

"Must have attacked you," he said and I stared at him for way to long with a demented and stupid look on my face.

"Wa-what?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"How else could you know about the barriers and end up in the same place as the rift all covered in blood?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Uh..." _'D-do I tell them?'_

"Told you," Ichigo whispered.

"So... what'd it want?" I asked, trying to play along.

"Do you feel any different?" Yumichika asked.

"Has your spirit energy gone down?" Renji asked.

"Any residual injuries or ailments?" Rukia asked.

"I mean, head still hurts like a bitch," I shrugged. "Other than that, I can't really tell you anything. I remember what happened before I got to the alley, I remember arguing with Ichigo about whether or not I was okay and then I woke up in the clinic."

"Interesting," Hitsugaya replied. "Were there any clues on your clothing about what this could be? Or anything you were carrying?"

"You'd have to ask whoever has them," I shrugged. I figured the more vague I was they'd stop asking question so I had enough time to figure out where exactly in this world I could run without them finding me.

"Yuzu took them to wash," Ichgio told him. "You'd have to ask her about them."

"So, from now, what do you need from us?" I asked Hitsugaya going to sit down in my original spot, trying my hardest not to throw up.

"For now, do everything as normal, but keep your eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Trust your instincts and report back to us if you find anything. Anything at all," Hitsugaya explained.

"Great," Ichigo sighed. "I guess I'm on call then."

"So.. where's everyone staying?" I asked. Everyone looked to Ichigo and he scowled even harder, if it was possible.

"Absolutely not," he growled. Although, before he could stop her, Rukia leapt over the back of the couch and headed up the stairs, Ichigo not far behind her.

"Idiots," I smiled and shook my head up the stairs. I suppose it also begged the question, where was I staying? Isshin could argue I hadn't rested enough and needed to stay in the clinic for observation or something. But if not it was just me and the streets. I didn't know anyone else and it not like I had an apartment I could go back to.

"Kurosaki-san," I said when I saw Isshin walk past. "Could I have a moment?" I asked following him into the clinic.

"What's the problem Hikaru-chan?" he asked.

"How am I doing?" I asked. "Injury wise? Just how bad was I?"

"You didn't lose too much blood, still more than I'd like," Isshin started.

"You and me both, I generally like it if all my blood remains in my body," I joked and he gave me an amused smile.

"Well there's that and you did get knocked out for a significant amount of time. I'd like to request you stay here overnight for observation. I can call your parents if you like," he explained.

"Not necessary," How did I explained that my parents could not be reached due to them occupying a different dimension? "I don't live with them."

"Alright then, so long as you're comfortable staying here," he told me.

"That's fine, so long as you can put up with me till then," I smiled.

"That should be no problem," Isshin smiled and then went back to the clinic, where he was headed before I interrupted him.

"So you're staying here then," Ichigo said from beside me. "That's just great."

"Hey, you're the one who brought me back here," I shrugged. "You could have just left me crying in the street, or not helped me in the first place. You made your choice."

"What kind of a choice is that!" He yelled. "Ugh, I'm going to bed."

"Say goodnight to Rukia for me," I teased and I heard him groan in response before heading up the stairs.

"We're heading out, Uo," Rangiku said from behind me.

"See you then," I waved them all off and sighed when the door was closed.

I rolled my shoulders and went back through to the clinic and found the room I'd woken up in. I'd go to sleep and either I'd wake back up at home where I belonged or I'd try and find Urahara's shop and see if he could help me. Even if the guy did creep me out a bit. I sighed, how was I ever going to get any sleep with this much to think about. And I didn't even know how to get to Urahara's shop. I climbed out of bed and walked back into the main part of the house. All the lights were off because everyone had already gone to bed but I was still able to see with the anime level brightness of the night.

I headed quietly up the stairs and looked for the familiar '15' sign on Ichigo's bedroom door. There was a light coming out from underneath the so I felt comfortable walking towards it. I knocked gently on the door, at least with him being awake it meant I didn't have to head back to my room at the clinic and sweat by myself over what was going to happen to me.

"Come in," I heard from the other side of the door. I pulled it open and stepped inside. "I thought it'd be you," he said when he saw me.

"Huh?" I asked. He was sitting at his desk when I came in.

"No one else in this house knocks, not even Yuzu," Ichigo explained, putting down his pencil. "What do you need?"

"Uh a favour if you're feeling generous," I started, closing the door behind me. "Could you please give me instructions on how to get to Urahara's shop?"

"You're going now?" He asked, raising a brow.

"No," I shook my head. "I figured when I leave here tomorrow I might as well try and get some answers on what happened to me and the person with the best bet of understanding all this stuff is him. Even if he is a creep."

"Why don't I take you then, tomorrow?" He asked as turned fully around in his chair to face me.

"Don't you have school or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" He countered.

"No, I'm 20," I answered. "You'd have to be pretty stupid to still be in high school at 20."

"You're 20?" He asked.

"Yeah, how old are you then?"

"I'm 18," he replied. "This is my final year."

"Ha!" I laughed, thinking back to my final year. "Good luck. That's easily the worst one. And it only gets worse from there, then you have to enter the real world."

"Oh yeah?" He snorted.

"Yeah, the real world is scary, you got college, debt, finding your own apartment, trying to get a job to pay for all that," I shrugged. "It sucks."

"I guess I'll look forward to it then," he said and I smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't done even half of that stuff," I said softly. "No college, so no college debt and I still lived with my parents up until now. And I'll probably have to find a new job now. Still, it's less scary the more you get used to it."

"So, do you want me to walk you to Urahara's or not?" He asked, getting back on topic.

"How about I pick you up from school and you walk me there after?" I asked.

"Sounds good, but what are you going to do until then?" He replied.

"I'll think of something," I shrugged. "What are you working on anyway?"

"Ugh," He ran a hand over his face. "It's math homework. There's just this bit that I can't wrap my head around."

"Really?" I asked. "I did advanced math in high school, it was my best subject. Let me take a look."

I walked over to his desk and scanned over the problem he was doing and then looked at his work. For the most part he seemed to understand what he was doing, he was meticulously following the steps up until the last part where he was running wildly off course for no reason.

"Ichigo?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He leaned in to where I was pointing. "You figure it out?"

"Why do you hate this step here?" I pointed to the part at the end of the problem.

"What do you mean? I don't hate that step," He tried to see where he was going wrong.

"Can I see your notes?" I asked.

"Here, Kon finished taking these for me the other day," he said handing me the notes he was using to work out his problems.

"That explains it," I scrubbed out the bottom half of the steps he'd written down for the problems and rewrote comprehensible notes. "Try this problem again with these notes."

"Last time I leave Kon in control of my body. This was much easier when I could just copy Chad or someone else's notes when I got back from hollow slaying," he said glaring at his work book and re doing the problem for the umpteenth time. He flipped to the back of his book where the answers were and started correcting the problem he'd just been doing and checked it twice.

"Hey, that really worked," he said sounding surprised.

"No worries," I smiled. "Just let me know if you need any more help, heck I'll even give you my old note.. oh. Never mind.."

"Right," he said awkwardly. "Well, I'll remember that next time I need a hand. Uh, thanks Uo."

"Sorry I can't be more help," I shrugged. "If I'm up when you leave for school tomorrow I'll go with you so I can find it to pick you up."

"You know 18 is a little old to need someone to walk me to and from school," Ichigo said and I laughed.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "If it's too embarrassing we can meet back here, it just seems stupid to be doubling back all the time."

"No it's not embarrassing, I was just kidding," he told me.

"Well, I better get going back to the clinic before your dad wonders where I went and starts making assumptions," I told him.

"Yeah, the last thing I need is him kicking down the door in the middle of the night to find out if he's going to have grandkids or not," he groaned and I laughed.

"Goodnight Ichigo," I said heading to the door.

"Yeah, goodnight," he replied.


	5. Clothes

**Ichigo POV**

"Yeah, goodnight," I called after her retreating form. I wonder how she knew so much about all of this stuff, if she wasn't from another world. Maybe someone used a memory replacement thing on her and she thinks this is all an anime. But I've never met her before, I don't think, so how would she know who I am?

"Ichigo," Rukia popped out of my closet in a stolen pair of my sister's pyjamas. "What did your friend mean earlier, when she said she'd have to find a new job now, and that she'd hadn't moved out of her parents house until now?"

"Uhh," I stared at her in shock, I'd forgotten she was there. "Since she moved out of her parents house I guess she lives too far away from her old job." I shrugged. "And what's the big idea you constantly stealing my sister's clothes all the time?!"

"I borrowed them, I'm sure Yuzu wouldn't mind," she shrugged.

"Well I mind!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Never mind I'm going to bed."

I got up from my desk chair and turned the light off, throwing myself onto the beds and sighing. How did I get myself into this mess. I just wanted to help that girl. And now this.

* * *

 **Main POV**

"Huh," Yuzu said as I came into the main part of the house. "That's strange, I could have sworn I left Uo's clothes here last night."

"What's the problem Yuzu?" I asked walking into the laundry where she was standing with her hands on her hips clearing at the washer.

"You haven't seen your clothes have you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I'm still wearing Karin's from last night," I answered. "Why?"

"That's so odd," she said. "Some of my pyjamas and a dress of mine have gone missing too."

 _"Interesting," Hitsugaya replied. "Were there any clues on your clothing about what this could be? Or anything you were carrying?"_

 _"You'd have to ask whoever has them," I shrugged. I figured the more vague I was they'd stop asking question so I had enough time to figure out where exactly in this world I could run without them finding me._

 _"Yuzu took them to wash," Ichgio told him. "You'd have to ask her about them."_

Suddenly I knew where my clothes were. Yuzu's I could only assume Rukia had stolen. Really, she knew she was coming here, how come she didn't pack any of her own clothes. She's a Kuchiki for god's sake, it's not like she didn't probably have a whole bunch of them.

"Why are you two just glaring at the washing machine?" Karin asked from behind me and I jumped.

"Someone has stolen our clothes!" Yuzu yelled.

"I'm sure they didn't," I tried to calm her. "They probably just got misplaced. We'll be alright until we find them."

"Yeah, it's not like you don't have a closet full of other clothes, seems odd to just wear the same outfit every day," Karin agreed.

 _'D-did she just break the fourth wall?'_ I thought.

"Why are you all just hanging out in here?" Ichigo asked from the doorway.

"We're missing some clothes, Ichi-nii, you haven't seen them have you?" Yuzu asked.

"No.. why would I have?" He asked.

"Forget it," she sighed.

"Uo, you ready to leave?" Ichigo asked when I came out of the laundry.

"Sure Ichi-nii," I laughed.

"Hey!" He yelled, pointing at me. "Don't call me that."

"You got it strawberry," I smiled and ran out the door.

"Don't call me that either!" He yelled chasing after me.

* * *

"It's weird getting to see all this this way," I commented, walking beside Ichigo as he threw his bag over his shoulder and began leading me towards Karakura High School.

"You still on that anime thing?" He asked.

"It's what really happened," I shrugged.

"Sure," he rolled his eyes as Rukia met up with us.

"So he let you stay with him last night," she said.

"Technically I stayed in the clinic," I pointed out. "So did Hitsugaya steal my clothes or was that you too?"

"What?" She asked.

"It was you who borrowed Yuzu's dress and pyjamas, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But your clothes are missing?"

"Yeah, I'm stuck borrowing Karin's," I explained. "Don't get me wrong I appreciate it, but there's only so long before it'll start getting annoying and she'll want her stuff back."

"Don't tell Rangiku that, she'll force you to go shopping," Rukia warned me.

"What's this about shopping," Rangiku asked, walking up with Hitsugaya and Orehime.

"Kurosaki-kun," she greeted excitedly and I sighed quietly. Orehime started out as such a cool character. It was super annoying that everyone else got power ups and she just got sidelined. I felt less and less sorry for her every time she said 'Kurosaki-kun' though.

"Oh, who's your friend?" She asked noticing me.

"Hey," I waved. "I'm Uo."

"Nice to meet you Uo-chan, I'm Orehime Inoue," she bowed slightly.

"Yeah, same," I replied. "You a friend or Ichigo's too?"

"Yep," she smiled. "There's me and Rukia-chan and Matsumoto-chan and Hitsugaya-san and Renji-kun..." she started zoning out as we talked and I just let her. I really didn't need a rundown of who Ichigo hung out with but I wasn't about to go around telling everyone I was an inter-dimensional being and they were all anime characters.

"Well," Ichigo said. "This is it. You'd better get out of here before Keigo gets here or.."

"IIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOO!" I heard and laughed.

"Maybe it's you that needs to get out of here quick," I said leaning my arms on the school fence as the others walked in the front gate.

"You might be right there," he sighed and held out an arm to clothesline Keigo.

"Oh ho Ichigo, whyyy?" He cried from the floor.

"Morning Keigo," Ichigo greeted and Keigo finally got up the floor.

"Hey your friends are back," he said looking around at the shinigami surrounding us. "Oh no, those two psychos aren't back are they?"

"Morning Asano," Ikkkaku called as he walked up with Yumichika.

"Oh no, you can't stay with me no way," Keigo said starting to run away.

"Are you sure about that," Ikkaku grabbed Keigo and held his wooden sword up at his throat.

"Well, I'd better get going," I smiled. "See you kiddies," I laughed and heard Ichigo growl.

"You're only 2 years older than me!" He yelled after me as I walked into town.

 _'Time to go apartment hunting,'_ I thought.

* * *

 _'This apartment building looks very familiar for some reason..'_ I thought as the realtor let me look around. Ichigo must have fought someone nearby or something. _'This is the best I've seen at my price range,'_ I sighed. _'I wonder if my bank account even exists in this world.'_

"Excuse me," I said to the realestate agent. "I'd like to apply for this apartment."

"The owners are looking to get someone in here quick," he explained as he handed me a form. "You can have the keys tomorrow if you can get this form filled out and the deposit by then."

"Done," I agreed. _'Well that was easy..'_

"Easy," he grinned at me.

I headed out the door and he closed it behind me, locking it. I headed down the stairs

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" The real estate agent asked.

"Uh," I started and I thought back to the bank thing. "Actually, where's the nearest Mitsubishi UFJ?" I asked.

"Oh, I can take you, it's this way," he pointed in a vague direction before unlocking his car. "Hop in."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Eager to get this application in, huh?" He said from the drivers side. "Well I'll give you my number in case you get the paperwork done before tomorrow. You can drop them in any time."

I'm sure he didn't mean to be creepy. But this was a level of accomodation I wasn't used to. He was being super helpful, I guess it was just something about being in Karakura town. Everyone seemed to be reasonably friendly here.

"Here we are," he said after just a few minutes in the car. "Are you right to get on home after?"

"Sure," I nodded. "You probably need to be getting back to the office."

"That's right," he agreed and I hurried out of the car. "Well, see you."

"See you!" I waved behind me and hurried into the bank.

I waited in line at the bank between all the business men and professional women who were busy checking their watches and looking frustrated. I'd have to remember not to come here at lunch time. All the customers were so cranky. Eventually it was my turn and I approached the teller.

"Excuse me," I smiled. "I'm here to enquire about my bank account. My parents opened it for me and I'm not sure if it's with this ban or not," I lied. Hopefully this was a believable reason for not knowing my own banking details. "I have an account number..."

"That's perfect," she said. "If you can give me that number we should be able to get you going easy."

"Cool," I smiled and then read out the number off my phone.

"Hmmm, that's not quite right," she said looking at the computer. "Maybe the numbers are wrong?" She suggested. "How about you give me your personal details and I'll have the computer look you up. Do you have photo ID?"

"Yeah," I nodded and pulled my ID card out of my pocket. "Is this okay?"

"This is perfect," she nodded. "So you're Hikaru Uotani?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Date of Birth?"

"August 1st 98," I answered.

"Perfect, here we are," she said. "I've found you."

"Okay, can I please have the correct account number?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll write it down for you," she wrote it down on a piece of paper that said with compliments from Mitsubishi UFJ Financial group. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"I'm about to rent an apartment and I'll need a recent bank statement for the agent. Can you also please change my address to this please," I handed her the notebook I'd been writing out the apartments i'd viewed in and pointed to the apartment.

"Of course," she smiled. "I'll changed that for you right away, and here's a copy of your most recent statement. Anything else I can do for you today?"

"Could you please order me a replacement card?" I asked, doubting that I could use my old bank card if my account number was supposedly wrong. It was odd that I had a functioning bank account in this universe, unless I'd just successfully stolen the identity of another Hikaru Uotani born on the same day as me.

"Sure," she smiled. "That can be posted out to you within 5 to 10 business days."

"Perfect, that's everything thank you," I smiled.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"So Ichigo your girlfriend is back," Keigo said and I rolled my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Keigo," I sighed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"As many times as it takes for you to say she is," he replied. "Think about it Ichigo, she's totally hot! And she's older so that mean she can buy us beer!"

"Keigo, who do you want beer?" I asked. "You used to say only juvenile delinquents and young serial killers drink before the age of 20."

"That's before he had someone to buy it for him," Mizuiro replied and I let out a huff of laughter.

"That'd be right," I replied. "Hey, Uo," I waved as we got closer to the school gate.

"Hey old man," she smiled cheekily and I sighed. At least she wasn't calling me a kid again. "You ready to go?" she asked.


	6. Thursday

**Main POV**

We'd been wandering down the streets for a while now. We'd travelled a mile or two from his school and I grinned to myself every now and again when I saw a building or area I recognised. I got some odd side glances from Ichigo, but he never said anything. I started thinking about how me being here was technically time travelling as well. My phone was very new and modern looking compared to everyone else's. They all had early 2000s models. I wondered what day it was, when was this? What month? What season?

"Hey, Ichigo, what day is it today?" I asked.

"Thursday, why?" He asked.

"Wasn't sure if it would be the same day as it would be in my world," I replied with a shrug.

"It's very odd listening to you talk about being from a different dimension all the time," he sighed. He put his arms up behind his head, leaning back as we walked.

"Hopefully you'll start believing it soon," I grinned. I could see the dirt alley approaching, we were almost there. I took off ahead now I knew where we were. I spun back around to face Ichigo as we walked closer to the shop. He seemed almost amused at how excited I was.

"Uotani," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Hitsugaya and Renji walking up to us out front of the shop.

"Ahh well if it isn't young Ichigo, my, my it has been a long time," Urahara opened the shop door and waved his fan at him. "And you brought your friend."

"I thought I said don't do anything out of the ordinary," Hitsugaya said.

"I'm not," I lied quickly. "Kisuke-kun and I have tea every Thursday, isn't that right?" I turned around and shot him a play along look.

"That's right Uo-chan," he waved his fan affectionately at me.

"You expect me to believe that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Not everyone believes the truth Hitsugaya, but we call those people ignorant," I responded and walked into the shop, past the snacks and into the back room like I knew the place well. And I did, sort of.

"Why you," I heard from behind me. It was funny to me that since Toshiro had aged up thanks to finishing his bankai he was still as irritable and cranky as he was before.

"So Uo, what can I do for my apparently very good friend?" Urahara asked.

"Sorry about that," I replied smiling sheepishly. "I've got a story for you and then you're going to tell me how it happened."

"You're going to tell me what happened and then you want me to explain it to you? Sounds like a book report, that takes me back," he replied sitting down, asking Tessai for some tea.

"Why are Renji and Hitsugaya here?" I asked, sitting down across from him. Ichigo took a seat beside me.

"They came to use the training room downstairs I expect, is your story private?" He smiled, intrigued. He waved his fan cheekily at me, like he was about to receive some scandalous gossip.

"Sort of," I shrugged. "You'll understand when I tell you."

"You two sound so cryptic right now," Ichigo grumbled, unamused. He crossed his arms over his chest and wore his usual scowl. "Can't you just start talking so we can get this over with?"

"Hey, Urahara, it alright if we use the training room?" Renji asked as Ikkaku and Yumichika followed behind him. They stood by the door as I stared up at them. I bit my lip, I know I'd met them last night and this morning but it was still exciting whenever they entered the room.

"Sure," he nodded. "Go right ahead. Isn't Captain Hitsugaya joining you?"

"I'll be down in a minute, but first I have to ask you something," Toshiro replied. He sat down on my other side with his arms folded and legs crossed, scowl covering most of his face. "Were you able to get anything from those clothes I gave you? Any information on what attacked Uotani?"

"So it was _you_ who stole my clothes," I pointed at him.

"You know Hitsugaya, it's a very bad habit steal young womens clothes," Urahara teased.

"Why you!" He yelled. "Grrr. Just tell me if you got anything."

"Nothing yet, but I'll keep looking," Kisuke replied.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs, notify me immediately if you find something," he said before following after the guys.

"Now that he's gone," Urahara turned to me, face obscured by his fan. "Let's get to the interesting bit."

"Late last night I was headed home from Akihabara," I started just as Tessai returned with tea.

"You're such an otaku," Ichigo muttered.

"And I took a different route home, I cut through an alley to get there, only I never made it back," I explained.

"Right, because you hit the kido barrier and split your head open, Hitsugaya-san mentioned you were attacked on your walk home." Urahara answered. "Although from analysing the rips in your clothing, it's pretty clear you weren't attacked like he believes. It's more likely they were caused by you breaking the barrier spell."

"That's just the thing," I agreed. "He thinks something came out of the rift and attacked me, but actually I believe I was what came out of the rift and was just injured as a result of breaking the kido."

"And why do you believe that?" He asked.

"She thinks this is some dumb anime world," Ichigo replied.

"Where I come from, this whole world exist in a popular manga and anime series called Bleach where Ichigo is the main character, I know because I've been watching it since I was 7 years old. I think that rift, no matter how it opened, brought me here for some reason, and I wanna know why," I explained. "I also wanna know, if it's possible for me to get back."

"And I wanna know," Ichigo started. "If it's possible someone used that memory replacing device Rukia has on Uo to make her think this is all some crazy anime?"

"Yes it's certainly possible Ichigo, but I think Uo's idea is far more likely," he explained. "If you think about it, it does make a lot of sense."

"So.." I started. "Another question, do I..."

"Do you what?" Urahara asked.

"Well it's just that, well I don't really have any experience with this ind of thing so I can't tell for myself but," I said awkwardly. "Do I have any spiritual energy?"

"It's a perfectly legitimate question to ask, Uo," Urahara told me. "And having only seen it in the anime, you wouldn't know what it feels like in person."

"So do I?" I asked.

"Everyone has a little bit, it's their soul," Urahara explained. "But I think you're asking if yours is of significance." I nodded. "And I can tell you that, while you aren't anywhere near as strong as Ichigo or most of his friends from the Seireitei, you do possess more than it normal for a human."

"And that means what?" I asked. "Is it significant enough to attract Hollows?" Ichigo stiffened, as if he hadn't thought of that. He turned his head to watch me, concerned. I love how quickly I'd become his charge.

"I wouldn't worry too much Uo," Urahara waved me off. "You're surrounded by people capable of taking care of you, should anything like that happen."

"That's not an answer," I replied. "But judging by the way you said that, I'd have to guess yes, it's quite possible."

"Of course it is, you know as well as I do this is the Reishi capital of the human world. That's why Aizen tried to absorb it for his evil plot," Urahara waved his fan at me like I was a silly little girl.

"Of course I don't plan on fighting anyone," I started. "But to explain just how much Reiryoku by giving me the odds on how likely I'd be to win is pitted against one of Ichigo's friends."

"The problem here is that all of Ichigo's friends all have much more fighting experience than you so already you're at a disadvantage," Urahara explained. "But lets say you had the same level of skill as they did to make it fair. At Chad's current power level, you would likely lose because of how he fights. But as you know, his power has just a few attacks before it starts draining away his life force. Your only options would be to get in quick and incapacitate him, or wait until he's spent enough of his life force that he is weakened. And if you choose that, you have to pray to god you can dodge his attacks.  
Uryu is dangerous because he won't ever have to get close to kill you. Where as you, with your current skill level, do. You'd have to use your speed as your advantage and hope to avoid his natural talent for analysing potential moves and sensing spiritual pressure. You could win against him but it would be exceedingly difficult.  
Orehime would be the easiest for you to fight so long as you take out her single ranged attack. From there she can only block or reverse. It's that you have to watch out for, because if she uses it, it's likely you'll find yourself reliving the same attacks over and over until you're exhausted.  
The problem with your question is your asking about winning against very skilled individuals so power isn't enough. You have to be smart and skilled too. Your current power is enough for you to fight anyone up until a 3rd seat if given enough training. That obviously excludes people like Yumichika Ayasegawa who has captain level strength, but of course, you already knew that.  
So, how'd I do? Did I give you what you want to hear?"

"Actually you only succeeded in making me realise things were much more troubling than I thought," I replied.

"That's usually how these things go," Ichigo sighed in the background. He ran a hand over his face. Poor boy could never catch a break. I felt kind of bad adding to his stress.

"Alright, what will happen to me if Hitsugaya and everyone else find out the truth?" I asked.

"Good question," he smiled behind his fan. "But I'm afraid that is really dependant on a lot of things, so until we know for sure, we'll just have to sit and observe."

"Just wait it out?" I growled.

"Yep, but don't worry Uo-chan, we'll have lots of time to discuss it since we'll be seeing so much of each other," he waved his fan affectionately at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you remember Uo, we have tea together every Thursday," he had found a way to get me back for that earlier lie, I just knew it. "You couldn't stop showing up after telling Captain Hitsugaya that, or else he'll know it was a lie."

"I really hate you sometimes Kisuke," I rolled my eyes.

"That'll happen," he replied with a smirk and a shrug.

"I suppose I'd better go," I sighed. "I have to go furniture hunting for the apartment I'm renting, unless I want to sleep on the floor."

"You found a place already?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Yeah the creepy realtor guy told me I can move in as early as tomorrow so long as I get this application in by then," I replied waving some forms around. "Actually, there's a thought. I'm not going to have any of my paperwork now I'm in a different dimension. How am I supposed to fill this out and even get a job?"

"More importantly how'd you end up with all this money if you don't even live in this world," Ichigo said picking up the bank statement.

"I don't know," I replied, seems he found it as concerning as I did. "I went to the same bank I'd been using in my world ever since I was a little kid. When I read the teller out my account number she said that was wrong but when I told her my name and my date of birth she was able to find me. This is way more money than I had in my bank account in my world, so something seemed very odd."

"That is odd," Urahara stroked his chin, although he looked like he knew something already. "We'll have to look into that. In the meantime, leave this application to me and I'll make you the appropriate documents you need. You can swing by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, so you're a forger now are you?" Ichigo asked sullenly.

"Why are you helping me with this?" I asked.

"Why ever not, aren't we good friends? We seem good friends enough for weekly tea," he teased.

"The overall impression of you that I got from the anime is that you were always willing to help someone so long as it benefitted yourself, so long as you got something out of the deal," I told him. "So what do you get from me?"

"You make me out to be the villain, Uo, and that's not right, Aizen was the bad guy, remember?" He waved his fan at me.

"I'll figure it out later, Urahara, until then I have things I need to be doing," I sighed and stood up. "Thank you for the tea."


	7. Homeless

**Main POV**

"I'll figure it out later, Urahara, until then I have things I need to be doing," I sighed and stood up. "Thank you for the tea."

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Ichigo asked as we walked away from the little dirt field Urahara Shōten was located in.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If I'm to believe your stupid anime story," Ichigo started, putting his hands behind his head as he walked, bag hanging in his hand over his shoulder. "Then, you're homeless, clothes-less and jobless. What do you plan on doing?"

"I guess I'll figure something out," I shrugged. "Do you mind if I keep the things I bought in Akihabra at yours until I sort myself out?"

"I mean sure, why not keep your things where you'll be staying, it'd be incredibly weird if I made you cast them all of outside somewhere," he replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, where I'll be staying?" I asked. "Ichigo, I'm not sick anymore, I can't just take up a bed in the clinic!"

"We'll figure something out, don't worry. What kind of a man would I be if I knowingly let a young girl stay out on the streets at night? I don't mind having people over, I just don't like it when those damn shinigami come in and expect they can just stay with me without even asking first. And all of them at once, where would we have the space, damn it!"

"Dude," I put up a hand. "Calm down a little. I'm not going to bring an army of shinigami into your house. Where would I even find one?"

"Sorry, I got a little worked up," he replied. "It's easier, talking to you. You know everything but you're not connected to all of that stuff."

"I'm glad you think so," I smiled. "I'd hate to be a nuisance."

"Oh you still are," he replied. "But I figure I better be nice to you if I want you to keep helping me with my math homework."

"You need more help?" I asked.

"Get more every day, don't see why I wouldn't," he shrugged.

"So what, I'm a live in math tutor now?" I raised a brow in jest.

"Something like that," he shrugged. "We'll work these details out later, now come on, let's get home already, I'm hungry."

I never realised until now, since I'd skipped breakfast today's this would be my first time trying food in the animie world. As if on cue my stomach gave a comical rumble and I laughed.

"By the sounds of things, you are too," Ichigo replied.

"Sure am," I smiled and walked past him. "Been a busy day, let's hurry back and eat."

"You changed your tune pretty quick," Ichigo commented beside me.

"I realised you were right," I shrugged. "I'm tired, hungry and homeless and arguing with you isn't going to get me anywhere except spending the night under a bridge. It really annoys me, you know, when you're right."

"Oh?" He laughed. "Why's that?"

"It usually means I'm wrong," I smiled.

* * *

"Uo-chan," Yuzu greeted. "You're staying the night again?"

"I asked her to," Ichigo replied.

"What?" She gasped. "Oyaji! Onii-chan brought his girlfriend to stay the night!"

"What!?" Isshin called, barralling down the clinic hallway and into the house. "My boy is finally a man!"

"God damn it," Ichigo kicked his father in the face. "Will you stop saying that every time Uo comes over."

"If I remember anything, no," I smiled. "his character is pretty consistent, even if incredibly annoying."

"Damn it," he groaned, going upstairs to put his bag away in his room, returning a few moments later.

"Cheer up," I punched him lightly in the arm. "One day, he'll get super old and his arthritis will prevent him from pulling shit like this."

"That in your anime too?" He asked.

"Just wishful thinking, but everyone gets old eventually, wait him out," I shrugged.

"Yeah cause that's not going to take a long time," he grumbled.

"Either that or you actually get yourself a girlfriend sate him a little bit. I mean, when's the last time you actually spent time with a girl who wasn't your friend?" I asked, sitting down at the dinner table while we waited. He turned beet red.

"Well actually, there hasn't really been much time for any of that," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I think that's why they're so big on it. I spend a lot of time with Rukia and Orehime, Tasuki when I was younger but I've never actually had a girlfriend."

"What never?" I gasped. "Not even a little 'I held hands with a girl once' in preschool?"

"Nope," he replied still beet red.

"I guess if I had to constantly fight hollows and arrancar and evil ex shinigami I wouldn't have much time to date either," I sighed. "I forget sometimes, how hard it must have been for you, giving up your high school years for endless story archs and wars that were not your own. You missed out on everything that made being a teenager fun."

"You talk like you're some middle aged woman," he told me. "You're only twenty, you're not that much older than me."

"Still I bet I've managed to have more fun," I replied. "Come out with me on Saturday, we'll do nothing of any importance."

"Are you hitting on me?" He joked and I smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"You don't sound very grateful," I glared at him with my arms crossed. "I'm giving you a break from hollow watch."

"What by asking if I want to hang out with you?" He quirked a brow.

"Well now I'm demanding," I poked my tongue out at him.

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"What are you two arguing about?" Karin asked, leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest.

"What we're doing on Saturday," Ichigo replied with a sigh.

"You two are going on a date?" Yuzu squealed excitedly.

"Who's going on a date?" Isshin yelled and spun around.

"My fist and your face," Ichigo replied angrily.

"I forgot how much of a hot head you are," I chuckled.

"Ichi-nii's always been like that," Karin said sitting down. "Better get used to it."

"Trust me, it makes him who he is, and I wouldn't change a single thing," I smiled at him and his father arguing. "You know Toshiro's back. You gonna ask him to play soccer with you?"

"You think he'd want to?" She asked.

"Has he ever wanted to?" I laughed. "He does it because you ask him. I imagine he has fun, but he's always so consumed by work he never actually thinks of doing things for fun."

"It's been a long time," Karin responded. "What if he doesn't want to?"

"Then it's his loss," I shrugged. "And if he's a jerk about it I'll beat him up for you. And if you want any help, you can count on me."

"Thanks Uo," Karin half smiled.

"No problem," I smiled warmly back.

"What are you two talking about?" Ichigo asked, coming back from his argument.

"Soccer," I shrugged.

"You're obsessed," Ichigo commented. "You need therapy, you're as bad as Uo with anime."

"Hey!" I smacked him on the head. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying soccer or anime, and you should be grateful she's outside enjoying soccer and not inside obsessing over boys or makeup!"

"Stop hitting me!" He growled.

* * *

"So they're refusing to relent on the idea that we're dating so you're stuck with me," Ichigo said, pulling a fold up futon out off the top shelf in Rukia's cupboard. "I'll take the futon and you can take my bed. That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"For you maybe," I chuckled, looking at the tiny futon. "Ichigo, you can't sleep on this, sleep in your own bed. Let me take the futon."

"What kind of man would I be if I made you sleep on the floor?" He yelled.

"A tall one," I replied. "And I'm sleeping on a futon, not the floor, unless you plan on confiscating it from me for not following along with your plans."

"No," he replied. "But it's just.."

"It's my choice you big dummy," I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm 5'3", it makes more sense. Plus, I'm not the guy with school tomorrow. Gotta get a decent night's sleep if you wanna actually learn something."

"What do you mean, actually learn something?! I learn plenty," he growled acusigly.

"Except apparently math, you get anything new today? Let me see," I motioned for him to take out his math books.

"Yeah, same chapter as yesterday but a new section of questions," he said.

"Better get started then," I pointed to his desk chair while I perched on the futon, reaching into one of my Akihabara shopping bags that had been moved up here. I pulled out a new manga I had wanted to start reading and flicked through the pages, waiting for him to call on me for help.

"So he let you stay again, huh?" Rukia coming in through the bedroom window in her shinigami form, leaping over my futon and into the closet where her giguy was.

"You know, what if Yuzu or someone was to look in the closet and just find your lifeless body in there?" I asked.

"Memory replacement," she shrugged.

"Weren't you the one to lecture Ichigo about leaving his body just laying around?" I asked laughing.

"That was out in public, people shouldn't be snooping through Ichigo's closet," she replied.

"Hey can you take a look at this one?" Ichigo asked, looking up from his notebook.

"Start again while I watch," I said leaning over his shoulder. He repeated the steps and when he went to move on to number three I stopped him. "Carry that 2, you can't just think you'll remember it. That's why your answer is coming up wrong, you're forgetting to add this number."

"Got it," he nodded and finished the problem. "Math is so methodical, everything has so many procedures."

"Can't just wing it like most of your fights, huh?" I smirked.

"I don't just wing it with my fights! I put in some thought," he grumbled. "What kind of anime do you watch where they cut out all the character development."

"They don't," I smiled and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm just teasing."

"I didn't realise your math was so bad you needed a tutor," Rukia commented, coming over to inspect his work.

"It's 'cause Kon takes such shitty notes," he groaned. "Life was much easier when someone else would let me copy theirs."

"Does your school library have other copies of your textbooks?" I asked.

"They should, why?" He asked.

"Can you get me a copy of this one?" I asked pointing to his math book. "I wanna study the same chapters as you so I can help you better, maybe take some notes."

"Why would you go to that much effort, for me?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"I never thought about it as much effort," I shrugged. "I do the same for my siblings whenever they need help with something. Although, I usually have my old notes. Now I have to start from scratch. But it'll give me something to do during the day while I'm searching for a job, you know?"

"So long as it's no bother," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How about we have a deal, you see a hollow about to brutally murder me, you kill it. In return, I'll help you with any homework you get."

"Alright deal," he replied. "Although you know I would have done it anyway, right?"

"I know," I smiled. "So would I."


	8. Morning

**Main POV**

"Ichiiigoooooo!" Isshin yelled in the distance and my eyes flashed open just before a number of bodies flew over me. I let out a scream as I was knocked off the futon beside Ichigo's bed and onto the floor, pressed underneath a warm body.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

My eyes flashed open as I heard a noise outside. Oh no. It was my dad, it must be morning. I shot up out of bed just in time to see my father using the old trampoline again to leap through the window. I jumped from the bed just as I saw Uo wake up from the yelling. I leapt over her, grabbing hold and tried to roll us both out of the way before my idiot father made contact.

She let out a scream as we hit the ground, her futon sliding under my bed and he small frame pressed under me. I was about to get up and ask her if she was alright when my dad collided with my back and crushed me. I could only imagine how Uo was feeling crushed under not one but two grown men.

"Uo," my dad said in realisation. "That's right, you stayed the night. I'll inform Yuzu you'll be joining us for breakfast."

He got up off us and I was able to finally get up off of her and pull us both up off the floor. She was standing with her white socks on the ground, arms folded over her chest and scowling. I remembered her face lighting up when I lent her my old 'Nice Vibe' t-shirt and her exclaiming that it was her favourite one of mine. I'd lent her a pair of boxers as well and she stood in them still, glaring at my father's retreating form.

"There's no way he forgot," she growled. "Not after all the fuss he caused last night."

"That's right, he did throw quite a tantrum," I yawned and stretched. "Why can't I just trade in my old man for an alarm clock."

"I bet he was just trying to see what state we were in this morning," she sighed. "This was funny when it was only happening to you. This has been a rude wakeup call, if you excuse the pun."

* * *

 **Isshin POV**

"She was wearing one of his t-shirts," I told Yuzu as she cooked away. "They've definitely got something going on."

"You think so oyaji?" Her eyes lit up.

"I think so," I replied. "I'd go as far to say they belong together."

* * *

 **Main POV**

"I could kill him," I muttered and Ichigo laughed beside me.

"You're more riled up about this than I am," he told me as I walked beside him towards the school. "You want that math book before, or after school?"

"What do you mean before?" I asked as we got closer to the school gates.

"We're a little early today, there's still time to get to the library before class," he explained.

"Yeah, thanks to you're father, we are unusually early," Rukia commented from my side.

"Morning carrot top!" Ikkaku waved from the gates beside Yumichika, Renji and Keigo.

"Hey Ikkaku," Ichigo called back.

"Heyyy Uo," Keigo leaned down on the fence. "You're here with Ichigo again, does this mean..." He was probably about to ask if Ichigo and I were a thing, but before he could he was met with his morning clothesline from Ichigo.

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend," Ichigo yelled in frustration and I laughed.

"Say isn't that your shirt," Renji pointed to the purple t-shirt I'd put back on this morning after I'd showered, stealing a pair of Karin's jeans. Although they were a bit tight.

"He's never getting it back," I answered. "So technically it's mine now."

"Hey! No way!" He yelled "That's my shirt! And I only lent it to you so you'd stop borrowing Karin's clothes."

"Yeah well seeing as I couldn't wander around all day in just your t-shirt, I'm _still_ borrowing her clothes," I replied gesturing down at my jeans. "Although something tells me you just might have liked that," I said watching the deep red blush form on his face almost as quickly as the anger did.

"Hey! No way you!" He screamed. "Damn you Uo!"

I started laughing hysterically at how angry he got and he turned around pointing to all his friends, screaming about how I was not his girlfriend. I had to prop myself up against the wall as I was laughing so hard as everyone watched amused by his little tantrum.

"What's going on here?" I heard Uryuu ask and I turned around, trying my hardest to regain composure. Orehime, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Chad and Uryuu had shown up for the day and I was greeted by Orehime and Rangiku again, just like the previous morning.

"Ichigo just wanted to make sure everyone knew he was not my boyfriend," I explained. "Failing to pick up on the fact, that it would be an incredible feat on his part if he ever did manage to pick up a girl like me."

I turned and started heading in the school gates towards the building as Ichigo noticed what I'd said and started chasing after me instead.

"Hey!" He yelled pointing at me as he ran. "What's that supposed to mean, are you calling me ugly!?"

"No I'm saying I'm out of your league," I replied, coving my face with my hand to laugh.

"No way!" He replied. "I could definitely date a girl like you if I wanted to!"

"Sure, Kurosaki, sure," I replied flippantly and headed towards the library.

"You're not even supposed to be here," he growled and I laughed.

"You're the one who was supposed to be getting me a math textbook, it's not my fault you were too busy taking a tantrum, I had to take things into my own hands," I teased.

"You're the worst person I've met," he crossed his arms over his chest as he walked through the library doors and headed to where the math books were. He skimmed through the section grabbing a copy that matched his and headed to the counter to check it out. It was scanned through the system quickly and easily and in no time he was escorting me out.

"See you after school you big dummy," I teased and waved as I breezed past his shinigami friends.

"Don't forget to stop by Sandel-hat's!" He yelled after me and I threw a hand up over my shoulder to say I got it.

* * *

"Morning Uo-chan," Urahara waved at me with his fan. "Bright and early as expected."

"Came over after I dropped the kids off at school," I replied flippantly.

"Here," he handed me a stack of paperwork. "I filled out your forms and got you some documents to say you're from here."

"Any progress on figuring out why?" I asked. "I mean obviously the rift, but why?"

"Still researching," he shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Uo, it's only been a few days."

"My family are going to think I'm dead," I sighed.

"Think of how happy they'll be when they find out you're not," he waved his fan. "They'll be so excited they'll forget to be mad. And they'll treasure you a lot more."

"You're the worst," I sighed and walked away from the shop, papers in hand.

I wondered how he'd chose to have me pay off this favour. Pretty sure it would be life threatening and incredibly annoying. I figured I had a few hours before I could call the real estate agent as it was still pretty early so I headed into town, decided I should buy my own clothes instead of stealing things from the Kurosaki family. I stopped by the bank and withdrew some cash from the teller with my account number and photo ID. I couldn't wait till my card came so I could get cash without assistance.

I wandered the shopping mall I'd seen Rangiku in a number of times and tried to find something that was my style. I figured with Kubo doing the character designs I should be able to find anything I wanted in this universe. I made sure to get plenty of basics, although it did feel veery unusual starting again. And once I'd finished shopping and gone to see the realestate agent I was then going to have to figure out how to furnish the damn apartment.

I pulled out my phone and then realised I was going to need a new phone plan as well. I sighed and walked around trying to find my normal provider and after quite a while of walking I was able to find it. Which again, was surprising. I wondered what Urahara had made of me finding a bank account in my name with way more money than I was supposed to have.

Not that it was bothering me now, the money I mean. I was using it to clothe my body already and had plans to rent and furnish an apartment with it. I was handed a sim card over the counter and was connected within the hour. While I waited to meet with the real estate agent I decided to find something to eat, I was so focused on everything I was forgetting to feed myself in this world. It was weird, I was hungry as I normally was but unless I remembered to eat, I never felt it. If that made any sense. I'd have to keep an eye on it here, lest I wanted to starve to death. Embarrassing, especially by accident.

After I'd handed over the papers I started looking for second hand furniture shops. I realised halfway through that second hand shops didn't uaully have delivery drivers and getting my newly purchased furniture to the apartment would be a problem. _'Damn,'_ I thought.

"Kurosaki Clinic," I heard Isshin say over the phone.

"Isshin, it's Uo, I wondered if you could help me," I said.

"Uo, what's the problem?" He asked.

"I've lost Ichigo's phone number and I need to get a message to him quickly," I replied.

"Ahhh no problem Uo, anything for Ichigo's girlfriend, I'll send it over to you. The number you're calling from okay?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You know he's not going to appreciate you calling me that."

"You're not his girlfriend?" Isshin asked. "What about last night?"

"Last night where we slept in different beds?" I laughed. "If you check under Ichigo's bed you'll find a futon that got shoved under there this morning. We're not sleeping with each other or seeing each other."

"Just friends then?" He asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Damn," Isshin sighed. "He always gets hot friends not hot girlfriends."

"I'm sure he'll find a girl when he's ready," I replied. "He's young, let him be young without tying himself down to someone just because 'he's at that age.'"

"I'm sure you're right," he sighed. "I'll send you his number right away."


	9. Moving

_"I'll send you his number right away."_

* * *

"Ichigo,  
It's Uo, your dad gave  
me your number.  
Listen, I need a couple  
of favours from you if  
you'll oblige."

I sent him a message as I stood by the vending machine sipping some juice. I was hoping for a reply soon, I really didn't know who else I'd ask other wise. While I was waiting I looked through the papers Urahara had given me and a plastic card dropped out. I picked it up and found a drivers licence. I had one from my world, I had to, I was a courier. But how had Urahara known I'd need one here?

"I'll bite, what do you  
need?" -Came Ichigo's response. Texting in class, naughty boy.

"First favour, could you  
get me a copy of your  
course structure with  
everything you'll be  
studying this term? If  
you tell your teacher  
your tutor wants it  
they'll probably give it  
to you."

If I was going to help him I would need to get ahead of what he was being taught so I could have ample time to prepare. It should be pretty easy for him to get that kind of stuff, I was always able to get it from my sibling's teachers. I sighed, I missed them.

"Seems reasonable enough,  
although that's not a favour,  
that's something I'm gonna  
need if you're tutoring me."

He made good point. But I probably could have done it without them, I just wanted to make sure I was doing the best I could. I mean, I was of no real use to plot relevance, I wasn't very good with a sword, I didn't even have one, so I need a reason to be here.

"Second favour is much  
more selfish :P " -I replied cheekily.

"Let's hear that one then."

"I need some help moving  
some furniture, do you think  
you could get your  
over-powered friends to help?"

I wondered who he'd get. It was probable safe to assume Chad would help, although I hoped Keigo wouldn't volunteer. Five minutes without him or Isshin Kurosaki and I would have a very good day.

"Might take some convincing  
but Renji and Ikkaku should  
be down. Anything else your  
majesty?"

"I need Uryuu's help with some  
sewing stuff, if he doesn't want  
to help, I'm happy to provide  
blackmail material if you like.  
If you really need something  
from Uryuu though, just make  
sure Orehime asks, he's got a  
thing for her."

Maybe I shouldn't have been giving away such personal information like that, and I couldn't exactly remember if he gets a crush on anyone else, but I was sure he did still have feelings for her. Which always made me wonder why Kubo ended bleach the way he did. But I suppose you couldn't just ignore Renji's entire motivation for everything since his first appearance.

"I'm not sure blackmailing  
someone you want a favour from  
is such a good idea. I'll ask him,  
and I'll keep that Orehime thing  
in mind. How'd you know?"

He seemed surprised. How had he never noticed it? Then I suppose, I was talking to Ichigo Kurosaki and he hadn't noticed Orehime's giant and not subtle crush she'd had basically since Bleach started.

"He's had a thing for her since the  
first time you went to the seireitei,  
must be something to do with them  
spending all that solo time with  
each other." -I explained.

"Must be, if you're right..." -He didn't seem convinced.

"I usually am." -I responded cheekily.

"I'll see you after school." -He replied.

"I'll meet you at the gates  
kiddo :P " -I teased.

After that I went back to furniture hunting. I figured I could rent a van now I had the cash and a drivers licence. It would be easy. Suspiciously easy. But this was an anime after all. I had to skate through this unimportant bit so I could get to the first major plot point. _'Man, anime is hard.'_

* * *

"Fun day at school?" I smirked. I was leaned up against the fence outside Ichigo's school. I pushed off the brick pillar and walked a step or two over to him.

"Will you stop implying I'm some little kid?" Ichigo growled as I stood outside the gates, I was still wearing his nice vibe t-shirt but my own pair of jeans. Mostly for fear if I wore Karin's jeans while moving furniture I'd rip them because of how much smaller they were than my normal size.

"Ichigo, you ready to go?" Renji asked standing beside Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad and Keigo.

"Hey, thanks for helping by the way," I smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he walked ahead, waving a hand flippantly. "With our strength it's mere child's play."

"Hey, Ichigo! Uo!" Orehime waved coming up to the school gates with Uryu and Matsumoto.

"We wanna help too," Rangiku said and I doubted it very much. There was a reason she wanted to be there, but it wasn't to help with work.

"The more the merrier," I replied and started walking towards my new house.

"Hey," Keigo said as we got close and closer to my new apartment. "By the looks of things, you live pretty close to me."

"I was thinking the same thing Asano," Ikakku said suspiciously, looking around. So that's why it looked familiar, I lived close by Keigo.

"Hey," Keigo said. "This is your apartment?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "Just got the keys today."

"I live right here," he patted the door next to mine. "If you ever need anything, you know just who to call."

"Yeah," I grumbled. "Anyone but you," I replied unlocking the door and going back down the stairs to unlock the van with all my stuff in it.

"So, other than moving furniture, why am I here?" Uryuu asked as he followed me down the stairs.

"You're not here for the lifting at all," I replied. "I asked you here because I need someone to help me sew something and you're the best around."

"I did wonder," he replied. "Kurosaki said you needed all the help you could. So it either had to be really heavy furniture or a lot of it."

"Or neither, the unsuspected third option," I shrugged. "You don't have to help, but I asked for you because I didn't know who else to turn to."

"I'm flattered but Ichigo already told me about your blackmail," Uryuu replied. "And that you think I have a crush on Orehime."

"I don't think," I replied, knowingly. "And the blackmail was a last resort. Well actually it was a joke, but I do have the means for it."

"Because that makes me feel so much better," he replied opening the van. "Eugh, I can see why you need my help, these are hideous."

"But they were cheep and comfortable," I replied as I felt the bodies gathering behind me. "So all you have to do is re-cover them."

"Did you bring any supplies for that?" He asked.

"Fabric and a staple gun, everything else is your prerogative," I shrugged and grabbed an end table. I could hear him grumbling as I walked away and I smiled, holding back a laugh as I headed up the stairs with it. Once everyone had moved everything up the stairs it was about placement and Uryuu began making the pillow cases for my couch.

"Hey," I turned to Orehime and Chad. "He's some cash, do you guys wanna go and get dinner for everyone? We can all have a little party here after the work is done so I can say thank you to everyone."

"Sure," Chad said and Orehime made an agreeable gesture.

"You'll probably want some soda too," she said tapping her finger on the side of her face. "Don't worry Uo-chan, we're on it."

"Cool," I smiled and went to go supervise Ichigo and Renji argue over the best way to get my dresser into my bedroom.

"No you idiot, if we do that we're gonna knock holes in her walls," Renji yelled and Ichigo growled at him.

"Why you! Don't call me an idiot.."

"Guys," I said. "Why don't you take the drawers out, if you do that the dresser will be easier for you to balance and you can get it round this corner."

"See there's a good idea," Ichigo said. "Instead of all the dumb shit you were coming up with."

They started arguing again and I side stepped them heading into the room first to screw the bed frame together. Maybe I couldn't sew or lift heavy things but I was good at flat pack furniture. There was nothing I couldn't put together. In fact, I had it done before Ichigo and Renji finished their argument. They were putting the drawers back in the dresser in my bedroom as they did and I left them to it. Big dummies.

* * *

"We're back!" Orehime called and I looked at the armfuls of bags they were carrying. "Dinner is served."

"Thank god I'm starved," Renji commented heading straight for the table. I went to one of the boxes and grabbed the crockery I'd had to buy and started dishing out chopsticks and spoons. Everyone sat down somewhere and started eating while various groups of people started to argue amongst themselves. Orehime and I found ourselves just laughing at all their silly antics.

"So they came to help because you're pretty, they stayed to help because of the food, I knew I had to keep my eye on you Uo, you're quite devious," Rangiku said from beside me, teasing.

"What?" I replied. "Everyone came to help because Ichigo asked. And I asked him."

"So they all helped because Ichigo thinks you're pretty, I see," she replied and I sighed.

"That's not what I said Rangiku," I rolled my eyes. "Just because we have womanly wiles doesn't mean I have to use them to get what I want. Ichigo helped me because I asked him to. Not because he wanted to bang me."

"Hmmm I don't know, Uo," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal Rangiku," I turned to her, pointing my chopsticks her way. "If I find out Ichigo likes me you'll be the first I tell. But up until that point you've got to stop teasing me about it. It's getting annoying."

"Matsumoto getting annoying, there's a surprise," Hitsugaya said from behind me and I almost jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Hitsugaya, are you hungry? Grab a plate," I said recovering. He muttered a thank you and went to go and join the others.

* * *

"Thanks for all your help," I said to Ichigo as he leaned on the railing outside my apartment.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged.

"I mean it, not just today," I told him. "I'll try and stay out your hair from now on."

"Don't worry about that," he sighed and turned around, facing the front door of my apartment. "Just try and stick out of this shinigami stuff yeah? As hat-n-clogs said you don't have any experience with fighting and you're already going to be a target with your spiritual pressure."

"See something dangerous, run away, got it," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey don't roll your eyes at me I'm serious," Ichigo scolded. "If you really are from another world then there's nothing back there that could prepare you for all of this."

"I know," I sighed. "When I was a kid I used to dream about coming here, it all looked so amazing and everyone was so cool but as an adult I'll be the first to admit I don't stand a chance against a single one of you."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said ruffling my hair. "As long as I'm around, you won't ever have to fight anyone."

"Ichigo," I started. "There's something, that's been bothering me."

"What is it?" He asked seriously.

"You said I'm a target for things because of my spiritual pressure, right?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What if I can't see hollows?" I asked. I've been worrying about that in the back of my mind. Of course this happened before I knew I had any spiritual pressure but even if I did, would that just mean I'd attract them and be unable to fight them off or run away because I didn't know they were there?

"Hopefully, I can get there in time that you'll never have to," he replied.

"You're still at Karakura and I'm going to have to get a job eventually, there's no way you can be by my side every second, that's plenty of times something can strike," I told him.

"Stop worrying about it," Ichigo told me. "We'll figure something out, until then, don't go out looking for trouble."

"Alright dad," I snorted and starred out onto the streets below. "I'm heading in, stay out here and brood as long as you want, just let me know if you're leaving."

With that I opened my apartment door again to see that somehow, Rangiku had broken out the sake and everyone was getting hammered. Save for Uryuu, Orehime, Chad and Hitsugaya.

"Jees, how long was I gone," I said to Orehime and Chad.

"Not long," Orehime replied.

"You'd be surprised at how quickly these guys can get drunk," Hitsugaya. "Where there's a will, there's a way. And with Rangiku, there's always a will."

"I guess I can't complain, everyone did such a good job at helping me, they deserve a party," I commented. "And thank you, Uryuu for helping me with all the re-covering. I wouldn't have been able to do it myself."

"Don't mention it," he shoved his glasses further up his face as he worked on sewing more pillow cases. I'd been the one to staple the fabric to the non removable parts and he worked on everything that require more skill and structure.

"Renji," I overheard Ichigo yell. "I need to talk to you a moment."

"I wonder what's up with them," I commented as we watched the two of them stalk outside.

* * *

"Renji, I need to talk to you," I called, getting the drunk shinigami's attention. He got up and immediately followed me outside.

"What's up?" He asked as I leaned on the railing of the apartment building's balcony.

"It's Uo," I replied. "Listen, you're staying with Urahara aren't you?"

"Yeah, I always do, although they're getting pretty sick of it to be honest."

"Do you think you could ask Uo if you could stay here?" I asked.

"What? Why?" Renji asked me.

"Look, I can't be with her every second and I think her spiritual pressure might make her a target," I explained. "I need you to keep an eye on her when you can, like when she's alone at night. If you're staying with her you can protect her. With Ikkaku and Yumichika next door and you in there.."

"She'd be surrounded," Renji replied. "Nothing could get close."

"Exactly," I replied.

"Yeah, I can do that," Renji replied. "I'll get too hammered to walk home and ask if I can stay over. Then I'll just never leave."

"I'm sure that's what you did with sandal-hat."

* * *

"Ma~ I'm so tired," Rangiku said, red in the face and holding a clay bottle of sake.

"Maybe you should be getting home then, that way you can sleep," I suggested next to the clearly drunk woman.

"But I'm still awake now and I don't want to stop drinking just yet!" She whined.

"I never said you had to stop drinking," I told her. "But wouldn't it be nice to pass out in your own bed, instead of some stranger's apartment, or worse, on your walk home?"

"Nee! You're right!" She drunkenly agreed. "I have to continue drinking at Orehime's!"

"Good idea!" I told her. "Here, let me help you gather your things."

"You're such a good friend, Uo," she said as she hurried off to find Orehime.

"Devious friend more like," Ichigo commented from beside me. "You little manipulator."

"Oh don't give me that, for the last time I was kidding about blackmailing Uryuu," I threw my hands up in the air.

"Sure you were, you little otaku," he leaned down and ruffled my hair and I growled at him, feeling my first tick mark appear.

"Why you!" I pointed at him.

"It's not nice being the one made fun of, is it?" He grinned at me.

"I'll get you back, Ichigo, you know I will kid," I took my cheap shot and he laughed.

"You'll have to try much harder than that," he told me.

Rangiku breezed past me at that moment with Orehime and Hitsugaya in tow. Uryuu also commented he and Chad should be getting home for the night and the two went their separate ways at the door. With that, it was just Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ichigo left.

"Haven't seen Rukia all night," I said to Ichigo.

"She's not really the party person, she said she'd hang out with my sisters for a bit and then get an early night," he replied.

"That's fair," I nodded. "Can't be much of a party person when you live with the likes of Byakuya, most boring person in the seireitei."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Ichigo laughed. "I'm heading home, will you be alright here?"

"I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"That's right, tomorrow's Saturday, I promised you we'd hang out," he replied.

"You never promised," I smiled. "I just asked, if you're busy we don't have to."

"No, it'll be fun," he said. "Like you said, I don't have any fun. Maybe I should try it sometime?"

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I grinned.

"Yeah, see you," he said and headed out the door.

"Uo~" Ikkaku demanded. "Come and have a drink with us."

"I don't see the harm," I shrugged and walked over to the couch where he poured me a cup and forced it into my hands.

* * *

"You think he's out cold?" I asked Renji staring at Ikkaku's unconscious form, Yumichika having left ages ago.

"He's fucked," Renji slurred.

"Let's get him next door," I told him. "That way if he wakes up and throws up, it won't be in my apartment."

"Good plan," Renji nodded and he took Ikkaku's left arm while I had his right. He was balanced on each of our shoulders and we dragged him through the apartment and next door. I knocked on the wooden door and shortly after Mizuho answered the door. She saw Ikkaku and was worried for a moment before she locked eyes with me.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"I live next door," I answered and shoved her aside.

Renji and I dragged Ikkaku inside and dumped him down on the empty futon beside a sleeping Yumichika. Mizuho looked like she was going to protest but Renji and I hurriedly escaped her apartment and went back to mine.

"He was heavier than I was expecting," Renji commented.

"I have no doubt you could have lifted him, with your spiritual pressure," I told him. "But that would have looked super weird to ordinary humans."

"Want another drink?" Renji asked looking at the abandoned sake bottles on the coffee table.

"Eh, why not, the night is still young," I grinned. I sat on one side of the coffee table and he took the other, the two of us laughing and joking between drinking from the sake cups.

"Hey," Renji said as he tried to stand up and swayed a little. I rushed forward to steady him. He'd been drinking all night where as I had only started maybe an hour, two hours before. Seems it had finally caught up with him. "You mind if I stay the night? I don't think I'm making it home otherwise."

"I imagine Kisuke and the rest are getting pretty sick of it too," I commented, still holding him up.

"Yeah, those assholes," Renji growled. "No hospitality."

"Yeah, I'm sure they just don't know how to treat a guest," I said walking him over to the couch.

"Not at all," he agreed. "And that little snot nosed kid calls me a moocher all the time."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Jinta's an ass."

"You know," Renji looked at me, all red in the cheeks from the sake. "You and I could be great friends."

"I'm sure we will," I struggled under the weight of a fully grown, very built up man.

"You know," Renji said standing by the couch as I tried to lead him down. "You're a very pretty girl, Ichigo is lucky to have a friend like you."

Renji lurched forward and down to meet my face. He cupped it and kissed me roughly. _'I thought he liked Rukia! Why is he kissing me!?'_ I thought in a panic. I pulled away from him and he was even more red in the face than before.

"You're drunk," I told him, scowling as I held all the weight of his body now.

"Yeah," he agreed nodding. "I am."

He dropped his head to my shoulder and after a few lifeless moments and a snore, I sighed. He'd passed out. I dropped him down to the couch, trying to lay him on it and then hurried to the linen cupboard grabbing a blanket and losing it over him.

"You big dummy," I sighed shaking my head. I turned and went to my own bed. _'What a day.'_


	10. Hangover

**Main POV**

"Ugh!" I groaned and grabbed my head. Sunlight streamed in the windows and I squeezed my eyes shut at the offensive sight. Boy was I hungover. Maybe drinking with Renji last night was a mistake. I sighed and decided on getting up, stumbling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to clean up and make myself feel more human. In the hallway I looked towards the main part of the apartment and saw Renji was still peacefully sleeping on the couch, snoring away without a care in the world.

I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face, trying to bring some life back into me. I brushed through my hair, eyes finally adjusting to the light. I'd have to shower and eat something to make this go away properly. Or at least I hoped that's all it would take. It usually was, but I don't usually go shot for shot with shinigami men.

When I made it, showered and fully dressed, to the kitchen I grabbed some of last night's leftovers and shovelled them into my mouth figuring if I ate something I might feel better. No such luck. It's my own fault, I'm old enough to know better. I sighed and made a cup of tea while I waited. I looked over at the couch and Renji was still happily snoring away. Lucky for some.

It was 10:30 before Ichigo rolled around and Renji was still out cold. If not for the snoring I would have been concerned. I left a note on the kitchen table saying he was welcome to stay as long as he liked, I'd left him a spare key and to help himself to what was in the fridge. Not that it was much, having not had the chance to go grocery shopping.

"So," he said as we walked down the stairs past Keigo's apartment. "Where to first?"

"I have the worst hangover," I sighed. "I decided to go shot for shot with Renji and Ikkaku and now I wanna die. Let's go get bubble tea."

"Not sure that'll help with the hangover," he commented. "I guess it serves you right though, that's what you get for drinking all night."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "The bubble tea won't do anything for the hangover but it'll at least cheer me up, so there's that."

"Bubble tea, mood fixer, got it," he replied dryly and I laughed.

"So tell me something about you, something that isn't anime, something so I can know you instead of knowing of you," I smiled as we walked through the bright streets. I was starting to enjoy the cartoon-y filter everything had on it.

"Something nobody knows, huh?" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"No, not something nobody knows," I replied. "Tell me something no one would care about. Something that's you without being a crucial point of your character."

"Alright, something no one cares about. My favourite colour used to be red. A bright kind of poppy colour." He put both his hands behind his head as we walked.

"Used to be?" I asked and a bright blush covered his cheeks. "Never mind, tell me some other time. Tell me, tell me about the best meal you've ever eaten."

"What, you hungry?" He laughed.

"Hungry for bubble tea," I laughed. "Hungry for some answers."

"Alright," he nodded. "It was actually my last night in the seireitei, I'd found Rukia at the Shiba's place and Kukaku invited us for dinner. Everything was resolved and I finally felt at peace. I wasn't worried about saving anyone or undoing something I'd done. Everyone around me was happy. And to make it better Kukaku is pretty good at barbecuing."

"Best food I've ever eaten was my 10th birthday, my parents forgot what day it was and worked late. My older brother came home from work with this wooden bracelet he'd been working on for months and asked me why I was crying," I lifted my arm up to my chest, subconsciously running my hands over the wooden bracelet on my wrist, now permanently stuck on as my hand and wrist had grown around it.

"I told him, everyone else forgot, everyone at school, our little brother, our parents. He just smiled and said but not me. He said how could he forget the most important day of his life and took me out to this really shitty ramen bar in this really obscure and dodgy alleyway. And it was probably the best ramen I have ever had in my entire life. And the best I'll probably ever have."

"I thought you said you were the oldest with 4 younger siblings," he said.

"Haru was older than me by 15 years. Both our parents worked long hours so he pretty much raised me by himself. He disappeared 10 years ago without a trace. I haven't seen or heard from him since. Our parents said it was an accident, held a funeral, but something in me always wondered if it just got a bit to much. Maybe he left. Went out for a walk, and just couldn't bring himself to turn around. He didn't take anything, there was no sign of struggle of foul play, the detectives were baffled."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo told me.

"I just wish I knew," I sighed. "I should just assume he died, but not knowing opens up room for questions."

"That must be hard," he told me. "My mother died and that's pretty rough, but at least I know who killed her. I know what happened."

"It's why I have to find a way back," I told him. "My little brother Asahi, he can't lose two siblings. Not like this."

"I'll help you," Ichigo told me. "You're right, you can't leave them."

"Tell me something to cheer me up," I smiled. "How'd your dad wake you up this morning?"

He groaned. "Came in through the celling today. He was convinced he'd find you there since I was out so late and snuck back in."

"He's not ready to give up on the boyfriend thing is he?" I laughed. "You're going to have to get a girlfriend, protect me from the rumours he's spreading."

"Easier said than done," he grumbled. "I don't have time. Also, how am I supposed to explain why I keep disappearing at random moments for up to a couple of hours at a time? And I can't exactly have Kon stand in, you know what he's like."

"That is a tough one," I nodded. "And what would happen if they just found your body one day. They'd call emergency services, they'd be terrified."

"It's impossible," he sighed.

"Nah," I waved him off. "Your dad did it, didn't he?"

"He met and married a quincy," Ichigo replied. "That's different."

"Not really," I told him. "Find yourself a girl who already knows about hollows. Or date someone with powers of their own. This is Karakura town, it's not like there's not plenty around."

"You're worse than my sisters," he groaned.

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "Favourite food?"

"Chocolate or spicy things," he replied.

"Eugh you can keep the chocolate to yourself," I stuck my tongue out. "I like spicy things and sour plumbs."

"What are you, and old woman?" Ichigo laughed. "No one our age likes those things. They're way too salty."

"Good in rice balls though," I smiled. "At least I'm not as bad as Toshiro, he likes candied beans. It's like everything about him was carefully designed to prove he's not some little kid."

"Don't let him hear you talk like that," Ichigo smiled. "You'll definitely get your ass kicked."

"He'll have an interesting time getting to me while I'm hiding behind you as my human meat shield," I returned.

"Oh so you plan on abusing the 'I'll protect you' thing we agreed on?" He replied and I laughed.

"You're OP as fuck Ichigo, as if I'm not going to cash in on my friend being the strongest and coolest guy in the seireitei," I told him.

"You think I'm the coolest huh?" He leaned down into my face, smug look and arms folded.

"Oh buzz off," I waved my hand in front of our faces. "I take it back you jerk."

"Nu-uh, no take backs, you said it, you think I'm cool," he laughed.

"Just for that, you are never getting your t-shirt back," I told him, thinking about the shirt currently sitting in my laundry basket.

"What! No way! That's mine," he yelled.

"It was, now it's mine," I poked my tongue out.

"You jerk, give it back!" He demanded.

"You'll just have to fight me for it," I told him and he snorted.

"Easiest fight of my life," he replied smugly.

"Yeah but I fight dirty so you watch out," I replied just as smug.

"Oh yeah?" He queried an arrogant eyebrow at me. Although considering my current strength, perhaps the arrogance was justified.

"Yeah," I nodded confidently as we got to the bubble tea vendor. "Now what do you want?"

"We just got here!" He yelled back and I chuckled.

* * *

"So you were a courier before all of this?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, wiping the condensation from my strawberry bubble tea on my pants. "It was an easy enough job to do and it meant I was always around to pick up my siblings from school. I worked for myself so I wasn't really rushing off if Asahi got into another fight and was sent home from school."

"So he's head strong then, your little brother?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't get me started. I'm sure he actively goes looking for them. He can't help himself. I think I let him watch too much Bleach when we were kids. He's obsessed with doing the right thing and standing up for what's right but in the violent, with my fists kind of way," I told him and he laughed.

"It could be worse," Ichigo explained. "He could be the ind of person who fights for fun."

"Yeah it could be much worse, my little brother could be Ikkaku," I chuckled.

"Well that's rude," I heard Ikkaku say and I turned around to see him shoot me a feral grin. "What are you two up to today, huh?"

"Absolutely nothing," I smiled. "Or that's what I'm aiming for."

"I see you're not as hungover as Uo was this morning," Ichigo commented.

"You were hung over?" Ikkaku laughed. "Serves you right for drinking against all of us."

"I think the problem was after Renji and I carried you home I then went shot for shot with him until 3 this morning," I replied.

"That'd do it," Yumichika said coming down to meet us. "Where is that red headed buffoon this fine afternoon?"

"Still sleeping I imagine, he was when I left at 10:30," I shrugged.

"That sounds like him," Yumichika mused. Just as he did the air around us prickled and tightened. Everything felt suddenly heavy again and I almost screamed, thinking it was the rift again. Just as panic rises within me a terrifying howl sounded and I could hear the distinct rumbling of giant footsteps heading towards us.

"What the fuck was that?" I said looking around. I could hear the beeping of soul pagers going off and as I turned about to the shinigami around me I saw, Yumichika and Ikkau pop Gikon and split form their respective bodies. Something I'd never noticed was incredibly weird until I was seeing it in front of my very eyes.

"Uo, look after my body," Ichigo ordered as he popped out of it and left me with the 145 pound body as it fell on top of me. I stumbled as I tried to keep him off the ground.

"You two," Yumichika ordered the two mod souls. "Keep her safe and out of the way, Uo, you're in charge."

He flashed away leaving me to think about how it didn't exactly sound like I was in charge when these two idiots were instructed to keep me out of the way.

"Would you hold these?" I handed Ikkaku's body the two bubble tea cups and tried to walk Ichigo's body over to a nearby tree. Hopefully that was close enough out of the way that we'd be safe. I sat down behind the tree, probing myself up against it and slumping Ichigo's body against it.

"Damn it," I said as I watched his head fall into his lap for the eighth time. "Stay upright, you useless lifeless sack!"

I sighed and repositioned the body so it looked like he was napping instead so no passerby would think he was dead, a worry I suddenly had now I lived in the bleach universe. I propped up his head in my lap as I leaned by the tree. Ikkaku's mod soul had come round and put the bubble tea next to us and sat down while Yumichika was pacing around the tree like a pit bull ready to kill something.

"Ah there you are," Yumichika said as he came over, ready to leap back into his body.

"This is what you came up with when I told you to look after my body?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"It's very hard trying to make you not look dead. Every time I propped you up against the tree you collapsed again!" I waved my arms around. "Just get back in your stupid body!"


	11. Advice

**Main POV**

"You know," Ichigo said as we stood by my front door. "Doing nothing was actually pretty fun."

"Well, to many more days of doing nothing," I smiled leaning against it.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'll see you round Uo."

"See you round," I waved him off and continued to lean against the door, watching his back as he left for home. He smiled at me as he took the stairs and I watched his orange head disappear. I let out a sigh and looked to where he used to be, door suddenly being pulled open from behind me as I stood in thought. I sailed backwards through the air and hit the ground just as it did and I looked up at Renji's smirking face.

"I'll see you round," he teased.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes and got up off the floor.

"By the way, I ate all your food," he told me.

"I'm not surprised," I told him. "There wasn't much left last night. Come on, let's go grocery shopping," I waved him to follow me.

"Why do I have to come?" He groaned.

"You can carry all the heavy bags," I told him. "Poor defenceless Uo could never do that."

* * *

"So be real with me," I said to Renji as I was cutting things up in the kitchen while he sat on one of the bar stools, on the other side of the counter. "You're here to protect me aren't you? Ichigo asked you to stay here."

"Yeah," Renji sighed. "Yeah he did."

"Never had a chaperone before," I laughed. "So does this mean you're in charge of escorting me around everywhere like some sort of guard?"

"Ha ha ha," he rolled his eyes. "All I have to do is make sure you don't killed in your apartment. Every where else is your problem."

"Oh so I have guard dog then?" I teased.

"Hey!" He yelled making me laugh.

* * *

"Still job searching?" Keigo asked as he sat beside me on the veranda outside out apartments. It was early sunday morning, no one but doctors and shift workers and garbage men were up at this hour.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Nothing good has come up. It's a pity I can't just do my old job."

"Well why can't you, what was your old job before you moved here?" He asked as I flicked through he wanted section of the newspaper.

"I was a courier before this," I told him.

"Why can't you do that?" Keigo said. "I'm sure there's plenty of business for it."

"No car," I told him.

"Go find one," he told me. "Start your own business!"

"It's looking like that's my only option," I told him. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"This time of the day is the only time I get any peace from Mizuho and my uninvited house guests," he told me and I chuckled.

"Yep, you've definitely got your work cut out for you with those three," I told him. "If it makes you feel any better I've got Renji living with me."

"It doesn't," he relied. "Renji is way less violent."

"You could always take a swing at him," I said.

"There's no way I'm taking a swing at Ikkaku, if he didn't kill me Mizuho definitely would," Keigo replied.

"I've always been taught, when someone wants to fight you, do it. It doesn't matter if you're not strong enough to win, you give it your all anyway. You go down swinging because even if all you can manage is one punch, if you put everything you've got into it, they know you mean business. And you might get your ass kicked, but they'll be less likely to try it again. You've got to show them you're not going to let them fuck with you," I told him.

"That would be easy enough to do with anyone other than Ikkaku Maderame," Keigo replied.

"Guess you're gonna be stuck with them picking on you for the rest of your life then," I shrugged.

* * *

"Something smells good," Renji rolled off the couch.

"You know that folds out right? Into a futon?" I smiled as I scooped some rice out of the rice cooker.

"What?" He asked looking at the sofa. I walked over and took the two seat cushions off and pulled the metal frame out to show him.

"There's also blankets and stuff in that cupboard," I turned and pointed to the cupboard by the entrance to the living room. "Just over there."

"Okay smartass, when were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure out," I shrugged. "Now come get some breakfast."

We ate in relative silence, the only real sound was Renji's slurping soup and agitatedly scraping at the bowl. I smiled softly to myself. He ate just like my brothers did. Haru because when my parents first had him we were dirt poor and a lot of the time he was fending for himself, both our parents working long hours.  
I asked him about it once, when I was younger, he always made sure there was plenty of food on the table but he still ate like it was the last food he'd ever see. He told me he remembered what it was like to be hungry and he was determined to not only make sure he never had to feel it again but to always make sure I never knew it.  
Asahi on the other hand, had to be inspired by anime boys. He always ate like he was late for the most important moment of his life.  
Then there was Taito who wore more than he ever ate. But you couldn't really blame him for that, only being 6.

I heard a thumping at the door and looked up. I wasn't expecting anyone. I didn't _know_ anyone. I shrugged and figured hollows didn't know so I wasn't in any real danger. I got up off of my stool and headed over to the door. The thumping continued and I heard a feminine voice yelling at me.

"Uo, come on open up!" I head with more banging and I opened the door.

"You gotta give me time to get to the door, squirt," I said opening it to reveal Karin who was standing next to a scowling Ichigo. So, regular Ichigo.

"Come on, move over and let me in," she said pushing past me and I smiled.

"What brings you to my humble abode," I turned after her and followed her back inside. She shook the net bag with soccer ball inside that she was carrying at me.

"Soccer, obviously," she replied.

"Obviously," I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Do you know where Toshiro is?" She asked as she sat beside me.

"Orehime's probably," I replied. "He and Rangiku usually stay there when they're here."

"Do you think he'll wanna play?" She asked.

"You still nervous about that, huh?" I asked. "Well, the only way to know for sure is to ask him. Remember the worst he can say is no. And when's the last time he ever said that to you?"

"I guess you're right," she said. "There's just this big game against the high schoolers today."

"Those high schoolers as in the middle schoolers you had to verse that one time and they were gonna make you eat grass off the field?" I asked.

"How'd you know about that?" She asked.

"Uh, Toshiro told me," I lied. "It's not those punks again, is it?"

"It is," she nodded. "They wanna use the field to practice for the high school team and we gotta use it to practice for the middle school try outs."

"Can't they just use the high school field?" I asked.

"That's what I said!" She threw her hands up. "Apparently that's only for existing players, and they're not on the team yet."

"So you wanna play against them and they'll give you the rights to the field?" I asked. "You already won that last time you versed them!"

"Duh! I know that!" She replied. "But they went back on it because 'now they're in high school so different rules apply'."

"Those dishonourable jerks," I rolled my eyes. "So what's the loser have to do?"

"Wear girly dresses and run around the field next game," she replied. "And that's way too embarrassing."

"May I remind you it was your skirt I borrowed the other day," I told her.

"This is way different! For starters it's a dress and also I don't want to run around a field wearing something pink and girly and neither do any of my friends," she growled.

"Okay, look, I'll help you," I told her. "We'll go over there and ask if he'll play, if not I will and I'm sure you're brother will too. And if not I'm sure Hitsugaya can be persuaded with a quick karate chop to the throat."

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled from the kitchen counter where he had been speaking with Renji. "What the hell kind of advise are you giving her over there?!"

"Hey," I ignored him. "Can you take us to Orehime's?"

"I don't see what that's got to do with anything, Karin said you were helping with her homework and it was urgent," Ichigo replied and I snorted.

"That's what you told him?" I laughed.

"You're always helping him with his homework it seemed plausible!" She yelled.

"I never said it wasn't" I laughed. "I just don't get why you didn't tell him the truth is all."

"Wait," Ichigo said. "You lied?"

"She really does need my help," I told him. "Just not with homework."

"Oh," he said and remained thoughtful for a moment before blushing hard. "Wait," he looked embarrassed. "Is this about, _girl stuff?_ "

Karin blushed harder than I've ever seen in my entire like and looked furious and I laughed so hard it physically _hurt._ I threw my head back as my face got redder and redder and tears started falling out the corners of my eyes. Karin got madder and madder and Ichigo folded his arms over his chest looking pissed off with a red blush also.

"No," I replied when I could manage it. "It's about soccer."

"Oh," he replied blushing harder. Renji also had a slight blush but it was mostly over looked to due to the massive smirk he had on his face when he realised Ichigo had made the wrong assumption.

"So can you take us," I asked, still shuddering with laughter.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I thought you knew everything?"

"I do," I shrugged. "I know where she lives I've just never been there before."

"Alright," he said. "I guess I could take you."

"Sweet," I smiled. "Just let me go get dressed."

I headed to my room and pulled on some shorts, sneakers and a knee high socks. I looked at Ichigo's 'Nice Vibe' t-shirt and smiled. I had washed it in order to give it back to him but now I think I needed it more than he did.

"Hey!" He cried out when I came back into the main part of the apartment. "That's my shirt!"

"Yeah, I know," I shrugged. "I need it for good luck, I'll give it back some other time."

"What could you possibly need good luck for?" He asked.

"Soccer," I shrugged and headed to the door. "Come on," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

"So," I said as we walked down the street to Orehime's apartment. "Not that I'm hoping you'll lose, but have you considered what Toshiro might look like if he helps you and we lose?" Karin's angry scowl from earlier disappeared as she laughed the rest of the way to Orehime's apartment. "Now, if you're feeling nervous, about anything, just think about that and you'll be fine, okay?"

"Hai," she nodded. "Thank's Uo."

"No problem," I smiled. "Now let's go beat that Chibi Captain's butt until he says he'll play."

"Why's this game so important anyway?" Ichigo asked as we walked a few steps behind Karin to Orehime's door.

"I'll fill you in a bit later, unless Karin decided's to tell Toshiro the whole story," I told him.


	12. Soccer

**Main POV**

"No," he said.

"No?!" Karin cried out. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm far too busy," he replied flippantly. "Ask someone else to play your silly games."

"Silly games!" Karin yelled and Ichigo and I's heads snapped around to the two. I winced watched the two. Toshiro was in for it. "I don't think you realise how important this game is."

"If it's so important, why don't you actually train for it," he replied. "I can't be around to help you every time you get into a feud with some older kids."

"Hitsugaya," I said coming over before Ichigo could ask what feud. "It's those punks from last time. You know the older kids, the rough ones. Aren't you worried?" I asked.

"Wait," Ichigo stormed forwards. "What's this about?"

"Stay out of this Ichi-nii," Karin groaned.

"Tell him the truth," I rolled my eyes. "He's not as much of an impulsive block head as you think. He can handle the truth."

"Hey! Who said I was an impulsive block head?" He yelled and I shoved him lightly.

"Look, long story short when you were off training with the visords, there was a dispute over the soccer field. Karin's team were always reserving the field but the older kids kept ignoring it and playing anyway, figuring they needed it more because Karin and her friends were just some snot nosed little kids," I started to explain.

"Hey!" She growled at me.

"So they challenged each other to a game, winner could use the field whenever they want loser had to eat grass off the field," I told him. "Game day arrives, things are going well until the older kids start playing dirty. Fouling players, knocking people to the ground. It's a shit show, they're jerks that think because they're bigger than anyone else they can just take whatever they want."

"Yeah and now they went back on their deal and are taking the field from us again," Karin explained. "Loser has to wear a dress to the next game."

"That doesn't seem that bad," Ichigo commented.

"Yeah for her maybe," I laughed. "Everyone else playing is a guy."

"Right," Ichigo said. "I still don't see why you didn't just come to me over this in the first place."

"Because you big dummy," I said. "You don't take her soccer seriously enough. Plus, Toshiro _Imean Hitsugaya_ has already played for her before."

"Alright, fine," he replied. "Toshiro, are you going to come with us?"

"I said I was busy didn't I?" He replied and Ichigo picked him up by the collar. "Alright guys let's go," he said and dragged Toshiro to the door.

"I really didn't think that would work," Karin commented. "I guess you're right, Ichi-nii isn't as much of a block head as I thought."

"Would you stop calling me a block head?" Ichigo called back from his spot walking in front of us.

"Kurosaki, would you let me go?" Hitsugaya growled.

"He would, but we have a game to go to," I laughed and walked beside Ichigo.

"Come on Toshiro, what's a middle schooler like you so busy doing anyway?" Karin asked beside him.

"Middle schooler?!" I could see the tick mark appear on the side of his face and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "For the last time, I am not a little KID!"

* * *

"Alright, it's game time everyone," Karin said as she marched over to her group of friends I never bothered to learn the names of.

"So what's the plan here?" Ichigo asked beside me. "You seem to have something you're scheming about with Karin."

"I wouldn't exactly call it scheming," I put a hand up to my mouth. "Look, Karin's going to go out there and play with her friends and we're going to keep an eye on things, that's all."

"Which means your expecting something to go wrong, or we wouldn't have to be here," he replied.

"Just shut up and watch," I told him.

"Alright!" Her team yelled as they saw Toshiro standing next to us. "Karin brought Toshiro!"

"Toshiro is here!"

"Alright! Now we're gonna win!"

"Hey, I never said I'd play," Hitsugaya said.

"Oh come on," on of them replied. "You say that every time."

"Yeah come on, Toshiro."

"Yeah, stop playing hard to get."

He sighed and stood next to the goal post as they made there little pre game huddle again. The high schoolers showed up and this time I was sure it was defiantly those punks from episode 132. I sighed, this was going to be such a pain.

"I'm so glad we're not going to have to wear dresses, if not for Toshiro we'd be screwed," one of them said and I marched over.

"Hey where are you.." Ichigo called after me as I stormed up to the group of middle schoolers.

"Hey!" I called out.

"Karin is this Ichigo's girlfriend?" One of them asked and I grew a tick sign.

"No way, your brother's girlfriend?"

"She's so pretty!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I yelled. "Now come here," I dragged them into a huddle. "If you really wanna win you guys need to stop relying on other people to swoop in at the last minute and save you. If you're ever going to join the middle school team this season then you need to be confident enough in your own skills to do it. Toshiro won't be around all the time to come play every time things get tough. So here's the deal, those guys, they aren't better than you, you've played them before, and you won. All they are is taller, bigger and dumber. You can play them and you can win, but only if you think that you can instead of depending on Toshiro. So today, you're going to go out there, and you're going to pay like you've never played before. And you're going to win."

"You really think we can win?" The afro kid asked.

"I know you can win," I told him. "You've already done it. This is child's play."

"Hey," one of the big high schoolers came over. "You guys get yourselves a coach? Not going to help you much."

I threw my hands on my hips and scowled at him. _What a jerk._ We were really gonna have to win now. I was pissed off. Ichigo wandered up to the goal and stood beside up.

"And oh look, big brother came to play too, huh? You can't beat us by yourselves? You have to get help?" Another teased.

"The only person who's going to need help is you after this game when we win," I growled. "I'd definitely say pink's your colour."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned in and I held my ground. "New deal, everything stays the same except when we win, your coach has to come on a date with me."

"What's in it for me? What do I get when we win?" I asked.

"Oh you're so sure you're going to win?" He asked.

"I am, and I'm not their coach," I replied. "So how about you sweeten the deal, huh? If you're so sure you're going to win, this bet won't even matter."

"Alright, what do you want?" He asked.

"If we win, you don't just have to show up to the next game in a dress. You have to show up to all of their middle school games in a dress when they make the team."

"Alright, fine," he agreed, putting his hand out. "And just so you know, when we win, I like spicy food."

"Karin! Hi!" Rangiku called from the sidelines and I turned away from my own little feud to see Rangiku and all of the other local shinigami gathered as well as Orehime, Chad, Uryu and Keigo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"We came to see Karin-chan's big game!" Orehime said enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't call it a big game," the high schooler butted in. "Your friends are going to lose."

"Heh," said Renji. "Is that so?"

"Clearly you don't know what our friends are capable of," Ikkaku agreed.

"Ichigo why is that guy carrying a wooden sword?" Karin asked.

"'Cause it's illegal for him to carry a real one," I replied.

"Are we gonna get this started or what?" The high schooler taunted.

"Alright, Ichigo, Toshiro, we're going to be second string players. These guys are so good they're not going to need us, right?" I asked and Karin's friends paled.

"What!" They yelled. "No way!"

"Fine," I sighed. "You can have Toshiro."

"Hey!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Karin," I leaned down to talk to just her. "This is your team, you're going to win. You shouldn't need Toshiro or any of us to play, but we'll be here anyway. If anything big happens, call a time out and we'll substitute in. Until then just remember what I told you to think about if you're worried."

"Got it," she nodded and Ichigo and I stepped back as well as afro kid.

The whistle blew and everyone took their positions. Karin started for the ball and made it easily, she really was a good player, such a shame her other players had no back bone. She got it and the one who fouled her last time took an elbow and jabbed for the ribs. Ichigp growled from beside me and I grabbed his arm as he was about to charge forward. He looked down at me as I scowled at the players and he stopped resisting, but he didn't settle down.

Karin struggled for a moment, hanging back before she was able to push forward and keep going. I could still see she was gripping at her side though and I was annoyed. Toshiro for the most part was easily getting the ball of the opposing team and passing it to one of Karin's team members only for them to lose it again shortly after. Seemed like Karin was the only one carrying this team, no wonder they needed to practice all the time.

The score was 1-3 in favour of the high schoolers, damn. I ran a hand through my hair and got closer to the field. The guy who must be the captain of that team swooped in from the side and stole the ball, knocking Karin to the ground. It was the same move he'd done in episode 132, damn. I could see the angry look on Toshiro's face before I heard Ichigo behind me screaming out and charging towards the pitch. I swung a fist out to slow him down, I'd never seen him look so pissed off.

"Karin," I called out. "Ignore everything, everyone around you. Get up. Get up off the ground, now." I heard her groaning and fighting with herself to get up off the pitch. "Do you need to call a time out?"

"No!" She screamed and pushed herself up off the ground. I never took myself as the type but somehow I'd become the Yoruichi to Karin's Ichigo. "I can keep playing."

"Well you better, the score is 4 to one now and it's almost half way through the game," I told her.

She got off the ground and shot me a glare from where I was standing on the sidelines and it wasn't hard to feel the seething look Ichigo was sending my way. She chased after the ball, running with impressive speed for someone with that kind of knee injury. Toshiro got the ball off the high schoolers and passed it to her, she managed to take it all the way to goal and kicked it in. 2-4.

"How'd you know she was okay?" Ichigo asked from beside me.

"I didn't," I replied. "She would have told me if she wasn't. She got up and she said she's fine. She might not be I can survive a fight with Kenpachi Zaraki strong, but she can handle a bunch of jerks from time to time."

I walked off and headed over to the crowd of shinigami. I spied Renji and made a beeline for him. I remembered reading in a wikia somewhere that Renji had a futsal team in 6th division. Karin couldn't last much longer out there if the high schoolers were only targeting her and Toshiro couldn't always get to her while abiding by the rules.

"Renji," I said as I came up to him.

"Yo," he said from his spot next to Rukia.

"Enjoying the game?" I asked.

"Seems kind of unfair how those high schoolers are playing," he commented.

"I know," I nodded. "Wanna play?"

"What do you have in mind?" He smirked.

"When Karin calls a time out, you, me and Ichigo are subbing in," I told him and turned on my heel to watch the game again.

Just as I did Karin took an elbow to the nose and I ran over to the very sidelines. Ichigo yelled out to her as she hit the ground. I called a time out and ran onto the field and dropped down beside her.

"Karin," I pulled tissues from my pocket and held them to her face, soaking up the blood.

"Karin," Ichigo said from her other side. "Are you alright?"

"Aww, what's the matter? Can't play anymore?" The high school jerk taunted.

"I've had enough of this," I growled. "Karin, call it."

"I can't, I've got to do this. It's my team, I can't be the reason we lose," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Then let us help you," I told her. "Because they're all targeting you. You know why? Because you're the one who puts up a fight against them. If you weren't always challenging them when they took what was yours, if you weren't there the rest of your team wouldn't fight these guys. And they know that. They know if they can just knock you down then the rest of the team goes with you. So let us play. I have a plan, trust me on this."

"Alright," she agree tiredly. "But I get to keep playing."

"What? Are you crazy?!" Ichigo yelled. "You're way too injured! You're not playing for another second."

"Karin," I said firmly. "Stand up." I let her go and pushed Ichigo away so she was by herself on the ground. "You get up by yourself and you can play. If not you sit on the sidelines and go get some first aid."

"I can do it," she told me.

"Then do it," I challenged. She screwed up her face and got up off the ground slowly pushing herself to her feet. She wavered a bit as she stood but took a step forward and shot me a triumphant grin.

"Alright," I nodded. "Renji!" He came jogging over and stood in our makeshift huddle beside Toshiro. "Here's the plan, Karin, I want you to only focus on scoring, that's it. Everything else leave to us. Hitsugaya, you're job is to get the ball off everyone else and pass it to Karin, just like you already were doing. Renji, Ichgio and I? We're going to even out the playing field a little. See how those punks like it when we play their game their way. Our job is to keep them away from the ball and away from Karin as much as possible."

"Easy," Renji smirked.

"Karin," Ichigo said. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she nodded. "We're making a substitution!" She called out to the other team.

"Aww you get some of your friends to help?" They teased.

"I'm getting the distinct impression that they don't know who Ichigo Kurosaki is," I commented. "Let's show them."

"Alright," Ichigo grinned as we took to the field.

The whistle blew and the high school jerks made a beeline for Karin until Renji and Ichigo muscled them out of the way. The captain looking guy ran up the back of Karin and I made a run straight for him, sliding through the dirt and knocking him to the ground the same way he had Karin all those times. He lay on the ground and I kept running, looking for the next person who was going to try and stop her.

For the most part, Ichigo and Renji seemed to get the opposition out of the way using skill and tact. I just headed for someone in the way and butted heads with them. Or rather slammed my shoulder into them until the fell back or I tripped them. The score was now 4-4 and there was only a few minutes left in the game. Karin looked awful but I had my doubts Ichigo would ever let her lose, especially after the beating she just took.


	13. Challenge

**Main POV**

"You scared the hell out us, you know that right," I said as I sat next to Karin once Ichigo had finally put her down. He'd thrown her over his shoulder when the final whistle blew and everyone was celebrating our win of 5-4. Then he'd remembered she was injured and refused to let her go until he took her to the clinic to get looked over by Isshin. To which she violently protested.

"What do you mean, we won right?" she said and I sighed.

"Why didn't you call a time out sooner?" I asked her.

"I didn't want to, I wanted to do it on my own. I wanted to win," she replied.

"I wanted you to win too," I told her. "But everything has a cost. And I didn't want this win to be at the expense of you. Do have any idea how hard it was for everyone, all your friends, your family, to watch you take hit after hit? Come on, Karin, you know what Ichigo disappearing all those times did to you and Yuzu. I know you want to be strong, but there's nothing weak about asking for help. True strength is knowing when you need someone to watch your back. Even your block head brother knows that. Why do you think he never goes anywhere without Chad, Uryuu and Orehime?"

"Fine," Karin sighed.

"You won, but you need to be more careful, that's all I'm saying," I told her. "And I'm glad you won by the way. Can't wait to see those punks show up here next Sunday in dresses."

* * *

"Heard your little speech with Karin earlier," Ichigo commented as we watched everyone on the field, happily kicking the ball to one another.

"Sorry," I replied. "That was probably your job. I should have called a time out earlier, too. I just wanted it to be her choice."

"I know," he nodded. "But us Kurosaki's are stubborn block heads, remember? And Karin never would have listened to me if I was the one who gave her that speech. She looks up to you though, at least a little. That's why she came to you this morning."

"I thought it was because I'm the prefect partner in crime," I laughed.

"Well there's that too," Ichigo smiled. "Come on," he gabbed my arm. "Let's go join in."

"You know," I smiled. "I'll be there in just a second."

"Alright," he nodded and ran off without me while I pulled out my phone.

"Urahara's Shop~ What can I do for you?" I heard the sing song voice of the creepy shop keeper out of the phone and I smiled.

"Urahara," I answered.

"Uo-chan, why do I get the feeling you're about to ask a favour?" He sighed.

"Because I am," I laughed. "Can we have a barbecue out the front of your shop tonight?"

"That sounds fun, Uo, am I invited?" He replied, brightening.

"Sure," I agreed. "Everyone is, it's to celebrate Karin winning her soccer game."

"Perfect," Urahara chimed at the prospect of a party instead of a complicated favour. "I'll start making preparations immediately. Ururu, Jinta, break out the decorations!"

"See you soon Urahra," I smiled and hung up the phone. I saw a ball get kicked my way and ran for it, dribbling it underfoot and kicking it to Ichigo.

"Decided to join us after all," he commented, the ball bouncing off his chest and rolling down to his foot.

"You seemed so eager for an ass kicking, it would be rude not to oblige," I smirked and dove forward, hooking my legs under his simultaneously knocking him off his feet and stealing the ball. Rapid fast reflexes meant her caught himself before he hit the ground and he was already up chasing me as I headed for a goal.

"You think you can beat me?" he yelled arrogantly and caught up to me.

"Yeah," I smiled back and pin drop turned away from him, taking the ball around a crowd of chatting shinigami. It was a hip hop move I'd watched my younger sister Yuna do it at some of her dance practices for the middle school dance club. It was surprisingly helpful in soccer and apparently when running away from Ichgio.

"What the?" he asked and skidded to a stop behind me, turning and chasing after me.

I dodged round more crowd members and got back to the spot by the goal I was before I had to turn but from the other side. I swung a leg back and kicked the ball towards the goal. I put a fist up, ready to cheer on my victory but the ball was stopped. I saw Ikkaku standing in front of the goal, foot on top of the ball.

"You bastard," I said and he sent me a feral grin.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" He dared me and I huffed.

"Stop you," I replied and charged at him.

"You know," Yumichika said popping up beside him. "Two on one is hardly fair. How's about a fighting chance?"

He kicked the ball out from under Ikkaku's foot and over to me where I turned and headed back away from Ichigo who was charging at me.

"If you guys are playing, I want in," Renji said and started chasing after me too.

"Three on two isn't fair either," I squeaked, running faster.

"Three on three," Karin yelled and I passed the ball to her quickly.

"No way! I wanna play!" Rukia yelled and joined Ichigo's team.

"Captain are you going to let Karin-chan play like that?" Rangiku asked and I could hear him sigh. I guess he was on our team. I could hear Orehime and Keigo cheering on Ichigo from the sidelines and I rolled my eyes, cringing at the sound of another 'Kurosaki-kun'. I'd only heard a few since coming to Karakura town, but I was steadily racing towards indifference towards a character I used to like rather a lot.

Renji wrestled the ball away from Karin only for Hitsugaya to grab it off of him and kick it to me. I kicked it high in the air and then swung a scissor kicked it across the other side of the pitch. I saw when I landed the ball whizz right past the chibi lieutenant Rukia's face, narrowly avoiding beaning her right into her head and watched Yumichika intercept it and kick it straight for the goal.

"Alright!" Karin cheered.

"Don't get cocky," Ichigo said. "That was one goal."

"Still one more than you," I replied and smirked at him. "Is that really all you've got?"

* * *

"I can't believe they won!" Karin fumed beside me as I lay on the ground, propped up on the ground breathing heavily.

"Can you really blame them?" I panted. "They had three Lieutenant class shinigami and your block head brother. Sure we had a Captain and Yumichika but we also had two humans."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karin yelled at me. She grabbed my -or should I say Ichigo's- shirt collar and leaned right in for her rant. "You think just because we're ordinary humans we can't put up a fight against those giant shinigami dummy boys?!"

"Yes," I replied and she growled.

"We're twice as good as any of them!" She yelled. "And we're gonna beat them! We're gonna do it in our next rematch. I know it."

"I know," I nodded, still regaining my breath.

"When you're done bullying her, do you think I could borrow Uo?" Hitsugaya asked Karin and she released my shirt collar.

"You?" she asked suspiciously. "What do you want with her, Whitey-chan?"

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled.

"He wants to talk about what happened Wednesday night," I told her and she nodded.

"Alright," she agreed. "You better find out what happened to her or else," she warned him and I smiled endearingly at her.

"You've worked your way into her good books," he commented when she left.

"I don't treat her like a dumb kid," I shrugged. "I care about her, what of it?"

"I didn't come here to talk to you about your relationship with Kurosaki," he said, shaking his head, though I could see a slight smile as he watch Karin leave.

"Then why did you?" I asked.

"Any luck on remembering anything about Wednesday night?" He asked and I looked away.

"I don't know anything about the rift, I can't recall anything attacking me," _'Thats because it didn't happen,'_ "Urahara come up with anything?"

"Nothing yet," he replied. Although it's unlikely if he did, that the first person he'd tell was Hitsugaya. I was a mystery to Urahara, a new puzzle to play with. He wasn't going to give me up to the seireitei so easily. "If you remember anything, it's really important you tell me."

"I know," I sighed.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened," he said. "I mean what really happened. I know whatever it was, might have seemed unreal, it's okay for it to sound crazy. I won't think that. Whatever this was, it came from another world. You've seen hollows before, you know of that world but this is something completely different. Whatever you say about that rift, I'll believe you."

"If I remember," I told him, trying not to grit my teeth in frustration. "I'll come find you."

I got up off the ground and headed over to Ichigo. It seemed a bit cowardly, hiding behind the orange haired giant, but at the moment, he was the only one who believed me while also didn't see me as a threat. It was clear by earlier statements, if Hitsugaya knew, it was likely that he would believe me, but would be forced to treat me as a problem. And when it came to getting rid of problems, the soul society was vicious.

"She's hiding something," I heard him say to Matsumoto and I tried not to sigh. I was a shitty liar.

"You really think so Captain? She seemed alright to me," Rangiku replied.

"Orehime," I smiled as I came up to the group of high schoolers. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Uo-chan. Are you okay?" She asked genuinely. "You didn't overexert yourself out there did you?"

"No I'm fine, a little sweaty, but I'm fine," I smiled. "You think Karin will be okay? With the earlier game today?'

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Ichigo ruffled my hair. "Us Kurosaki's are made of tougher stuff."

"I can look at her if you're worried, Uo," Orehime smiled softly at me, sensing my worry. "Really, it's no bother."

"Thanks, but really it's if she'll let you," I replied. "Kurosaki's are also made of very stubborn stuff."

"That's true," she giggled. "I'll go and talk to her, it's not right for you to silently worry like this."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You were pretty rough on those high school kids earlier," Ichigo commented after she left.

"They were dicks," I shrugged.

"Most high school boys are dicks," Uryuu replied. "Doesn't usually give a free pass for you to outright attack them."

"I didn't outright attack them," I replied. "I just made it really hard for them to score any goals, just like everyone else."

"You just did it with brute force instead of skill," Ichigo finished.

"What are you implying?" I eyed him.

"Karin looks up to you," he said. "Try not to encourage her violent side."

"You know as well as I do Karin's not about to start bullying the opposition to win. That's not how she rolls," I crossed my arms. "And me making sure they don't beat her to the ground anymore isn't going to change her mind."

"Good," Ichigo said. "So long as those were your intentions."

"So what? I just pass the big brother test?" I asked.

"For now," he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you lean on Toshiro?" I asked and winced when I heard him yell from across the field.

"THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!"

"He's really anal about that captain thing," Uryuu commented.

"And apparently has ears like a dog if he can pick up on that from this far away," I agreed.

"And he can probably hear this conversation right now," Chad commented and we all turned to look at the Captain who now had tick marks on his face.

"Spooky," I whispered and Ichigo laughed.


	14. Barbecue

**Main POV**

"Hey Isshin," I said into the phone as we walked away from the soccer field.

"Uo, you know I have a cell phone right?" he replied. "I used it to text you Ichigo's phone number."

"Listen," I said ignoring him. "We're having a barbecue at Urahara's shop, come with us and bring Yuzu with you. It'll be fun."

"I've never been invited to one of Ichigo's friends things before," he said and I could hear him running over to the poster of Misaki.

"Look before you start sobbing just hurry up and come over before I change my mind," I told him and closed my phone.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked as I caught up to them.

"No one important," I rolled my eyes.

"I still can't believe Urahara let you have a party at his house," Ichigo told me.

"You know it was really easy, all I did was invite him too," I said. "Plus, you remember, Urahara and I are really good friends, we have tea together every Thursday."

"You still on about that?" He asked.

"It's my story and I'm sticking to it," I replied.

"You know Toshiro doesn't really believe you on that," Ichigo warned me.

"He's got no proof otherwise," I shrugged. "I don't have a problem until her does. But hopefully we can get this whole thing figured out before he does."

"Yeah, hopefully," Ichigo sighed, looking down.

"Hey, what's up? You look down all of a sudden," I said and poked him in the arm.

"It's nothing," he shook his head. "So come on, what's the first thing you're going to do when you get back home?'

"How mad do you think you're gonna be if I take this through the rift with me?" I asked pulling at the t-shirt and looking at it.

"Don't you dare," he growled.

"Oh I'm doing it," I laughed. "It's mine forever."

"UOTANI~~" Urahara chimed out the front of his shop when we reached the alley to the dirt field. "Just on time!"

"Something smells good," I commented as I walked down the dirt path.

"That would be Tessai-san's number one amazing cooking, my fine friend," he said behind his fan as he loomed behind me. "And where is Karin-chan, the lovely winner of today's game?"

"She's over there," I pointed to Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Karin. Just as I did Karin ruffled Hitsugaya's hair and I could see the angry red tick marks fuming on the side of his head.

"Uh oh~" Urahara said sounding like he couldn't be more pleased.

"You find anything out about the rift?" I asked.

"I did," he nodded. "Let's not ruin this evening with boring shop talk, have fun tonight and come over tomorrow. I'll tell you and Ichigo everything then."

"Okay Captain Cryptic," I waved him off and sighed as I sat on the deck.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo ruffled my hair softly. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

"Ichiiiiigoooo!" I heard and sighed. I'd forgotten I'd done that.

"Oayji?" Ichigo yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uo invited me," he replied simply. "At least my second and third daughters want to spend time with me, unlike my son and first daughter."

"Shame on you Ichigo, Karin," I teased.

"Oh shut up you," Ichigo said before grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "Care to explain why you invited the old goat here?"

"Hitsugaya was asking a lot of questions earlier, he doesn't believe that I don't remember what attacked me and is demanding I tell him," I explained.

"But nothing attacked you," Ichigo said.

"I know that but I can't tell him that unless I tell him everything else too! They're gonna kill me!" I threw my hands up. "So I invited your dad to distract him. Course he doesn't know that's the plan, I just hoped the crush Karin had on Toshiro when she was 11 was still there and Isshin would see it and bully him about it."

"You little manipulator," he groaned. "You really think he's going to lean on Toshiro all night?"

"Well yeah, he did used to be his Captain," I told him.

"No way," Ichigo replied. "I knew my dad used to be a captain but I didn't know it was for Squad 10."

"Mmhmm," I agreed. "He was Captain, Rangiku was Lieutenant and Hitsugaya was Third Seat."

"Huh," Ichigo replied thoughtfully.

"What are you two love birds talking about hmm?" Rangiku chimed as she breezed over with a bottle of sake and some cups. "Care for a drink?"

"Thanks but I don't drink," Ichigo replied.

"What? Why not?" she whined.

"It's the law Rangiku," I rolled my eyes. "Here, give me a cup."

"Don't get yourself hungover again," Ichigo warned. "I'm not always going to be around to get bubble tea with you."

"Oh no," I replied. "The horror."

"Oh yeah, Yumichika told me about your little date," Rangiku commented.

"It wasn't a date!" Ichigo threw his hands up. I just lay back on the deck and laughed.

"You know you only get teased so much because of how flustered and angry you get," I told him. "Just shrug it off and they'll get bored of bullying you."

"Yeah like it's that easy," he grumbled with his arms crossed. Rangiku poured me another cup of sake and I sipped it liberally.

"So," I said after a few moments. "Did Isshin send you or Hitsugaya?"

"Isshin," she giggled. "We're working together on this, getting you two together."

"You shouldn't," I told her simply and sipped some more sake.

"What do you mean Uo-chan?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I sighed and ran a had through my hair.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright to get him home?" I asked as Ikkkau and Yumichika had Renji balanced on their shoulders as I sat beside Ichigo and his sisters on the deck.

"Yeah," Ikkaku nodded. "We'll be fine."

"You'd be surprised the amount of times we've had to do this," Yumichika answered. "Don't worry about us."

"Okay, be safe," I called after them as I leaned back a little closer to Ichigo.

"You know," Ichigo commented. "Even though I had to watch my sister get beaten to a bloody pulp, everything else today was pretty fun."

"Yeah?" I smiled. "I throw a good barbecue?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You know how to throw a good barbecue."

"Kurosaki-kun," Orehime said coming over. "Hitsugaya-kun and I are going to take Rangiku-chan home now, so I thought I'd come say goodbye."

"Okay Orehime," Ichigo nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Take care."

"I will," she nodded determinedly. "By Uo-chan." She waved to us both and then headed away to the drunk shinigami lieutenant.

"Man, everybody's clearing out," I commented, not ready to leave this comfortable thing Ichigo and I had sitting next to each other and staring out at the world.

"Mmm," he agreed. "It's early for them, this is a surprise."

"Ichigooooo~," Isshin came over slurring. "I'm going to take the kids home. You can stay here with your girlfriend as long as you like. Just make sure you get to school on time tomorrow~~"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He there his hands up.

"Suuuuure," Isshin replied and Karin got up off the deck.

"Come on goat-chin! Let's go, Yuzu is tired," Karin said and he was suddenly up and running over to his other daughter.

"Yuzu don't worry Daddy is coming!" He yelled and she just yawned.

"You should probably head home too," I told Ichigo.

"Don't say that, I was actually enjoying myself," he sighed.

"I know," I smiled softy at him. "Come on young one, I'll walk you home."

"YOUNG ONE!" He roared. I burst out laughing beside him and pushed myself up off the deck. "Oh of course, any excuse to tease me."

"It's so easy," I giggled, offering him a hand up off the deck. "See you Kisuke-kun."

"See you tomorrow Uo-chan," he waved his fan at me as he played with the little black cat in his lap.

* * *

"Ichigo," I started, staring hard at the ground in front of us. Just metres away were his father and sisters. My skin had the same goose bump feeling as the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood on end. The air around us had prickled and tightened, it felt heavy at the same time and I booked out into a cold sweat. I wasn't sure if it was the rift or a hollow and neither was good.

"Huh?" he turned to me confused.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" he asked just before the sky in front of us ripped open and a hollow forced it's way out. I heard the thundering roar as it came at us and I couldn't stop myself from screaming this time. "Uo, stay there!" Ichigo yelled and popped out his body.

The hollow swung for the three in front of us and I screamed watch out at him. Isshin grabbed Karin and yanked her out of the way but Yuzu was on the other side and wasn't as lucky. She got knocked over but Ichigo was able to distract it from her body. I felt the same tight, prickling feeling and the sky opened up again, more hollows. I ran forward, disobeying Ichigo's orders to get to Yuzu. I was no match for any of these things but I could at least give Ichigo one less thing to worry about.

Isshin also burst from his body and I ran to wear he was standing beside Karin. I watched the fight intently, waiting for my moment to dive in and pull Yuzu out of the way. There it was. I ducked under a hollow's arm and grabbed Yuzu up off the ground.

"Uo," she whispered. "What's happening?"

"Hold on for a moment," I told her, holding her tight around the waist as I dragged her out of the way of immediate danger. "Alright, get on my back. Karin get ready to run with me."

I pulled her into a piggy back and started running, Karin hot on my tail. I ran as hard and as fast as I could with the girls but I wasn't sure where to go, we'd had to cut into side streets and I still didn't know Karakura well enough to navigate away from the routes Ichigo had taught me and still get home. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket as we ran and ducked into a side alley. I could still hear the fight going on but we were far enough away for now.

"Urahara!" I called into the phone when he picked up.

"Uo-chan~ What's wrong?" He said genuinely into the phone.

"Do you still have the mod souls you created for the Bount arc?" I asked. "Specifically Nova? Because we could use a quick exit."

"I'm on it," he responded seriously. "I'll track you using the reimon in your voice and we'll get you out of there."

"It's me, Karin and Yuzu," I told him.

"I figured," he replied. "Hang in there Uo."

Moments later a black portal opened up and a redhead in a Ninja costume popped out, he reached out for Karin and took her hand while I took his. Going through his portal and alternate dimension/univers/thing was weird. I also couldn't believe in this universe the Bount arc was cannon. I wonder what other shitty fillers were cannon here.

"There," Urahara said as we came through the other side. "Safe and sound."

"I'll send Ichigo a text," I said, sliding Yuzu off my back and helping her down to the ground.

"Hey, we're safe and sound.  
We're at Urahara's Shop,  
come get us when you can.  
You be safe too,  
-Uo"

I sent off the text and sighed as I looked at my phone. I shook my head, getting into a sulking funk right now would do no one any good. I looked at the two, clearly frightened girls, even though Karin was putting on a brave face, I could see through it. I went over to Urahara and asked for some bedding for the two of them, so I could get them settled. They were in middle school but still so young.

"You think they'll be okay?" Yuzu asked as she slid under the covers. We'd set up in Urahara's sitting room, having moved the iconic wooden table to the side.

"You know," I said as I moved over to her. "I know they will. Your dad was a Shinigami Captain when he met your mother, you don't get to be that without being strong and skilled. And Ichigo, he's been known to regularly storm other worlds to rescue his friends. They're gonna be fine."

"I don't believe it, old goat-chin was a captain?" Karin asked me, slipping into the bed on my other side.

"Not just any captain, he used to be Hitsugaya's Captain," I told her and her face light up with glee.

"I'm gonna give him so much shit," she chuckled, sliding down into the bed completely.

"Uo?" Yuzu asked as she looked over at me sitting in between the two beds. "You aren't going to bed?"

"I'm gonna stay up for a little bit longer, Ichigo will be mad if I don't watch over you two," I replied. "Don't worry about me, you just get some sleep so you'll be well rested for school tomorrow."

"Okay," she nodded, resting her head on my lap instead of her pillow. I shifted over closer to her bed so she would be more comfortable and stroked her hair while she settled. I looked over at Karin who was now facing the other way, eyes closed and face peaceful, but I could tell she was still awake. I reached over and ran my palm over her forehead, moving the hair covering her face. I had myself in the position where I was now stuck stroking the hair of both Kurosaki sisters while they struggled to get to sleep over worry for their male family members.

I don't remember feeling this tired before in my life, I thought as I was propped up against the wall. It must be the adrenalin wearing off. Tonight definitely didn't go how I was expecting and I wondered if Ichigo would be mad at me for inviting his family to this barbecue instead of walking Karin home first before we all went to the shop. I felt personally responsible for the attack, of course I could never predict the hollows, but I put them in the position that they were in.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"They're in there," Urahara whispered as I got to the shop with my dad, following him through to where the sitting room was. I opened it up to see my sisters both tucked up in bed asleep. Uo was in between them, hand still resting in Yuzu's hair while she slept with her head in her lap. I smiled softly, at least I could rely on her to keep my sister's safe. I hadn't thought about how I was going to get the three of them out of there, just that I had to protect them. But Uo thought of that for me. I shrugged off my jacket and put it over her, shifting Yuzu so she was in bed on her own pillow instead of Uo.

"It wouldn't do any good to wake them up now," I told them, exiting the room. "They should sleep here tonight."

"And what are you going to do?" My dad asked.

"I'm going to take Uo home," I replied as I sad down and finished the tea Tessai had prepared.

"Oh," he started."I had no idea you were that grateful," he started wiggling his eyebrows and I punched him in the throat.

"You damn fool, that's not what I meant," I growled. "Thank you for the tea," I said before getting up and storming, quietly, into the other room. I easily scooped Uo into my arms and carried her out of the shop, ignoring my father behind me.

The most challenging part of carrying the unconscious Uotani was that I hadn't thought about how I was going to get her front door open. I got to the door and thankfully I didn't have to search her pockets for keys because Renji opened the door after a minute or two of fumbling.

"What happened?" He asked as he stared at her unconscious form.

"Some hollows attacked on the way home, my dad and I took care of it," I explained. "Meanwhile Uo got my sisters out of there. She just fell asleep at Urahara's, she's fine."

"You know where her bedroom is," Renji said moving out of my way and going back to his bed on the couch. "Let yourself out too."

I kicked the door closed behind me and carried her through to her bedroom. I'd never noticed before how peaceful her face looked while she was sleeping. She never looked too troubled when she was awake, but you could always tell her mind was on other things, even when she was laughing at you. I shoved the door all the way open with my foot, thanking god she'd left it ajar when she'd left this morning and lowered her down onto the bed. She started to stir when I put her down. Damn, I was hoping not to wake her up.


	15. News

**Ichigo POV**

"Hey, it's okay," I said as I sat beside her, running my hand over the back of her head. "It's just me, you're home, you're safe."

"Mmm," she whined. "Are you back? Did you take care of the hollows?" Her mumbles were barely comprehensible.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I took you home, everyone's safe."

"Mmmkay," she nodded, eyes still closed as she lay on her pillow. "Ssssgood."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm heading out now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No," she whined, wriggling under the covers. "Wait," she told me and I stopped. She patted the bed beside her and mumbled something completely unintelligible. She seemed to notice this and cleared her throat. "You should stay," she mumbled.

"What?" I grew pink. That was, she was, I mean, she stayed in my room once before but she was on the floor and I was in a bed and there was no way... A girl had never asked that of me before. Maybe she was frightened after today... "Yeah, I'll take the floor.."

"What?" She echoed, fighting with the sheets to sit up. "That's not what I meant! You can't do that!"

"I mean.." I said awkwardly. "This is just.."

"I'm asking you to have a sleep over not fuck me," she grumbled and lay back down, snuggling back into the pillow beneath her.

"Uhhh..." I replied awkwardly. She was always so brash when she was awake. I'm starting to prefer when she's unconscious. "Alright," I sighed.

I had already kicked off my shoes at the door so I got in bed beside her, feeling incredibly weird sleeping in my clothes but I wasn't exactly going to get down to my boxers and t-shirt and have the shit kicked out of me the next morning, or worse, be accused of being some kind of pervert. _'What if she forgot about this the next morning and thought I was a total creep?!'_

* * *

 **Main POV**

"Mmmk," I groaned as the sunlight streamed in the window, waking me up. I rolled over and collided with a rock hard chest. That was odd. I don't usually wake up with another human being. I opened my eyes and found an arm draped over me. I was also wearing a jacket that was not mine and the arm was connected to someone. A living, breathing, other person. I looked up and saw it was Ichigo. Then I remembered vaguely being carried home last night and asking Ichigo to stay with me. _'Oh my god! What if he thought I was some kind of creep?! Who just suggests that!'_ All thoughts like that disappeared when the arm over me tightened around me and pulled me closer.

His arms pinned me against his chest and I felt the most secure I'd ever felt in a long time. I was enveloped in his scent, something I'd felt a great deal of comfort from when I was wearing his t-shirt. It's one of the reasons I was so reluctant to give it back. Unlike most teenage boys, Ichigo wasn't a particularly smelly one. He didn't think deodorant was shower in a can, he showered regularly and when he did sweat, it was an unobtrusive sweet smell. I could feel his heard beating softly against my chest and the longer I was pinned in his arms the more I relaxed. Clearly if he was holding me hostage like this he didn't think I was a creep.

I drifted back in and out of consciousness, still pinned to Ichigo's chest and breathing his scent in deeply. Vaguely I was aware he was probably late and I should wake up so I could tell Ichigo it was time for school. That thought disappeared when I felt a hand in my hair and soft stroking motions. He must have been waking up. I tried to open my eyes again, wriggling slightly as I tried to wake up properly.

"Mmmk you're gonna be late for school," I managed to get out finally.

"I'm gonna skip it," he mumbled back.

"Ichigo," I shot up. "It's almost the end of the school year!"

"What?" He asked waking up and looking down at the position we were in. I could see the blush creeping up on his face as we were still tangled in each other's limbs as I lectured him.

"You can't afford to miss school, you need to study all you can for your final exams!" I said wiggling out of his hold.

"You're being ridiculous," he said letting me go. "It's one day. It's not going to ruin my career prospects. And I can't believe that's what your freaking about about."

"What should I be freaking out about?" I glared at him, arms folded.

"Your shirt slipped up," He pointed out in his typical nonchalant way he was famous for when it came to his sisters. But no wonder he was still blushing. I looked down and tugged my, or should I say his, t-shirt down over my boobs.

"Better?" I asked and I watched the red slowly seep out of his face. "Since you're not going to school we should probably head to Urahara's shop and find out what he wouldn't tell us last night. Let me go get changed," I told him, grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom quickly to dress and brush my teeth. He came out of my room shortly after and we walked along the hallway together as I headed to the fridge to make something quick for breakfast.

"Morning you two," Renji smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you start," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you look at me like that you creeper!" Ichigo yelled and pointed at him. "Nothing even happened so don't you suggest anything."

"Suuuure," Renji replied hopping up onto the stool by the counter. "What's for breakfast, I'm starved."

"I take it you decided not to go to school either," I said and he shrugged.

"It's not like I'm there for the education," he replied.

* * *

"So what'd you find out?" I asked as I sat down in front of Urahara.

"What no Hello Kisuke-kun, you look very sexy in your robe today, it's nice to see you again so soon?" He pouted and I smiled softly.

"Sorry, let me try again," I got up and walked out of the door, waling back in. "Hello, Kisuke-kun. How are you today?"

"I'm very well Uo-chan, thanks for asking" he replied waiting for me to continue.

"You look very sexy today in your robe," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Well thank you! It's nice of you to say~" He waved his fan affectionately at me as he grinned goofily.

"That aside," Ichigo grumbled from beside me. "What did you find out?"

"Good luck making him call you sexy," I said to Urahara who laughed.

"I scanned the area and looked at your clothes for residual energy and I can now recognise it's signature," he started and I accepted the tea Tessai brought. "And then I went through some old records, some belonging to me some I found going through the computers in the soul society.."

"YOU WENT ALL THE WAY TO THE SOUL SOCIETY?!" Ichigo chocked on his tea.

"Doubt he'd do that," I replied.

"I didn't," Kisuke waved his fan. "Actually I hacked into Kurotsuchi's computer ages ago and can read through all my old files and research whenever I want. And sometimes he's made additional notes which are very helpful."

"Okay we get it, you're a genius," I folded my arms.

"It's nice of you to say," he cheered. "The same energy signal usually appears every ten years, this week and usually for about a week. 5 days is the average."

"Okay," I tried not to get grumpy. "What does that mean?"

"If you just wait 10 years you can just walk straight back through the rift," I grabbed him by the collar. "Uo-chan," he replied raspy. "I was just kidding let me go."

"What next?" I scowled sour enough to rival Ichigo.

"Well we could try force the rift open but there's no way we'd be able to be sure we opened it to the right place. We could send you through to an entirely different universe, and that one could be much worse. There might not be a young and sexy scientist to help you," he explained. "I propose we wait a little longer. There might still be something I can do but studies on this phenomenon are only just beginning to happen."

"So basically you're going to spend the next 10 years trying to figure something out and if you fail no hard feelings because it opened up anyway," I growled. "Anything else?"

"I'd like to look at your head wound, I have a few theories I'd like to test," he replied leaning over to examine the healing scab I had on my head.

"Anything?" I asked seething.

"Just as I thought," he hummed before getting up and heading off. I looked over at Ichigo who had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, still fuming but I raised a concerned eyebrow anyway.

"He said 10 years, didn't he?" Ichigo asked serisouly.

"Yeah, it's a long time to be stuck here. I couldn't just walk back through the rift. By that time my siblings would be all grown up, they'd have buried another empty casket and I probably would have laid down roots here by that point. I mean, I'd be 30," I told him.

"That's not my point," he told me. "Do you know what date your brother disappeared on?"

"Of course I do it was _Oh!"_ I said, suddenly realising his point. "You think it's possible? He didn't die in some accident somewhere, he got stuck here after coming through the rift?"

"I think it's more than possible," he replied. "You said yourself there was a bank account in your name here already. He disappeared without a trace 10 years ago and there was no signs of trouble."

"If he's here then how do I find him?" I asked.

"You said he was much a big a fan of Bleach as you were?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm surprised we haven't run into him already. Wouldn't he want to be where all the action is?"

"He hasn't seen as much I have," I told him. "We watched it as it was coming out. I doubt he got past the Hueco Mundo arc. He might not know anything. Or he's been eaten by a hollow," I said grimly. "That'd be just my luck. A chance at finding him and he's dead already."

"Don't talk like that," Ichigo told me.

"Well what do I do?" I asked. "Put out a missing person's report? It's been 10 years you don't think someone's going to ask why I didn't file one sooner? Oh sorry officer, I didn't notice he'd gone up until now."

"Uo," Ichigo growled back at me. "It means he's alive. And he's here, we can find him."

"Why do you want to find him?" I asked.

"You're telling me I shouldn't want to reunite you with your brother after you've been missing him for 10 years?" He asked.

"Well actually," I told him. "We haven't known each other all that long and you don't know my brother at all. Why should you care?"

"I care because he's _you're_ brother," Ichigo replied.

"Alright," I sighed. "We're getting nowhere with this," I told him.

"Uo," Urahara came back in. "I wanna try something," he said and I raised a brow at him.

"What?" I asked and got smacked in the head as an answer. "Ow! What the fuck?" I yelled looking up at him as he stood next to the body on the floor. _The body on the floor._ That was my body. I looked at his hand, he had one of those soul grabbing glove things everyone seems to have.

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled as I looked down at my body. Well, me actually, my body was to my left. I was wearing the clothes I'd first come to Karakura in. I sat in shock for a moment. That meant that...

"Just as I suspected," Kisuke said sitting back down and taking a sip of his tea. "Uo, could you tell me, are you having any trouble breathing?"

"No," I replied as I stared down at myself.

"I have a theory," he said. "I think that when you hit that Kido barrier something more than a head injury happened. I think that when you broke the kido barrier it exploded and knocked your soul from your body. I think it destroyed your soul chain too."

"Then why haven't I turned into a hollow yet?" I asked.

"When I knocked you from your body just now I felt the rift energy as well as your spiritual pressure," he explained. "From the studies I looked at, the rift close much too early and I think you absorbed it. I think after you broke the kido barrier and were knocked from your body, the cut on your head absorbed the rift and when you fell forward you were able to get back into your body. I think you were able to do this because your two energies fused together."

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means many things," he shrugged. "For starters there's a new way to turn people into shinigami, because that's what your energy resembles. You have a red spirit ribbon. It means that now your two energies are fused, the rift may not open again and it means that because you absorbed it, you're not going to turn into a hollow."

"It may not open?" I looked up at him shocked. "Before you said I had to wait 10 years. Now I'll never see my family again?!"

"Uo," Urahara said. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" I yelled and I climbed back into my body and got up off the ground. "Fuck you Kisuke."

I headed out the door without another world, feet carrying me on autopilot out the door and through the dirt field out the front of his shop. Before I knew it I was running, but where I didn't know. This was the worst news I could have heard. Now it meant there was no possible way back. I was banking on there being a way. I was surviving on the hope I could get back, I could see them again. Now I had nothing. What would I do now? I had no family I knew about, no job, in fact all I did have was a bunch of forged papers and an apartment I didn't know how I'd keep paying for.

"Uo!" I heard from somewhere behind me but I ignored it. I couldn't deal with anyone else right now. I kept running, I was running as hard as I knew how. MY thighs burned and so did my lungs but I didn't want to stop, I couldn't stop.

"UO!" I heard someone yell, it was closer now. I was running slower now, breath not coming to me as easily as it did before. I hadn't realised where I was going before but now, I was stood in the alley where it all started. I looked at the spot I'd fallen in, there was still a blood mark on the ground there. I hadn't noticed it the other night in the dark. I dropped to my knees by it. What was I supposed to do?

"Uo." It was Ichigo, he was the voice I'd heard. He'd followed me all the way here from the shop. I'd been running what was normally a 25 minute walk. Also given his shinigami powers, even though I had a head start I didn't know how he hadn't been able to catch up to me until now. Unless he was letting me out run him. He dropped down beside me. He wiped something off my face. I didn't realise I'd been crying. Now I couldn't stop. I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close in that warm, comforting grip I'd been in more than once before. He smelled just like he always did, spicy, sweet and there was a bit of natural musk. He smelled like home, like safety. Even at a time like this, where I didn't know anything, where I was so desperate, where I had nothing. Even then, he smelled like that, I had him.

"What am I supposed to do?" I cried out, gripping onto his shirt. "What now?"

"We'll figure this out," he told me, stroking my hair. "I'm not ready to give up."

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know," he told me. "But I won't stop until you're home."


	16. Skyline

**Main POV**

Ichigo had let me cling onto him for ages, he let me cry every tear I had before he helped me up and had taken me home. He was calm about this whole thing, like he knew what to do, even though it was clear neither of us did. We had just been to the adult in this situation, the older adult in my case, and they didn't know what to do either. He'd sat me down on a bar stool and silently made tea. I accepted it gladly, holding the hot cup in my hand was soothing. After the tea we drank in silence I'd wanted to lie down. I had things I needed to be doing but I couldn't be bothered doing anything. I didn't have the energy. I could push myself to do anything.

Ichigo lead me through to my bedroom and hopped up on the bed beside me, propping himself up against the headboard and wrapped his arms around me. He let me lay there, unmoving, unspeaking as I sulked. I was miserable. I didn't just not know what to do now or what was going on, I didn't know anything. I was falling apart completely and I didn't, I just didn't know. He understood. I guess I never realised just what it had felt like, for him, everything he went through. The guilt he felt over his mother's death. The guilt he felt over Rukia being taken away. What Orehime being kidnapped felt like. What being the one who was supposed to be strong enough to save the world from Aizen. The responsibility that must have been, the weight it would have had and then the crushing feeling of having all that taken from him when it was over and he lost his powers. The year an a half he spent feeling exactly as I did now.

Except he'd done better. He did something even afterwards. He got jobs, he participated in school activities, he found something to keep him occupied while he waited, while he tried to figure out what was next. All I could do was feel. And what I felt was angry. I felt lost. I felt helpless and I felt suffocated. What was I supposed to do now? A question that was going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Uo," he had said after a while. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm?" I croaked out.

"What did you mean yesterday, when you told Rangiku she shouldn't?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my brows, momentarily distracted from my sulking. "You mean when I told her to stop trying to get us together?"

"You never said that," he countered. "You didn't tell her to stop trying you told her she shouldn't try. That's different."

"I told her she shouldn't for a lot of reasons," I replied with a sigh.

 _'_ _Really? He wanted to do this now?'_ I thought.

"One of them is you're an anime character and I was obsessed with that anime. Kind of creepy if you ask me. Two because neither of us are particularly fond of being pushed into things. Three I'm older than you, which ordinarily wouldn't matter, but you said yourself you hadn't had a girlfriend before and I felt like that it wouldn't be fair on you. And finally because it was only a matter of time before I was going home to my family and getting attached to someone here, it wouldn't be fair on me or them."

"You didn't think any of those things were my choice too?" He asked.

"Oh don't give me that, I'm sure we would have talked about it," I scowled and crossed my arms over me. I also ended up crossing them over his arms which were still wrapped around my middle.

"We're talking about it now," he replied. "Look, me not having a girlfriend before? That's on me but you can't use that as an excuse because you think I can't handle it. I'm telling you I can. Two, I don't think you're creepy because you never set out with the intention of making me your boyfriend, I haven't found you stealing my stuff, except my shirt which I still want back. And three, you and I are both capable of ignoring what everyone else thinks is best, you've seen the anime, I ignore what everyone says. I'm not about to let everyone else in my head and make my decision for me."

"And four?" I asked.

"And four, that's my choice too," he replied. "I might get my heart broken but it's better to have loved and to have lost than to never have loved at all."

"That's right," I said. "You always were a fan of Shakespeare, weren't you?"

"That's not Shakespeare," he told me. "It's Alfred Lord Tennyson."

"What does this mean?" I asked, holing into the arms wrapped around my waist.

"He was saying you shouldn't.."

"Not the quote!" I cut him off. "You asking all these questions and trying to convince me my answers are wrong. What does that mean?"

"Uo.." He paused. "Hikaru," he said. "I wouldn't mind it if next time you saw my dad he called you my girlfriend. I wouldn't deny it."

"Are you saying.."

"If you're really that concerned about me being younger than you," he said. "We can take things slow. As slow as you want them. Snails pace."

"But what if we figure it out," I said. "How I can get back to my siblings?"

"Then I'll personally walk you to the rift and watch you go through," he replied. "I can't keep you from your responsibilities. And if that day comes I'll be proud you're walking through that rift going to the people who need you most. Until then, for as long as you want me, I want you to be mine."

"You really must admire that Shakespeare," I said. "To be so good at all these romantic speeches 'n' shit."

"Is that a yes?" He laughed.

"After the day I've had I could use something to cheer me up," I told him. "Props to you for putting up with my sulking, although I can't guarantee there won't be plenty more where that came from."

"That's okay," he told me. "You've seen me do it plenty of times."

"I don't know, I usually skip those parts," I laughed and I didn't have to turn around to know he was rolling his eyes. "Your family is probably wondering where you are," I told him. "You didn't come home last night and you didn't go to school today."

"I'll text them," he told me and I smacked his arm. "HEY."

"Go back, have a shower, tell everyone where you've been," I told him. "Come back then, if you want."

"I don't feel right just leaving you like this," he told me. "Only if you're going to be alright."

"I'm not made of glass," I told him. "Plus, isn't that guard dog you got me still around somewhere?"

"What guard dog, oh, you mean Renji?" He laughed when he realised. "Yeah he's next door. He left when I came back with you."

"See, I'lll be fine," I told him. "He can baby sit me while you're away."

"You do seem to have perked up considerably," he told me.

"I'm not a piece of china, Jesus Christ, go," I rolled my eyes and broke out of his arms and got up of the bed. I pointed to the bedroom door. "Go."

"Alright, I'm going," he rolled his eyes and headed out the door to put on his shoes. I tossed him the jacket he'd put on me last night and I'd slept in all morning. "Thanks," he caught it and then headed out the door. It was getting late so I went to the kitchen, starting on dinner.

"You feeling better?" Renji asked when he came inside.

"A little," I nodded. I still didn't know what to do, but I felt better knowing I wouldn't have to do, whatever it was, on my own.

"What's for dinner?" he asked and I laughed. I really laughed, I laughed like I hadn't laughed in centuries and I had been saving them up. It was as if all the tension had been released and a weight was lifting off of me. I laughed and I couldn't stop.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I couldn't stop laughing and I braced myself on the counter. "He said to call him if anything happened. Is this what he meant?" Renji asked out loud as I couldn't stop laughing still.

I went back to cooking, smile on my face. Occasionally breaking out into more laughter as I thought back on it. Renji definitely thought there was something wrong with me by now but I didn't care. I was too busy laughing.

"You seem in better spirits," I heard Ichigo kicking off his shoes by the door. "What happened?"

"Dude, she's been like this since you left and hasn't stopped," Renji replied as I put the finishing touches on dinner, laughing occasionally. "What the hell _happened_?!"

"She got some unexpected bad news," Ichigo replied. "What'd you say anyway?"

"Why does this have to be something I said?" He asked indignantly.

"Okay," Ichigo replied. "What'd you do then?"

"I didn't do anything!" Renji threw his hands up in the air. "All I did was ask what dinner was!"

Ichigo started laughing then. Leaving Renji confused as Ichigo came over to wrap his arms around my waist as I cooked, although he was probably confused for more than one reason now.

"You said nothing happened this morning," Renji's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing did happen this morning," I shrugged.

"Is _that_ how you cheered her up?" he yelled, shocked.

" _What?!_ " Ichigo yelled, letting go of me and spinning around to point at him. "THAT IS ABSOLUTELY NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

At this point I was in hysterics as I turned the rings on the stove off and used the counter to stop me from dropping to the floor with laughter. I watched the two argue with each other, the appropriate music from the Bleach OST playing in the back of my mind.

* * *

Two days running I'd woken up in the protective hold of Ichigo Kurosaki. As far as being technically dead went, it wasn't half bad. I might be totally lost in life, unsure of what to do with myself and filled with more worries than I could ever imagine, I also had a hot anime boyfriend. And who besides those who had a body pillow, could say that? No one, that's who.

"Mmm," I hummed as I wriggled, snuggling closer into Ichigo's chest as I tried to get back to sleep. I felt his hands shift on my back, one hand traveling up to play with my hair. "You're awake, huh?"

"Hard not to be with you rubbing your face on me like that," he smiled. "What are you, a dog? Are you scent marking me?"

"You're hilarious," I rolled my eyes. "Oh shit," I leapt up out of bed. "You're also late for school!"

"Nnnrg," he grumbled, rubbing his face into his pillow. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes!" I picked up my pillow and smacked him on the head with it. "GO. TO. SCHOOL." I punctuated each word with another hit with a pillow.

"You're the worst!" He grumbled and got up out of bed.

"I'm also apparently the only one here who cares about your education," I told him and smacked him again for good measure.

"You're so boring," he rolled his eyes and I smacked him again. How dare he? "Stop that!"

"Go to school," I told him. "You packed your uniform, what's the big problem?"

"The problem is I was enjoying being tucked up in bed wrapped in the arms of my girlfriend," he grumbled. "Although thanks to you I'm awake now."

"Jees, you're grumpy in the morning," I commented. "Go get ready I'll work on breakfast."

"Fine," he grumbled and I heard him flop back down onto the bed. "Bossy," I heard him mutter and I laughed a breathy laugh.

* * *

"You know," he said as I leaned up against the fence. "You didn't have to walk me all the way to the gates. I wasn't going to bunk off or anything."

"I know," I laughed. "I came along in case you needed an alibi," I told him. "And I needed to go into town anyway. I'll see you."

"Alibi? What kind of alibi would I need, no one cares if I'm late here," he told me. "I'll see you," he leaned down to kiss my cheek and I blushed the deepest shade I've ever been. I actually heard him chuckle. "And you were worried about me not having had a girlfriend before. You little otaku," he ruffled my hair and headed into the school grounds. There was a lot of people scattered around and I checked my watch. It was lunch time. I didn't know why he was complaining, he only had 2 periods of class left.

I had been thinking about the conversation I'd had with Keigo more and more since I'd discovered I wasn't going to be getting back so easily. I headed to the local car year. I need to get my hands on a second hand 2 door and soon. He was right. Time to start another business and I could think of the first person to partner up with.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"Yo Ichigo, what happened, where were you yesterday and why are you so late today?" Keigo asked as soon as I got to the roof.

"I was busy," I replied. I thought about telling them who I was with but that would lead to questions and a few labels I said I wouldn't deny anymore. It couldn't hurt to have a little more time to ourselves.

"Hey Ichigo, I thought you two were never going to get out of bed, finally decided to come to school," Renji said as he came through the roof door.

"Hey, it's not like you went to school yesterday either," I glared at him. "And shut up."

"Wait," Keigo said. "You two?"

"Out of bed?" Mizuiro wiggled his eyebrows and I banged both their heads together.

"Shut up," he glared at a roof tile and away from their prying eyes.

"You mean you didn't tell them?" Renji grinned. "I knew something happened!"

"Nothing happened okay!" I threw my hands up and went for him.

"Alright, alright," he wrestled out from beneath me. "Chill, I was just kidding. You're wound to tight for something to have happened anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

"Well if you'd gotten laid last night you'd be in a much better mood," he grumbled and started eating his lunch.

"You're the worst," I grumbled.

"Wait," Keigo asked. "Who do you think he slept with?"

"Never you mind!" I yelled.

* * *

"Hey, who's car is Uo sitting on?" Keigo asked as I looked up and saw her sitting on the hood of a blue Nissan Skyline, reading a manga.

"Don't look at me, she didn't have a car this morning," I replied and instantly regretted it.

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "And how'd you know that?"

"Oh shut up," I grumbled and headed for the car. Last 2 and a half hours were torture. "Hey, Uo."

"Oh hey," she smiled.

"What's with the car?" I asked.

"Keigo suggested the other day I start my own business, you know, I always wanted a skyline," she told me. "So I figured I would. I've done it before. I'm off to go get my first business partner and could use some muscle, wanna come?"

"Some muscle?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, come on, let's go bully Urahara," she waved for me to get into the car and she jumped off the hood.

"Wait," Keigo said. "Can I get a ride?" He called and she drove off.

"You just decided to buy a car today?" I asked her from the passenger seat.

"It's an investment," she told me. "Plus it may be a tax redeemable, or bits and pieces. It is a business expense."

"I don't think that's how that works," I told her. "You really think Urahara's going to be your business partner after you told him to fuck off yesterday?"

"'Course, good friends like us won't let one little argument ruin everything," she smiled at me before turning back to the road.

"You're not actually good friends," I glared pointedly at her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "We keep hanging out all the time we might become good friends."

"I thought you said he creeped you out," I asked her.

"He's a little different in real life," she shrugged again. "And I'm not about to go to bed with the guy, that's what I've got you for." I blushed. Damn her.


	17. Clinically

**Main POV**

"What do you mean business partner?" Urahara said from behind his fan.

"I mean," I told him. "I'm starting a couriers service, and you need to start offering a home delivery service for your products. Same day delivery or next day delivery for orders after 6pm, your personal guarantee."

"Great idea Uotani," he said. "But how do you know it'll work?"

"I mean do you really think if the shinigami in this town had another choice they'd be on your door step every five minutes?" I asked him. "Any special orders they put in can be hand delivered to them, something that appeals to every consumer. And it means you don't have to work as hard. They pay up front, you only have to get the products and I take care of the rest."

"I could use a vacation," he fanned himself. "Alright, you get a percentage of the profits from every order you deliver."

"What percentage?" I asked crossing my arms as I stood closer to Ichigo. As if on cue the tall carrot top beside me scowled at the man in the hat.

"10 percent!" He said and I scoffed.

"Call it 50," I said, not actually wanting 50.

"20~" He replied.

"40," I nudged Ichigo who gave Urahara an even more menacing stare.

"30," Kisuke said.

"40," I continued.

"35," Kisuke replied.

"Done," I told him. I would have been happy with 30.

"Perfect!" He clapped his hands together. "Pleasure doing business with you old friend. I'll draw up a contract."

"And I'll be sure to go over it with a fine tooth comb," I replied indignantly as I unlocked the car.

"Awww don't be like that Uo-chan," he pouted and I rolled my eyes, getting into the drivers seat. I pulled out of the alley and headed onto the streets of Karakura, driving far, far away from Urahara's Shop.

"Wanna go on a little date?" I asked raising a brow at Ichigo.

"You're in better spirits today," he commented, looking at me. "What, did bullying Urahara do something for you?" I snorted, finding it hard to keep my eyes on the road after a dirty joke like that, from Ichigo. I guess Yoruichi was right, he was a little pervert.

"It's the only thing that does something for me," I continued the joke. "You've got your work cut out for you if you wanna keep me satisfied."

"Please," he huffed. "I can take on Urahara any day."

"Is that so?" I raised a brow as I drove up to the highest natural point in Karakura.

"Where are we going?" He asked and I dropped down a gear, slowing down now we were close.

"I thought this would be fun," I told him as we pulled up at the top of a reasonably tall hill. You could see the sky and all of Karakura below. "I brought snacks~"

"What is this, exactly?" He asked as I got out of the car and he followed. I reached into the back and grabbed a cooler bag. I pulled out some food and hopped up onto the hood of the car.

"Enjoy the view cranky," I told him and opened up my bento. He perched beside me after a moment and started eating, staring at the scenery. He seemed to relax after a while and I broke out the juice. There was something about a calpico shared with someone you care about in a carefree situation like this. I tilted my head back and enjoyed the melon flavouring and I eyed Ichigo from the side. He was watching me more than he was watching the sunset but for what reason I would never know.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"Enjoy the view cranky," she told me and hopped up onto the hood of her car, opening a bento box and starting to eat. I sighed internally and sat beside her, grabbing the other one she had packed. I started eating and rolled my shoulders back. It was nice, just doing nothing together as we watched the afternoon sun get lower. It was happening quicker and quicker now that we were entering the worst part of winter. It was unusual to see Uo wear a jacket but even she was rugged up.

 _'HEY.'_ That was my jacket. _'Damn it. Damn her.'_ I scowled at her as she opened a can of calpis and started drinking it. _'Damn thief.'_ I sighed, I was never getting my t-shirt back.

I looked at Uo again as she drank her calpico and guessed she was right. Doing nothing occasionally was fun. She certainly looked like she was having a good time. The cold air had made her cheeks flush lightly, her skin glowed and there was something about how her hair shone out here. I was glad she'd said yes the other day. I don't think I'd be here, admiring how she looked in the fleeting sunlight if she hadn't. And it wasn't a sight I was willing to give up for anything.

As it got later and everything was packed away into the cooler bag we stared out silently into the sunset, her head resting on my shoulder as I was lost in my own thoughts. Did I really want to find a way to send her back? Yeah I wanted to help her and I would, even if I hadn't already promised her. I'd help her without a second thought, but there was a secret part of me, a selfish part of me I'd shoved deep down that didn't want her to go. I might have made a mistake asking her out, but I knew even if she did have to go back that I would regret never doing it.

"Come on," she sighed. "We better be getting back," she told me and stopped leaning on my shoulder. She climbed off the hood of her car and grabbed the cooler bag, walking round to the driver's side. I sighed and followed suit, getting in the passenger seat.

"I suppose we better," I replied as she tossed the bag in the back seat. The problem with dating Hikaru Uotani was that each time I realised our time together was coming to an end sent me into a brooding depression I didn't know I still carried. I was sulking. I enjoyed my time with her, she gave me everything I felt I was missing. She was my companion, she understood me, I could talk to her, I could talk to her about everything. Damn. I'd fallen hard. I even liked it when she made fun of me.

"See you," she said to me.

"Tomorrow," I told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she smiled softly at me. "Tomorrow then. Oh and Ichigo?" She slipped my jacket off her shoulders and tossed it to me. "Don't say I never return any of your things," she chuckled.

I gave her a wave as she drove off, shaking off the last of the somber feeling before my dad decided to leap out the front door and attack me. He did shortly afterwards, sending a flying side kick my way the I stepped past and headed in the door without another world.

"You're home late, Ichi-nii," Yuzu commented. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," I sighed, walking over to the kitchen where she was cooking. "I was just out with Uotani."

"Oh," she replied. "Did it not go well? You look sad."

"No," I shook my head. "Everything was fine, I enjoyed it."

"So what's the problem, Ichi-nii?" She asked, listening carefully.

"It just ended a bit too soon," I explained and she looked at me sympathetically.

"You really like her, don't you?" She asked, I couldn't lie to my little sister like this. I nodded. "If it makes you feel better, Ichi-nii, Karin and I really like her too. You should go after her. Go get her."

The encouragement was nice, but how did I tell her I already did, and I was just sulking for no reason. I didn't. Instead I chose to ruffle her hair and headed up the stairs to put my book bag away and grab a shower before dinner. As I towel dried my hair I thought about the homework I had piling up that I was pretty sure Uotani would beat me with if I didn't finish it. I had no idea why she was so obsessed with my grades, maybe she read somewhere that I failed or something.

I sighed and brushed my teeth, if I was going to keep staying at Uo's I'd have to leave one there. I grabbed a spare from under the sink, heading to my room to pack a few things I could leave there next time I went over. It was a little presumptuous of me to think that I could, but I was pretty sure Uo would just use it as an excuse to steal more of my clothes.

I headed down to dinner and ate silently, thinking about all the things I needed to do, seeing Uo again was getting up there. I'd have to convince her to stay over here sometime, we'd have to come clean to everyone so she could. Then I could get back to doing my homework at the desk while she lay on my bed reading manga and insulting me. I wondered if it was possible to feel withdrawals for a person. I was sick. There was something clinically wrong with me.

"Where are you going?" Yuzu asked as I walked down the stairs with a bag in hand along with my book bag and Kon. I'd left a note for Rukia who was mysteriously not in my closet where I left her.

"I'm going to see Uo," I told her.

"Yes," she smiled enthusiastically. "You go get her Ichi-nii."

"What are you planning on doing?" Karin asked with her hands folded over her chest. "Camp out at her place until she agrees to go out with you?"

"She already has," I told her, decided now was as good a time as any. "And I miss her."

"Dumb," Karin responded. "You really are an idiot."

"Karin-chan, don't be so mean," Yuzu scolded.

"Don't worry about it Yuzu," I ruffled her hair. "That's Karin speak for go get her Ichi-nii, I wish you all the best."

"You've been hanging out with Uo too long if you're making jokes like that," Karin yelled after me as I walked out the front door. I slid on the jacket Uo had been wearing earlier and breathed in the scent. It smelled like her. It was like roses and cinnamon and citrus. A scent I would never grow sick of.

"Ichigo, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Uo asked as she stood out on the balcony, out front of her apartment.

"Uo," I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. It was now or never. My hand knotted in her hair and I leaned down to kiss her. My lips met her soft ones and she responded easily. She was cool about it, like this was an every day scenario, like fireworks weren't exploding around her like they were for me. One of her hands slid up my back and gripped my shoulder, hiding tight like I would blow away in the breeze. Maybe she wasn't as cool about it as I thought.

"What was that about?" She asked as I reluctantly pulled away. She was breathing heavily and there was a very slight pink tinge to her cheeks as she didn't quite make eye contact with me. "Tell me what I have to do to get Ichigo Kurosaki to kiss me like that again."

"Uo," I told her, recovering. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Main POV**

"Something clinically wrong with you?" I laughed as he sat on the bed looking bashful. "Ichigo there's nothing wrong with you. It's puppy love. We're in the honeymoon phase of our relationship. I get why you're all cute and affectionate, your separation anxiety is endearing. I love it. Don't sweat it. I promise I'll call you out on being a creeper."

"I believe you," he replied sullenly and I laughed again.

"Come here you dummy," I said and pulled him in for a hug. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and pressed a soft kiss onto the skin. "So," I pulled away going for a duffle. "What new clothes did you bring me?"

"Hey!" He called after me as I started going through it.

"Hey," I said pulling out his 'Talking is **not** communication' shirt and smiled at it. As far as I was aware it was a manga only shirt and I lifted it up to my nose. It smelled like him, like all his clothes did. "I love this one."

"Is there anything of mine you don't love?" he asked in a grumble.

"Your attitude towards me stealing your clothes," I replied and tugged my shirt over my head to pull on this one.

"H-hey, you can't just do that in front of me!" he stuttered and grew a little pink. He'd already seen me with my shirt up around my boobs just the other day.

"Who, my boyfriend?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"I-it's just," he started and I ran a hand through his orange spikes.

"Chill out, I'm only teasing," I told him. I got up then, walking over to my dresser and rearranged my things to clear a drawer for him. I picked up his duffle bag and sat on the floor, carefully putting all his clothes inside. Then I got up and went to the clean laundry and picked up his 'Nice Vibe' t-shirt and put it in there as well.

"You need to wear that one again soon," I told him. "I've worn it so many times it doesn't smell like you anymore."

"Is that the reason why you kept ahold of it for so long?" He asked and I nodded slightly.

"It's one of them," I replied dropping back down beside him on the bed. "Don't you have homework?" I asked, changing the topic. "Go get working on it you dummy or you'll flunk out and have to start your own couriers business."

I went back to the drawer and pushed it closed before I milled about, doing housework while I waited for Ichigo to ask me for help or tell me he was ready for bed. Renji had already folded out his bed for the night and was in his pyjamas watching tv. I did the last of the dishes, the ones that wouldn't ft in the dishwasher and then yawned, heading to my room. I brought a chair with me and sat beside the desk where Ichigo was working away calmly, looking a lot better than he had when he first arrived. I rested my head on his shoulder while he worked and pointed out he was doing a question wrong.

"Ugh," he grumbled. "Let's go to bed."

"Perfect, my plan worked," I said happily as I headed to bed and threw back the covers.

"Was I actually doing that question wrong?" he asked as he stripped down to his boxers. I turned off the main light by the door and headed over to my side of the bed.

"Yes," I said staring at his chest. "But I also wanted to go to bed and I was hoping you wouldn't ask me to help you fix it."

"Diabolical," he replied sarcastically and I rolled my eyes, dropping my jeans and climbing into bed.

He walked over to the other side and climbed in beside me and I turned off the bedside lamp. I was a little nervous and I was glad the dark wouldn't show my blush. I'd slept in Ichigo's room while we were both in pyjamas, I'd shared a bed with him fully clothed, and once he brought pyjamas but night three of sharing a bed he was just in his boxers, chest fully on display to me. I couldn't tell if it was because he found sleeping in the same bed as another human simply too warm, he had grown more comfortable with me to the point of sleeping his most preferred way and the pyjamas all the other times were just niceties or he was trying to seduce me. I hoped it was the third. Although it was most likely the first and second.

To be fair, I was usually a sleeper who wore shorts to bed, not panties, but two could play at the taking off unnecessary amounts of clothing for seduction game. It seemed to work too, he actually seemed a little nervous to wrap his arms around me like he usually did.

 _'Heh heh heh,'_ I thought. _'Perfect.'_

He wrapped his hands around me eventually as I had my back pressed to his chest and they rested on my tummy, providing the protective warmth I'd felt the time I was sulking on my bed after I found about the rift. I relaxed instantly and seemed to start a chain reaction where me relaxing seemed to eventually relax Ichigo.

"Night," I said quietly and he kissed the side of my neck once.

"Night," he replied and I drifted off moments later.

* * *

I started waking up as the sun shone in the window and I whined internally. It was selfish, but I wanted to just roll over, forget I'd just woken up and keep Ichigo from going to school by trapping him in hugs. I ran a hand over my face and a hand creeped into my hair like it did every morning like this. I sighed contently and moved my face further into the pillow, enjoying the warm body behind me howling me tight.

"Ugh," Ichigo shot up from behind me after a sudden beeping. "What the hell is that?"

"It's called an alarm clock," I replied, reaching up to turn it off. "I was worried without Isshin trying to attack us first thing we'd sleep in."

"It's amazing," he replied. "These past three days I've had the best nights sleep not worrying about an insane man leaping in my bedroom window at me."

"If an insane man has leapt in your window more than once you should probably call the police," I replied, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't give me ideas," he muttered and I chuckled.


	18. Kissing

**Main POV**

"Hey," I said as Ichigo sat in my room like most nights, quietly working on his homework while I flicked through a graphic novel.

"Hmm?" He replied not looking up.

"Don't get me wrong," I started. "I'm enjoying the private time of our secret relationship, but how long before you want to tell people? Because I promised Rangiku that if I found out you liked me she'd be the first person I tell. And I think it's safe to say you like me."

"Why would you make a promise like that?" He turned around grumbling.

"Because I didn't think it would happen," I shrugged.

"Ugh," he ran a hand over his face. "Come look at my work for the day, I'll think about a way out of this stupid real world problem."

"Deal," I chuckled as I came over and picked up a pen, going over his work. He was getting much better now that he was using the notes I took for him when I had free time to read through the math book he'd gotten me. Ichigo wasn't a dummy, contrary to what I tell him almost every day. He didn't need a second teacher, he was actually pretty good at math. He just wasn't in class long enough to learn this stuff by himself. And unlike literature and English, he didn't have a natural affinity for it.

"We don't have to tell her we're going out," Ichigo said finally. "You just said you'd tell her if you found out I liked you."

"Oooh a loop hole," I grinned. "Easy."

"I'm surprised you didn't come up with this yourself you little manipulator," he ran a hand over my head, fingers trading over the skin of my cheeks.

"Maybe I did and just wanted you to join me in my evilness," I shrugged.

"I've never called you evil," he smiled. "I'd say you were close though, you little demon."

* * *

I leaned up against the school fence in a huddle with Rangiku and Orehime. I felt kind of bad having this conversation in front of her but I didn't want to steal Rangiku away for a private conversation either, that'd be pretty hurtful too.

"You really think he likes you?" Rangiku asked.

"If I had to guess," I shrugged. "We've been spending a _lot_ of time together lately."

"This is _so_ exciting!" She squealed.

"I'm really happy for you, Uo-chan, you two seem to be perfect for each other," Orehime said with absolutely no malice in her voice. It broke my heart her wishing me all the best. I smiled softly at her, thanking her quietly.

"Rangiku," Hitsugaya called and Matsumoto calmed down quite a bit.

"Ooop, sorry, have to go," she wrapped me in a tight hug and hurried over to her captain. Orehime wandered off to go and talk to Uryuu, I hoped they managed to get together.

"So how long before you two actually come clean?" Renji asked, sneaking up on my side. Ichigo, Renji and I usually made the walk together when I could be bothered going with them.

"It's just nice not having everyone else in on everything," I replied. "It's nice having this little secret to ourselves."

"Yeah just tell me if I need to join Rukia in her closet because you two are deciding to dive me out of my own home," he grumbled.

"Trust me, that's a long way away yet," I patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "You know I didn't actually know you and Rukia were together, I knew it would happen eventually but I'm surprised you don't get more shit over it." He paled.

"I haven't told anyone about it yet," he replied awkwardly.

"Oh?" I raised a comical eyebrow at him. "So how long before you two actually come clean?" I teased.

"Oh shut up," he rolled his eyes and Rukia came over.

"Renji are you teasing them again?" She asked and he shook his head.

"She's managed to turn the tables on me," he replied.

"I'll keep my secret if you keep mine," I told her and she grinned at me. "You know you're always welcome over at my place. I'm sure I could find a small cupboard if you're feeling homesick."

"You're hilarious," she rolled her eyes at me.

"So they tell me," I winked. "Alright, I'm heading off, I need to go and see if I can get a cooler of some kind in my car."

"What for?" She asked.

"I wanna start doing jobs for Isshin as well as Kisuke," I replied. "For the kind of samples he collects you need to keep them at a certain temperature."

"You think you'll be allowed to?" She asked.

"I'm sure Kisuke can forge me whatever paperwork I can't get legitimately myself," I shrugged. "And Ichigo's dad is convinced we're dating. Anything for his third daughter."

"What are you scheming over here?" Ichigo asked coming over.

"My latest business opportunity," I replied grinning at him.

"Oh yeah, medical courier or whatever," he nodded. "I'm sure you can always do jobs for my dad. Set something up with Karakura Hospital, Uryuu's dad runs that or something"

"What's this about my father?" Uryuu asked.

"He runs Karakura hospital or something," I shrugged.

"Sort of," Uryuu replied. "Do you really want to know what he does?"

"I want to go into business with him," I told him. "And Ichigo's father."

"You know those two don't reply get along, right?" He responded.

"Ah yes the age old, shinigami and quincy feud blah blah blah to groups of people with the same goal blah blah," I shrugged. "They never have to interact," I explained. "That's where I come in."

"Whatever you're planning, good luck, my dad isn't the most agreeable fellow," Uryuu told me and went back to talking to Orehime.

"Alright," I said to Ichigo, smiling up at him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, could you check my math tonight?" He asked and I grinned. "Always."

I wasn't able to kiss him goodbye when we got to school on time, we couldn't risk getting caught or we'd have to tell everyone we'd been dating for the last few weeks. It had it's advantages though, the two of us sneaking around together. It meant every time Hitsugaya thought he could try and convince me to tell him about whatever big evil I saw coming out of the rift Ichigo was around to scare him off.

* * *

"A business deal?" Isshin said as I leaned up against the counter of his clinic.

"Mmm," I agreed. "Who do you normally have transport your medical goods and lab samples?"

"Uh," he said rubbing his forehead. "The company information is in the filing cabinet over there," he pointed. "Their contract is actually up for renewal pretty soon."

"Really? Perfect," I told him. "I want that contract," I told him.

"You?" He raised a brow.

"I have a courier service," I shrugged. "I have all the special licensing required and my car has all the equipment necessary. Why not?" I asked.

"Alright," he nodded. "If you're serious, we'll sort something out. I'll have to get in contact with Karakura General though, let them know we're changing services. We use their labs."

"I wondered how Uryuu's dad was involved," I said out loud. "It was actually Ichigo that helped me come up with this idea."

"Huh," Isshin replied. "I guess I owe him thanks for this new prosperous business deal, huh?"

"I guess we both do," I smiled softly.

* * *

"You really have a head for business, don't you?" Ichigo commented as I sat with him at my kitchen counter.

"You said yourself I was a little manipulator," I shrugged. "I see something I want, I get it."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled at me. "You try that on me?"

"No way, I tried not to go anywhere near you, remember? You had to convince me to give you a chance and to stop trying to protect you," I laughed. "If I want something from you I'll just ask, I don't need to set anything up."

"You know," he said. "I think the reason you and Urahara get along so well is because you both can manipulate people so easily."

"I wondered," I replied. "He has been way nicer to me than I had expected."

"Let's spend a couple of nights at my house," Ichigo told me suddenly.

"Oh?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think it's time I introduced them to you, properly."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's have dinner with my family, tonight."

"Tonight," I looked up at him. "That's pretty soon."

"Who cares," he shrugged, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "I really like you."

"Alright," I smiled, getting up to go to my room. "Let me grab a few things."

* * *

"Renji, you going to be alright on your own for a couple of days?" I had asked before we left. He rolled his eyes at me and went back to the TV. He had a very lazy life at my house, I was starting to see why everyone at Urahara's shop called him a moocher. I'd parked in the driveway at Ichigo's house, no one else using it. He'd walked in the door first, to make sure there was no random attacks from Issin. He'd tested Yuzu ahead that there was going to be an extra person at dinner tonight, after himself.

"Alright," Ichigo turned around on the doorstep. "I think it's safe."

"You thought wrooooooong!" Isshin leapt off the roof and cannon balled onto the doorstep, ready to land on top of Ichigo but instead landing his rear on the concrete. Comical tears ran down his cheeks as he lectured Ichigo about being unsafe and how he couldn't believe he let him get hurt like that.

"You stupid old man!" Ichigo yelled. "You were the one who leapt off the roof like that, what were you thinking!"

"Now you're just adding insult to injury," I told him laughing. "I think he's learned his lesson about jumping off of roofs."

"I guess," Ichigo grumbled. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu called enthusiastically. "I barely get to see you anymore."

"Well you're in luck Yuzu," he smiled. "We're staying here the next few days."

"We?" Yuzu asked.

"I thought it was time I properly introduced you," he said. "Yuzu, this is Hikaru Uotani, my girlfriend."

"It's about time," Karin said from behind us.

"I'm getting grandkids!" Isshin yelled from the front door and charged over.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Ichigo and I yelled simultaneously.

* * *

"Sorry about dropping you in the madhouse," Ichigo said at his desk as I lounged about flicking through a manga I'd stolen off his bookshelf.

"Don't worry about it," I chuckled. "I knew what they were like before hand, trust me. And plus, maybe after what happened before you can count on a few days without your father's _aggressive_ wake up calls."

"Bruises like that I hope so," he sighed. "But I doubt it. It's so embarrassing."

"Oh cheer up," I told him. "All the shinigami captains are weirdos, at least you can say you're not alone."

"I'm sure you think that's a great comfort to me," he replied and I laughed.

"I don't," I told him "But it's the best I can offer, you don't get to pick your family."

"Boy do I know it," he sighed. "Hey, you know these notes you made me are really helping me out."

"I know, you big dummy," I grinned. "I'm fantastic."

"And here I was thinking you'd stopped with all your endearing names," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh I couldn't do that," I smirked. "Gotta keep you on your toes."

"I'm sure," he rolled his eyes. "Alright," he pushed his book away from him. "Can you check the procedures are right?"

"Easy done," I pulled the book away from him and flopped back down into my spot. I clicked my tongue as I worked over the scrawlings on graph paper. "Not a single answer wrong, Kurosaki, you're getting better."

"Don't sound so surprised," he rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"I think that's the one insult I haven't used on you," I laughed handing him back the book. "Guess I'll have to stick that one in the word bank for later."

"Great, I'm helping you get better at being mean to me," he closed his books up for the night.

"It's all about give and take," I shrugged. "I make you better at math, you make me better at insulting people."

"People meaning me," he said. "Remind me what I get out of the deal."

"You get math," I shrugged.

"And tell me where I'm going to use that again," he grumbled.

"I mean, I use it everyday," I shrugged. "You should see all my spreadsheets and account books."

"Nerd," he rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"You two actually staying here for once?" Rukia asked as she came in the window.

"Yeah," I told him. "You know, Renji's all alone at my house," I winked at her and she blushed. "You're always welcome to join him."

"Y-you.." She started.

"Hey, if you're not doing the same bed thing yet you can always have mine," I teased her further.

"Oh yeah?" She darkened. "Well the same goes to you with my closet," she joked, blushing, and I burst out laughing.

"I'm so glad you had my best interests at heart, Rukia, I don't know what I would have done otherwise," I laughed. "I'll head in there now," I said and hopped up onto the shelf and lay there laughing.

"You think you're so funny?" She laughed. "How about now?" She asked closing the closet door on me and trapping me inside. I kept laughing from inside.

* * *

I sat up with a start, ptsd from the last time I'd stayed the night at the Kurosaki house waking me from my slumber early. I clutched my chest as I looked around, waiting to find Isshin leaping in from the window or the ceiling.

"He's not here," Ichigo stated from the pillow. "He left early this morning for a business meeting."

"Thank god," I sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. I rolled onto my other side and intertwined our limbs, relaxing finally. One of the arms Ichigo had wrapped around me snaked up into my hair like it did every morning and he started playing with my hair. I let out a soft, satisfied hum and he chuckled lightly.

"It's not even 7," he said. "You wanna go back to sleep?"

"Way ahead of you," I mumbled, easily drifting back into my semiconscious state. I felt lips press softly against my forehead before Ichigo wiggled into the pillow farther and did the same. I didn't fully go back to sleep, instead I spent the next few hours in a very warm state of half awake time travel where I would check the clock every few minutes and find a half hour had passed. I ran my hand up the chest in front of me and Ichigo hummed in acknowledgement.

"Hmm?" He asked, assuming I wanted something. I leaned up and placed a light kiss to his neck. "Oh, I see," he replied in understanding. "Trying to convince me to get out of bed, are we?"

"Not at all," I replied genuinely and kissed across his jaw. "I thought we'd stay right here."

I met his lips and kissed him softly, he had a just woken up taste but I never had a bad morning breath situation which was lucky. My last boyfriend could kill a goat with his morning breath.

"Mmm," he said after a moment. "Sure seems like you're trying to coax me into something."

"You say that to everyone you kiss?" I laughed and kissed him slightly more passionately.

Eventually he pushed himself up, propping himself up over me as he kissed me back heatedly. Our intimacy level before was spending the night in each other's arms, a few light pecks and Ichigo had seen me in my bra a couple of times. Other than the night a month ago when he'd knocked on my door and taken me in his arms had we kissed like this. I was looking forward our first make out session and here it was budding between us.

We kissed each other feverishly, lips barely breaking from each others for air. I slid a hand up his back and gripped one of his shoulders. I could hear my pulse hammering in my ears as his warm chest pressed softly to mine. I licked across his lips and slid my tongue into his wet cavern, running it across the roof of his mouth pulling a startled moan from Ichigo. Eagerly, his tongue followed and they danced together in harmony. His hand slid under my shirt and rested on my hip, skin on skin contact filling me with warmth but also a craving for more.

I ran my hands over his chest, hoping to encourage him to do the same, remembering that I would have to take this slow with Ichigo as this was all new to him. Not that he acted like it, developing a natural affinity to everything we did just like he had with all his shinigami stuff. I arched up into him, chest meeting chest and kissed him aggressively. This seemed to unlock the competitive side in Ichigo and he started battling me with his mouth. The hand on my hip slid up my side with a featherlight, explorative touch. I let out a content sigh and he continued his discovery expedition under my shirt.

His hand brushed against my breast and sent jolts of electricity through me. I let out a soft moan and he paused for a second, I could see slight worry on his face like he thought he had hurt me but then I watched the realisation on his face and the smug look that accompanied him. _Jerk._ He took this new information and brought his hand back around to my boob and deliberately brushed his fingers against it. I whined, asking him not to play with me and he readjusted his hand to massage it under my shirt. I gripped his hip as we kissed hard and he continued the assault on my breast.

"And you were worried," he smirked when we pulled apart for air and I glared at him.

"Shut up and kiss me," I grumbled and he laughed softly, leaning down to press his chest to mine. He kissed me again with expert skill, the half hour of practice he'd just had, had him close to mastering the sport. I would have been content to lay like this for the rest of the day, would have, had my phone not gone off on the night stand. I grumbled and reached for it, pulling away from the kiss. He moved across the side of my face, continuing to explore new worlds down my neck. It was incredibly distracting as I tried to read what Kisuke had said.

"Who is it," he asked, hot breath on my wet neck making me shiver.

"Urahara," I replied. "Three scheduled deliveries and he just got the stuff in for two private orders. He's reminding me to come in at 12 to get the car loaded up."

"Ugh," Ichigo groaned as he went back to kissing my neck.

"Are you two going to get up for breakfast or not," Yuzu yelled from outside the door and Ichigo grumbled into my shoulder. I chuckled and looked at the clock.

"Shit! It's 11," I said and scurried out from under him. He lay back down with a sigh as I went for some clothes in a fluster, although I did notice him peaking as I got changed quickly into an Urahara Shōten t-shirt and tugged some jeans up over my butt. He seemed to have lifted the ban on me changing in front of him suddenly and I wondered it it had anything to do with the constant laughter he gets from me every time he scolds me.

"You getting up or are you just going to stare at my ass all day?" I asked and a blush slid over his cheeks, knowing he'd gotten caught out.

"Fine," he grumbled sliding up on the bed and sitting upright.

"I'll meet you downstairs," I told him and closed the door behind me as I hurried down the stairs.


	19. Hands

**Main POV**

"Afternoon Uo, what a fine Saturday it is," Urahara waved as I stood by the car, Tessai loading the deliveries by location order. I'd told him I was going to the Kurosaki house after work so they'd organised a route for me what needed there. I could have done it myself but I think Urahara didn't want me knowing too much about what was in each package. For all I knew he could have a secret dildo business on the side he didn't want me telling everyone about. He did seem like the shady type to do such a thing.

"You could say that," I shrugged. "We are working though, so it's not that fine a Saturday."

"Shame," he waved his fan at me. "I clock off after these packages are loaded. I'm going to enjoy the sun and unusual warmth for the day."

"I hate winter," I scowled and climbed into the driver's seat, ready for when Tessai was done. He handed me a clipboard and I accepted it, heading to the first address, with ease as Urahara had put a reishi powered gps in my car that already had all the locations downloaded as soon as I turned it on.

"Bye bye Uo," Urahara waved as I pulled away. Smug jerk not having to work too hard on a Saturday.

* * *

"You're back earlier than I expected," Ichigo stated as I huffed and thew my jacket on his desk chair, marching right over and collapsing on top of him. He was laying flat on his back, hand behind his head to prop himself up while he read a manga.

"How was your day not doing your homework?" I asked, face pressed into his chest.

"Actually," he told me smugly. "I finished it a couple of hours ago. How was work?"

"I hate Urahara," I replied with a groan and buried my head under his arm.

"You were the one who said same day and next day deliveries. You should have had standard 3-5 business day shipping," he showed me no sympathy as he pointed out all the flaws in my business plan. It irked me and I shot upwards, nipping at the soft flesh of his neck. He jerked beneath me and let out a startled yell before flipping us and pinning me beneath him, attacking me with kisses. I giggled underneath him as he littered my face with soft kissed, cheering me up considerably.

"Okay," I laughed. "It's my own fault just kiss me," I replied as he tickled my sides as well as kissing all over my neck and collar.

"I am kissing you," he replied like a damn smart ass.

"You know what I mean," I glared at him. His lips met mine and he kissed me deeply, making sure to do the tongue trick I'd pulled on him earlier, making me moan underneath him. He pulled away and smirked down at me.

"Is this what you want?" He teased and I scowled at him, arching up to reconnect our mouths. We kissed feverishly, rolling around as we fought for dominance. I had flipped us over several times, wanting to be the one on top for a change but was easily overpowered as Ichigo used his unfair amount of purely human strength against me. I felt lucky at least, that he had never used his shinigami level of strength on me. I would be doomed then. Not that making out was an activity that usually required captain level power.

I gripped his shoulders as he held my waist and we continued to fight for ultimate power. My Urahara Shōten t-shirt was beginning to drive me insane and I pulled back, yanking it up over my head, tossing it to the side as I was pressed beneath him. He kissed me again although a little surprised, but like everything else in his life, Ichigo took it in stride. I was in the process of pulling his shirt up, trying to flip us over again when the door opened and the other Kurosaki male charged in the door.

"Yuzu sent me to call you down for dinner!" He yelled as we tumbled to the floor with a thud. Ichigo frantically made a grab for me, covering my half naked chest with his body.

"God damn it does no one ever knock!" Ichigo roared as his dad stared down at us.

"I thought you said I wasn't getting grandkids," he commented as he looked at the position we were in.

"YOU'RE NOT!" We yelled simultaneously and his dad chuckled.

"If you don't come down to dinner I'll assume I am," he replied and then closed the door behind him as he left.

"Talk about mood killers," Ichigo grumbled and I laughed from underneath him.

"Come on," I shoved him lightly. "Let's go get food, I'm hungry."

I slid out from under him and grabbed one of his t-shirts to slide on and headed out his bedroom, him following shortly after. I heard squealing from the kitchen and sighed, Isshin was so telling Yuzu about how he found us.

* * *

After dinner I kicked off my jeans within seconds of being in Ichigo's room, booting them into the laundry hamper after I toed them up off the floor. My socks were next to go and then my bra. He watched me with an eyebrow raised as I shrugged and picked up the manga I'd started a couple of says before and slid under the covers.

"You so tired your in bed already?" He laughed as he sat at his desk picking up the manga he'd been reading before I tackled him before dinner.

"You could say that," I shrugged. Really I was excited about the next time we'd lay here together and we could continue the face battle we'd been having before Isshin interrupted us. He clearly didn't get the picture as he stayed up reading until 11 while I stared at the same page I'd opened up to, trying to get something out of the words but failing miserably. Eventually I closed it flopping down on my back and resting an arm over my eyes. Ichigo got up shortly after, flicking off the light and shimmying out of any and all necessary clothing.

"Night," he pecked me softly as he settled under the covers.

"Yeah, night," I replied with a sigh.

I lay awake in the dark, sulking, things hadn't exactly gone to plan. I didn't have any great seduction plot but I was hoping that we'd get another kissing session in before bed. Maybe it was too much too soon for Ichigo. I mean we had advanced from months of casual pecks and cuddles to fevered make out sessions that caused several wrestling matches in one day. I heard chuckling from beside me and I turned to look at Ichigo, propping myself up on an arm.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"When are you just going to cave and ask?" He said.

"Ask what?" I raised a brow.

"Or just do it?" He added and I scowled. He _k_ _new._ This whole time he knew what I wanted and just let me suffer.

"You sadist," I grumbled and he laughed louder at me. I shoved his shoulder and he continued laughing at me. He leaned over to play with a bit of my hair and I gave him a sharp look. How dare he?

"Come here," he smiled genuinely at me and pulled me in for a kiss. It was deep but soft, gentle and not as aggressive or dominating as it was before. His hold on my head was gentle as well, fingers running through my hair. I leaned up slightly, running my hands over his chest and intertwining our legs. He rolled us so he was above me, pinning me between his arms, leg pressed between my thighs. I slid my hands down his back, trailing my fingers over his hot skin, making him shudder slightly. I held my hands on his hips and pulled them closer to mine. He lowered himself further down, not breaking apart from our kiss.

He dropped down to one elbow and slid the other hand up under my shirt, attacking the opposite breast from this morning with the same enthusiasm. I moaned into his kiss and he smiled. I ran my fingernails lightly over his unclothed chest and he moaned for me this time. _Yay, revenge_. Our kiss got more rough after a while of just enjoying the feeling of being on each other's lips. He switched to using his knees to keep his weight off of me so he could use his other hand to assault both breasts at once. I moaned uncontrollably and I could feel his smug look even with my eyes closed. I slid my hands down his chest again and then finished by playing with the waistband of his boxers. I palmed him through his shorts and he groaned before pulling back surprised.

"What _Uo!"_ He said as he looked at me. "My sister are asleep across the hall."

"Then you'd better stay quiet," I told him and kissed him back with a smirk. I dipped my hand beneath his boxers and gripped him, running my hand up and down the shaft. The one thing I thought when my hand had made first contact was _'I knew it,_ ' because everything about Ichigo's personality the entire manga and anime _exuded_ big dick energy. To have balls like he did on a regular basis, that unwavering confidence I knew that he had to be packing. Not that I spent my entire time watching the anime thinking about his dick.

He let out a hiss as I ran my thumb over the tip and moved my hand up and down, pumping him with a smirk, getting my own back all the moans he elicited from me with each kiss. His thigh pressed further between mine, making contact with my panties and rubbed against me as he started to thrust into my hand. I tried my best to ignore the sensation as I worked on getting him off but he couldn't seem to help it.

"Uo," he panted.

" _Ahh~"_ I let out a small, breathy moan as he leaned forward more and he grinned, realising suddenly what he was doing.

He readjusted me slightly so I was sitting on his thigh and we were upright on the bed. I furiously worked his shaft and he rocked me on his thigh with similar vigour, the little bastard. I kissed him and decided to just work with him on the thigh riding thing, rolling my hips forward for a better angle, and continuing to run my hand over his member. He kissed down the side of my neck and I took over rocking myself on his thigh. His now free hands reached up to remove my shirt, going back to kneading my boobs. I held back a moan but it was pretty clear on my face how I was feeling. I took things to the next level and reached a second hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and fondled his balls. He let out a chocked groan as I did and in return he pressed his thigh closer to my clothed pussy.

"Uo," he groaned out.

It wasn't long before he was kissing me roughly to muffle the grunts and groans he was giving out. With a tender massage to his balls and a few more pumps he was releasing into my hand and up the side of my arm. He let out a shuddering final moan and panted heavily. I felt a little bit of pride, knowing I was the first person, besides probably himself, to have given Ichigo a hand job. I carefully pulled my hands out of his boxers, reaching over to the nightstand for a tissue to wipe the cum off my arm. Once I did and disposed of the tissue in the well placed beside bin, Ichigo immediately dropped us back down on the mattress.

"You little minx," he growled and kissed me roughly. He tugged my panties off but pulled away quickly. "It this okay?" He asked and I nodded vigourously. "Good," he replied and then plunged a finger between my folds. I let out an unsuspecting cry and he chuckled. He brought his finger back up to rub a few circles around my clit and kissed across my collar bone. He dipped his finger down to my dripping entrance and pulled a sticky set of fingers away.

"All this from just my thigh?" He teased with an eyebrow raised. I suddenly _hated_ his playful side and I glared back at him. "Unless of course you also like getting me off. If I knew you liked it this much I'd have let you do it sooner."

"You're the _worst,"_ I whispered back angrily. He smiled softly at me and leaned in to kiss me, fingers going back to their explorative route into my pussy. He dipped his middle finger inside me and I tried not to cry out into his mouth. That little bastard wasn't even blushing. Where had this confidence come from!? He stroked the finger over my walls and I shifted, letting a tiny, desperate cry escape my lips.

Answering my silent prayers he added his ring finger, and braced his hand against me. His pinky and index finger either side of my pussy, guiding his thrusting fingers into me. He slid his thumb up under my folds to reach my clit, circling it. I was surprised Ichigo didn't approach sex and sexual activity like a newborn deer, stumbling about learning everything as he went. Did the bastard have a natural affinity for _everything?!_ I mean he was always blushing anytime he saw anything remotely sexy in the anime, he blushed when he saw me in a bra the first time! Unless it was a blush related to him seeing things he wasn't supposed to. And I'd already teased him, saying as my boyfriend he was allowed to see things like me getting changed or me in less than the usual amount of clothing.

I shuddered, his vigorous fingers working my already stimulated crotch. I threw my head back and unconsciously thrust myself further onto his hand. I was breathing heavily and I could feel the occasional bead of sweat drip down my flushed chest. I tried not to cry out and held my breath. He alternated which finger stroked my walls as he thrust them both in and out of me and I jerked towards him again.

"Ichigo~" I whined, trying desperately to be quiet. He kissed down the side of my neck and I let out a strangled moan, a tight knot forming in my abdomen. It wouldn't be long before I was in real trouble, trying not to scream the house down as I shuddered on his fingers. I'd always laughed at girls in fanfics for their exaggerated moans and cries, knowing it was easy to be quiet when I was by myself, even with other boyfriends it wasn't this hard to keep quiet. I must really like Ichigo. Either that or he _really_ knows what he's doing.

"Ichigo," I said desperately. "Oh god," I gasped. "God, please, Ichigo," I cried into his shoulder and he sped up making me buck my hips into him more. I couldn't stop myself and then I was biting down on his shoulder, crying out anyway as my legs shook and the knot snapped. I came hard on his hand and I threw my head back away from his shoulder, chest moving up and down rapidly.

"You know," he said as I came down from my high. "There's no need to call me god. I know I did fight for the Soul King but it's not quite the same thing."

"You jerk," I growled as I tried to get my breath back. I tried to get up off his lap but her held me there.

"Hang on," he told me, pulling his t-shirt back over my head and he picked me up, tugging his boxers back up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to his bedroom door and across the hall into the bathroom. He set me down on the counter before going for the light switch. He grabbed a small towel and ran the tap over it was well as washing his hands. He ran the towel carefully as I watched him intently. He wore a soft, endearing expression, something I didn't see on him often.

"You know I could have taken care of this myself," I said eventually as he tossed the towel in the hamper.

"I know," he said as he dried my thighs off with a towel. "Uo," he said. "I think I love you."

"Jesus," I replied. "I'm not that good at hand jobs."

"Uo I'm serious," he glared at me. There was the Ichigo I knew and **loved** _. 'Oh.'_ "I know it's only been a few months since we met, but you know as well as I do a lot can happen in a couple of months."

"I do," I nodded. "I love you too. I've always loved you, but now I'm in love with you. You big dummy."

"Stop with the pet names, you're embarrassing me," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me.

He helped me up off the counter and took my hand, leading me back to his bedroom and climbing under the covers with me. I intertwined our legs and wrapped my arms around his chest. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and he rand his hands through my hair until we fell asleep. I really lucked out with this one.


	20. Secrets

**Main POV**

"JESUS CHRIST WHY CAN I NEVER WAKE UP NORMALLY IN THIS HOUSE!" I screamed from under Rangiku as she pinned me to the mattress.

"You see why I prefer your place?" Ichigo asked unsympathetically from the wardrobe. He was pulling on a t-shirt, almost fully dressed as I wrestled with the buxom blonde.

"How long has this been going on you little traitor!?" She demanded while I tried to flip us over. I heard the door open and close, meaning Ichigo had just left me wrestling Rangiku by myself.

"How am I a traitor?" I returned.

"You said you'd tell me if you found out he liked you!"

"I did!" I replied.

"But you didn't tell me you knew because he was your boyfriend!" She yelled at me.

"I didn't need to!" I finally managed to throw her off me and onto the floor. "I did as promised."

"You're a crafty one Uo," she glared at me as I sat up on the bed, looking around to see if I could find something to cover my bottom half. "I'll see you down stairs."

I climbed out of bed then, grabbing a pair of panties and some jeans before trying to get my bra back on without taking my t-shirt off. Fuck winter was cold. I hurried down the stairs then, wondering what the hell the others wanted.

"So," I started when I descended the stairs and walked I to the living room. "To what do I owe the rude wake up call?"

"We have reason to believe, whatever came through the rift when you were attacked," Hitsugaya said as I sat down. "Has done it before. Or something of the same kind. Captain Kurotsuchi detected an energy signature similar to the one that came out this time, almost 10 years ago."

"Spooky," I replied dryly. "What's that got to do with me?"

"You're going to tell us the truth about the night you were attacked."

"For the last time," I growled. "I don't know anything about being attacked."

"I was afraid you would say that," he signed.

"Well you enjoy being disappointed," I told him. "I'm heading back to bed."

* * *

"No fair," Ichigo said as he came back into the bedroom to find me tugging on a jacket and organising my things. "I thought you said you were going back to bed."

"I'm going to see Urahara," I told him. "I'm sure you're right about my brother now. Hitsugaya said a spiritual pressure similar to mine came through the rift 10 years ago. And I'm sure since he has access to Kurotsuchi's files he knew this all along."

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"I know," I agreed.

"What're you going to do when you hear what he has to say?" He asked as we headed down the stairs to get our shoes.

"I'm not sure, I imagine I'm not going to like what he has to say," I explained. "So trying very hard not to murder him is a good start."

"Trying?" Ichigo asked.

"Implying I might not but it's the thought that counts," I shrugged as we walked down the familiar road. I walked with my hands in my pockets for a while before smiling to myself and holding out a hand. He looked down at my hand and stuttered.

"The secret's out," I shrugged. "Rangiku knows and soon I imagine the whole soul society will know. No use pretending I'm not your girlfriend. Unless of course you're embarrassed." I grinned at the last part, teasing him.

"You're ridiculous," he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, tugging me forward a bit and practically dragging me down the road. I giggled after him and laced our fingers together.

"But you loooove me," I laughed.

"I mean, I said I think I love you," he points out and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Well I know I do," I shrugged. "So I guess I'll wait for you."

"What a grand gesture," he grumbled sarcastically. "What would I do without you?'

"What you've always done, get yourself into lots of trouble and wait for me to show up," I smiled and then scowled instantly when I saw the dirt path in front of us. "Great," I grumbled. "We're here."

"Uotani~~" I looked up to see Urahara waving his fan affectionately from the deck. "Ichigo-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A word," I replied. "Regarding the rift, what you know about other energy signatures coming through it and why you didn't tell us before."

"Ah," he replied. "I wondered when you'd figure it out."

"When we'd figure it out?" I growled and grabbed Urahara's robes, pulling him by his collar towards me. "How about we get a new policy, you tell me everything you know as soon as you know it. Got it?"

"Got it," he nodded and I let him go.

"You only agreed to that because I brought Ichigo," I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Your strength and skills are no where near threatening, Uo-chan. Your lovely boyfriend however, just that scowl alone, wooo, very scary," he openly mocked the both of us.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Urahara." I crossed my arms as we were invited inside.

"Tea?" He asked and I nodded.

"Did my brother pass through here 10 years ago?" I asked. "He would have known who you were. And I've been thinking you didn't really ask many questions about where I come from, what Bleach was, you just outright believed me, as if you already knew."

"He did," Urahara agreed. "I didn't know he was your brother right away, not when I sensed you come through the rift. You see I'd been watching the rift a lot longer than anyone else in the seireitei. It's a natural phenomena that's been occurring since before I even made captain. It's not often that people cross through it but when your brother did he came to find me. Although I must admit it was rather odd seeing a young man raving about Ichigo Kurosaki when for the life of me I couldn't figure out what was so special about an eight year old boy."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He tried to stick it out here, but your brother, he was always one for the action. He asked me to train him," Urahara told me. "So I did and eventually, once he thought he'd learned enough he asked me to get him into he soul society so he could train to become a shinigami."

"And what'd you do?" I glared at him, girding the teacup dangerously hard.

"I couldn't let him use my senkaimon, everyone would know there was a ryoka in the seireitei," Urahara replied.

"So he's here then?" I butted in.

"No," he shook his head. "I called in a favour with an old friend to use their private senkaimon and he was able to pass through that way."

"And why'd you do all that, why help a random stranger with a crazy story?" I demanded.

"He said he'd try to change things, for the better," Urahara answered. "I figured someone who'd already seen everything happen would know how to swing things in our favour, maybe even stop Aizen before all of this went down."

"And did he?" I scowled.

"Nope," Urahara shrugged. "I was played."

"I highly doubt that," I rolled my eyes.

"You're right," he grinned and waved his fan at me. "He was just unable to do anything significance. And after a few years, he just enjoyed making friends with all the characters he knew and loved."

"Great," I scowled. "You said he came through normally?"

"He most certainly did," he nodded.

"So he had what? About 5 days before the rift closed when he came through?" I asked.

"Uo," Ichigo said.

"I'd say so," Urahara nodded.

"So that means he had 5 days to think about leaving us. He had 5 days to try and come back," I reasoned. "He only had two younger siblings then, but still, he abandoned us for a stupid cartoon."


	21. Pure

**Main POV**

"Uo."

I seemed to be making a habit of storming out of Urahara Shōten angry and half cocked. I stirred up the dirt underfoot as I marched out into the cold, eager to get far from the place.

"Uo," Ichigo called after me again. I sighed and turned around. "You don't know he knew."

"I'm sure Urahara would have told him when he came to see him," I replied bitterly, biting my lip.

"It might have been too late by then, Urahara said I was just a kid back then, if nothing had happened, he might not have even known where he was at first," Ichigo replied. "You don't know he intentionally left you. You remember the bank account, maybe he was going to come and get you, take you with him."

"We also don't know he didn't just throw caution to the wind and left us," I replied lump in my throat.

"Uo, he's your brother," Ichigo said. "Brothers don't hurt their younger siblings. I'm sure he'd never intentionally leave you, never do anything hurt you, to abandon you."

"That's easy for you to say, you're like the perfect older brother. The shining example of everything a brother is supposed to be," I rolled my eyes, tears welling up in the ducts. "You'd never do anything to hurt your sisters, never abandon them when they needed you. You wouldn't. You don't know anything about him. And after today? Neither do I."

"Flattered," Ichigo replied bluntly. "But the brother that made you this," he held up my arms with the wooden bracelet. "The brother that remembered your birthday when everyone else forgot. The brother that you watched Bleach with for four years, he wouldn't just forget you. There's an explanation in all this, and we'll find it. Just like we're going to get you home, I promise. Okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, a few light tears had slid down my face. I held my breath, trying to make the lump in my throat disappear. His large hands brushed the tops of my shoulders.

"We good?" He asked and I nodded, reaching up to wipe away my tears.

"We're good," I half heartedly smiled.

"Good," he replied and pulled me in close for a hug.

"Not sure how I managed to control my emotions before I met you," I laughed softly. "I seem to be making a habit of either throttling Urahara or crying out the front of his shop."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo smiled as he rested his head on top of mine. "You're going through a lot right now, you're allowed to be pissed or cry. And I'm kind of used to it, I have two sisters. Yuzu cries over everything."

"Yeah, I saw in the anime," I agreed. "So do you wanna..."

I was cut off by the screech of a hollow and before I could even ask what to do Ichigo had pulled Kon out from seemingly nowhere and ripped out the green pill. He left me with him yelling a 'keep her safe' behind him and disappearing off to the sound of the noise.

"So," I said awkwardly next to the not Ichigo currently occupying his body. "Nice to meet you Kon, I'm Uo."

"You know about me?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, always," I agreed. "Why?"

"Ichigo said you didn't know anything and I should stay far away, talking stuffed animals would freak you out," Kon replied. I chuckled.

"I think I know why," I smiled. The reason I hadn't had any unwanted groping and had to put up with the irritating ranting from our resident stuffy was because Ichigo had convinced, most likely threatened, him to stay away.

"That jerk," Kon said from beside me. "Well, I guess we'd better make up for lost time then," he shrugged and made a dive for me. Thankfully my reaction time for guys was much faster than it was for hollows and I leapt up, pushing off the ground and slammed my knee up into his jaw. I figured even though I was technically hurting Ichigo, he could cope with a knee to the face if it meant keeping Kon at bay.

"Lover's quarrel?" I heard from behind me and spotted Renji and Yumichika behind us.

"Ugh these guys," Kon grumbled.

"It's Kon," I rolled my eyes.

"Fair," Renji nodded. "Ichigo go after that Hollow?" I nodded.

"Have you been crying?" Yumichika asked, leaning in closer.

"Argument with Urahara," I shrugged. Best lies were adaptions of the truth. "Guy can be an asshole." Also true.

"Jees, what'd you argue about?" Renji asked and I shook my head.

"Forget it," I replied. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Yes, I'd imagine if you'd been friends with him this long you would have dealt with a quarrel or two in your time," Yumichika agreed although seeming like he didn't quite believe it.

"Hey guys," Ichigo greeted from behind me. "Hey! What'd you do to my face you little jerk!" He yelled and grabbed Kon by the collar.

"No way Ichigo!" Kon yelled. "You can't blame me for this! It was Uo! I leaned in for a very innocent hug and she flew off the handle and attacked me."

"He went for my boobs and I kneed him in the face," I shrugged.

"You little shit!" Ichigo shook Kon and I tried not to laugh at the hilarity of Ichigo fighting with his own body.

"Just get back in your own body and he's not a problem anymore," I told him and he nodded. I caught the small green pill as it shot out of Ichigo's mouth and put it back in the stuffy on the ground. Before he could leap up and start ranting I used my toe to kick him up off the ground and booted him as far as I could with a scissor kick.

"Hey!" Ichigo pointed at me. "You can't just kick him away like that."

"He'll catch up," I shrugged. "It's not like after all this time he doesn't know the way home. I thought you'd relish in the time away."

"So what's up with this thing Rangiku's been saying about you two?" Renji asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know anything," I rolled my eyes.

"I knew you knew, from the moment Rangiku opened her big fat mouth," Yumichika glared at his friend.

"He's known the whole time," I told him.

"I'm going to tell her," Yumichika smirked.

"Don't you dare," Renji warned and I laughed.

"Come on," Ichigo took my hand and pulled me away. "Let's head home."

"Only if you wanna do what I think you wanna do," I replied.

"Is that all you ever think about?" He laughed and I grinned at him.

"Are you saying it's not what you're always thinking about?" I countered as we walked down the familiar cobbled road.

"Not always," he shook his head. "Sometimes I'm asleep."

I laughed out hard. I wasn't expecting that from him, this Ichigo certainly was different to the awkward 15 year old boy from the start of Bleach, but I loved him all the same.

"You wanna get bubble tea?" I asked as we got closer to the place we had our first date.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think it's my turn this time," he said as he pulled out his wallet. "You want the usual?"

"Yeah," I nodded and sat at a table while he ordered.

"It's nice getting to hang out with just you," he said when he sat down.

"We always hang out with just us," I laughed. "I'm starting to think I'm isolating you from your friends. I mean, when was the last time you hung out with Chad and everybody?"

"I mean I see him every day at school," he replied.

"Well yeah but outside of school," I replied.

"The soccer match a month or two ago," he responded. "I suppose you're right. I don't want them to think I've abandoned them for you. Well, Chad would never, but everyone else. Chad's just that kind of guy, he's pretty understanding."

"And he's always got your back, no matter what," I added.

"You otaku," Ichigo laughed. "I forgot you'd seen everything."

"Sometimes I feel guilty, having seen everything and not been able to share everything with you. Although every moment we get closer to each other I find there's so much more I don't know about you," I told him.

"Don't worry about it," he told me. "i know one day I'll know everything about you and you'll know everything about me. But I've accepted you're from another world where all this is an anime. Plus, I think it makes it easier, you already knowing all the complicated bits like I'm a shinigami and hollows and my mom dying when I was a kid. It's nice to have someone to talk to about all that, who understands but not because you've ever had to get involved in that. You've seen i all but you're still pure. Still untouched by the danger of that world."

"I didn't know you saw me like that," I replied.

"Karin knows," Ichigo continued. "She's always known I think, at least since she was 11. I tried to protect her from all that but she does know and she's jaded. No matter how much I tried to protect her it didn't work. I was a fool to think I could keep it from her, she's been able to see spirits for as long as either of us can remember. I just wanted to keep that world away from her, so she could live a normal, safe life. I mean they both know now but at least Yuzu is mostly unscarred by it."

"I mean I thought I was but my brother turned out to be a shinigami too and is out there being a giant dick, so I'm sorry I've made your already very complicated life more complicated," I told him.

"I don't mind," he told me. "I think I could use some family drama over world ending drama. It's been a while."

"Come on," I reached for his hand. "Let's go home."

"Yeah," he agreed and we threw our empty cups in the bin. The air was it's usual icy and sharp, a constant for this time of year. Spring had ended so quickly and winter had hit so hard and so fast I barely had time to think about how much time I'd spent here. Even if I did miss my siblings every day. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do now, since I'd gotten this close with Ichigo.

On one hand, I knew I had to get back at all costs and when the opportunity came I would without a second thought. But on the other, I knew it was going to hurt. Probably for the rest of my life. I loved Ichigo, I loved him a lot and I wondered what it was going to be like without him, when I eventually went back. I'd go back to spending the night alone in my apartment. I'd never wake up with fingers trailing through my hair. I'd have to start a business again. I wouldn't have a scary boyfriend to spook partners into submission. And I'd probably never see my older brother again either. I wondered if I'd see him before I go.

It wasn't long before we got to the house and he leaned down to kiss me before his dad got the chance to ruin it by running out the door and tackling him. I felt his warm breath hitting my face as his hovered in front of mine for a moment. He reached up a hand to tuck some of my hair behind my ear.

"You wanna hang out with Yuzu and Karin for a bit?" He asked as he leaned against the door.

"Yeah, you know I'm always up to hang with your sisters, why, what's up?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I just need to go and talk to Rukia for a bit," he shrugged.

"Fair enough," I nodded. "Although you having shinigami stuff to do doesn't mean I need to be baby sat," I laughed. "Contrary to popular belief I can survive for 5 minutes without you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I know," he kissed my forehead. "But you never need to."

"I know," I replied. "I'll offer to help Yuzu with dinner or something."


	22. Hatsuharu

**Main POV**

"Hey Ichigo?" I asked as I lay back on his bed with my hands tucked behind my head.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his homework.

"Do you think I could ask one of your shinigami buddies about my brother without them asking too many questions or reporting me to Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Rukia would be your best bet," Ichigo replied and knocked on the wardrobe beside him. The door opened to reveal the short girl in human clothing. "And I already asked her."

"Unfortunately Uo, I couldn't find anything about Haru Uotani anywhere. If he is in the seireitei, he's either not a shinigami or that's not his name," Rukia answered.

"Oh god," I sat upright. "Please no, tell me he didn't."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo turned looking a cross between concerned and annoyed.

"I think he's using a different name," I rolled my eyes. "One he'd know I'd know because we watched that anime together."

"Nerd," Ichigo muttered before going back to his assignment.

"Rukia, if it's not too much to ask, could you search for a Hatsuharu Soma?" I felt embarrassed just asking. But he did always say if you were going to make an alias, it had to be something similar to your own name or you wouldn't remember it. When most people change their name they go for a middle name, a family name or a name the same letter as their own. Or in Haru's case, the name of an anime character with a similar name. Jerk.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked. "My little sister watches that anime."

"Yeah I know," I nodded. "He picked the DVDs up from the library once because he thought I'd like it. He made me watch the whole season before I could tell him I didn't like it. It wasn't... that bad."

"Don't tell me you enjoyed that crap," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I thought you had taste."

"Remember if you're implying I don't have any taste, that I am dating you," I pointed out and grinned at him.

"Exception to the rule," he replied and went back to his work again.

"That name sounds pretty familiar to me, I'm sure I know him," Rukia told me. "I'll definitely look into him. How'd you know this soul reaper anyway? Uotani is your name, isn't it?"

"You know it is," I said. "He's family if that's what your asking. But I can't tell you how we're related without Captain Hitsugaya flying off the handle."

"You know you're not a shinigami, you don't have to call him Captain," Rukia told me.

"Sure but I know he worked hard for it," I replied. "Even if he's is currently driving me up the wall."

* * *

 **Renji POV**

"Even if he's currently driving me up the wall," Uo's voice sounded through the phone.

"I wonder what she means by that," I thought out loud.

"All the more reason for us to find that shinigami, Renji," Captain Hitsugaya replied.

"Eh, either way I don't trust her anymore," Rangiku said.

"Oh come on, you can't still be mad she never told you she was dating Ichigo," I rolled my eyes. "Everyone who's met you knows what an insatiable gossip you are. You're always sticking your nose in someone else's business. I can't blame them for not wanting to tell you."

"Oh is that why you knew the whole time and didn't say anything?" She bit back at me.

"Fist time anything happened Uo had had a massive fight with Urahara, Ichigo brought her back here and they sat in silence for hours, her just crying. After that there was a long speech and Ichigo said he loved her. I don't know what the fight was about," I explained.

"That's the second time then, we've seen her having had a fight with him then," Yumichika commented, perking up. "I wish we knew what it was about."

"It's your mission to now," Hitsugaya commanded. "Renji, they obviously trust you, I'm tasking you with finding out what they fought about. It's likely that whatever it was, was about the rift. If their friends, and have been this long, she might be protecting him."

"Which is why she hasn't said anything," Rangiku nodded. "You don't think he's the one that opened the rift do you?"

"It would explain their fight, I'd be pretty mad too if one of you guys opened a rift and some weird monster attacked me," I replied.

"We don't know any of that is true," Ikkaku said. "It's just a theory. But you're all forgetting it's Urahara that helped us with all that Aizen nonsense. Even if he is responsible, there's got to be a good explanation for it."

"If not that, then what?" Yumichika asked.

"It's hard to say, Uo and Ichigo don't talk about that night much," I replied. "I haven't been able to catch anything. It's all either school, work, math or business deals. The do have this one thing about this anime, Bleach, I think it's called? Sounds obscure and pretty niche."

"I've never heard of it," Rangiku replied.

"That's because you only watch boring romance anime," I argued.

"Oh and your feudal Japan anime is so much better, is it?" She bit back.

"It is actually," I said indignantly.

"Will you two focus?" Captain Hitsugaya ordered. "Renji, find out about that fight. I'm going to talk to Urahara about it. Ikkaku, ask Kurosaki to train with you and see if you can get him to say anything about the night he found Uo."

* * *

 **Main POV**

"Eugh," I groaned as I reached over onto the desk beside Ichigo's bed and grabbed my phone to check the time. I could have sworn in my semiconscious state I'd heard it go off. "Oh fuck off Urahara."

I heard chuckling and felt the puffs of air on the top of my head. Ichigo's hands slid away from my middle and started playing with my hair. I opened the phone and read through the message. There was no apology. Sorry for not telling you about your brother or the fact you might never be able to see your siblings again.

"What's he want this early?" Ichigo asked.

"Last minute orders," I rolled my eyes and put the phone back down on the night stand.

"You going to take them?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't do last minute orders," I replied. "It's my day off. I have plans."

"Oh?" He replied. "What are those?"

"This," I shrugged and snuggled closer. "Perhaps getting up later but I'm not going to push it."

"You're so lazy," Ichigo laughed.

"Are you complaining?" I smiled leaning my head back onto his chest. "Because I can get up and leave you here by yourself."

"I never said lazy was a bad thing," he toyed. "But," he shifted slightly behind me, propping himself up on one elbow while his other arm was pinned over me. "We could be doing other things while we're here."

"Oh?" I raised a brow, smirking slightly. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Well," he started and leaned closer. "A little of this," he closed the gap and pecked my lips softly.

"Oh," I nodded.

"And a little of this," he continued, closing the gap again and kissing me more deeply.

"Anything else?" I grinned as he pulled back.

"Then there's always a little of.."

"Ichigo, Ikkaku is here for you," Yuzu called and the door burst open. Ichigo sighed above me and I dropped back down onto the pillows. "Oh, sorry I didn't realise I was interrupting anything."

"You weren't," I assured her while Ichigo sat up and climbed over me.

"I'm going to kill him," Ichigo said as he started getting dressed for the day.

"I'll be waiting for you when you're done murdering him," I replied and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Oh no, if I'm getting up, you have to come too," he replied and yanked the donna completely off the bed.

"Since when was that apart of the deal?!"

* * *

"I'm going to kill you," I muttered as Ichigo, Ikkaku and I walked towards Kisuke's shop.

"What's with her?" Ikkaku asked Ichigo as I walked farther ahead.

"She blew off work with Hat'n'clogs to sleep in just before you showed up," Ichigo shrugged.

"I can't believe I have to put up with Urahara and his shit this early in the morning," I grumbled.

"I thought he was your friend," Ikkaku said and I sighed.

"He is," I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm just mad at him."

"This about that fight?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hey, how'd you know about that?" Ichigo asked.

"I mentioned it while you were fighting that hollow yesterday," I explained. "And yes, I am mad at him because of our fight."

"Must have been some argument," Ikkaku replied.

"You could say that," I agreed. "Hey, why do I have to come if you two are just going to be fighting the whole time? It's not like I can join you I don't know what I'm doing. Even if I did, Urahara says my spirit energy output is a low as the level of a third seat. And Ikkaku didn't even have third seat level power when he was a third seat."

"I figured you'd hang out with Urahara but after what you said about still being mad at him I guess not," Ikkaku answered.

"Aww, you don't wanna watch me train?" Ichigo teased.

"Is Yumichika gonna be there?" I asked. "Or Renji? Or just someone other than Urahara?"

"I think Captain Hitsugaya said he might stop by," Ikkaku mentioned as we got closer to the shopfront.

"Oh great, just what I need," I rolled my eyes. "I really wish my life was as interesting as he seems to think it is. At least then I'd be able to get him to leave me alone."

"You mean you don't actually know anything?" Ikkaku replied.

"You thought I was just brushing him off this whole time?" I turned to him.

"Well yeah, I mean why else would Ichigo be so protective over you?" He shrugged.

"I never noticed," I replied. "I just thought that was Ichigo being Ichigo. I mean it's in his name isn't it? He just does that for everyone."

"You know I'm right here," Ichigo grumbled and I reached over to hold his hand.

"Hey," I commented. "It's Monday, don't you have school?"

"Winter break dummy," Ichigo replied and I laughed.

"Sorry, I haven't really been keeping track. So much work, so little time. Although I don't really have an excuse not to take those last minute orders now we're walking towards Urahara's shop. You think I should go back and get the car?" I asked.

"Nah," Ichigo replied. "It's your day off, use it. Relax a little."


	23. Holding

**Main POV**

"You ready to get your butt kicked, Ichigo?" Ikkaku taunted.

"Oh, you that confident are you?" Ichigo pointed at him triumphantly.

"I still don't see why I had to come," I grumbled in the background.

"What," Renji said beside me grinning. "Not gonna cheer your boyfriend on?"

"Like he needs it," I replied. "The guy can take on Kenpachi Zaraki, he can snuff out anyone he wants to, when he wants to. As if me being here would change that."

"Well," he shrugged. "Do you wanna fight?"

"Oh yeah, you can run at me with zabimaru and I'll just stand screaming and when you get close enough I'll use my secret attack of throwing sand in your face and sobbing until Ichigo shows up."

"I meant hand to hand," he rolled his eyes. "What, too delicate to throw a punch, princess?" He teased, leaning down to grin right in my face.

"I uh.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Like it's not like I've never thrown a punch before it's just.."

"You can't fight, can you?" He asked and I shook my head. "Jees." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, make a fist."

I held my hand up, thumb tucked under my knuckles so that my fist closed flatly and neatly. I hummed, at least a little impressed he didn't have to start at the beginning. My brother taught me something at least.

 _"Hikaru, what the hell are you doing!? You could break your thumb fighting like that, or worse, your hand," Haru scolded as he stormed over between me and the 4th grader I was about to clock. "Here," he pulled my thumb out from behind my fingers, where I had wrapped it for safe keeping. "Like this, and mean it. If you're gonna do it, really mean it."_

I remember the mother of that boy getting really angry that my brother hadn't gone over to intervene or scold me, instead he'd gone over to make sure I could defeat my foe. He'd bought me bubble tea on the way home and we'd talked about it, why I'd wanted to hit the other kid. He was always pretty good at talking sense into me, but he also always supported my choices, even if he thought I was making a dumb one. I missed Haru, even if he did leave me for here. Whatever choices he made, I still missed him.

"So you can use spiritual pressure to punch harder right?" I asked. Renji nodded. "Is there a way to use it to like, cushion the blow of something. Like I throw my hand up to block, but it's still gonna hurt, right? Can I put spiritual pressure in my blocking arm to stop it from hurting?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Works just the same, it's just how you use it."

"Right," I nodded, thinking. "So how do I use it?"

"What?" He asked, scoffing. "You can't use it? Your spiritual pressure? At all?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"You're just like Ichigo," he sighed. I remembered, suddenly, the conversation Ganju had had with Ichigo at Kukaku's house about imagine techniques to get in touch with your spiritual pressure. I thought about putting it in my fist the same way, instead of using the cannon ball.

"Hang on," I said thinking. "Put your hand up for me to punch." He raised a tattooed brow. He still did it though. I pictured a hole, as black as I could and then I watched myself jump into it, pulling my fist back and swinging it forward into Renji's hand. I heard a startled choke and opened my eyes to see him stumble back a few paces.

"What the hell?!" He threw his hands up. "I thought you said you didn't know how?"

"I didn't," I shrugged. "I just tried something, and it worked. But, like, is there a way to do that quicker, because there's no way some enemy is just going to hang around and wait till I figure out how to attack them."

"Practice," he shrugged and ran at me.

"HOLY SHIT NO!" I screamed and turned in the sand, high tailing it away.

* * *

"Well that was a fun day," Ichigo said from beside Renji and Ikkaku as they sipped some tea in shinigami form.

"Maybe for you," I grumbled. I was sitting beside him with my arms folded over my chest. A dry track of blood down the side of my face while dirt covered the rest of it. The rest of me.

"What happened to you anyway?" He asked as he seemed to just noticed I looked like I'd been rolling around in the training room sand for fun.

"Renji decided to teach me some hand to hand," I grumbled some more.

"You mean you couldn't fight?" I shook my head. "Like at all?"

"I can make a fist," I said holding my hand up.

"What kind of guy was your brother, he didn't teach you how to defend yourself at least a little?" Ichigo scoffed.

"No, he left when I was 10," I replied and I could see the look of regret on Ichigo's face as he felt guilty about what he'd said. "It's fine. So long as wherever he went he's happy."

"We'll find him," Ichigo assured me, patting my knee.

"I don't know if I want to anymore," I sighed. "He won't be my brother, not now. There's that missing 10 years, and even if when we find him he's excited to see me, he'll be different, he'll have changed. I've changed. What's the point? My brother died when he left 10 years ago. That guy now is someone else."

"You're being dramatic," Renji told me. "I didn't speak to Rukia for 40 years and look how we turned out."

"I'm not going to fuck my brother," I replied bluntly and Ikkaku choked on his tea, spurting it out everywhere. He let out a roar of laughter only to be slapped by Renji. "Look, you and Rukia were friends for like, a 100 and something years before that. You grew up together. He's been missing half my life. He missed all the important things, all the stuff he promised he'd be there for. And I don't even know why."

"If you were really that done with him, you wouldn't still be wearing that bracelet," Ichigo pointed out the wooden bangle around my wrist.

"I can't get this off," I played it off. "My hand grew around it. I'd have to saw it off."

"You don't have to," Renji replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sure I could get it off with my Hōzukimaru," Ikkaku offered and I felt the two closing in on me.

"No way am I letting you near my arm with that thing," I scowled. "I could lose my whole hand. No way I trust you."

Truth was, I knew what they were doing, trying to get me to admit I wasn't ready to take it off, and I still missed my brother. And I did, but even if I didn't I still wouldn't let Ikkaku swing his sword at me.

"Fuck, I could bleed out and die, do you know how many important veins and arteries are in this arm," I tucked my arm into my chest and covered it with the other. "No way am I letting you near me."

"Sure, that's what you're worried about," Renji teased.

"Alright," Ichigo sighed. "We should probably be getting back before my family sends out a search party."

"How much longer do you have on break?" I asked as I got back up.

"A little longer," he shrugged. "What are you doing for Christmas Eve?"

"Oh you know, I had plans to just sit by myself in my empty apartment with all the lights turned off and a bar of chocolate," I shrugged. Ichigo glared at me. "I don't know, I didn't have any plans I just figured we'd be together anyway. Like we always are."

"Don't you want to do something special? It's supposed to be the most romantic day of the year," he said as we got to the street.

"Do _you_ want to do something?" I asked.

"Well," he started. "It's just that, well, Yuzu was saying.."

"Ahh I see," I nodded. "We can do something if you want, but I'm not really a grand gestures person. I appreciate the small things, you know? Why don't you and I just reserve some us time back at my apartment?"

"Sounds good," he nodded although I could see some worry creeping up on his face. I slid my fingers in-between his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. I leaned against his arm as we walked back to his place, still unsure why we couldn't have just driven instead of walking in this cold and snow.

"Hey!" I heard and turned with Ichigo to see who was calling. Hisugaya was walking our way, escorting an enthusiastic Karin who was waving at us and calling us over. "Ichinii! Uo! Wait up."

"What are those two doing together?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Are you kidding me? Karin's had a crush on him since she was 11," I nudged him. "He saved her soccer ball once and became friends from there. I told you all this at the soccer game a while back."

"I thought you said she just had a crush on him back then!" He replied shocked.

"I mean how was I supposed to know she still liked him?" I asked.

"Oh don't give me that, you know everything. You had to have known," Ichigo frowned.

"It's nice to here you say that," I giggled. "Why's it such a problem if she does like him?"

"Because she's not a little kid anymore," he grumbled and I laughed.

"Look, if it's any consolation I think he likes her too," I shrugged. "So at least she's not going to get her heart broken."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he huffed at they got closer.

"Why not?" I raised a brow.

"Because he's my friend for one. And another he's like 100 years old or something! He's too old for her!" He threw his hands up.

"Didn't you have a thing for Rukia a few years ago?" I laughed.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" He yelled and blushed at the same time. I burst out laughing.

"Called it! Yes! My ship was correct," I threw my fists up in the air and danced around. "Also, i didn't know until just now. I only suspected."

"Damn you," he crossed his arms and scowled.

"What are you two talking about?" Karin asked as she got closer. "Couple's argument?"

"Ha!" I laughed. "No, I'm just teasing him again. I'll fill you again later. Where have you two been?"

"Soccer," Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm supposed to be working right now."

"Oh come on, you had fun!" Karin argued.

"I think the bigger issue here, Hitsugaya, is that you are actually allowed to take breaks from time to time," I pointed out. "You work really hard, I know you have certain responsibilities as a captain but I'm concerned that the amount you work is unhealthy. You don't have to play soccer, but from time to time you should at least find some leisure activities."

"Why are you concerned?" He raised a brow.

"Because, dummy, you're my friend," I shook my head, like it was obvious.

"Oh.."

"Hey," I turned to Ichigo suddenly. "Why don't we do that!"

"Uhh..." he looked at me. "Do what?"

"On Christmas Eve!" I threw my hands up.

"You're still not making any sense," he told me.

"The four of us should go ice skating!" I told him. "We'll force Hitsugaya to take a holiday."

"No way!" He whispered angry, pulling me forward. "I'm not letting you take my sister on a double date on the most romantic night of the year."

"I'm doing it so you can keep an eye on them, dummy!" I whispered back. "And he'll be so distracted, he'll stop asking us questions about what happened that night months ago."

"Oh.."

"I don't know.." Hitsugaya said out loud. "Who'll take over hollow watch?"

"Um, have you forgotten you came here with like four lieutenants and a third seat?" I pointed out. "Delegate, it's a managers main job."

"Have you ever tried to get Matsumoto to do her job?" He asked as we walked back to the Kurosaki house.

"One sec," I told him and pulled out my phone.

 _'Hey, do you still think your_  
 _Captain and Ichigo's little_  
 _sister would make the_  
 _perfect couple?_  
 _-Uo'_

 _'Yes! They would be so_  
 _cute. And my Captain_  
 _having a girlfriend would_  
 _get him off my back for_  
 _sure!_  
 _-Rangiku'_

 _'I'm trying to get them to_  
 _go on a date together on_  
 _December 24th. It's_  
 _supposed to be the most_  
 _romantic day of the year_  
 _but he won't go because_  
 _he can't get someone to_  
 _cover hollow watch._  
 _-Uo'_

 _'I'm on it! Don't worry Uo,_  
 _if we work together we can_  
 _definitely get those two_  
 _together!_  
 _-Rangiku'_

"She says she'll do it," I told him.

"How did you manage that?" He scoffed.

"I understand how she works," I shrugged. "Now will you come ice skating with us? Come on, it's amazing and fun and it's cold so you won't get too hot. Plus, if you really want, a hollow is bound to show up and be attracted to Ichigo's spiritual pressure so you can kill that."

"It's not like i want to kill them," he rolled his eyes. "It's my job."

"Well then all the more reason you should have a day off," I shrugged.


	24. Interruptions

**Main POV**

"Now finally some time alone," Ichigo sighed as he closed the door to his bedroom. I sat down on the bed and went to pick up the manga I'd been reading when suddenly he was standing in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I laughed and he shoved me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me. Laying down and sighing contently.

"Nope, just stay put," he replied softly, laying his head on my chest.

"You're such a baby," I laughed and started playing with his hair.

"Are you saying you didn't want a little more of this this morning?" He glanced up at me with his big brown eyes.

"I want more of this every morning," I replied taking his hand as he reached up towards me and intertwining our fingers.

"Then stop calling me a baby," he laughed. He propped himself up on one elbow as he stared down at me. I loved the way he looked at me, with this look, this look of pure adoration. His face always held this soft expression, such a contrast to the harsh scowl he always wore. It's what I'd miss most when we found a way back for me. I almost didn't want to leave, and I understood why my brother made the choice he made, but I had responsibilities. I couldn't abandon my family, they needed me.

"You wanna prove you're not a baby?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Hmm, what'd you have in mind?" He smirked down at me.

"A little of this," I said and leaned up to kiss him.

Our lips brushed together and he leaned further down so I wasn't straining myself so much to reach him. The hand he wasn't using to prop himself up was tangling it's fingers in my hair and tugging lightly on the strands. I ran my own hands over his back, feeling the flexing of his shoulders with every movement he made. I could feel my heart start to race as he put a knee in-between my legs and I prayed no one would interrupt us this time.

My hand knotted in the hairs at the base of his neck as he rocked into me, I let our a small cry, trying to be quiet. I moved my mouth away from his lips and kissed across his jaw. His hands went for the base of the t-shirt I was wearing, pushing it up my stomach. His hot hands left a trail of goosebumps in their wake as they brushed the skin of my belly on their way to removing my shirt.

He moved his head to my chest, kissing across my collar bones. I felt his large hands slide around my back to my bra strap, unbuckling it and tossing it to the floor. My shirt was pulled, at last, over my head and dropped down on top of my bra. His mouth went to kiss across my unclothed breasts and I let out a soft moan as he took a peaked nipple in his mouth. He'd never done that before.

He started rocking me against his knee as he attacked my breasts with his mouth, his hands running over my sides, by back, leaving a burning trail behind, everywhere they touched. I arched my back up into him and let out another quiet moan, all the sensations, all at once. He really was a fast learner, he was doing everything right, everything I wanted. I went to reach for his member to jerk him but he moved my hand away.

He pulled his mouth away long enough to say, "No, you first," before going back to his one man assault on my chest. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his thigh, just like last time, and I started rocking with him, rolling my hips as I moved. My knee brushed against him and I could feel her was rock hard beneath those jeans. The denim on denim contact as we rubbed against each other was creating the most delicious sensation, enough to make me throw my head back and drop the 'F' bomb.

I reached to his waist, gripping the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it upwards. He pulled away to help me remove it, yanking it over his head and then going for the button on my jeans. He kissed me roughly as he hoisted me up to tug them off my body. He dropped me back down, still in my panties on top of his jean clad thigh. He moved kisses down my neck and back down to my breasts as he started up rubbing my crotch with his thigh, the denim on my skin giving an all new but entirely welcome friction.

"Oh my god," I breathed.

Ichigo held a hand on my back, resting between my shoulders as he held me close to him. I gripped his skin tightly as I started to shudder, just the sensation of rubbing against his jeans enough to get me hot and heavy. I was so involved in the moment I almost didn't hear the howling in the background as my head dropped back. It didn't register what it was the first time but I defiantly heard it the second. I noticed my skin felt tight and with another roar the feeling released and I knew what was happening.

"Damn it," Ichigo growled in frustration. He reached onto the desk for his combat pass and he was pressing it to himself before I could ask what he was going to do. He burst from his body and landed beside the bed with a clunk. He leapt up onto the mattress and through the window, the movement causing his lifeless body to lose it's stability and drop. Right on top of me.

I watched him out the window until he disappeared out of sight before I looked at the predicament I was in. I was currently pressed underneath Ichigo's corpse, unable to move him because he was a lot heavier to move without his assistance. I was also naked except for my panties and I was unsure what I would do to explain the situation if anyone burst through the door without knocking as was usual for this house.

After a few moments of debating what I could do I decided to try wiggling on the bed and tugged at the blankets to see if I could at least cover the two of us. I was able to shuffle out from underneath him and from there I yanked the blankets out completely. I rolled him over so he was on his side, so he was in his usual sleeping position and subsequently looked less dead. I then threw the blankets over him so he looked like he was just taking a really deep nap.

I sighed. Was I doomed to celibacy? I stood there for a moment, did I get in beside the soulless body of Ichigo and pretend to also be napping until he came back or did I get dressed and find something to do so I looked busy but could intercept anyone enquiring about Ichigo. Or wait... who knew about Ichigo being a shinigami again? Was it everyone now?

I sighed again and turned around looking for my clothes. Without blankets or Ichigo's body heat his room was too cold to be standing around mostly naked. Especially with the window open, it was winter for gods sake. I scoured the floor for my pants but couldn't find them. They were probably in bed somewhere with Ichigo's body. Where I should be, and he ideally would be in his body next to me.

"Oh my god," I heard and looked to the side. Kon had just came out of the wardrobe greeted with the sight of me in my underwear and nothing else.

"Fuck," I sighed.

"What beauty," he whined. "You are a goddess, truely even Ichigo is unworthy."

"You're just saying that because you've never seen a girl naked before," I huffed and went down to the side of the bed where Ichigo had dropped my clothes. I tugged my t-shirt over my head and then slid under the covers.

"I've always wanted to, and you've made that wish come true," he hummed softly.

"Well don't get used to it, it was an accident, that I will be very careful to avoid in future," I said. "And you'd better not let Ichigo know what you saw or you're dead for sure."

"It can be our little secret, my love~" He sighed.

"Don't call me that or I'll be the one to kill you," I grumbled. I can't believe I'm getting hit on by a stuffy. He walked across the desk and leapt up onto Ichigo's night stand, landing with a squeak and then perched beside the bed.

"So where is Ichigo?" He asked.

"Hollows," I sighed. "We were right in the middle of things and got interrupted. As per usual with any time things get hot and heavy between us."

"Have you thought about switching places with me?" He asked and I smacked the stuffed toy so hard he shot off the night stand with an angry yell and a squeak. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" I glared down at him on the floor.

"Next time a hollow comes, Ichigo can swap with me and I'll take care of the hollow," he explained.

"Would that even work?" I asked. "He'd be in shinigami form."

"He can still touch you as long as you can see him, so I don't know why that wouldn't work," he shrugged.

"Not sure I like the idea of seeing Ichigo running naked down the street to fight hollows, no matter who's in his body," I replied picturing how far we could get before interruptions. I must admit, the idea did bring a smile to my face.

"Your loss," he shrugged and got up off the floor. I watched him struggle to get back up to his place on the night stand and I grabbed him, dragging him up by the ear to his previous stop while he cried and complained.

"What are you two doing?" Ichigo asked, coming in the window holding a pair of jeans. "Found your pants by the way, they were on the front lawn."

"I did think it was odd I couldn't find them," I said.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I must have been in such a rush to get rid of them I threw them out the window."

"You brought them back," I shrugged.

"Oh, I see you've crawled out of the woodwork," Ichigo addressed Kon more directly.

"You told me she didn't know about me so I stayed hidden for ages," he replied. "But when you left I had to find out why I let your spiritual pressure leaving the area."

"You dummy, obviously I'd be fighting hollows," he grumbled.

"You're beginning to sound like me," I grinned.

"Maybe I'll begin to start understanding math as well as you if I keep hanging around you," He shrugged and jumped back into his body. He immediately shot up and wrapped his arms around me, leaning up over me and pinning his arm beside me, trapping me in a cage. Not that I minded. "Now, where were we?"

"DINNER!" I heard Karin call from down the hall.

"God damn it," he sighed and I laughed. Of course.

* * *

"You mean you're going?" Yuzu asked, her little heart breaking.

"Not forever," Ichigo sighed. "Yuzu, I was going to move out eventually. I'm just going to stay at Uo's house for a little while, that's all."

"I knew it," Isshin said from his spot at the table. "I'm getting grandkids."

"YOU'RE NOT!" Ichigo growled at the older male.

"Then why do you need to go?" Karin asked. "I know it's a little hectic here but you've always managed to study for exams fine."

"His spiritual pressure is just oozing out," I shrugged. "With Renji currently living there, it could be beneficial for hm to study at mine. Renji's there to take care of the hollows while he does and he might actually teach your brother how to control his power. Assuming he can get anything through his block head."

"Hey!" He yelled back.

We were actually heading back to my place for the incredibly petty reason of us never getting laid and really wanting to. There was guaranteed to be less interruptions there and it was closer to school so there was more opportunity for fooling around in the morning. Plus I was paying for the apartment, I might as well actually stay there.

"Alright," Ichigo said after dinner. "We'd better get going," he offered me a hand up and practically dragged me out the front door. I was excited that I'd managed to get him this worked up in such a short time. And I was excited for what would come from it. I unlocked the car and slid in the drivers side, turning the key in the ignition before he'd even got inside.

He was pretty quiet the whole ride home but he did have his hand on my thigh right from the minute he sat inside. His fingers traced patterns on the inner thigh and it drove me mental. Not enough to crash the car but just enough to keep me exited for later. My breathing got just a little bit heavier and he knew, I could tell he noticed. He wore that same confident smirk he always did. I loved this man.

We pulled up out front of the apartment building and I got out, taking the stairs two at a time. We got to the front door and I was immediately pressed up against it. He kissed me roughly and I gripped the front of his t-shirt, holding on for dear life.

"I love you," he said in almost a groan as he gripped my hips. My hands snaked up to his hair, gripping hard and kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. His knee was wedged between my thighs like he was planning to get me off right here on the front doorstep. And I'm pretty sure we only had one neighbour that wouldn't complain enough to get us kicked out of the apartment building and I really didn't want Keigo to catch us in the act.

"I love you," I nodded back, pulling away for air for a second. He immediately latched onto my neck, kissing down the side. I heard the door knob jiggle behind me and had enough time to utter, " _Shit_ ," as it was pulled open behind me and we were both sent sprawling towards the floor.

"You guys, what are you doing?" Renji asked as I looked up.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I looked around and saw all the rest of the shinigami in the living room.

"Group meeting, we were gonna call but I called your house and Karin said you were on your way here anyway," he shrugged. "Said something about studying."

"Yeah," Ichigo groaned as he propped himself up over me. "Study."


	25. Please

**Main POV**

"So," I said after accepting Ichigo's hand up off the floor. "Do I have to be at this meeting? Or is it just taking place in my apartment."

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to," Hitsugaya shook his head. "You're welcome, it is like you said, your apartment. But if you have other things you need to do or simply don't want to be here, you don't have to."

"Great," I smiled. I needed a cold shower, stat. "Well, run of the house is yours, try not to break anything," I told everyone and headed to my bedroom to get a change of clothes. I grabbed some jean shorts and one of my own t-shirts, not risking any of Ichigo's. Wearing one of his shirts, smelling his scent, that would send me mental.

I headed across the hall to the bathroom and turned on the cold tap, hoping to cool down my boiling blood. I added just a small amount of water as not to put myself in shock before stepping in. I stuck my head right under the water as I shivered. Goosebumps formed all over my body and I shuddered away, working on cleaning the sweat off the skin. I scrubbed shampoo through my hair and let the water flow over me. It was working to calm me down until I thought of sharing this shower with Ichigo and I growled in frustration. Images of his large hands sliding over my soaking, soapy skin as he stood behind me in the shower. The heat of his body against mine.

I reached behind me and turned the hot tap off completely so I was showering in temperatures as close as my apartment block could get to the arctic. I shivered in the spray and combed some conditioner through the ends of my hair. It was criminal to feel this frustrated, it had to be. Just one night with my boyfriend, that's all I'm asking. I leaned back against the shower wall as the water trickled down my body, chilling me to my core. I'd just have to sit here and shiver until I could settle the fuck down.

I turned the cold tap off eventually. I reached out into the steam free bathroom and grabbed a towel to wrap myself in, wringing out the wet strands of my hair. I dried off my body, and it was still covered in goosebumps and would for quite a while. I tugged on my t-shirt, nipples poking out from beneath it I cursed myself for forgoing the bra. I picked up the one from earlier today and pulled it back on up under my shirt.

I started towel drying my hair once I got my shorts on, sitting on the bathroom floor and leaning up against the wall. It had stopped dripping now and I was starting to warm up just a little but my skin still held a chill to it. I leaned my head back against the wall and sat with my eyes closed. Tired, frustrated, wanting to go to bed. I jerked a little when I heard a knocking at the door.

"Uo." I was Ichigo. "Are you alright, you've been in there for ages."

"Yeah I'm fine," I nodded, although he couldn't see.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I went to nod again before I realised.

"Yeah, it's unlocked," I told him and he opened the door to see me sitting on the floor between the toilet and the floor with a towel wrapped around my neck.

"The others all left, they asked me to tell you goodbye," he said as he came to side beside me. "What's up with you all of a sudden?" His arm brushed past mine and he jerked away like I'd burned him. "Holy shit, you're freezing."

"Yeah," I chuckled lightly. "I took a cold shower. I needed one after today." He laughed.

"I that good was I? Get you all hot and bothered?" He asked, although he was smiling I could see a little self doubt on his face.

"I'm so incredibly frustrated you know," I told him. "Sometimes I see you with your shirt off and that's enough, even though that's perfectly normal for you. We get all flustered, making out and getting something started and always, there's some kind of interruption. I know that's life but god, I want you so bad. It's a lot to cope with, you know, I've never wanted someone so bad."

"I'm glad you told me," he said as he dropped an arm around me. He started rubbing his hands up and down my arms to warm me up. "Especially because it inflates my ego so much."

"Fuck you," I laughed and shoved him softly.

"No, I've had some doubts for a while," he admitted. "I mean, you've never told me otherwise, but I was worried that, with you being a lot of my firsts, that I wouldn't be doing things right, that I couldn't provide what you're needing. But hearing that you want me so bad, it makes me feel a little better, knowing that even if I do or have screwed up a bit, that your still attracted to me."

"You've done nothing wrong," I assured him. "So much of what you do gets me so hot. I'm constantly annoyed at how fast you're picking things up. How easily you manage to get me going. But trust me, if you ever do anything I don't like, I'll tell you and we'll work through it. I really, really love you Ichigo."

"You know I love you," he told me. "That's why I can't wait till the 24th. I asked Ikkaku and Yumichika if they could handle the hollows around here so I could spend some uninterrupted time with you. I think they said something like girls and their romantic holidays. I'm not sure they know I was asking so I could have sex with you, but that's just fine with me."

"Yeah I'd rather our private time not make it next door," I laughed. "But we've actually got quite a cute day planned, and I would have been happy just being with you. So there we are."

"But the ice skating and the guaranteed sex is a plus," he said and I laughed harder.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to us actually getting to where we want to for a change," I smiled up at him as I leaned on his shoulder.

"Come on," he said and moved to get up. "Let's get out of this freezing bathroom and go warm up."

"Oh don't say that, my mind is corrupt enough already," I told him. "Now I'm just thinking of all the different things we can do to get warm."

"Keep thinking about it," he told me. "Renji and Rukia are staying in my room back at the clinic and Ikkaku and Yumichikia are on hollow watch. We have all the time in the world."

I took his hand as he lead me to the bedroom. I closed the window and then walked back over by the bed, tugging my shirt over my head. Ichigo pulled the blankets back before walking over to me. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing down the side of my neck. I leaned my head to the side to give him more access, resting my wet head on his chest. His hands slid down my body to my hips, his hands splayed over my abdomen, thumbs rubbing my hips.

I leaned further back into him and he kissed my neck just right, I let out a content sigh. He used his hands to spin me round to face him and then connected our lips. He kissed me passionately, lips pulling at my lips, his hands still holding my hips. I tugged the hem of his t-shirt and he pulled it over his head for me. His hands went back to my sides and I leapt up, wrapping my legs around his waist so I was the same height as his face.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, looking at the man I loved, thinking about how lucky I was he loved me too. He moved forward to kiss me softly and I continued our kiss across his jaw and up behind his ear. He walked us over to the bed, dropping me down softly on the mattress and pinned his hips to mine. I felt his crotch rub against mine and I could feel the rough material of his jeans brush the soft skin of my thighs, making them tingle with every movement. His hands slid round my back to reach the clasp for my bra and then he tossed it to the floor.

He pulled back to smile softly at me before leaning down to peck my lips over and over, kissing me romantically as his hands came up to massage my breasts. I still had my legs wrapped tightly around his waist while he ground his pelvis gently into mine. It was enough to get the sensation going but he was by no means in a rush, unlike our other more feverish encounters. He continued pressing soft pecks down my face, neck and over my chest, stopping to suck softly on my clavicle. He kissed across the swells of my breasts and then pulled a nipple into his mouth with his lips.

I ran my hands over his chest, nails lightly brushing over his pecs, then his abs and then going up and doing it again. He groaned softly as I did and I smiled. I shifted so my hips were off the bed, flush against his and my back arched. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I reached around his back and gripped the skin tightly, massaging his muscles deeply as I held him. He pulled us both up so I was sitting in his lap and he moved his hands down to get the buttons on my jean shorts. He pulled them off me, hoisting me up for a moment with expert skill and then tossing them to the side. I rolled my hips into his and ground myself on him, jeans rubbing against my panties, feeling his bulge ignite my core.

He kissed my neck again and I threw my head back with a light moan. He rubbed my breasts again with his hands, a tender massage making my heart race. I rubbed faster against his crotch trying to get satisfaction and he laid us back down. He adjusted himself so only one of his knees was between mine and brought a hand up to my panties. He put two fingers to the clothed mound and rubbed gentle circles, making me squirm.

I gasped for breath as I lay beneath him. He stared down at me, watching my face twist with the pleasure he was providing with a curious, yet prideful look. I let out a slight moan and he pulled his hand away, instead hooking his fingers into the waistband of my panties and pulling them down my legs. He tossed them down to the floor with my bra and then trailed his fingers up the skin of my inner thighs. He trailed his hands over the outside of my thighs as well, over my hips, across my lower abdomen. He alternated between places, leaving goosebumps in his wake and making me tremble beneath him.

Little bastard was a fucking expert. Where was this "worried I wouldn't be doing it right" shit?

I let out a gasping moan when he suddenly made contact with my folds, fingers getting coated slick with my juices before he came up for my clit. He circled it without the barrier of my panties and I whined out. Damn him. I arched up off the bed and barely noticed myself begging for more.

"Ichigo," I whined. "Please Ichigo."

"Please Ichigo what?" He asked. "What do you want?"

"God Ichigo," I gasped. "Give me more, please, don't tease me."

"I won't," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me. He dipped two fingers inside me and used his thumb to take over massaging my clit. He plunged his fingers in and out, wiggling them alternately in a come hither motion, stroking my inner walls. He was searching, for a few moments for the spot that normally drove me wild. He found it easily enough last time and I had no doubts that if he was this good at this kind of thing, he'd know it like the back of his hand soon enough.

He found it and I moaned loudly. I reached out for him and gripped him tightly. He leaned closer so I could hold on to him but he didn't lean in to kiss me like he had been doing last time we got this close. Instead he used the knowledge that we were alone to his advantage. He watched my every movement, every facial expression, saw me wriggling beneath him and my face twisting when he hit the right spot. He was probably enjoying actually getting to hear me moan now that we didn't have to worry about his family hearing us.

My body was hot all over and I could feel a bead of sweat roll of my shoulder and down my chest, sliding into the valley between my breasts. My heart raced, my feet burned like I'd touched ice and my stomach muscles felt tight. I wanted to point my toes, pull all my muscles tight against the sensation, stretch my legs out but I tried to relax as much as possible so I could prolong this feeling.

"Ichigo," I whined.

"I know," he smiled and wiped some hair away from my face gently.

"Oh god," I cried out and I could feel him speed up his motions on my clit. "Oh god, oh god, Ichigo."

I shook before the coil in me snapped but when it did it sent hot white heat through me and I cried out harder than I had ever before. I thrashed beneath him and squeezed his shoulders as he held me and worked me through my orgasm. I lay gasping beneath him, trying to regain some semblance of consciousness. At the moment I was just laying, breathing and completely brain dead.

Though I did see, while I lay beneath him, Ichigo sneak a hand up to his mouth and tentatively lick at the juices still coating his hand. He let out a noise of surprise and shrugged before putting the fingers in his mouth and sucking the juices off. Seems Ichigo likes the taste of cum. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't have the energy.

"Come here," I breathed. "Kiss me."

He leaned down over me to answer my command and I kissed him passionately. I ran my hands down his back and over the skin, tugging lightly at the hairs on the base of his neck. I brought my hips up to meet his and cried out when his jeans rubbed up against my naked, already sensitive folds. I moaned into his mouth while he kissed me and he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me up against him and rubbing his crotch into mine, making me a moaning mess.

"Damn you," I breathed out. I arched into him and he kissed down the side of my neck.

I forced us to flip over and pulled at the waist band of his jeans. I grabbed the button and unfastened it, pulling the fly and tugging the garment down his legs. I kissed across his chest, using my nails to scratch lightly across the skin making him groan out. I tugged his jeans off completely and threw them on the floor. i went for his boxers and they were gone too. I sat on his lap again kissed him passionately. He sat up to hold me to his chest as he kissed me back with vigour.

"Do you have...?" He started and I nodded.

"A whole drawer full of them," I laughed. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the top drawer. "I bought a box right after that night in your room but your dad has been giving me these since I met you. He keeps saying as much as he says he wants grand kids that we should use protection until we're ready. It's kind of awkward but when you think about how expensive these little guys are and how much I want to do this with you at least someone else in contributing to the pool."

"I really don't want to think about my dad right now," he sighed. "But I'm actually going to kill him later."

"Well when you're done, come back and we'll use more of these condoms," I joked and tore the foil packaging open.

"Man you really are one horny girl," he commented and I smacked him lightly.

"Are you complaining?" I raised a brow.

"No," he shook his head and flipped us over so he was hovering above me again. "Absolutely not."

"Good," I smiled flirtatiously. I took his member gently in my hand and rolled the rubber sheath over it, looking up at him afterwards. He pushed some of my hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "We can stop here, save this for some other time."

"I know," I nodded. "I want you, all of you. If you want me to then lets do this."

"Alright," he agreed and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"How do you want me?" I asked, shifting slightly on the bed. "You want me to take the lead or have you got it?"

"No," he smiled. "I wanna get this right the first time, so let me."

"Okay," I nodded. He leaned over me and I lay back on the bed. I spread my legs apart to give him as much space as possible and arched slightly. He leaned in to me, pinning himself above me as he lined his hips up. He rocked backwards and pushed into me slowly. I let out a soft moan and my face contorted with pleasure. I'd wanted this for a long time, and it was everything I'd imagined. From the moment I'd felt his sizeable cock in my hand I'd wanted him and now it was pushing at my walls and filling me up to contentment.

"Uhh~" I breathed out as he pulled back and rocked forward again.

He was awkward at first like a baby deer, learning how to walk for the first times. But just like a baby deer, after the first few stumbles he became one of the most graceful animals I'd ever seen. He rocked into me with more vigour now he knew what he was doing and let out a hiss of pleasure. I shifted now he was comfortable in what he was doing and hooked a leg around his waist. He let out a surprised moan when he worked out he could get deeper from this new angle. His thrusts got more excited as he moved me slightly on the bed to experiment with different angles. I would have laughed if I wasn't so wracked with pleasure.

"Ichigo," I breathed, gripping him tightly.

I moved my leg higher up so it was at his shoulder height instead of waist height and arched my back slightly, shifting into an angle I liked. He kissed chaste kissed down my neck, hot breath rolling all over my skin. I wondered if it was unfair of me to cry out to him to go faster, to go harder, he was only learning after all.

"Ichigo," I gasped out after he managed to find that spot inside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do me harder," I told him. "You can go faster."

"I don't want to hurst you by mistake," he said sounding unsure.

"You won't," I assured him. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," maybe it was too soon. "But I'm not a delicate flower, I can take a little rougher treatment. If you're ready, let's go faster, let's go harder."

"Tell me how you like it," he said pulling back a little. "Actually," he rolled onto his side. "Show me how you like it," he said pulling me on top of him.

I propped him up against the headboard, sitting in his lap, chest to chest. I kissed him softly before I lifted my hips. I aligned myself and dropped down on his dick. I put his hands on my hips and then got into a rhythm. I started slower and then worked up the speed, my breasts jiggling in front of him as I bounced up and down, feeling his member hitting me each time I dropped. I rolled my hips forward as I did so and I heard him let out a groan. I kissed across his jaw and sucked on the side of his neck as I threw myself down onto him, after a while he began to get it. He held my hips firmly and eventually ended up pulling me towards him with each drop. He started thrusting his hips up, matching his enthusiasm with my own. His head went to my breasts as we rocket together and I let out a moan, getting everything I was after. Boy was this man accomodating.

"Uo," he grunted and held my body closer to his. "I get it now," he told me, holding an arm around my waist and flipping us over so he was on top again.

He slammed into me and I let out a cry. My chest shot up off the bed and collided with his, he held me tightly to him as he kissed me with ferocity and his hips snapped continually into mine. I could hear the slapping of skin as we ground, rocked and slammed together in ultimate pleasure. Our bodies were covered with a thin sheen of sweat and it was perfect. He hit my spot again and once I cried out, letting him know exactly where it was, he angled his thrusts to hit me there over and over again. The muscles in my stomach tightened and I moaned into our kissed. A few thrusts later and the knot in me snapped and I threw my head back forcefully, screaming out his name probably loud enough to disturb the neighbours.

I writhed underneath him as he worked me through my second orgasm of the night and he kept going when I'd come down from my high. My eyes were rolling back into my head as I was pretty much lost to the moment, having to let Ichigo take the lead as I was in no state to make any decisions. His head moved away from mine to leave a trail of kisses down my neck and to my breasts. He was back at sucking on the nipples which by this point were over sensitive and I was moaning out uncontrollably. I wrapped my other leg around him and crossed my ankles, heels digging into the skin between his two shoulder blades. He let out a groan and continued his vigorous assault on my neither regions.

"Uo," he groaned out. "God Uo. You're amazing Uo, I love you Uo, so much."

"I love you," I uttered back as I was getting thrown about underneath him. He brought a hand down between us and started circling my clit and it was all a bit much. I cried out softly and he kissed my swollen lips softly. He kept his pace, his rhythm and his skill right until the end. The knot was forming again inside me and he got faster on the clit, working it furiously as he kept full speed ahead. I let out a cry just as he did and thrust into me a few more times. I shook uncontrollably beneath him and he let a few soft pumps out before he stopped, dropping us further down onto the mattress. I lay back against it completely where as he tried his hardest to prop himself up on his elbows.

I lay back, closing my eyes and trying to regain my breath. Once I did I rolled the two of us over, leaning down softly to kiss Ichigo's forehead. I wiped some sweat slick hair off his face and smiled down at the sleepy boy. I slowly climbed off his now flaccid but still sizeable appendage and pulled the condom off smoothly, tying a knot in it and tossing it in the trash can.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki," I said as I kissed him softly one more time before covering us with the blankets at the end of the bed. He shifted slightly to wrap me in his embrace before I heard his soft breathing. It wasn't long after that that I dropped off myself. It didn't matter now, what was ahead, because I had this. This moment. And I would treasure it forever.


	26. Weird

**Main POV**

I awoke in the early hours of the morning, it was still dark outside and the sun had barely risen. I looked over at the sleeping man beside me and smiled softly. I wriggled out from his arms and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. After a night like that, I'd need it. I drank the full thing before refilling and bringing the glass back to the bedroom with me. I left it on the nightstand and cuddled into the warm body I'd left behind. He shifted slightly, I looked up to seem him half conscious, slightly awake and smiling softly at me. He wrapped his arms back around me and kissed me on the forehead before falling asleep again and I was quick to follow. What a night.

"Uo," I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and it was suddenly daylight, the sun was high in the sky and Ichigo was propped up on his elbow beside me.

"Hmm?" I replied groggily. "You need something baby?"

"Man, sleepy you is adorable," he grinned cheekily. "And finally a normal pet name."

"Did you wake me up just to tell me I'm cute?" I rubbed my face. "I love you," I told him. "But not that much." I dropped back down onto the pillow and reached out for him, cuddling into his chest.

"No?" He replied mischievously. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

I felt the bed shift as he leaned down to kiss me. I felt his nose brush against mine as he kissed me softly, passionately and continuously. He was trying to coax me awake. That bastard. He slid a hand into my hair and ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth and I moaned. It was working. I opened my eyes softly and readjusted out positions to kiss him better. I was much more awake now, and if he was going to play this game, I was going to win.

I moved him over and climbed on top of him, a thigh either side of his waist, chest to chest. I kissed him passionately, tongues melding together as they danced in each others mouths. I rolled my hips forward, tilting my head as I kissed him, pushing him back with my arms and pinning him to the headboard. His hands sat on my hips, thumbs rubbing soft circles as he pulled at my lips with his own. I continually rocked my hips forward as I sat on him, moving my mouth away from his and trailing kisses across his jaw. I reached over to the night stand and Ichigo's gaze broke a way from me for a moment to follow my hand.

"You're in a _very_ good mood this morning," he chuckled.

Fuck him, I'll show him what kind of mood I'm in. I went a little further and grabbed the glass off the wooden surface instead. It made a slight clink as I grabbed it and Ichigo's head shot round to the glass in question and spotted what I was doing in horror. I brought it closer to us and I could feel him getting nervous beneath me.

"No," he warned and I grinned. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He screamed as I up ended it over the both of us.

I laughed hysterically as the ice cold water splashed over our naked skin and chilled us to the core. I felt the contrast in the heat from Ichigo's skin on mine and the water I'd gotten in the early hours of this morning. My hair that had just dried was wet in places again and the water rolled down our bodies and onto the bed beneath us, but it was worth it.

"I'm gonna kill you," he growled as he flipped us and tackled me onto the drier part of the mattress.

I laughed some more as he pinned me beneath him and started tickling me all over. He littered my body with light kisses and nips, adding to the tickling he was doing and I writhed underneath him. I giggled hysterically as he pecked me all over. It died down eventually and we were left staring at each other as the morning sun streamed in the window. His big brown eyes gazed down at me with a soft expression, holding me in a glance for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only a couple of minutes. I could feel my chest moving up and down underneath him as I was captivated in his stare. Slowly, he closed the gap between us, leaned down and connected our lips, kissing me gently.

"I love you," I whispered as he pulled away from our kiss.

"I know," he nodded, pushing some hair off my face and tucking it behind my ear. "I love you too."

There was a banging on the front door and Ichigo groaned from above me. I let my head roll back, breaking eye contact with him as I listened to see if whoever was knocking would go away. There was more banging and I sighed, pushing Ichigo off of me and searching for some clothes. No rest for the wicked I guess.

I pulled on some jeans and grabbed one of Ichigo's long sleeved shirts, smirking at the distaste on his face. I walked out into the living room as I saw him pulling on some boxers and headed for the front door. The knocking turned to hammering and I sighed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called out and reached the door. I felt an odd feeling as I reached for the handle, something didn't feel right. My stomach dropped and I didn't know why. I looked through the peephole instead and saw some guy I didn't know dressed in weird robes.

"Ichigo," I called out and the was the sound of stumbling as he rushed through the bedroom door.

"What?" He asked, just in his jeans and missing a shirt. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know who's on the other side of this door but it doesn't feel good," I answered as he walked over to me. The door banged again and I jumped back a step.

"Let me answer it," he said and stepped in front of me. He pulled the door open and shielded me from view with it as he leaned out. "Hah?" He said and stepped out onto the porch. "Uo," he looked back inside. "There's no one here."

"There was until I called for you," I assured him, stepping out from behind the door to peak out the door. "He was weird looking and had strange robes. I don't know why he was here."

"Weird," he shrugged and closed the door. "Hungry?" He asked going to the kitchen like nothing had happened.

He started pulling stuff out of the cupboards and fridge to start making breakfast but I'd seen enough of Bleach to know this was something more than just weird. This could be the first sign something was going to happen and I was on edge. I had no idea how he could be so calm, but I supposed if you were as strong as Ichigo was now, nothing much would bother you. Damn him and his big dick energy.

I jumped when I heard a more normal knock at the door. Ichigo glanced over and I heard a familiar yelling this time. I sighed in relief as I leaned back against the counter and the front door opened. Ikkaku and Yumichiki barged through uninvited and closed the door behind them.

"Why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked as he continued working away in the kitchen.

"That's no way to greet your friends, you still don't have any manners do you, Ichi?" Ikkaku said as he came and sat at the island counter.

"Morning Uo," Yumichikia greeted and sat down beside Ikkaku.

"Say, did you sense that stage spiritual pressure just before?" Ikkaku asked and I paled.

"No," Ichigo shook his head, which didn't at all surprise me.

"That doesn't surprise me," I decided to say aloud. "Spiritual pressure could smack you in the face and you wouldn't sense it."

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Am I wrong?" I raised a brow.

"I don't see you sensing spiritual pressure either," he pointed at me. That was also true, but that was mostly because I didn't know how to do it.

"Anyway," I turned to Ikkaku. "How long ago did you feel it?"

"About 5 minutes ago," he told me and I was pretty sure the weird guy and the spiritual pressure were related. "Why, did you feel it?"

"No," I shook my head. "I can't do any of that stuff."

"I keep forgetting you're just an ordinary human," he replied. "With your spiritual pressure you could really do something. You're almost at the level of a 3rd seat."

"So Urahara keeps telling me," I replied. "Anyway, there was this weird thing that happened just now, but it's possible that they're not related..."

"Oh?" Yumichika leaned forward. "But then, you wouldn't be mentioning it if you thought that there wasn't the possibility they _could_ be the same thing."

"We got a knock at the door earlier," I told them. "Started out just normal, but got really irate. Like someone _really_ wanted to get in. I got to the door but then I felt like, really weird. Like I shouldn't be opening the door on pain of death. So I called Ichigo and by the time he got to the door whoever it was, was gone."

"Didn't you say you saw him?" Ichigo said as he put a bowl of miso in front of me.

"I looked through the peep hole," I nodded. "Weird looking guy, old and wearing strange robes."

"That's not really much to go on," Ikkaku said thoughtfully.

"No, but did the pressure suddenly disappear?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Because this guy just disappeared, he didn't leave, if he did we would have seen him leaving," I told them. "The spiritual pressure would have faded, moved not just disappeared."

"I see what you're saying," Ikkaku nodded. "Still don't have much to go on, we're just going to have to wait for him to show back up."

Just as he said that there was a knock at the door and I jumped.

"It's not gonna be him," Ichigo shook his head beside me and went to the door. Although I was still apprehensive. "Oh it's you, what are you doing here hat'n'clogs?"

"I came to check on Uo," he replied inviting himself inside. "I got an alert for a weird spiritual pressure and I came right over."

"You felt it too?" I asked.

"Are you saying you can sense spiritual pressure now?" He asked and I laughed.

"No, Ikkaku lives next door," I replied. "He felt it."

"I see," he nodded. "Did you see anything weird?"

"An old guy with weird clothes was banging on my door for ages but when Ichigo answered it he just vanished," I told him.

"He just vanished?" Urahara asked. "Did you see him vanish?"

"Well no, but we didn't see him leave either," I replied. "And even if he turned around or went to go someplace else, when we did open the door we would have seen him."

"Are you going to be staying here with your girlfriend over break?" Urahara asked Ichigo.

"Of course I am, what kind of.."

"He's asking so there's someone around if that guy comes back, your fragile masculinity is fine," I rolled my eyes. I saw Yumichika smirk from across the counter at me.

"If not, Uo-chan, you're welcome to bunk with me," he waved his fan at me.

"You mean stay at your house, right?" I threatened.

"Yeah or.." he started and Ichigo growled at him. "Of course," he changed his mind. "Any other arrangement simply wouldn't work."

"Smooth," I laughed. "A+ recovery Kiskue."


	27. 24th

**Main POV**

"Morning," Ichigo said from beside me, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I hadn't slept a wink last night, I couldn't stop thinking about the weird guy and his unusual spiritual pressure. I croaked slightly as I opened my mouth to speak. I wriggled closer to him, I just wanted to keep sleeping.

"Morning baby," I managed.

"You were pretty restless last night, everything okay?" He asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Did I keep you awake?"

"No, not really," he told me.

"So yes, then," I laughed softly.

"No, I only noticed you were having a rough night before I fell asleep and then when I woke up again I noticed you still weren't looking to good," he assured me. "What's bothering you?"

"I've been thinking about that guy," I told him. "I know it's probably a coincidence but when you eat, sleep and breath Bleach like I did, you start to pick up on the warning signs."

"Oh, and you think you're important enough to be plot central do you?" He teased, poking me in the nose.

"Hey, this story arch started with me," I scowled at him and shoved him.

"Yeah but I found you," he told me.

"Yeah," I agreed. " _Me._ "

"Anyway," he said, changing the subject. "You've gotta get up, and forget all that worrying. I need you focused today."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and pushed myself up off the mattress, leaning on a hand as I sat next to him. "Focused on what?"

"It's the 24th," he told me. "We've got to chaperone Karin and Toshiro today."

"Still convinced he's going to make a move on your sister are you?" I laughed. "And Merry Christmas I guess."

"Yes! Look at him, he aged up and he already had all the girls falling for him. If she likes him and he's interested there's no way he won't," he argued.

"You forget he's the much respected shinigami captain, and I'm pretty sure he's never even noticed a girl before," I told him. "We should be fine. And anyway, he's not going to try anything even if he isn't a decent person, which he is, because you're her brother. No one is stupid enough to risk your wrath unnecessarily."

"You really think?" He lay back against the pillows.

"I'm sure," I shoved him lightly. "Now come on, I thought you said we had to get up."

* * *

"Is there something wrong with Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked me as we walked slightly farther away from Ichigo and Karin. I laughed.

"He thinks you're going to make a move on his sister," I replied honestly. "And she's not 11 anymore so he's worried she'll let you."

"I would never!" He started and I laughed. "That would be inappropriate, and Karin's my friend."

"So?" I asked. "I was Ichigo's friend. Renji was Rukia's friend. And anyway, pretty sure everyone except you can tell how the two of you feel about each other."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He replied and I laughed.

"You don't have to do anything about it," I told him. "But remember even if you don't like her, she defiantly likes you. She has since she was 11, she just hasn't realised it yet."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Surer than sure," I confirmed. "If you do want to do something, take it slow. Be gentle. Karin's a tough girl, but this is all new to her. And she'll probably punch you even if she does like what you're doing."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Sounds like her. How are you such an expert on how people feel, huh?"

"I just read people," I shrugged. Well, I read about people in manga. Same thing. "If you're really serious about her, I'll talk to Ichigo, get him to stop staring at you like he's a pitbull and you're a steak."

"That would be appreciated, yes," he shook his head. "Is that why you suggested this in the first place?"

"A little bit," I nodded. "I do think you work too hard too. But I did think you two would enjoy this time together."

"Alright," he nodded, seeming accepting of my answer. "Although I over heard Yuzu-chan saying something about this being the most romantic day of the year, shouldn't you be doing something with Kurosaki?"

"I am," I nodded. "Plus, this'll be fun. I actually wanted to go ice skating with him anyway. My brother used to take me when I was little."

"What did happen to your brother, I don't think I heard much about him," he said.

"I don't really talk much about him, fact is he disappeared when I was 10 and no one knows what happened to him. My parents have moved on, assumed he's dead, some of my younger siblings don't even really know about him. I think what bothers me most is not knowing for sure of anything. Just knowing something, that would be enough."

"Would it?" He asked. "You might think that now, but when you find out you'll have to learn to cope with that as well."

"I'll keep it in mind," I told him. "Oh, Ichigo seems like he's calmed down, let's go back over to them."

"What were you two off talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm leaving you for him," I replied, not missing a beat. He choked for a second and Hitsugaya seemed reasonably calm.

"Yes," he agreed. "I can provide more financial stability because I'm an established captain of the shinigami forces and have been for many years. Of course that does mean she'll have to move to the soul society with me, but she'll still come and visit her friends."

"What..?" Ichigo looked confused. He choked in surprised earlier, but probably thought it was a joke, but Hitsugaya was being so serious now he wasn't so sure. I tried hard not to laugh at his cute little face.

"It's true, Ichinii," Karin chimed. "I was helping Toshiro pick out rings the other day."

"What!" He pulled back.

"We were talking about my brother you ass," I shoved him and laughed, intertwining our fingers and walking beside him.

"Jesus Toshiro," Ichigo grumbled as he walked beside me with his arms crossed, although still holding tightly to my hand. "You really had me going there for a second. Who knew you were such a good actor."

"I have many talents you don't know about, Kurosaki, and it's Hitsugaya to you," he replied and I chuckled.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ichigo asked as we skated together, holing hands.

"Knowing your sister, probably soccer," I shrugged. "Stop obsessing over them, this is our date too."

"I'll take you on 1000 dates if you help me stop those two from getting together," he replied.

"You don't really mean that," I smiled softly. "I know it's scary, seeing your little sister, who used to be an 11 year old girl, used to be a tiny baby when you were little, all grown up now, but she is a teenager. She is entitled to her first boyfriend. Just remember, at her age, she's not really interested in all the serious relationship stuff. If they do get together, they'll probably hold hands, maybe, just maybe, kiss on the cheek. If it goes further than that I'll kill him myself."

"She's 14," Ichigo whined.

"I know," I laughed. "And next year she'll be in high school, like you were when all this started."

"Ugh, don't remind me," he groaned.

"Cheer up," I shoved him lightly. "At least your dad isn't giving them condoms."

"DON'T REMIND ME ABOUT THAT EITHER!" He screamed. I burst out laughing as we skated beside each other and tried not to pull him down as I bent over with the pain.

* * *

 **Toshiro POV**

"Uo seems to be having a good time," Karin commented as she looked back at her and her brother. "Shame Ichigo is being his usual self."

"She seems to like his usual self," I shrugged. "That's probably why she's having a good time."

"Are you having a good time?" She asked me.

"It's nice to be able to relax from time to time," I told her. "I appreciate you taking me here." I watched her cheeks turn pink and she looked away from me.

"It was nothing," she assured me. "It was Uo's idea anyway, she thought you needed a break."

"But I'm not here skating with her, am I?" I pointed out and her cheeks reddened further. Uotani was right, Karin did seem to like me. But how did I feel about that?

"N-no," she shook her head. "Hey, I bet I can race you round the rink and win!" She pulled a fist down determinedly. I had no doubt she did want to race me, but it was an obvious segue.

"Alright," I smiled. "You're on, just don't come crying to me when I win."

"Oh you think you're going to win, do you?" She countered.

It was okay, I think, if she liked me. I still didn't know how I felt about her, but I knew I liked spending time with her, and I like seeing her smile at me like that.

* * *

 **Main POV**

"Looks like they're racing, that's good, competitive Karin isn't thinking about romance," Ichigo commented as he watched the two of them like a hawk.

"Don't even think about challenging me," I warned. "It'd be like Usain Bolt challenging a one legged geriatric to a 100 metre sprint."

"You think you're Usain Bolt do you?" He raised a brow.

"No, I think I'm the handicapped old person," I replied. "And I'm not risking the potential face plant to prove me right. I'll stick to racing ordinary humans I'm on par with. You and your shinigami buddies can occupy yourselves."

"You're boring," he teased. "Live a little, you never know, I might let you win."

"I don't want you to let me win!" I threw my hands up. "If I win I wanna win because I have the skill, because it was all on me. If you let me win it's cheapened."

"Alright, I won't let you win," he replied. "I'll beat you so much that you run home crying and beg me never to race you again."

"No way!" I threw my hands up. "I don't even want to race!"

"Why not, you scared?" He leaned down as he smirked at me.

"No, I'm just not a masochist," I shook my head. "Now, how about instead you come down to my level and kiss me?"

"What?" He asked and I grabbed him by his shirt collar, dragging him down to my height and kissing him. He smiled against my lips and put his hands on my waist, picking me up and holding me at the right height for him to stand. He put me back down a few moments latter and shook his head, ruffling my hair a little as he skated beside me. "You little shit."

"Oh is that your pet name for me now, dummy?" I asked.

"You get to call me dummy," he shrugged.

* * *

"What do you say kids, you all tired out now?" I asked as Ichigo and I skated passed Karin and Toshiro.

"KIDS?!" Hitsugaya threw his hands up.

"Hey look, you have the body of a high schooler, that makes me the oldest one here," I shrugged.

"It also makes you a cradle snatcher," Karin pointed out and I laughed.

"It's a two year difference," I shook my head. "Now come on, let's go get some food before I eat your brother."

"Like you could catch me, you slow old lady," Ichigo scoffed and skated over to the exit gate.

"Oh I'll catch you alright," I skated after him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked and skated passed the gate and round the rink again. I chased after him, skating as hard as my little legs would take me. I could tell he was taking leisurely strides with his long legs and letting me catch up a little, but it was the principal. I had to chase him.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I pushed myself harder. "Come here you big dummy!"

"Catch up you little shit!" He yelled back and started skating faster away from me. Damn him. I cut across to the centre of the rink in order to cut some corners, but it only shaved a little off my journey. Damn him. He skated the full way round, making it to the exit gate and leaned against the barrier leisurely. I caught up to him and almost slid past him until he reached out to stop me.

"Took your time," he commented and I punched him in the arm. Jerk.

"Jerk," I said aloud.

"Hey, you were the one who said you wouldn't race me, yet here you are," he shrugged. "You have no one but yourself to blame."

He stepped onto the regular ground and then offered me a hand to help me down off the ice. I accepted it, forgetting our play feud and headed over to the bench Karin and Toshiro were at, already having put their shoes back on. They'd gotten ours, too, I'd noticed. Karin handed me my shoes when I say down and I thanked her with a smile.

"Damn your brother and his 10ft legs," I grumbled and untied my skated.

"I don't see you complaining when you need something from the high shelves," he commented from the other side of Hitsugaya.

"You know what, I'm going to get stuff myself from now on and see how you like not being needed you big tall jerk," I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Oh yeah?" He raised a brow at me. "See how long that lasts, when I start putting everything you need up there on those high shelves."

"Well maybe my new husband Toshiro will get them back down for me," I poked my tongue out, bringing back a joke from earlier.

"Hah! He may have had a growth spurt but he's still no match for my height," Ichigo taunted. "Good luck, I'm still your best choice of boyfriend, you just can't handle it."

"I could always get a third boyfriend," I shrugged. "Taller than the both of you. Let's see, who could I chose?" I pondered, tapping my lip thoughtfully. "Urahara is 6 foot, that's a little taller than you, but he's defiantly too much of a troll to help me get things down from the top shelf, in fact, he'd probably help you put things up there. There's Captain Kyoraku who's probably 6'3" oh I know, Kenpachi's about 6'7", he can be boyfriend number 3."

"NO WAY!" Ichiigo yelled. "He'd kill boyfriend number 1 and 2. You can't date him!"

"Why's that such a bad thing?" I shrugged. "He's already getting me the things I need from the high shelf, what use do I have for you two anymore?"

"I bring other things to this relationship!" Ichigo argued. "I also protect you from hollows."

"Kenpachi would take pleasure in doing that, he loves killing things," I told him.

"Well yeah but.."

"She's got you there Kurosaki," Hitsugaya pointed out. "I guess I'm looking for a new girlfriend. We had a good run Uo. Best wishes to you and your new beau. I hope he reaches to new heights and kills lots of things for you."

* * *

"Alright," I sighed getting to the front door of my apartment and kicking off my shoes. "What a day, huh?"

"You're telling me," Karin sighed as she kicked off her shoes beside me and wandered inside to the couch. "The ice skating was fun but I hate to say it, maybe the soccer after lunch was a bad idea," she slumped down onto the sofa.

"Now I know you're ill," Hitsugaya wandered in after her. "Kurosaki, we need to take your sister to a doctor."

"What got into you Karin, not as fit as you used to be, huh?" Ichigo laughed. "Maybe you need to spend less time playing video games and go outside and train more."

He stopped by the door to kiss me lightly before he also went over to the sofa. I closed the door behind everyone and headed over to the kitchen to make everyone some tea after the energetic day we had. I started boiling the water when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I called out as Ichigo looked at the front door. I walked straight up to the door and pulled it open revealing the weird old man from yesterday standing there in the same robes. There was a stench that permitted the air and I felt the same uncomfortable, bad, feeling as I starred at him. I was so distracted with today I didn't even think to look through the peep hole first.

"You," he pointed at me, raspy voice of a chain smoker croaking and crackling as he spoke. "Did you think you could hide from me, girl?"

"What?" I asked. He reached out to grab my wrist and I screamed.

"UO!" Ichigo yelled and leapt up from the couch, running over.

"Get off me," I swung a punch like Renji had taught me and wrestled my arm free. I stumbled backwards just as Ichigo got over to us.

"Hey, you! What's the matter with you?" Ichigo yelled at the stinky, old man.

"Sai!" He yelled and Ichigo dropped to the ground beside me like a sack of potatoes.

"Not this again," he groaned on the floor. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER OLD MAN!"

"Give it back," the old man demanded from me. He made a grab for me just as Toshiro came back into view, Karin was gone, he must have stashed her away someplace safe. I dodged the swipe and jumped passed him, having to go outside to avoid him. I let out a scream as he grabbed for me again. I banged on Keigo's front door as I passed it, stumbling backwards away from the guy.

"Do you think you can keep it from me?!" He demanded, shoving at me. I tripped and fell on my ass just after Keigo's doormat. "GIVE IT BACK!" He roared.

"Give what back!?" I cried out just as Keigo's apartment door flew opened and Ikkaku and Yumichika hurtled out decked outing full shinigami gear. Hitsugaya was standing behind the old guy and with Ikkaku and Yumichika in front of him, he had no where to run and no way of getting to me. I pushed myself up and looked to the side. Keigo was standing in the doorway, reaching out to me. I took his arm and he pulled me inside to relative safety while this shinigami face down was going on. I did wonder what this crazy old man thought I had taken.

"I'll get it from you eventually, girl, don't think you can hide behind your friends for long," he warned and in disappeared in the blink of an eye, right in front of all of us.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"You're telling me," Keigo agreed. "See, hollows I'm used to. The occasional god tier butterfly guy maybe, but what the hell did that smelly old man want with you?"

"You're asking me?" I looked back at him. "I have no idea."

"Uo!" Ichigo called. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I called back. "I'm with Keigo, I'm fine. You figure out how to break out of that kido, yet?"

"I can break it," Hitsugaya said after a few moments of thought. "Ikkaku, call everyone together, we're having a meeting in Uo's apartment."

"Well, see you I guess," I waved to Keigo.

"Yeah, see ya," he shook his head. "Leave me out of this one."

I walked out of his apartment and back out onto the balcony, headed for the safety of my own apartment. I walked passed Ichigo on the floor with Hitsugaya crouched next to him and headed for my bedroom.

"Karin," I called out. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she called from what sounded like the bathroom. "Is it safe to come out?" She asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Confrontation's over."

I heard the door unlock and she stepped out, looking worried. I pulled her in for a hug, knowing she wasn't much of a hugger but also knowing she looked like she needed one. She didn't protest as I wrapped her in my arms, instead she leaned against me and held me back gently. I put a hand on her head and cradled her crown as I hugged her for a few more moments before pulling away.

"Don't worry, this doesn't normally happen in this neighbourhood," I joked and she laughed.

"I should hope not, otherwise you got jibbed on this crappy apartment," she told me.

"Yeah, I'd have to have to have a word with the agent otherwise," I agreed and went to turn the boiling water off. I started making extra cups of tea for our new guests and distributing them out. "So much for a romantic day," I said and she agreed.

"Although, I guess it's pretty normal for life with Ichigo," she commented and I chuckled.

"One day he just brought home an 11 year old dressed in a high school uniform, she turned out to be some princess or something from the seireitei and Ichigo was her bodyguard for a while," she told me. Which meant I now knew another arch that was cannon in this particular universe. I was hoping the zanpakuto escaping from their owner's souls arch wasn't real here. That one was the worst.

"Sounds like him," I laughed.


	28. Meeting

**Main POV**

After we'd calmed down, Karin went to my room to read while the group started to gather. Once everyone was here and tea was distributed into everyone's hands Hitsugaya motioned to get the meeting going. I perched on one of the stools in the kitchen buy the island, leaning on my hand. I ran a hand through my hair. _What a day._

There was a knock at the door, and I looked over to it. I wasn't expecting anyone else although I still felt fairly comfortable answering it, like I knew for sure it was a friendly face behind the door. I walked over to it despite Ichigo's protests and pulled it open. Urahara was waiting behind the door, cane in hand. He smiled when he saw me, reassuringly, as if he already knew what had happened before I told him. I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him softly in what was probably the only hug he'd ever get from me. I don't know what came over me, but if we were keeping up the ruse that we were great friends, this was probably normal.

"I see your visitor was back," he commented as I lead him inside to the couch with everyone else.

"Well at least we know the guy and the spiritual pressure are related," Ikkaku said as we all sat around the living room. I snorted. Yeah, they were related alright.

"So what can we do about them?" I asked. "And why are they here in the first place?"

"Uotani," Histugaya said, looking painfully thoughtful. "Is it possible that you've seen this guy before? Perhaps the night of the attack all those months ago."

"I really don't remember being attacked," I assured him. It was easy to do so, because it didn't happen. Or at least I didn't think so until this point. I sighed, he was a persistent one. "Look, I don't know how all this spiritual pressure stuff works, but I knew he was there before I opened the door."

"Of course you did," Ichigo exclaimed. "He knocked!"

"Well yeah I'm not an idiot," I grumbled. "But when I got to the door I got this _really_ weird feeling. Like I knew somehow I should not open the door. That's why I called Ichigo, but by the time he got there, the guy had left. Just vanished like he did today."

"So you think you might have subconsciously recognised his spiritual pressure?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well like I said, I don't actually know how any of that stuff works, I only just worked out how to use spiritual pressure at all," I explained. "But I don't know I would feel that way otherwise, I had no reason to."

"You keep telling me," Ichigo leaned over his knees. "That you're sure you weren't attacked.."

 _'Oh god here we go! Now he thinks I was attacked too.'_

"But you have to admit, you were lying there covered in blood and no memory of how that happened."

"We don't know that she was attacked that night," Urahara butted in. "It's possible that it was just the kido barrier, a good hit to the head usually knocks out some memories. If you are subconsciously remembering spiritual pressures, than it could mean that that guy was there on that night, even if he didn't attack you."

"Well I think I might be," I shrugged. "I knew it was okay to open the door when you arrived. I recognised it as a friendly energy, even though I didn't know who or why."

"That's just how things are going to start out for you, Uo-chan," he replied. "Your spiritual abilities up until now have been latent. It'll be some time until you can fully control and use them to their best."

"So you are sensing spiritual pressures then," Renji thought more than asked.

"It is interesting you've developed such abilities in such a short amount of time," Rukia commented.

"Is it really that surprising though, considering how much time I've been spending with Ichigo?" I replied and she laughed slightly.

"I guess not," she said. "It is how all his other friends developed their spiritual abilities."

"Disregarding them for a moment," I said. "That guy kept saying to 'give it back', but I've got no idea what, ' _it_ ', is."

"That is a problem," Urahara said. "Because until we figure it out he's going to keep coming back. Are you sure you're comfortable staying here?"

"Well it's not exactly like I'm alone here," I shrugged. "All there is between Ikkaku and Yumichika and I is a thin wall and Ichigo is here often enough. If I was really concerned I could just ask Renji to move back in. And if he found me at my apartment, it's likely he'll find me at your shop too."

"I do like to think Yoruichi and would be enough of a deterrent that he wouldn't come back after he met us."

"If it wasn't for you helping me save Rukia, I wouldn't have come back after meeting you," Ichigo grumbled and I laughed.

"Well, since all this is going on I obviously don't expect you to keep up with your deliveries," Urahara said.

"Woah," I objected. "Hang on, no way am I staying here under house arrest. I can still do my job. If anything, I'm in more danger here than I am out there because he actually knows where I live now."

"All the more reason to go to Urahara's," Hitsugaya pointed out.

"You can forget it, for all we know he's just a crazy guy anyway," I folded my arms. "I'm staying here and I'm continuing to do my work as scheduled."

"You crazy idiot," Ichigo growled. "The fact is you're in danger."

"Doubting your skills that much are you?" I sniped. "I'm not in any real danger. If I got here months ago and he's only found me now what are the odds he happens to find me when I'm out on a run? Whoever this guy is, he's not very good at using his spiritual abilities either or he would have found me much sooner."

"That's assuming of course, he knew your spiritual pressure beforehand," Hitsugaya replied. "You forget, he did cast a very strong kido on Ichigo back there, one he couldn't break on his own, it would be unwise to underestimate your enemy, Uo."

"Well," Urahara said. "If you're that determined to keep working, why not take someone along with you on your deliveries?"

"I suppose that's a good compromise," I shrugged.

"Great, I'll send Jinta along with you," he waved his fan at me.

"Hang on a minute, no way, you're not sending a child along with me forget it," I protested.

"He's not a child, Uo, he's in middle school as well as Karin is," Urahara defended.

"I am uncomfortable with you sending someone that young along with Uo," Ichigo commented. "I don't see why I can't just go along with her."

"Because you're meant to be studying for your final exams, the kind they won't let you retake just because ghost shit is happening here again," I folded my arms.

"If it means that much to you," Hitsugaya sighed. "I'll go with you. It'll give me a chance to study this guy if he comes back. When he comes back."

"Then it's settled then," I smiled triumphantly. "Urahara can send you a copy of my deliveries schedule so you can plan your day accordingly."

"And until then you're staying put right here," Ichigo grumbled.

"I mean, where else would I go?" I laughed. "Don't worry, I don't have a death wish, I'm not going anywhere."

The meting cleared up soon after, especially all the stuff concerning me. I went through the bedroom to check on Karin, I felt bad she'd just sort of been shunted to the side when all this stuff started up. She was probably traumatised and no one had really gone to comfort her. She'd been through a lot since I got here, the hollows, the soccer match, this. Poor thing, it wasn't fair on her.

"Hey," I called softly as I walked into the room. She was out like a light. I went back into the main part of the house and found Ichigo. "Your sister is spark out."

"She did have a big day today," he responded. "Renji, Rukia, are you headed home?"

"Yeah," they confirmed. "What do you need?"

"Could you take Karin home? I don't want her walking back by herself but I don't want to leave Uo," he explained and I grew a tick mark.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I threw my hands up. "Of course you're taking your sister home!"

"Then who's going to stay with you, you giant idiot?" He growled back. '

"I'll stay here with Ikkaku and Yumichika until then, she's going to want her big brother right now and you have a responsibility to make sure she gets home. I'll be fine okay so just go!" I butted heads with him and we glared each other down.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But you'd better stay here and I swear if anything happens.."

"Nothing's going to happen," I crossed my arms in anger.

"When?" I heard from behind me and I saw Karin standing in the hallway. "What's going on?"

"We're arguing over who's taking you home," I answered her honestly. "Ichigo wants someone to take you home so you're safe but he also wants someone to stay here in case that guy comes back. He's conflicted over where he needs to be, either with you, his flesh and blood, or me."

"Don't phrase it like that," he growled at me.

"I can go back by myself," she answered.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ichigo and I bellowed at the same time.

"Jees, okay," she put her hands up in defence. "I was just saying it would be easier."

"Forget what's easy, what do you want?" I told her. "Would you feel more comfortable going home with your brother?"

"Well.." she started. "Not really, I do want my brother, but trouble seems to follow him around." Renji and Ikkaku snorted.

"She's not wrong," Yumichika said and I laughed.

"To be honest the only one who actually manages to keep me safe from trouble is Toshiro," she answered. "But he's busy with Captain stuff."

"I can take you home," he assured her. "Rangiku and I will patrol that side of Karakura and that way I can walk you home without it interrupting my work."

"You know I would have taken you home Karin," Renji told her.

"I know," she nodded. "But you're one of my brother's best friends. I figured he'd need you."

"Stop thinking about everyone else, Karin," I shook my head, walking up to her. "That's too much responsibility for you to carry by yourself. You're 14 you can be as selfish as you want. Hell, if you want all of us can walk you home."

"Thanks, but I really don't need an escort," she told me. "Rangiku and Toshiro is enough."

"Alright," I accepted. "If you change your mind, or you get into any trouble, we're only a phone call away."

"I know," she nodded. She reached out and wrapped her arms around me. "Thanks Uo."

"No sweat," I held her head as I wrapped my arms around her. "And you can come back here whenever you want, don't wait for an invite."

"I won't," she assured. "And I'll bring Yuzu too."

"Leave dad at home," Ichigo grumbled.

Everyone headed out their respective ways shortly after that and it was just Ichigo and I left in the apartment. I ran a hand over my face and wandered over to him, wrapping my arms around his middle and holding him close. He put a hand on my head as he looked down at me and checked me over, concerned. I closed my eyes and stood quietly, just using him to calm and ground me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just what a day, huh?"

"You're telling me," Ichigo grumbled. "And I can't believe Karin wanted Toshiro to take her home over me."

"You didn't want to talk her home anyway," I pointed out.

"I did," he replied. "I just didn't trust that if I left, you'd be okay. Because that guy, he's not after Karin, he's after you. Anyone can protect her from hollows and thugs, those are easy, it's this strange guy we know nothing about, I don't want him anywhere near you."

"Still," I shrugged. "I feel like your first priority should be your family, I don't want to get in the way of that."

"You are family," he sighed. "The twins have already accepted you as their older sister, my dad is insane, I love you, what more is there to it?"

"I know," I nodded. "It's just, Karin didn't say anything but she was clearly upset about today."

"She's not going to talk to me about it," he replied. "You, Toshiro and Yuzu are the people she's most open with, although it's usually you and Toshiro because she doesn't want Yuzu to get hurt."

"She's a mini you," I told him. "Come on, let's go sit," I pointed to the couch and lead him over. I shoved him down and then laid myself down on top of him, resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his torso. "I need to wind down after everything."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Me too. You're hard work."

"Oh I'm hard work?" I laughed.


	29. Together

**Main POV**

"Uo," I felt someone shaking me. My eyes blinked open and I looked around a little. It was still dark outside and there was barely any moonlight tonight. There was no weird feeling in the air just the overwhelming comfort vibe I always got from Ichigo, which may actually have been his spiritual pressure this whole time.

"Yeah baby?" I croaked.

"You're tossing and turning a lot, worse than last night," he told me. "Are you alright?"

"I don't think I was dreaming," I told him. "I don't even feel like I've slept."

"You wanna talk?" He asked.

"I just," I sighed. "There's so much about this situation that I don't understand. I've seen everything about Bleach. Who the hell is this guy and what does he want? I mean, I don't know what he thinks I have, and I don't know how I'm supposed to give it back either. Urahara looked like he knew something but didn't say before he left and I wanna know what it is but at the same time every time I talk to him about something like this he drops a bombshell on me and I'm not ready."

"That's a lot," he said. "Alright, first, Urahara always knows something, and we've coped with his bombshells before, we can do it again. I'll be by your side every step of the way. I don't know who this guy is, I don't care what he wants, he's not getting it. And if he ever comes near you again I'll kill him."

"Do you think he's connected to the rift somehow?" I asked. "Like, maybe he came from another world or something and thinks I'm from the same place? Or maybe he's mistaken me for someone else? He is old, old people get confused."

"It doesn't matter," he told me. "Whatever he wants he's not getting. But we'll know soon enough, Hat'n'clogs probably already knows, so we'll find out next time we go and see him together. Until then, sleep, and don't worry."

"It's hard, it's all I can think about," I sighed as I readjusted myself on his chest.

"That little head of yours," he sighed, stroking my hair. "Always working overtime."

"Ugh, I just need a good distraction. How's your math homework?" I asked. "Where is it? I'll go over it."

"I've got a better idea," he told me.

"Oh?" I raised a brow.

"Well it's still the 24th for a couple more hours," he told me. "I believe we had a few plans for tonight unfulfilled."

"Oh," I smirked. "The real reason you woke me up," I joked.

"Don't give me that," he grumbled. "Either you want to or not."

"Come here," I said, pushing myself up off the mattress and leaning down to kiss him. "Of course I want you."

He pulled me into his lap and propped himself up slightly as I connected our lips again, tugging at the soft skin of his lips with my teeth occasionally to keep things exciting. I slid my tongue over his lips and inside his mouth, running the tip over the roof. He moaned and gripped my hips harder, rolling his into them. His hands slid over my waist and one hooked it's fingers around the hem of the t-shirt of his I was wearing and tugged it up over my head in one fluid motion. It was tossed to the floor on my side of the bed, forgotten about till tomorrow. That hand then found it's way into my hair, tangling itself in the stands.

I moved away from his mouth and started kissing across his jaw, heading to space between the joint and his ear, sucking on the skin. I rested my hands on his bare chest, feeling the beats of his heart under my palms. I could feel his thumb rubbing soft circles at the base of my spine, comforting me as we shared this moment. I moved down his neck and started kissing across his chest. I nipped the skin of his collar bone and he tugged on my hair a little more.

His hips continued to move against mine and I moaned softly. I ground back onto his crotch, creating more friction to kick things up a little. The hand of his that was tugging at the strands of my hair moved down to cup and massage one of my breasts while the other stayed resting on my back, holding me secure. I brought my hands down his chest and gripped the waistband of his boxers. He rolled us over then, halting in his ministrations and wrapping his arms around me, enclosing me in his embrace.

I was laying on my back, Ichigo propped up above me, sliding off the boxers I'd been reaching out for. He leaned down to kiss down my neck softly, running his mouth across my collar and down into the valley of my beasts. His hands ran down my sides slowly, brushing past my hips and eventually meeting my thighs, pulling them up to sit beside his his hips as my feet still rested on the sheets below. He sucked a nipple between his teeth, giving it a soft nip with his lips. I moaned beneath him, heart racing in my chest.

He moved his head to the other side, equal treatment for both breasts as he walked through his gentle assault on my body. Soon he was moving down further, kissing and nipping at the underside of my breasts, moving down my ribs and littering my torso with pecs. He got down to my hips and started sucking much harder, leaving a mark that was sure to bruise. A secret mark that no one would see but we both knew about. A kiss shared in the dark. He switched to the other side to leave a matching one and I moaned again beneath him. I was almost lost in the moment.

"Uo?" I looked down at him with half lidded eyes. He had a knee hooked over his shoulder as he lay between my thighs as he gazed up at me with a soft expression. "Do you feel like getting experimental?" He asked.

"What?" I asked him, not understanding.

He kissed the shin he had resting on his shoulder and then moved up my leg, kissing the side of my knee and up my inner thigh. He leaned slightly and went to the other thigh, giving it the other treatment. Suddenly I understood. Oh. I flushed, a deep red blush coating my cheeks and across my chest, igniting my collar bones.

"Do you get it now?" He asked. "I want to, if you're ready."

I nodded, a little hurriedly. No one had ever done this before, I was a little nervous. I'd never, ever been that intimate with someone before and it was a little awkward, especially since I knew Ichigo had never done it either. But that didn't seem to matter. It was intimacy between the two of us that I was ready for and I felt no real embarrassment, no shame, I couldn't hide anything from him and I didn't want to.

"Uo," he demanded, almost scolding. "Talk to me."

"Yes," I gasped out, getting excited just at the thought. "Please Ichigo. Let's do this."

"Well alright then," he replied and I could hear the determined smile in his voice even if I could barely see it in this light.

He slipped his fingers into the waistband of my panties and slid them down my legs, dropping them to the floor with all the rest of our clothes. He leaned down to settle himself between my legs and before he'd even started I gasped, feeling his hot breath hitting me. His arms hooked around under my upper legs and his hands met my hips to trace soft patterns on them with his fingers, comforting me as he got ready.

I heard the sound of his tongue moving out of his mouth before I felt the sensation of him stroking my folds with it. I sucked in a deep, sharp breath as he did and dropped my head back to the pillow as he pushed past the labia with his tongue, getting to the sensitive nerves that lay beneath. At first, he lapped slowly, like a curious dog nosing at it's food, before he started experimenting with technique and rhythm. After the initial shock of someone's tongue being where it had never been before, there was more than a few minutes of awkward, not quite silence as Ichigo learned more about my nether regions than even I would ever know.

He got it though, like everything that little shit did, after a few stumbles he picked the ball up and started running with it. He slid his tongue about over the areas he would normally brush past with his thumb, spelling out letters of the alphabet with each careful stroke. I let out a shaky breath as he started to get me worked up in a way I'd never been before.

One of his hands left my hips and he pulled his arm back through the bridge under my leg. He brought it up to my body and plunged two fingers inside, walking his fingers up against my walls. I gasped out and arched my back. He got more aggressive with his ministrations on my clit until he could hear me moaning as I writhed against his face. One hand worked me deep inside while the other flattened itself out against my pelvis and pinned me down, still, against the bed.

I trembled beneath him, body tingling all over as the soles of my feet began to burn. I cried out as a knot began to form in my belly and I reached down to grab hold of his bright orange hair. My heart hammered in it's cage as it ran faster than even the rise and fall of my chest, which was beginning to work over time, moving like that belonging to an asthmatic, chain smoker with emphysema after a flight of stairs.

"Ichigo," I begged, although I don't quite know what for.

"I know," he said, pulling away for just a moment. Just long enough to respond before he brought his face back, working his tongue faster than he had been.

I was covered in a layer of sweat and my breathing got faster as the temperature of my body raised with the excitement, the closeness of my release. There was no warning from the build up that it was coming. Suddenly, the coil in me snapped and I was hit with the most intense burst of hot white heat I'd ever felt and I came hard with a scream loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood, not just the apartment block.

Ichigo worked me through and lapped up my release enthusiastically, the only thing grounding me as I still shook beneath him. I let out another small cry, gripping his hair more tightly, harder than what was probably fair. Eventually I came down and he made his way back up to me, kissing his way to my neck which he buried himself in kissing passionately. Apparently my release had excited him, made him more feverish in his advances, like he'd gotten off on making me get off.

"Ichigo," I gasped. I reached for the drawer in the nightstand and clutched around desperately for a condom. "Please take me."

My hand closed around one and I yanked my arm back, tearing the packet open with my teeth. He pulled back from my neck and took the rubber from me, rolling it over himself and lining his hips up. He leaned down to peck me before plunging in as if he'd down it a thousand times before. I whined softly as he hit my spot and I wrapped my legs tightly around him as he rocked back and forth.

"God, Ichigo," I breathed as I gripped his shoulders tightly. "Oh god please."

He held my waist tightly as I moved my legs higher up around him, heels digging into the skin between his shoulder blades. He slammed into me over and over again, the slapping of skin starting up as I threw my torso up so I could kiss him and quieten myself down just a little. I didn't want to be hearing complaints from Keigo all tomorrow. Or the relentless teasing I was sure to get from Ikkaku.

I could feel his balls hitting me as he continued his vigorous assault, pounding me with great power and skill. He pulled away from my mouth and moved across my jaw and neck. I held my breath as I bit back a moan and he groaned out by my ear. He nipped at the skin across my neck and I held him closer to me.

"Let me hear you," he said as even my breath shook. "I wanna hear your cries." Maybe he did get off on me getting off.

"Ichigo," I replied desperately.

My forehand crinkled as I shook beneath him and came hard for a second time that night. He still wasn't done and I felt him still rock hard inside me and pillaging my lady garden. He was a warrior searching for treasure deep within me and wasn't going to stop for anything that got in his path. I threw my head back as I arched to him, gluing our chests together. All I was, was a moaning, uncontrollable mess as I trembled and shook beneath him. I could feel his hot body drop beads of sweat on me and I could smell him, strongly in the air. It was annoying me, I loved it and every time I put on one of his shirts now there would be a faint reminded of tonight. I would always remember this whenever I smelled anything that even remotely smelled like him. Him and his uniquely Ichigo smell. The scent that I used to wrap myself in, enclose myself in a comforting embrace of him.

"Oh my god," I croaked, barely a whisper as my voice shook with every tiny breath.

"Uo," he groaned. "Stay with me Uo, I'm almost done. Hold out for me, we'll do this together."

"Ichigo," I cried desperately.

"I know," his hand was in my hair, cradling my head and running his fingers through my locks. "I know."

I whined and he sped up, hiting me harder and faster than we'd ever gone before, the slapping, the feeling, the sound, it drove me wild as I tried to relax and slow myself down so we could come together. I heard him let out a strangled groan before a louder moan just after that. One more hit and I was crying out and thrashing under him. He held me with impressive strength, pushing me down against the mattress as I struggled and he tried to work us both through our releases.

He dropped down on top of me, forehead resting heavily on mine, sweat gluing us together. I shook as I tried to move my hands up to grip his arms, to hold him. I could heard him breathing heavily, just barely, over the sound of my own laboured breaths. I kissed him hard, barely conscious of the world around us. It took a while, but eventually, Ichigo gained the strength to push himself up off of me and slid out from between my legs. He sat beside me as I lay there, chest still bouncing up and down with the uneven breaths.

"I think you squirted that time," he told me. "I thought that was something that only happened in pornos."

"Ahh," I breathed out. "I wondered how you were getting so good at all this. Been researching have we?" I laughed breathily.

"No," he defended. "I've seen them, I'm a teenage boy, of course I have. But not now."

"I'm flattered," I laughed again as I rested my head back against the pillow, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Wait here," he told me. "We need to get you cleaned up."

I'm not sure where he thought I was going to go, in this state. I halfheartedly nodded, even though I knew he'd already left. I'm sure I fell asleep, barely able to remember anything after that, but I'm sure I remember the cold feeling of the wet towel on my scalding skin. The dip beside me as the mattress shifted to take more weight. I'm sure I remember strong arms wrapping around me and blankets being softly dropped down upon me.


	30. Burn

**Main POV**

Gone were the mornings where I could wake up in this apartment naturally, letting the sun rouse me, as it shifted higher in the sky and streamed in through the windows. Letting the shift in temperature from the icy, almost arctic chill of the night to the slowly warming heat of the day make my body sing. Gone were the times I'd wake up gently to hands in my hair, playing with the strands and soft breaths tickle the top of my head as it moved the flyaways.

I didn't quite register the sound right away as my eyes snapped open to the shaking of the bed as the building trembled around us. I felt it in my chest as I jerked awake and threw myself out from under the covers. Ichigo was already standing and slamming his combat pass to his chest as I grabbed last night's panties and tugged them on, scrambling to find some, _any_ , clothes.

"Stay there!" Ichigo called as he ran in shinigami form out the door and into the hall. He disappeared out of view mere milliseconds later. I grabbed my clothes and tugged them on, I just needed to find out how bad it was, then I could call for back up. Ichigo could fight this guy, maybe, but what if more showed up? I couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt over me. Especially when I wasn't in a cannon plot-line anymore and _anything_ could happen.

I ran out into the hallway to find my front door blown off and Ichigo swinging his oversized kitchen knife at the stinky old guy from yesterday. The old guy shot a large, green, explosive blast my way. Ichigo slashed it in half with his sword and half burned the sofa and the other half hit the wall I was standing next to. I jerked away from the wall, feeling the fire singe my hair and skin. I was sure it was just a proximity burn, I couldn't feel anything after the initial shock. I leapt up, though, I would only get in the way here. I can't believe I almost got burned like that.

"Fuck," I ran away exclaiming expletives in a whisper. I had to get the others. I hurried back into the bedroom, grabbing my phone and dialing the first shinigami number I could remember as my fingers trembled on the buttons. "Renji," I cried out. "He's back. Come quickly, bring Kon."

I ended the call before I gave him the chance to respond, to find out if he'd heard. I dialled Hitsugaya quickly, begging for him to pick up.

"Uo," he said, sounding like he was about to smugly scold me about something.

"Please," I cried out. "He's here."

"Stay there," he ordered. "Let Ichigo deal with him, I'll be right there."

I could hear him barking orders at Rangiku through the phone before the line went dead and I slid down onto the floor, shaking and unsure what to do. When the hollow had attacked that night of the soccer game, I had a clear goal, I knew exactly what to do. Get the girls and get moving. Now I couldn't do anything. I was useless.

Maybe Ikkaku was right, I should train. Anything would help, because in my current state, all I could do was get in the way. I heard him yelling as he joined the fight, the old guy must be strong if he was giving trouble to both Ichigo and Ikkaku. I didn't know where Yumichika was but I imagined he was helping with something.

I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest and head resting on them as the battle continued in the next room. I dread to think what it looked like. It was probably safe to assume I wasn't getting my bond back.

"Uo-chaaaaaaan!" I could hear Kon screaming as more bodies busted into my apartment and thundered through the interior. Renji burst through the door holding the stuffed lion and threw it in my direction before immediately turning and heading back out.

"Oh my sweet Uo-chan, you must be so scared, I can see why you asked for me to come and comfort you," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You moron," I said and grabbed the stuffed toy, digging around in it's mouth to find the little green pill. I found it and stuffed it in Ichigo's mouth watching as his body reanimated before my eyes. "I asked for you so I could have help moving Ichigo's body. Now get dressed."

"Why am I naked?" Kon asked looking down at the body he was possesing.

"Why do you think?" I raised a brow and started stuffing various clothing and other items I'd need over the next few days in a bag. Perhaps Urahara was right, I would need to stay at his after all.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to try and sneak past all this fighting and reconvene someplace safe," I explained.

"We're running away together?" He asked and I sighed. I understood why Rukia hit him so often now.

"Hitsugaya said he'd come and get me, but I've yet to see him, he might be stuck out there," I pointed out the door. "I didn't see what it was like but it's a bottleneck out there. We're going to have to find some other way to leave."

"How are we going to do that?" He asked unhelpfully. I stared out the window as I thought and then got a sudden brainwave. I pulled out my phone and dug out the number Keigo made me write down 'In case I ever needed anything' I was quite sure I'd never need his help but here we are.

"Hey," I said when he picked up.

"Uo, what's going on, what was that explosion, what's with all the fighting in your apartment?"

"Smelly old man is back," I replied. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Oh, no way, I am not going out there, you can forget it," he told me outright.

"I'm not asking you to," I told him. "I actually want to come over to yours."

"Say no more, Keigo is your guy, come over anytime you like," he said. "For as long as you like~"

"Just open all the windows on the back side of your apartment, I can't get out the front door," I sighed.

"You're going to climb out the window?" Kon asked.

"Correction, we're going to climb out the window," I smirked wolfishly at him.

"No hang on, Ichigo made me promise no more reckless stunts in his body, he'd kill me," Kon waved his hands in protest.

"Well it's either that or you get his body killed by staying here, and me, what do you think he's going to be more mad at?" I asked. "And he's probably not going to hit you while you're in his body anyway, so you've got some time."

"If he's mad it's on you," Kon replied following me over to the bedroom door carrying my backpack for me.

"Now," I whispered to him. "We've got to get across to the bathroom, then climb out the window by the sink. I can never get it open, so you're going to have to help me."

"Got it," he nodded. I poked my head out the door, now was my chance. I pushed myself off the door frame and slid across the hall and straight through the door. Kon was right behind me and I closed the door, locking it behind us. I jumped up onto the countertop between the two sinks and tried to jiggle the window so it would open. He came up behind me and tried with all his might to get it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn," he said.

"Hand me something from the laundry hamper, a t-shirt or something," I demanded and he handed me an old one of my Urahara t-shirts.

I wrapped it around my fist to protect it from the glass and then concentrated hard on putting as much spiritual pressure as I thought I'd need into it. I pulled my arm back and slammed it into the glass. Too much pressure, I discovered as the glass sprayed everywhere and we had to duck down to avoid being impaled. I felt the glass spray past my skin and graze bits and pieces but there were no particularly deep cuts so we had gotten off relatively easily.

Kon climbed up onto one of the sinks and stuck his leg through the short, wide window frame above the mirrors. He swung out and then offered me a hand as he stood on the ledge. I took it and shimmied out, almost falling to my death relatively quickly. He caught my arm and pulled me back and then we shimmied across the ledge to the closest window of Keigo's. The window was pushed up open and the curtains started billowing out as Keigo poked his head through the gap.

"God you're crazy," he said as he reached out to me. "Ichigo's going to kill me if he finds out I helped you with this hairbrained scheme."

"I think he'd be more upset if you didn't help and I got hurt," I replied as he pulled me in the rest of the way. Kon swung his leg in the window after me and slid in much more gracefully than I did.

"So, you're hiding out here?" Keigo asked.

"Not sure," I shrugged. "Can you sense spiritual pressure?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" He asked. Damn him, even he could do it. All I could do was get warm fuzzies whenever Urahara was near, much to Ichigo's dismay.

"Is Hitsugaya nearby?" I asked. "He said he'd come, what his plan is from there I have no idea. But if I can sneak out and get to my car, I can hang with Urahara until this all blows over. Wanna come?"

"Your crazy plans aren't really planned out all that much, are they?" He asked and I grinned.

"That's what makes me so unpredictable," I smiled and walked out of the room I now realised was his bedroom.

"Not so sure that's a good thing," he mumbled as he followed me out.

We headed to his front door and he and Kon peaked out the windows while I tried to pull the door open, painstakingly slowly, and peek out the crack. The building shook occasionally with explosions but it looked like for the most part all the fighting was contained inside my apartment. Which was great for the general public, horrifying for me. I could only imagine the damage with those four idiots inside. Oh and then there was Rukia who fought with giant ice pillars and kido. Great.

"Where's your car from here?" Keigo whispered.

"Closest parking spot to the stairwell," I answered. "It'll take too long if we climb down them all."

"I've got an idea," Kon replied and I almost rolled my eyes.

"What?" I humoured.

"We leap from flight to flight and duck down behind the railing between jumps so we don't get see," he explained and I nodded.

"That's actually not a half bad idea," I admitted.

"Yeah, way better than yours," Keigo blurted and I shunned him with a sharp look.

"Let's go," I grumbled and pulled the door open further.

I made it over to the stairs and slithered down the steps, walking as close as I could to the ground. Keigo and Kon were behind me, looking more terrified than I'd ever seen them before. They could probably sense the spiritual pressures around them. Kon lifted me over the railing as he jumped and we landed a few feet below where we were, crouching to remain hidden. Keigo followed after, stumbling a little as he landed. I looked up, no one had seen.

"Does your car make a noise when you unlock it," Keigo asked in hushed tones.

"No," I shook my head.

"Unlock it before we get there then," he told me and I pulled out my keys, lucky I'd left them in yesterdays jeans or else I wouldn't have remembered to bring them.

We jumped over the final railing and hid behind the stairs, waiting for a good moment to run into the car. One of us was going to run around the other side of the car, which meant they might not get in undiscovered.

"Keigo," I said. "You go first, by yourself, and slide across the back seat. Kon and I will join you after that so we can get in from the same side."

"Why do I have to go by myself?" He asked.

"Because you're guaranteed to be safe if you're on your own," I told him. "The less movement the better. If we go as a group then they'll be attracted to here, they'll come after us for sure. We've got to do this slowly. Kon, a moment or two after Keigo get's in, I need you to go after him, slid in but don't close the door, not completely. The sound might draw their attention too."

"Right," he nodded. I watched the thoughts swim through Keigo's mind before he wore a look of determination on his face. He balled his fists and crouched quickly towards his target. He tugged the door open as quietly as possible and left it wide open as he shimmied across the seat. I struggled to breath as I watched Kon go after, sliding up to the front door and pulling that open before hopping into the back with Keigo. He'd opened the door for me. Now it was my turn. I exhaled deeply, calming myself before I almost crawled over to the blue Nissan.

I slid into the smooth leather interior and pulled my seat belt on and then pulled the door mostly closed. I took a deep breath and turned to the back seat. I put the car into reverse and took the hand break off and let us roll slowly backward out of the parking space. I turned the wheel so we were eventually facing the direction of Urahara's shop and put the car in drive.

"Close the door," I said. "We're ready."

"You didn't start the car," Keigo told me.

"I know," I said as I pulled my door shut all the way and turned the key in the ignition.

I pumped the clutch and moved up gears as we accelerated well past the normal speed limit and drove like the devil to Urahara Shōten. I skidded through the alley and dust flew everywhere as I just managed to park before hitting the shot front. I turned the car off and jumped out, ready to just lay down and sulk while I waited for the others to get back.

"Uo-chan," Urahara greeted, looking a little shocked. "We were just heading your way, we got a call saying.."

"We escaped," I told him. "Ichigo and I woke up this morning to our apartment door getting blown off it's hinges. I called Renji and Hitsugaya and then tried to get Ichigo's body to safety with me. Keigo helped us. The apartment is destroyed. Can you send Tessai-san to cast some kido to protect the building. People are going to get hurt, and if the fighting keeps going as it is, the building could come down."

"Of course," he nodded. "There's more than just that guy, there's a team of them too. That's why they're still fighting. Hitsugaya told me himself when he sent for reinforcements. I'll leave you here with Ururu, Jina and Yoruichi. Tessai and I will go on ahead."

"Thank you," I told him and took the offered hand he gave me when I tried to get up onto the deck beside him.

"We'll be back soon," he assured me. "And I'll keep Ichigo safe, you have my word."

"Thank you," I smiled, he knew I was worrying.

* * *

"Man am I tired," Keigo yawned.

"I know," I nodded in agreement, trying not to yawn myself. "It was kinda rude of those guys to try and blow us all up so early in the morning," I joked. "But I barely slept at all last night."

"Yeah and I can guess why," Keigo grumbled. I whipped my head around, jaw dropped in shock, a cold sweat broke out all over my body. He _heard_. And so did everyone else probably. Keigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika, probably Keigo's sister too. I was mortified. "I can imagine that old smelly guy hunting you down, not knowing if he's following you, knowing he'll come back, at any moment but not knowing when, that must be really scary."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"So it's no surprise that Ichigo's so determined to tire you out," he smirked and I threw a punch, fist slamming into the centre of his forehead.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" I screamed as he dropped to the ground.

"What's this?" I heard a tired sounding enquiry from behind me. I turned round to see Ichigo and I lit up. He looked awful but he was back and alive. He had a few grazes and was covered in dirt but he was fine. "Uo, what happened to you?"

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean what happened to me, look at you."

"You've got more blood on you than when we first met," he told me. "Orehime is here, come with me."

He put a hand out in front of me to pull me up and I took it. He lead me through the shop to the pile of shinigami warriors all receiving first aid, even Kisuke looked a little tired. I looked around in shock, just how powerful were these guys.

"Any idea what they want?" I asked as I walked past Hitsugaya.

"You," Toshiro replied. "That's all we know. You and whatever it is you took."

"I didn't take anything," I assured him.

"You also said you weren't attacked but here we are," he replied turning away from me. "Go and get cleaned up, you look awful."

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked Ichigo. Instead of leading me to to Orehime like he had been, he brought me to the downstairs bathroom and showed me myself in the mirror.

I didn't look like me, my jaw dropped in shock. My lips trembled. I stepped closer, not entirely convinced I was seeing myself. The mirror shards had left scratches and cuts all over my face, not many of them were deep and just a few would require stitches. The problem was the left side of my face. There was blood covering much of it but what stood out was the large, dripping burn spanning from above my eyebrow down to my mouth in a diagonal stretch. I was lucky my eyelid still worked. The severity did explain, however, why I couldn't feel much beyond the initial burn. Too much was gone.

"Ichigo," Keigo said from the doorway. "What do you know about the magical healing stuff these soul reapers do?"

"She'll be fine, someone can heal her," Ichigo assured him.

"I don't know they can," he said worriedly. "Because that's a lot worse than earlier," he pointed at my face. "It was bad, sure, but it keeps getting deeper down on the skin."

"URAHARA!" Ichigo yelled. There were hurried footsteps outside as he ran down the hall and burst through the door. "Tell him what you just said," he ordered.

"Your face," Urahara said as he stared at me.

"It's getting deeper," Keigo told him. "It's not a normal wound."

"It's eating her flesh," Urahara concluded after inspecting me closer. "We'll be seeing bone soon. Did anyone else get hit by the same blast?"

"I don't think so, there were other explosions but only one green flame one," Ichigo told him. "Whatever that was."

"It was targeting Uo specifically, but why, what would flesh eating magic do?" Urahara pondered aloud. "Was it aimed at her or you?"

"Her," Ichigo confirmed.

"It's either, whatever they need from you, doesn't matter if you die, or they did it deliberately for bargaining," he concluded.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter if I die, if they think I took something, don't they need to know where it is? If I'm dead I can't exactly tell them," I argued.

"Unless they figured it out already," Urahara said sinisterly. "There could be many reasons, Uo, just let me go and get Tessai and we'll look at that wound."

"Shit," I sighed. "It's never easy, is it?"

"I'm beginning to see why your brother disappeared," Ichigo grumbled. "It was probably to hide from the freaks."


	31. Repair

**Main POV**

"Alright," Kisuke said as he leaned over me. "That didn't work."

"You're really inspiring hope, you know that, right?" I sarcastically replied, staring up at him from the shop counter.

I don't remember whose idea it was to treat me out here, but I do know it was to keep everyone's eyes away. As soon as it had gotten round that this wasn't an ordinary burn and it couldn't be healed the normal way, everyone was fascinated. Apparently flesh eating kido spells weren't exactly that common.

"It'll be alright," Ichigo said from the stool he was sitting in beside me. He'd taken his sword off his back and rested it up against the wall so he could sit. It was almost comical how large that thing was. "Hat'n'clogs can fix anything."

"Not anything," he replied as he hummed over my wound. I winced.

"Urahara," Ichigo growled. "How about a little bedside manner?"

"It's alright," I sighed. "At least he's not filling me with false hope, or lying to me."

"He could still be less blunt about it," he grumbled. Ichigo crossed his arms in the huff.

"I might have to call in a friend," he sighed. "Tessai, could you get Hachigen on the phone? I think I'm going to need the both of you on this job."

"How could this be so serious it needs the both of them?" Ichigo asked.

"He probably wants to use Hachigen's Jikū Taikō and combine it with a few other techniques," I told him.

"Well done Uo-chan, that's correct," Urahara waved his fan over me enthusiastically. "You see I'm of the belief that no one method of healing will work, it needs to be a combination of several techniques and then we may also need something I was working on a while back."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a new element that should react with the spell and cancel it out. See the problem is that the wound appears to be eating the kaido rather than letting it close the wound," Urahara explained. "It's devouring spiritual power."

"Will it affect Ichigo?" I asked.

"Why would it affect me?" He replied.

"Ichigo cut the blast with his zanpakuto," I explained. "Would that not damage his soul?"

"It might," Urahara gareed. "His zanpakuto is an extension of his soul, yes. But he might be fine as it was only his Zanpakuto that he hit it with. He'd certainly be in a lot more danger if it had hit him in soul form."

"Is there even any way to tell?" Uryuu asked. "You forget, Ichigo has his spiritual pressure running out like a tap on full blast."

"Wait, when did you get here Uryuu?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been here the whole time, Kurosaki, is you spiritual sense still so bad you didn't even notice I was here?"

"You shut up!" He growled. "You're acting like I didn't have bigger things to worry about right now."

"This little parasite or parasitic spell should have a unique signature, so I can always take a sample of his spiritual energy and scan for it. If it would make you feel better Uo," Urahara offered, ignoring Ichigo's antics.

"So how much of my face have I lost?" I asked. "Because ordinary people can't just run around with holes in their faces."

"Well, we've hit bone," Urahara told me. "Once we get rid of the parasitic kido, we can then start healing you, but I imagine with the severity of the wound at its current level, it will scar. Uo, I'm sorry I should have set up more proximity sensors around the area, not just the ones by your apartment."

"So that's it," I said. "Whoops, my bad, oh well?"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo told me. "We'll fix everything, I promise."

"I don't know that you can," I told him.

"What do I keep telling you?" He said seriously. "I keep promising you that I can help you and I will help you. People always tell me that I'm not capable of this or that, but every time I've proved them wrong, you've seen it with your own eyes, so believe me. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head, horrified that he'd even asked.

"Then trust me now, we'll fix everything," he assured.

* * *

I struggled on the countertop as Ichigo stood on one side, holding my hand. I didn't know what my face looked like but he sported a pained look as he watched everyone work. At the top end of the counter, just higher than Ichigo was Urahara and across from him was Tessai and Hatchigen. The idea was, to have Tessai using his kaido, to try and feed the parasite and keep the wound from getting any bigger while Urahara mixed and diluted the solution her was going to pour on my face. Once they'd neutralised it, Hatchigen was going to try and heal it completely, but the worry was his powers worked like Orehime's did in the respect that they reversed a wound out of existence. But they may reverse the spell and bring it back to life. There was also no way of knowing if the solution Kisuke was making would take.

"Alright," Kisuke said. "This may hurt."

"May?" I asked as he poured it on my face. I slammed my jaw shut and writhed, tying not to scream at it burned worse than the fire. He moved to a few other things he'd brought as I shook and fought on the counter.

"Hold her down," Urahara instructed. He started putting other weird chemicals he'd no doubt developed himself onto the wound and I whimpered, still trying hard not to fuss, not to make a sound.

"Stop it!" Ichigo yelled, shoving the arms that were holding me down away. "Can't you see that it's hurting her? There's got to be another way!"

* * *

 **Toshiro POV**

"I wonder what's going on in there," Rangiku said next to me. "Sounds like they're going through hell."

"Asano said her wound got deeper by itself, like the wound was eating away at the skin around it," Ikkaku told us.

"What kind of kido eats flesh like that? Just what was she hit with?" Rangiku asked in horror.

"That's just what I was thinking," Yumichika said, leaning his chin on his fist thoughtfully.

"I can't imagine what Ichigo must be feeling right now, in there with her," Renji said and I thought back to when Momo was in recovery after Aizen had stabbed her. It was hard when a loved one was suffering, especially when there was nothing you could do about it. A day like today made me wonder why Uo had even tried to keep whoever had attacked her a secret. She couldn't be that afraid that even after all of this she still kept her silence. Continued to deny it all.

"Forget about Ichigo," Ikkaku replied. "How's it going to be for her, when she comes out of there with a giant scar on her face?"

"I thought you said scars only made you rugged and more handsome," Asano butted in, I had no idea he was listening.

"It's different for women," he replied annoyed. "Don't you get it? You spend your whole life getting told your nothing if you're not pretty, a wound like that could destroy her."

"Yes I agree," Yumichika said. "Uotani was never particularly vain but that was an awfully big burn."

I was distracted from the conversation when I heard a particularly loud scream from the other room. Seemed Uo was going through the wars. I wondered though, if the forces we faced today were really that strong and not just lucky, then perhaps they would have attacked either way. Maybe it was better for her to have spent one last night in her own home, feeling like she was at home. Because it wouldn't feel like that any longer. When she's healed, someone, me if I can help it, should take her out to keep working, doing her runs. If it gave her some sense of normality, that was important to the humans, wasn't it? Perhaps I could escort Kurosaki's younger sisters here tomorrow to visit.

"Captain," Rangiku broke my train of thought.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You looked so serious just now, is something on your mind? A problem shared is a problem halved."

"I need you to finalise your reports for what happened tonight," I told her. "I need to send them back to the Head Captain at once."

* * *

 **Main POV**

"You're alright," Ichigo told me as he stood over me, stroking my hair back off my forehead. He was all I could see as my head was pinned to the side while the others worked. "You're alright, and everything is gonna be alright."

"Can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything," he agreed quickly.

"Please keep doing your school work," I said. "I know there's a lot going on right now, but I'd hate for you to not get the results you deserve on your final exam. I want you so bad to pass, to get the best in life. I don't want to be the reason you don't get a good result."

"You never could be," he told me. "The fact is, without your help I never would have gotten as far as I have with the math stuff. So I'm going to get good results, and it's because of you. And I can't believe you're thinking about that right now."

"I have to think of something," I smiled and then winced because of the pain in my cheek.

"I'm sure there's another way we can heal you, if this is too painful," he told me.

"It's the most sure way," I told him. "We've gotta do it, unless you wanna bring a skeleton to your graduation."

"You were pretty skinny anyway," he shrugged.

"What do you want to do after this?" I asked.

"You know," he told me. "I don't think anyone's ever asked me that before. I don't even think I know."

* * *

"Are you tired?" Ichigo asked from his position beside me as my eyes felt heavy, I nodded. "Then go to sleep then, I'll stay by your side, keep you safe. You need to get some rest after today anyway."

"I just wanna see you," I whispered back, tiredly. "Just look at you for a little longer."

"I'll stay right here, so you can," he answered softly. I reached up a hand and traced his face with my fingertips. After everything was over, Ichigo's dad had come over with some pretty serious painkillers and I was feeling pretty light, at the same time I was heavy and tired. But I was relaxed. So I guessed that was what's important.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I know," he brushed some of my hair away from my face. "I love you too."

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "It's late."

"I don't think I could sleep, but I sure am tired," I told him.

"Then just lay here, rest, stay awake if you want to," he said.

"I love you," I told him, having felt the need to tell him.

"I know," he breathed out a laugh. "You keep telling me, you must have done it a hundred times in the last hour, but I love you too."

"That's good," I smiled, eyes feeling that dry feeling you get just before falling asleep so your body can get you to shut them. "I'll miss you."

"When? What do you mean?" He replied.

"When I fall asleep," I told him.

"That's alright, I'll be here when you wake back up," he said.

"Good," I smiled. I think I dropped off shortly after that. I don't really have much memory other than a warmth coating my body and impossibly heavy limbs.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"How's she doing?" Renji asked as I walked out of the room Urahara had Uo resting in. I sighed as I looked around to find Kon and get back into my body.

"She's better now Dad came over," I told him. "But I don't know how she'll be when she wakes up."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Ikkaku's worried about what she'll think when she sees the scar."

"Did you see where Kon went?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't know what I could do for her, I promised her I'd fix this, but I didn't really know how.

"He went to take Keigo home," Renji replied. "They're going to get Mizuho and take her to stay with relatives until the building is cleared as safe. The authorities think it's gas leak, so you're off the hook for destroying your girlfriend's apartment building."

"Like it was all my fault," I grumbled.

"Do you think she was attacked, the night you two met?" He asked after a pregnant pause.

"I didn't." I sighed. "She swore she wasn't and I believed her, but after all we keep seeing I don't know. I know she thinks she wasn't, amnesia maybe, she's not lying. I know when she's not being honest with me and she really believes she wasn't attacked. Maybe she didn't see them, but I'm not sure anymore."

"It explains why she's so insistent, if she can't remember, and it's probably a good thing, because if she can't remember or doesn't know, at least she's not traumatised," Renji shrugged.

"Or she's so traumatised she repressed it," I pointed out, crossing my arms. "Anyway, if you see him before I do, let him know I want my damn body back."

"Where are you going?" Renji asked.

"I need to go speak to Urahara, find out what he's going to say to Uo before he drops a bombshell on her, so I can prepare for it. But I promised I'd be there when she woke up so I'm gonna need to go now."

"Right," Renji nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Main POV**

"Hey, it's just me," I heard as I stirred. I rubbed my eyes a little before opening them. Ichigo was laying down beside me. "I was just getting back into my body now I've gotten it back from Kon." I looked at him again and realised he wasn't wearing all black or carrying his sword anymore.

"Oh," I nodded. That made sense.

"You still tired?" He asked. I was. I felt super groggy and confused. I felt sleepy. Heavy.

"Yeah," I murmured. "Kon," I thought.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "I was with him just before. He's sleeping over there now."

"There was something I was supposed to tell you," I thought back. "I think it was important. It happened a while ago. I must have forgotten."

"Tell me tomorrow," he said. "Rest now."

"Okay," I agreed. I really was tired. "I love you." He laughed breathily.

"I know," he replied. "I love you two."

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

Uo lay sleeping softly on my chest as I stroked her hair. She'd cuddled into me as soon as she'd told me she loved me for the thousandth time. High as a kite on painkillers and she's nicer to me than she is normally. Sleepy Uo has always been my favourite personality. The soft murmurs of 'I love you baby' and holding on to me like I was the only person left in the world. The soft expression on her face, being able to look at her and see that brain of hers finally take a break.

What did she mean she had something to tell me? She said it was important and that it happened a while ago. Was she going to tell me what really happened the night I met her? I thought she didn't know. I sighed. I was doing what I always told her off for, laying awake at night overthinking everything. I needed to get some rest myself and I could ask her all these questions tomorrow. But I did wonder how Uo was going to react when she was finally off the drugs.

"Mmm?" She hummed as she shifted further into me, dropping her head on my chest again. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's nothing," I told her. "I'm alright."

"Go to sleep then," she mumbled. "Tomorrow, whatever it is, tomorrow."

"I know," I kissed the crown of her head. "I promise."

"Love you," she said almost incomprehensibly.

"I love you," I replied.


	32. Proposition

**Main POV**

"I think I got sunburned while sleeping," I mumbled, just waking up for the day as Ichigo held me in his arms. He stirred then, moaning softly as he rubbed his eyes.

"What?" He replied.

"We need to start closing the blind for the window by the desk," I told him, feeling the sting on my face. I couldn't believe my luck, Ichigo was the ginger and somehow he was more tanned than me.

"You're burned?" He asked and I nodded. I rubbed my face before opening my eyes and moving to sit up.

"We're at Urahara's?" I asked. "When did we get here? Did we sleep here last night?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded, sitting up. "Don't you remember?"

"I must do," I yawned. "It's too early."

"Do you remember anything about the other day?" He asked and I sighed.

"I never said I don't remember anything, I just woke up a little groggy and confused, that's all," I replied. He was freaking out or some reason.

"Alright then," he nodded. "Prove it."

"What's wrong with you," I huffed. "Ruining a perfectly good morning."

"You're dodging the question," he pointed out, leaning in closer.

"Alright fine, we got up yesterday..." I thought back. "Oh, my apartment.. There was an explosion. That old guy came back again, didn't he?"

"He did, and not yesterday, several days ago now." Ichigo nodded. "You feeling alright, now?"

"It's not sunburn on my face," I commented and he shook his head solemnly. After Urahara and the others had finally managed to neutralise the burn, they'd kept it just healed until they could end out if the chemical had took, and the parasite wouldn't just come back a few hours later.

"No," he confirmed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, trying not to be upset. I hadn't looked at my face since before everyone had tried their hand at healing it, so I didn't actually know how bad things were, but regardless, I wasn't happy about a large, unsightly scar taking up residence on my face.

"Well," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "We've got to try and figure out what it is that they want, and a way to beat them. Or to send them back to their realm."

"Or both," I said. "If we could find my brother, then I'm sure we could ask him what he knows. He's been here 10 years longer than I have, there's no way he hasn't at least seen something."

"That's true," Ichigo nodded, although I could tell he was apprehensive about the idea of involving my brother.

"Uotani," I heard at the door. The paper slider was pushed open and Rukia walked through the door. "I'm glad you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," I shrugged. "All things considered."

"I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning, but I had a proposition for you," she said and knelt down beside Ichigo and I.

"Oh?" I raised a brow. "Sorry, Rukia, I have to apologise, Ichigo and I aren't into that sort of thing." I joked and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"That wasn't what I meant!" She roared and punched me hard in the forehead.

"Right," I nodded, rubbing my head. It was way funnier when I imagined this scenario without getting punched.

"Myself, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are required back in the seireitei for a few days on urgent matters, and we're concerned that you won't have enough protection here with just the others," she explained. "So we were wondering if perhaps you'd consider coming to the Gotei 13 with us so there wouldn't be any risk of the those guys getting you."

"I thought humans weren't supposed to enter the soul society," I replied.

"It's with the Head Captain's permission of course," she told me.

"How the hell did you get that?" I asked, thinking about the crumbly old man. And then I remembered Shunsui had taken over. "Or is Captain Kyoraku more lenient than his predecessor?"

"The Head Captain is excited to meet you," Rukia told me. "He said something about it being a surprise Ichigo could get a girlfriend, let alone one one as pretty as you." I saw a few tick marks and a deep red blush spread over his face.

"That damn old man," he growled.

"I uh," I started. I guess if my brother was in the soul society this was the perfect time to find him. But I was concerned I might not be allowed to leave again if I went by myself. I supposed now though, because I had forgotten that Shunsui was Head Captain, he might be less likely to murder me. And most of the decisions made by central 46 regarding Rskia's execution were made by Aizen. But I was still concerned by their choices about Kusaka and Hyōrinmaru.

"Ichigo is welcome to escort you, if you're concerned about going to a strange place alone," she assured me. "The Head Captain has been briefed on the situation and wants to make you as comfortable as possible."

"That's nice of him," I said. "What's going to happen while I'm gone?"

"Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika will stay here, in case the rift invaders return and decide to attack anyone else," she explained. "And Urahara is working on repairing the damage to your apartment. Apparently there's some damage from that parasitic spell to the structure of the building as well."

"Man, that green shit really got everywhere," I commented. "I have a job though, I'm not sure what to do about my deliveries."

"We don't leave until later tonight if you think you can find someone," she told me.

"Alright," I nodded. "I'll discuss it with Ichigo."

"I need to head out now, so if you have any further questions Captain Hitsugaya should be able to help you," she told me. "I've got to say goodbye to Renji before I got."

"Yeah _say_ goodbye," I laughed and she swung for me again but I ducked. "Ha! I win this round Kuchiki!" I yelled triumphantly before getting sideswiped. She got up and stomped out while I sat by Ichigo under the blankets still.

"You're absolutely going," he told me.

"I'm concerned I might not be able to get back," I told him. "They might try and keep me there."

"I'm not worried about that," he told me. "I'm happy to take you there because there's an army of people ready to help me fight off those guys. And I'm not worried if they do keep you prisoner, I've broken in there before, I'll do it again. We'll get you back."

"Well if you've got it all planned out," I rolled my eyes. "I wanna go back to my apartment though, just to grab a few things. There's something there that would be pretty dangerous if it got into the wrong hands that I can't just leave."

"So did you take something from those guys?" He asked.

"No," I replied honestly. "I'm going for something that might help them win if they ever discovered it's existence though."

"Alright," he sighed. "Can I ask what it is?"

"No," I told him. "I'm too selfish to tell you."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I have a vague memory of me saying to you I had something important to tell you," I told him. "There's actually a couple of things and I'm not sure which one is worse. Do you wanna know?"

"I don't know what you could possibly tell me that would upset me," he told me.

"Oh trust me, you're gonna get upset over both," I assured him.

"UO-CHAN~" I heard Kon's distinct whine as squeaking footsteps ran into the room. "My goddess, you're awake," he said.

"Morning Kon," I sighed. "Speak of the devil," I muttered.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"He saw me shirtless a few days ago," I told him. "I was going to tell you but I got a little distracted with that smelly guy constantly attacking me."

"When was this?" Ichigo roared. "YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

"I think it was legitimately an accident," I told him. "It was that day we got all hot and heavy and the hollow interrupted us. I was getting dressed when he popped out of the closet to find you. He did say though that I'd shown him something he'd never seen before. I told him not to go on about it though or you'd kill him for sure."

"I did wonder why he kept calling you a goddess." Ichigo rubbed his chin. "I suppose if it was an accident, but don't go getting any ideas," he said punching the stuffed animal into the ground with an overly aggressive thump.

"My hero," I commented sarcastically.

"What was the other thing you didn't want to tell me?" He asked.

"I did say I was too selfish," I told him. "I do feel guilty though."

"All the more reason you should share it with me, but I'm not going to force you, tell me when you're ready," he sighed. "Come on, lets head back to your place while it's quiet, grab a shower and pack some stuff."

"Just the one shower?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"We are not having shower sex while your apartment building is literally falling apart," he grumbled and got up out of bed, storming over to the door.

"Alright, grumpy," I laughed. I got up and folded up the bedding and put it in the corner. I went to follow him out the door and when I stepped out I saw everyone was gathered in the main part of the shop. They stared at me in slack jawed shock as I stood in the doorway. My face had to be bad.

"Wait for me!" Kon screamed from behind me. "Don't leave me Uo-chan!"

"Come here you," I reached down to grab him and dropped him down on my shoulder.

"What's everyone staring at?" Kon asked.

"My face," I replied and everyone seemed to snap out of it, assuring me that, no, they weren't and it was something else that gave them a collective brain haemorrhage.

"Why? You still look like a goddess to me," Kon said.

"You're only saying that because you saw my boobs," I rolled my eyes as I walked out the font to my car, which Ichigo was leaning on.

"I thought you were pretty before that," he assured me. "But now I've seen such an intimate detail, something no one else, well, besides Ichigo, has seen, it makes me love you even more."

"Wait a minute, I never said only Ichigo has seen me naked," I told him. "I've had other boyfriends."

"What?" Kon gasped. "Uo how could you?"

"Easy, I existed in another dimension where you did not, before I met you," I told him and put the keys in the ignition.

"Did you know about this, Ichigo?" Kon asked, still perched on my shoulder.

"Yeah I knew she'd had boyfriends before me, so what?" He asked.

"I thought we were special," Kon replied.

"I'm with you now, doesn't that matter?" I asked.

* * *

"Uo-chan," Urahara greeted, standing in my apartment. "I wasn't expecting you to be up and about so soon."

"The Head Captain invited me to the seireitei for a little while," I explained. He was spraying something out of a weedkiller tank at the wall I was crouched next to when I'd gotten hit the other day. Ichigo had told me in the car that I'd actually slept for a couple of days, dropping in and out of consciousness every couple of hours.

"I see," he nodded. "And you came to say goodbye before you left. I can't say it's not a bad plan. Kyoraku should be able to assure your safety there, until we can figure out what to about these rift invaders."

"You looked like you knew why they were after me the other day, what are your theories?" I asked. He gestured to the one couch that hadn't been destroyed while he sat in a half sliced armchair with the cuffing coming out. Ichigo perched beside me, elbows on his knees.

"Well, I have a feeling it's about the rift itself actually," he said. "See normally the rift is open from about 5 to 10 days, averaging at about 7. It closed this time after just a couple of hours. Highly unusual. We know that you broke the kido barrier the soul society put around it but it exploded. We also know that the explosion caused you to absorb at least part of the rift through your wounds. I believe that what they are demanding you give back is the rift itself."

"Holy shit," I said. "I thought you said we might never be able to get it open?"

"While it's in you, yes," he replied. "But I believe they're going to try and get it out by any means necessary."


	33. Scar

**Main POV**

"Well that settles it," Ichigo said. "There's no room for argument now, you're going to the seireitei."

"Better start packing," I sighed and headed through to my bedroom, the only part of the apartment that didn't completely look like a bomb had hit it. I went through the drawers and started packing enough clothes for a while when Ichigo followed me inside. He was holding a bag that I hadn't noticed him carrying before.

"I wore these for a couple of hours each while you were sleeping." He held out the bag.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I remembered you saying that the reason you wore my clothes so much was because you liked the smell. That you felt comfort from them smelling like me," he explained and I blushed. I felt safe wearing them. It was like being wrapped in his arms wherever I was. Of course, now I also associated that smell with all the sex we'd been having. Turns out it was more than just Ichigo's deodorant and washing detergent I liked, it was also his sweat added to the mix. Or I assumed it was his sweat, unless he was just constantly releasing pheromones. I really didn't understand much about biology. Or chemistry. Math was my thing. Math and maps.

"Yeah," I said eventually. "I do. You make me feel safe. When I wear your clothes, even when you're not with me it reminds me that you're never far away."

"Then make sure to pack these," he told me. "If we get separated, you know I'll still be with you."

"Gross," I smiled. "Don't be romantic this early in the morning."

I looked over to the bed where I had dumped Kon to find him snoring away lightly and smiled. Sleeping Kon was cute. Awake Kon, not so much. I took the bag I was packing over to the bathroom and heard the crunching of glass underfoot.

"Jees," Ichigo said as he walked in. "You really did a number on this room."

"I uh," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I may have used a little too much spiritual pressure when punching through the window up there. We couldn't get it open any other way."

"Remind me to fix that for you when we come back here next," he said and I turned back to face him.

"You know how?" I asked.

"I thought you knew everything?" He teased. "You forget I worked for Unagiya Shop. I had to do lots off odd jobs. I can fix a stuck window no problem."

"This knowledge would have been helpful when I first moved into this apartment," I commented. "Can you also replace glass in a window?"

"I can give it a try," he shrugged. "Although you'd be better paying a professional."

"I just like the idea of you standing in mid air outside my apartment in your shinigami form installing a window," I told him. I went to the cabinet under the sink and started grabbing various toiletries to take with me. Ichigo went to the drawers to try and help me. He started raking through them pulling out everything he thought I'd need.

"When was the last time you had one of these?" He asked, shaking a box of tampons at me. I shrugged. Like I could remember.

"I think it was while we was staying at your family's place," I replied after thinking about it for a while. "Unless you think we're going to be in the seireitei for a month we should be good."

"I think that's how long it took to rescue Rukia, but time works differently there," he replied. "Better take some just in case dead people don't get periods and you're stuck."

"Look at you being all prepared," I laughed.

"I'm just looking forward to you murdering all of Squad 11 with your pms," he countered.

"Why, too scared to fight them yourself?" I teased.

"I could fight them, but pms you is not just violent, she's organised. The perfect weapon," he commented tossing a box into my bag anyway. "Now, the soul society is super boring, so make sure you pack plenty to do."

"What are you going to be doing? Half this stuff is all shit just for me," I pointed out.

"I'm going to be in my shinigami uniform, so I plan to steal more from there so I have spares for when we come back," he told me. "And I imagine I'll probably just spar with people while I'm there, work on getting stronger. Seems there's no such thing as a peaceful life here."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "You were supposed to have a peaceful life before I got here. This is all my fault."

"What are you talking about, this isn't your fault, anyway, you can't know I was supposed to have a peaceful life," he said. "You said yourself the last arch in Bleach was me fighting for the soul king."

"That's not exactly true," I replied sheepishly. I could feel the guilt creeping back in. "That thing I didn't tell you before."

"What does the shave to do with this?" He asked. I lead him back through to the bedroom and lifted up a corner of the mattress. I pulled out the copy of Bleach's final issue and flipped to the last chapter. I handed it to him.

"The epilogue is set ten years after that were supposed to be happy, at peace. There wasn't supposed to be anymore fighting. Not only that, but you were married. Married to someone else. And, I knew that. I knew who it was, how she felt abut you, and I dated you anyway. Because I was selfish. And that's why I feel so guilty. I've changed your destiny. I changed your destiny because I couldn't control myself. Because I didn't want to. Because I wanted you for myself."

He looked at the book in his hands. He was silent as he watched me speak, heard my voice choke up. He watched me grow too ashamed and turn my head away. Orehime had been nothing but nice to me since I got here, and here I was telling her husband. Stopping her from ever getting married in the first place. Stopping her child from ever existing.  
I looked up. He was flicking through the pages of the epilogue slowly, reading it's contents. He reached the end and then closed the book gently. He handed it back to me and then rested a hand on my head.

"I don't care," he said, finally.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I don't care about this future," he told me. "It's not the one I want. This might have been how things were supposed to turn out, before I met you. But you're right, my life has changed since then. And I'm happy with that. I've accepted that. I might not get married sometime in the next 10 years. I might see you walk through the rift without me, go back to your family and have that door close forever. But at least I got to have the years that came before it. I knew losing you was always a possibility when I agreed to help you all those months ago, damn it. But I don't care. I want you Uo. For as long as you're here. As long as you want me and as long as we can have. Forget about any other futures. Yours is the one I want."

I stared up at him as he made his speech. My heart raced in my chest and I could hear my pulse in my ears. He looked down at me, determined and passionate. I stepped forward and grabbed his shirt. I held him close to me. To have felt this, guilt, for so long. To have been carrying it all by myself and to hear him say that. I needed it. I needed every word of that speech. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me just as tightly and running his hands through my hair. He pulled me down towards the bed softly. He sat on the plush mattress and I was in his lap, recovering from the heavy feeling I'd felt, trying to get the rock out of my throat.

"Do you understand now?" He asked. "I don't care because it's you, just you."

"I understand," I replied. A tear dropped down my cheek. "I love you."

"I know," he chuckled. "It's all you've said the last three days. Every time you dropped in and out of consciousness, it was all you'd say," he told me. "I love you Hikaru, I always will."

"You're my world, Ichigo Kurosaki," I told him. "My whole goddamn world."

He leaned down to kiss me and connected our lips. I shifted quickly in his lap so I was facing him fully and gripped his t-shit. He held my upper arms tightly, but not enough to bruise and we kissed frantically. Rough treatment as each kiss left bruises on my mouth. My skin would be red when we pulled away, but I didn't care. Briefly, I heard shifting on the bed beside me but I ignored it. I kissed him back as hard as I could, as if it was the last time I'd do so. I heard a squeaking noise as something batted my shoulder, but again I ignored it. I shifted my hips, feeling myself getting wantonness.

"HEY!" I heard Kon screaming and finally pulled away from Ichigo. "I'm still here you know you big Jerk, Ichigo, how could you forget about me? I'm not some intimate stuffed animal that you can ignore. I won't let you make me the third wheel!"

"Sorry," he replied. "I forgot you were there," he said.

"I also forgot Urahara is in the next room," I added and Ichigo froze in shock.

I climbed off Ichigo's lap to go and talk to Urahara about the business. I knew he wouldn't be expecting anything from me, but we'd set up a service for the customers, and it wasn't their fault I was being targeted by some smelly old people. He saw me heading out and I could see him hiding a knowing smirk behind his fan.

"Seems you've awoken an appetite in young Ichigo that was laying dormant until now," he commented. "It wasn't long ago that he would blush at every little thing."

"I've been thinking about that actually," I replied thoughtfully. "Anime Ichigo was a blushing virgin. Real life Ichigo is just proper. He's a gentleman. He seems to blush when people like you are teasing him or when he's seeing something he's not supposed to be seeing."

"Anyway," Urahara said as Ichigo wandered back into the room with a bag of his own. "I imagine you came to talk to me about more than just your sexual encounters with Ichigo."

"Tease all you like, Hat'n'clogs, not gonna work," Ichigo responded before going to the fridge and digging out a juice box.

"Someone's gotta continue the deliveries while we're gone," I explained.

"So you are back," Keigo said standing in our open doorway. No one had bothered to install a new door yet. "I thought for sure you'd more time recuperating."

"Actually," I told him. "I'm going away for a while. Just trying to figure out who's going to take over the deliveries while I'm gone."

"Oh wonderful god my prayers have been answered," Keigo started screaming and running around on the balcony outside my balcony. He leapt up in the air and pirouetted before he seemed to calm himself down a bit and step inside.

"Prayers?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Keigo's been looking for a job," Ichigo explained sipping on his juice box.

"Can he drive?" I asked. "Unless he plans on operating the bicycle unit of our courier business."

"I got my licence as soon as I turned 18," Keigo told me. "I thought we'd be going on way more road trips."

"How many have you gone on?" I asked.

"None," Ichigo replied. "He doesn't have a car."

"Keigo," I turned to him. "You can take over the deliveries if you can prove you won't total my car while I'm gone. And when I get back, if you do a good job, we'll talk about hiring you on a more permanent basis."

"How am I supposed to prove..." he started and I threw my keys at him.

"We going to your family's place first?" I asked. Ichigo nodded and tossed me a juice box. He grabbed my bag for me and we headed over to the front door.

"Uo," Urahara said. "You'll need to look at the books before you go, they're due at the accountant before you come back."

"I'll look at the computer when I get back to the shop," I told him.

"You'll need a while," he called after me when I took the stairs.

* * *

"You can drive stick right?" I asked from the backseat. Somehow it was my car I was squeezed in next to the cooler, Kon sitting in my lap under the seatbelt.

"Yeah," he replied. He was going a bit ham on the safety checks, but I appreciated the effort.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo assured me. "For all that we tease him Keigo actually graduated first in his class at Camp Karakura Driving School."

"Camp Karakura Driving School, don't tell me you actually went on one of those driver training camps, did you?" I chuckled.

"I thought I could pick up babes at the same time," he explained. "No such luck."

"When have you ever had luck with babes?" I asked and Ichigo scoffed, holding back laughter.

"Hey, I'm driving you around Miss, no need to be rude," he looked back at me accusingly before turning back to keep an eye on the road. It wasn't long before we were arriving at the Kurosaki Clinic and I was climbing out, hands intertwined with Ichigo's. He pushed me back against the body of the car, leaning down to kiss me. Keigo cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. We broke apart and I told Keigo he might as well come with us and talk to Isshin about his duties while I was away.

"Hey, Ichigo, where have you been?" Karin called from the front steps. "Jees I know you love spending all your alone time with Uo but you could have at least checked in with us after Toshiro walked me home on the 24th." I turned around and she gasped. I was going to have to get used to that reaction. "Uo.."

"It's alright," I told her. "I'm alright. It'll heal."

"We would have come by," Ichigo said as we got closer. "But I wanted to make sure I was by her side while she recovered."

"Of course," Karin nodded, still in shock. "Listen, Yuzu is gonna freak."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm prepared."

We walked inside, Keigo heading round to speak to Isshin while Ichigo lead me through to the kitchen. Yuzu was humming away to herself when we got there. I smiled, I missed her. Ichigo cleared his throat, announcing our presence. She spun round excitedly before she stared at me in shock. Her jaw dropped and she let go of the china bowl she had been holding.

"What happened?" She gasped. "Uo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I smiled. "We got into a bit of trouble, but it was nothing your brother couldn't handle. He kept us both safe."

"Oh Ichinii," Yuzu cried out and rushed over, wrapping her arms around both of us. She started sobbing. "I'm so glad you're both okay. I knew I could count on you to protect Uo."

My face hardened. I hated this feeling, the look of shock on everyone's face when they saw me. I wanted to look like I used to. This wasn't fair. That old guy, how could he do this to me, for a stupid rift. Ichigo looked down at me with concern, but I barely registered it, I was too angry. He tussled Yuzu's hair before tugging me by our intertwined hands out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He lead me through to his room and sat me down on his bed.

"Uo," he said. I didn't respond. That fucking old man. He'd scarred me, permanently. I looked like a burn victim. I was a burn victim. I was so angry. I wanted to look like me again. I wanted people to look at me like they used to instead of staring at me, horrified.

"Hikaru," he demanded, almost sounding like he was scolding me. It jolted me out of my silent rage. I looked up at him. "Are you alright?" He asked much softer.

"I.." I started.

I dropped my gaze down to my hands. I wasn't alright. I'd been pretending I was fine this whole time, holding on to my mantra of I'm fine. Hoping if I told myself enough that I'd be okay. But I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I wasn't okay. I felt guilty, being so upset, it was just a scar. I'd come out alright, but, I still hated what had happened. The way I looked now. As angry as I was at the old man, I felt pretty stupid for coming out of my room, Ichigo had told me, he warned me to stay put. He knew how to keep me safe. He was strong enough, if I just stayed out of the way, but I put myself in danger and then I got myself hurt. I hadn't even thought about how he must have felt, seeing me like that.

"Look at me," he growled. My lifted my head up, looking into his sad, brown eyes. "Tell me."

"How bad is it?" I asked, feeling myself choking up.

"It's better than I thought it was going to be," he told me. Which I found surprising. "I saw your skull Uo. It went all the way down to your bones. I was scared we weren't going to get that skin back. I thought you were gonna lose half your face." And there was that guilt again. What I'd done to him by being stupid.

"Is that what's bothering you?" He asked. I screwed my face up. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. "Uo," he came down to kneel in front of me. He held my hands in his and I started to cry. I felt pathetic. "Talk to me, tell me what you're feeling. What's going through that head of yours."

"I hate this," I cried out, choking on my own sobs. "The way everyone looks at me, they're so shocked and horrified. I wanna look like I used to. He hurt me and he's fine but I look like this. We won but I feel like I lost. I know it was my own fault, you told me. You fucking _told_ me, stay in the bedroom. But I followed, I knew better but I got in the way and you had to save me and I got burned anyway. And I never even thought, while I was doing it, that if I got hurt, what it would do to you. Because I know you Ichigo Kurosaki, you need to be able to protect everyone, and I fucked that because I got myself hurt and there wasn't anything you could do about it. And then you had to watch me writhing on the counter, screaming and crying. And then you had to hold me, three days I spent sleeping. And I know it's just a scar, it's healed, it's not coming back, I'm better now but it's still there. I look like this now, and I can't handle it."

I worked myself into such a stateI couldn't breath properly. I was chocking on my own breath and I couldn't see I was crying so had. Ichigo had gone from kneeling before me, giving me his sad eyes, to holding me tightly as I dropped my head down on his shoulder. He held me, and held me, and just let me cry until I got it all out. He rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair and I have no idea how long we spent up in his room doing nothing useful but i felt guilty over that too, using up valuable time that we didn't have so I could have a mental breakdown.

"Are you ready for my thoughts now?" He asked once I'd settled down. I lifted myself up off his shoulder and stared into his sad eyes, noticing they were a bit puffy and wet. He'd been crying too as he held me. I nodded. If he had something he needed to say, he should say it.

"I'm not angry with you, or hurt by you. I'm not upset you came out of your bedroom. I am fucking angry that you got hurt in the crossfire, but I'm angry at that old man. Because he was coming for you anyway. Because even if I hadn't seen you since you got here, if we'd never have gotten together I know he would have come for you anyway, and I'm glad I'm with you, even if it meant seeing you get hurt, because I know I can protect you. Because if I wasn't with you, you'd be all alone when this guy came for you. You could have died then. And I wouldn't have that. Not ever.  
I don't blame you, for getting hurt. It was an _accident_ and they happen. I hate that it did, but it's no one's fault. I don't blame you for getting hurt and making me watch by your side while you were hurt and getting healed because being by your side was better than not being there, hearing your screams from another room and being unable to do anything. And I wanted to be by your side. You were unconscious most of those three days, I could have been off doing anything else but I was with you because I _wanted_ to be there.  
So stop it. Stop with all the guilt over this, stop making it your fault, because it wasn't Hikaru. It's not your fault."

"It's just a scar..." I stared, staring down at him, feeling the tears coming again.

"It's not just a scar, not to you. That's your face, he hurt you and you walk around with a constant reminder that he did. You walk around with a constant reminder that you were in pain, that you wee scared, that you suffered. You can be upset, you can be angry, you can hate the way that it looks, that's normal. You're hurting, it's okay for you to feel that way. But let me tell you something," he said. "Your scar will heal. It **will**. And even if it never did, I don't look at you differently. I still see Uo who liked math, who calls me dummy. Uo who thinks too much, who spends too much time inside her own head. I still see my beautiful girlfriend. I still see sexy Uo who's got a body that makes me just wanna die right there every time I see it. I still see Uo the girl who gave me my first hand job. I see Uo who writhes under me when I finger her. I see the flustered cheeks as I put my head between your legs. I see the Uo who gets me going with her cries and the way you grip my hair, and hold my body to yours like it's the only thing keeping you on this planet. So stop crying. Because you're beautiful, you'll always be beautiful to me. You'll always be beautiful to everyone. Your friends, our family, they're shocked, they're hurt because you're hurt, but they;ll heal too. And when they do they're still going to see you as beautiful Hikaru Uotani."

"I love you," I started crying again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know," he said into my neck. "I love you to Hikaru. I love you so much."


	34. Lure

**Main POV**

"Uo," I heard Yuzu say softly as I came down the stairs, going back to the kitchen. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's alright," I told her, pulling her in for a tight hug, holding her close and breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "You didn't upset me, I promise you. Truth is, I'm still trying to get over what happened. I'm okay, I'm healed, physically, but I still need to heal mentally. Ichigo and I, we both do."

"Okay," she nodded. "I love you so much onee-san."

"I know," I kissed the top of her head. "I love you lots imouto-chan."

"Are you ready to go?" Ichigo said, and then cleared his throat, trying to get the heavy feeling out. I'd done a number on him, crying myself out upstairs. His eyes were still a little red and puffy. I could only imagine what I looked like.

"Yeah," I nodded, pulling away.

"Where are you going?" Yuzu asked.

"Toshiro and Rukia are taking Uo and I to the Soul Society. They think if she's there they can't hurt her anymore," Ichigo explained. "So we're going to keep her there until we can work out what to do about these guys."

"That's good, I know Toshiro-kun will take good care of you," Yuzu said. "And Ichigo will be able to protect you if he's with you. I want you to be safe Uo."

"I will be," I smiled. "Can you take care of things here for me while I'm gone?"

"Of course Uo!" She yelled excitedly, like I'd given her a special task. Really what I'd told her to do was keep calm and carry on.

"Are you guys going now?" Karin asked as she stood behind me. I smiled and nodded. I pulled her in for an unsolicited hug and held her close. Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms equally as tightly around me and held me, for a few minutes. "I'll miss you," she told me.

"I'll miss you too," I told her. "Make sure you kick those guys butts in soccer, and don't be afraid to ask for help. It doesn't make you weak. Remember that?"

"I will," she nodded. "When you come back I'm going to ask you for help with everything."

"Until then," I smiled and pulled her back in to kiss her crown and hold her one last time.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," I growled as I looked at the stack of files in front of me.

"What?" Ichigo asked, coming into the back room where Urahara kept all the paperwork and stuff for the accounts. "Wow."

"Yep," I grumbled. "There's no way I can get through this before we go," I told him.

"What do you wanna do then?" He asked.

"I'm gonna have to call the accountant and reschedule so I can work on this when I come back," I sighed.

"You could ask Urahara if you could take all this stuff with you," he suggested. "At least it would give you something to do."

"You want me to take a bunch of valuable papers that are virtually irreplaceable across dimensions?" I asked irritatedly.

"No, dummy," he replied taking a page from my book. "Get Urahara to scan them all into a computer for you to look at while you're there."

"And how am I supposed to charge said computer in the land that still hasn't invented the pen?" I asked him, folding my arms over my chest.

"That's where I come in my dear," Urahara poked his head into the room. "I happen to have a reishi powered laptop that you can use. And the benefit of it being reishi powered is the soul society is full of reishi. Now, Tessai and I will start scanning those documents and you can work on the spreadsheets and reorganise all the papers into the right order from the comfort of the seireitei. And when you're done, we'll print them all out and take them to the accountant."

"And since they'll all be in the right order, you'll have a guide to reorganise this pile here, then we'll have two copies," I smiled sinisterly. "You will fix this mess Urahara."

"Of course Uo-chan," he waved his fan at me.

"And send me all the invoices too," I told him.

* * *

"Are you almost ready to go, Uotani?" Hitsugaya asked, although he was being much more gentle with me than he normally was.

"Yeah," I nodded. I wanted to ask him about what he thought about all of this. I wanted to tell him the truth, I knew I couldn't hid it from him forever, he was too smart. I respected Hitsugaya, he was my first Bleach crush after all. I trusted him, I did, but I knew if I told him, me Hikaru Uotani who wasn't a friend to Hitsugaya, he'd be forced to report me and wouldn't lose much sleep because he didn't know me.

"Hey," I started. He turned back towards me, curious about what I was going to say. I chickened out. "Thanks." He looked a little disappointed, but he didn't say anything.

"It's alright," he replied. The door slid open and in it's wake, stood Ichigo, smiling softly, warily at me. As if any moment I might relapse and break down.

"Hey," Ichigo said as he walking into the room. His hands slid around my waist and he kissed me, holding me softly yet firmly to his body. I couldn't draw my lips away, even if I wanted to. I felt so secure, so settled, in that moment.

"You feeling up to going soon?" He asked as we pulled apart.

"Yeah," I nodded. "As long as you're with me."

"I'll be with you," he told me.

"Good, because I'm still as terrified of the soul society as I was when I met you and I couldn't go if I didn't have you," I replied.

"Shunsui is running things now, he's a good man. He'll never let anything happen to you," he assured me.

"It might not be his choice, you know there's Central 46 and they regularly make choices to screw people over," I explained and he rolled his overconfident, brown eyes at me. He was sure, so sure, of everything and everyone he believed in.

"Is that why, you weren't honest with me, Uo, you were afraid of the soul society? You were didn't trust me?" Hitsugaya asked, I didn't notice he hadn't left like he usually did when we kissed. Fuck, I slipped up.

"I trust you," I told him.

"But not my superiors?" He prodded.

"Who said I wasn't honest with you?" I replied. "I'm serious on the front that up until now, up until what happened to my face, I hadn't been attacked."

"That you know of, but don't you think it's likely, if they've done this to you that they've tried it before?" He countered.

"No," I shook my head. "Because if they had have, the condition I was in when Ichigo found me, it would have been easy to kill me. They would have gotten whatever it was they wanted right there, there would be no reason to let me live. If they had attacked me that night I wouldn't be here."

"I still don't feel like you're telling me everything," he told me.

"That's a feeling you're going to have to make peace with," I told him. "Because you'll be feeling that way for a long time."

"Captain~" Rangiku burst into the room. "We're all ready to go."

"Good," he nodded. "We'll move out in a moment. Let's leave these two alone for a few moments and wait out the front of the shop."

"They act like we're having to say goodbye to each other," I rolled my eyes once they left.

"I think they just don't wanna watch me kissing you again," he smirked and pressed his lips to mine.

His hands cupped my jaw, pulling me towards him gently as he enveloped me in his calming aura. I felt in that moment of calmness and clarity, that there wasn't anything I couldn't do, anywhere I couldn't go. I pressed my body closer to his, wrapping my arms around him, holding him tightly as if he was the only thing anchoring me to this world. His hands slid into my hair, tangling in the strands and combing through. I could feel his breath softly hitting my face as our lips stayed connected, noses brushing against each others.

"ICHIGO!"

The door burst open and Renji burst through panting. Hitsugaya followed shortly after looking concerned.

"We're post postponing our return to the soul society," Hitsugaya told us.

"What, how come?" Ichigo asked, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist.

"They've found them," Renji explained. "We recognised their spiritual pressure popping up in Naruki city. And we're going to put a stop to them."

"I'm coming with you," Ichigo said, tightening his grip on me. "Uo, you'll be safe if you stay here. I'll go with Toshiro and the others to fight them. We'll protect you."

"Urahara is on his way here," Renji explained. "He and Yoruichi should be enough if one of them heads this way."

"Alright then, let's go," Ichigo said, arm detaching from my waist and trailing behind him as he let me go.

I worried. What if this was just a way to get them all away from here? That's what I would do if I was the bad guy. They'd know that the shinigami wouldn't move me if they didn't have to once they found a stronghold. Only moving my location for a better one and only if they had the numbers, the man power to do it. But, should they find the bad guys, a way to end it all by confronting them, they'd send as many able bodied soldiers to the front lines leaving just a few behind hoping that if they were wrong that would be enough to hold them off.

"Wait," I grabbed a hold of Ichigo's wrist, holding it tightly as he walked. He stopped, turning back to me concerned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't go with them," I replied.

"What?" He asked. "Uo, I promised I'd protect you.."

"I know," I confirmed. He did, and I planned on holding him to that promise.

"Then I need to go," he told me.

"What if it's a trap?" I asked.

"What?" He recoiled. Renji and Hitsugaya looked back at me.

"You've never been able to find them before, why now?" I asked. Hitsugaya looked thoughtful, as if he already knew what I was thinking, because he'd been thinking it too.

"We could have just got lucky," Renji said. "Or because we've been searching for them for a while now."

"Or because they know there's no other reason you'd all leave," I replied. "You're all protecting me, they know that. Because I called all of you when they charged my apartment. And even before, if I wasn't with Ichigo you were in my apartment and Yumichika and Ikkaku were next door. There was always someone on me, 24/7. If you're looking for the perfect opportunity to get to someone, do it while everyone else is off somewhere else. But, if they've sworn to protect something, someone, why would they go elsewhere? Simple, you make them."

"That's a good point," Hitsugaya agreed. "I'd been thinking something along those lines for a while now, that's why we were going to leave you in the hands of Urahara and Yoruichi, so you'd be more comfortable, they're your friends, aren't they?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"But, if you're right then we might need to split the firepower evenly between the two places," he continued. "And we might need Urahara with us if he knows how to neutralise the green fire attack."

"That's a good idea young Hitsugaya," Urahara came into the room. "I'll leave Tessai-san here in case something should happen, and inform Hachigen of the situation, have him on standby."

"Alright," Histugaya nodded. "I'll leave Maderame and Ayasegawa here with you, Tessai and Kurosaki. Abarai, Kuchikia and Matsumoto and Urahara and I will be going on the investigation party."

"Hang on a minute!" Ikkaku called. "If you're wrong Uo, we want in on the fight still. There's definitely going to be one with the investigation party, but there may or may not be one here."

"Fine," Hitsugaya grumbled. "Kuchiki and Abarai stay here, you two come with Rangiku and I."

We watched them leave, Renji and Rukia heading inside to make everyone some tea, probably to settle me down. I looked up at Ichigo and felt a little guilty. I didn't want to pull him away from the action, I knew it was important to him, I just didn't want to be here without him if they came for me.

"I'm sorry," I said, brow furrowed. "I didn't mean to pull you out of the action."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "If you need me to stay with you so you feel protected and safe then I'll happily stay out of all the action to come. I want to protect you from these guys and if this is doing it then I'll stay by your side gladly. And if you're right, I'll be happy I'm here with you."

"Good," I replied. "I just felt a little guilty."

"Never feel guilty for asking me for what you want," he kissed me again.


	35. Backroom

**Main POV**

Renji and Rukia had gone to rest for a few hours, probably going to miss each other's company while Rukia was with us in the seireitei. They were laying on the couch together in Urahara's living room while Ichigo and I found ourselves sitting next to each other, in the back room. Him doing his homework while I tried to make heads or tails of all this paperwork.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I need a break."

"Tell me about it," Ichigo replied. "I swear I only do well in Math with you hanging over my shoulder. Don't fancy sitting in on my exam do you?"

"Sorry, cheater, you'll have to pass on what I've taught you," I teased and put own the papers I was holding.

"Damn," he joked. "Definitely need a distraction then."

"I have a few ideas," I told him. This new threat was creating the perfect opportunity to get busy without getting interrupted. I swung my leg over Ichigo, climbing into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. I wanted him.

"I'm open to hearing a few ideas," he replied, smirking at me.

"Why hear about them?" I asked. "When I can show you?"

I pressed my lips to his and rolled my hips into his, gyrating on his crotch, not doing anything slowly. He ground up into me and I breathed sharply between kisses. His hands were on my waist, gripping my hips tightly. We kissed each other feverishly, fighting each other for power of kisses and motions. He moved his hands down over my ass, giving it a rough squeeze, massaging the flesh. I moaned into the kisses rubbing myself harder, loving the friction of his jeans on mine.

He grabbed hold of my thighs and pushed himself up off the floor, lifting me with him as he spun us and pushed me against the wall. His mouth went to my neck and I whimpered as he thrust into me. My head was back against the wall and his hands were sliding up under my shirt. He unclasped my bra with expert skill and had it sliding out from under my shirt and on the floor in no time. He pushed it up my body to move his head to my breasts and I tugged the fabric off completely. He rutted into me and I cried out, gripping his hair.

"How far do you want to take this?" He asked, coming up from my breasts.

I thought about it, I was kind of worried about the impending battle with those smelly old guys, but at the same time, Ichigo was doing a fantastic job of keeping my mind on other things. It wandered down to the stiff package burried between my thighs, rubbing against me as he waited for my answer, making my lips part. A small whine left my open mouth. I thought of all the things we could be doing. I thought of him ripping off my jeans and fucking me here, against this wall. I thought about the other night, when he had had his head between my legs and I was writhing on the bed. And then I thought about what his cock would feel like, if I had it in my mouth. I knew it's size, could I take it? I wanted it.

"Ichigo," I whined as he thrust into me again. I dropped my legs from around his waist, leaning slightly back from him against the wall. I reached for his jeans, undoing he button and pulling the fly straight down. "I want your cock."

"Alright," he agreed, going for my jeans as well.

"Wait," I pushed his hands away.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wanna taste it," I told him. "Please Ichigo, I want you cock in my mouth. Let me get you off."

"Uo," he groaned, hips involuntarily jutting forward into mine.

"Please," I asked, reaching forward to palm his cock. He nodded. I slid my hand under the fabric of his boxers, gently rubbing him as I stared at him.

"Alright," he finally agreed in words

I freed him from his cloth confines and slid down the wall to my knees in front of him. He looked at me lustfully and I put my head forward, pressing my lips to the tip. I slipped my tongue out of my mouth and ran it round the tip, making him shudder. I slid it down the underside of dick and brought it back up the side, pressing my lips to the tip again and pushing his appendage into my mouth. He groaned as I did, feeling the heat of my mouth wrapped around him. I pulled my head back and bobbed it forward again. I sucked in my cheeks as I rocked my head back and forth and I heard him groan again. I felt his hands in my hair, gripping the strands tightly as he tried not to thrust into my mouth.

"Uo," he growled.

I knew what I was doing to him. I knew what I was doing. I bobbed faster, sucking harder as I did. Then his hips did snap forward as he felt the sensation of his balls hitting my chin. I'd been bracing my hands on his thighs but I moved one of them up and around to grab his balls, using my thumb and fingers to massage the sack. I looked up at him. He was staring down at me with half lidded eyes, wearing a look that was half possessive, half adoring as he gripped my hair tighter and thrust forward. He was rocking his hips in time with my bobbing and each time I could feel him hitting the back of my throat.

"Uo," he growled out again.

I moaned. What he was doing to me. He groaned as I did so, my moaning sending vibrations through him. He was close, I could hear him panting. I rubbed my tongue on the underside of his appendage as I sucked and bobbed and he lost it, letting out a deep guttural moan as he snapped and sprayed his load into the back of my mouth, spirals of cum shooting straight down my throat. I worked him through and then pulled back with an audible _pop_ and breathed heavily. My pussy was throbbing now, excited for what was to come. Ichigo looked down on me with a look, a look that said I would never get away with doing what I had without appropriate reciprocation.

"Uo," he rapsed as he looked down at me, releasing the hold he had on my head.

"Ichigo," I whined. He reached down for my hands and tugged me up off my knees.

"Uo," he breathed, holding me to him as he kissed my roughly.

"Fuck me," I begged. His hands were at my jeans in seconds, ripping the fly open and shoving them down my legs. I was pressed up against the wall again and his spent member, re hardening as we kissed, pressing against my clothed folds. He brought a hand down between us, fingers sliding over my slit through the panties. He moaned.

"Uo," he breath heavily, running his fingers up and down. "You don't know what you do to me, Uo. Fuck you're so wet already. I'd just take you right here against this wall if you hadn't already gotten me off."

"Ichigo," I whined. He started circling my clit through the lace and I threw my head back against the wall. He held my legs apart with his, his knees pressing into my thighs, pinning them back against the wall. I wanted to close them, rub them together to get some much needed friction. I gasped out, silently begging for him to give me more.

"Damn you," he groaned out. "Just look at you, you're so beautiful."

"Ichigo," I cried out. "Please."

"Please what?" He smirked. I writhed against the wall.

"Give me more," I replied. "Fuck me. Please fuck me."

"I'm gonna fuck you," he assured me. "Don't you worry. Just give me a minute."

 _'Stupid refractory period,'_ I grumbled to myself.

He kept working my clit as I fought against his hold, rolling my back against the wall, almost crying out to him as the friction of my panties sent me wild. I was desperate for more. That growling from him earlier, the feeling of his cock in my mouth. The fact he'd yanked me back up to kiss me right after. I needed this man. I needed him now.

"Ichigo," I cried out.

"I know," he told me, leaning forward to kiss the side of my neck softly.

I rocked my hips against his fingers. I wanted to demand he release my thighs. Demand he take me then and there, semi flaccid or not. The throbbing, the sensation on my clit, it was almost criminal. It was too much. A hot white heat flew over me as I snapped my hips forward suddenly and I cried out. I threw my torso forward off the wall and wrapped my arms around him, holding his chest to mine. He tugged his t-shirt up over his head and pressed his hot chest to mine, breasts smushing up against his hard muscles.

"Ichigo," I breathed out.

He reached behind him and pulled a condom out of his pocket. I yanked it out of his hands and ripped the foil packaging open. He held my hand in his as I rolled it over his hardening member and looked at him anxiously. He ripped my panties off, literally, throwing the tattered fabric to the floor and snapping his hips up into mine. I wrapped my legs back around his waist and pressed my chest hard to his. He had a hand under my ass and the other cradling the back of my head, fingers knotted in my hair.

He pressed me hard against the wall and thrust up hard into me. I slammed my lips onto his and kissed him roughly. He rocked me up and down on him as he plunged in and out of me, hitting me in the spot I liked like he'd been fucking me for years. I could feel his balls hitting me as our skin slapped against each other and I bucked my hips forward into him. He took his lips away from mine and went back to my neck and I rolled my head back with the feeling, granting him better access as I did. I gripped his shoulders, hard, holding them as if they were the only thing keeping me here. Holding onto him as if I didn't I'd fly away.

"Uo," he groaned, keeping up his vigorous pace. "God Uo, you've got me going. What you did, you knew how it would make me feel. Seeing you down on your knees. 'Please Ichigo, I want your cock in my mouth.' I can't believe you. Fuck."

"Ichigo," I mewled. "God Ichigo I, I really did want your cock. I wanted to taste you, feel you in my mouth. Feel you thrusting in, balls slapping me in the chin."

"Fuck," he replied, slamming harder, if it was possible. "And hearing you beg me to fuck you. Feeling you so wet, god was that just for me?"

"All for you," I insisted. "From hearing you growl like that. That grip in my hair. Feeling you cumming in my throat."

"Uo," he growled. "God you're so sexy. What did I do to deserve you? You're so sexy."

"Ichigo," I cried out.

"Hold out for me," he told me.

"Please," I begged. I was so close.

"Let's try for three, then," he replied, bringing a hand between us and circling my clit. I came hard then, thrashing against him. He held me tight, fucking me through my orgasm. God, this was everything I'd wanted all those times we'd gotten interrupted. Every time we'd gotten hot n heavy. Every time he touched me beneath my clothes. Fuck. Fucking him here, that was so much better than worrying about him being away. Fuck. I needed him not to stop, ever.

"Ichigo," I whined as he continued to slam hard into me. He was literally pounding me and I wasn't sure I'd be able to walk after this.

"Uo," he replied, kissing across my jaw. He hoisted me up higher, fucking me roughly as he brought his head down to my breasts again, giving them the savage treatment they deserved. I cried out, squeezing my thighs around his waist. This would never be enough. I could never get enough of him.

"Are you close?" I asked, throwing my head back against the wall again. He nipped at by breasts with his teeth. I cried out. I moaned or him, overwhelmed by everything, the feeling of his mouth on my nipples, his thick cock sliding in and out of my soaking pussy.

"Ichigo," I cried out.

I tugged on his hair. He kept up his assault and shook in his hold. Please god, be close. I couldn't hold on much longer, I was so sensitive. The coil in me snapped again and I thrashed beneath him. He pulled me away from the wall, laying me down on the floor of the backroom and slamming hard into me. I arched up on the floor I was being pressed into, chest sticking to his like glue. I smashed my mouth to his and tugged on his plump bottom lip. God, would he ever cum?

"Uo," he groaned. "Talk to me. What am I doing to you?"

"Ichigo," I cried out at that. "Fuck. You're destroying me. You're fucking me so good. I can't stop cumming. God, I'm so wet. Fuck, Ichigo. I need you."

"You know why I want you so bad?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Because, _fuck_ , you're beautiful Uo. So god damn gorgeous. Oh fuck. And that brain of yours." He groaned though his self confidence speech. It helped though, knowing I looked like I did now and I could still get him to this state. That he was fascinated by the expressions on my face, even with the large scar. I cried out. Not again. I was so close.

"Ichigo," I cried. I would have to take matters into my own hand. I reached around us and grabbed hold of Ichigo's balls, massaging him as he thrust into me. He groaned out hard, rutting into me harder, faster. I shook beneath him, thrashing wildly. He let out a final, guttural groan and released into the condom.

"Fuck, Uo," he panted as he rested his head against mine.

"Finally," I gasped. "You just wouldn't stop. You were relentless. Four times Ichigo. Four."

"Are you complaining?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No," I told him. "I've wanted you like this for so long. Didn't know I'd have to get you on the floor of Urahara's shop though."

"Fuck," he said seriously. "The others, they probably heard."

"I'm more concerned Urahara has security cameras," I replied and he swore again.

* * *

 **Renji POV**

"Well," I said once it sounded like it was all done. "That's one way to convince her she's still beautiful."

Rukia slapped me as we lay there on the couch. Glad I'd started staying with Rukia when those two had started having sex. God they were loud. I pitied Ikkaku and Yumichika, listening to that all night long. And fuck, how long had that gone on for?

"You leave them alone Renji," she told me. "They've been through a lot."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Sounds like it."

She smacked me again.


	36. Bait

**Main POV**

After coming down from our collective high, and the awkward, post coital scramble for our clothes before someone caught us mostly naked and sticky, we'd perched next to each other, exchanging the occasional grin while we went back to work like nothing had happened. Well, almost. I flicked through invoices and answered orders, writing notes about them in a book while Ichigo's fingers danced across my thigh. I could see he was taking his math revision seriously but it didn't make him keep his hands to himself any less.

"Still feel guilty about keeping me back here?" Ichigo asked as I scribbled away. I flushed, refusing to make eye contact.

"You're the _worst,_ " I hissed.

"Not what I recall you saying some thirty minutes ago," he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe I should remind you."

"No way!" I blushed beet red and scurried away from him. "I went out there earlier, Renji and Rukia definitely heard!"

"And who's fault is that?" He grinned. I scowled.

"Yours." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, 'You're destroying me' Ichigo 'you're fucking me so good'~" he teased. "Is my fault is it?"

"Yes," I replied seriously. "If you sucked a little more then maybe I'd cry out less."

"Oh I can suck a little more," he told me, leaning over predatorily and pouncing. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me towards him and I squealed. He had my thighs over his shoulder as he pinned me to the floor, kissing across my stomach and I giggled at the tickling sensation.

"Stop," I cried out through laughs.

"I'm a little glad I stayed back with you actually," he told me. "It gives us the opportunity to hang out, just us for a little while more. I can guarantee we're not going to get any time together in the seireitei."

"No probably not," I sighed. "Especially if you're going to be on high alert from random Kenpachi attacks."

"Don't remind me," he groaned, dropping his head down to rest on my belly.

"Well, well.."

I looked up then to see Ikkaku leaning down feral grin on his face, Yumichika looking just as smug. Ichigo untangled himself from my legs then with a sigh, pushing himself up off the floor and then offering me a hand up.

"What have you two been up to?" Ikkaku grinned.

"I think it's pretty clear what they've been doing, Ikkaku," Yumichika replied and I held my face firm, hoping if I refused to blush he wouldn't be able to confirm this outlandish and completely true rumour.

"You guys have fun at the fight?" I tried to change the subject before I broke composure.

"Ugh there was no fight," Ikkaku grumbled. I raised a brow. That was odd.

"What do you mean there was no fight?" Ichigo bellowed.

"They weren't there when you showed up, were they?" I asked and Yumichika turned to me. I was resting my chin on my hand thoughtfully.

"How'd you know that?" He asked.

"I told you earlier I thought this was a trap," I replied. "But maybe it wasn't for you."

"You weren't there so they didn't engage?" He replied. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I know nothing about these guys or what they want," I replied. "It's just a theory."

"If it was just a theory you wouldn't have mentioned it." Ichigo turned to me. "Do you really think that's what they're trying to do?"

"They might not know Urahara fixed my face," I replied. "I don't know they have the ability to undo whatever kido or whatever they cast on my face, but I also don't know they don't. It possible they thought I'd be so desperate I'd come running as soon as I sensed their spiritual pressure. Or, they could be planning on crying wolf until we stop taking their threats seriously and strike when we're not expecting it. Or they could just be waiting it out till I die. Or they might not have been trying to get us to go there in the first place."

"So really, you don't know," Ichigo sighed.

"I never said I did," I said. "Look, I don't know anything about these guys. I was never going to figure it out. You're going to need someone much smarter than me to help you."

"Did I hear you calling for me Uo-chan?~" Urahara popped his head in the room.

"I am so not in the mood for any of your antics," I grumbled.

"No, you're in the mood for a little of something else," Ikkaku grinned at me and I punched him in the chest.

"Don't be a bastard," I grumbled.

"I thought people were meant to be less irritated after OOMPH!" Ikkaku started but was cut off by both Ichigo and I hitting him.

"Do you think they knew?" I asked. "Where I was while you guys were gone? Do you think they've always been able to search for my spiritual pressure or are the just getting lucky? Because if that's the case..."

"Then they might have followed us back here," Urahara finished for me, Ichigo tensing up immediately. "That's certainly possible but with that many highly trained shinigami around you'd think we would have noticed."

"Uotani," Hitsugaya announced his presence in the room. "I've been speaking to the Head Captain. The soul society would like to observe these enemies more, so we're postponing your trip to the seireitei in favour of watching what these guys do. After today it looks like you're in no immediate threat, so with your permission Urahara, we'd like to have Uo stay here along with a shinigami guard to observe their actions. Just Lieutenant Kuchiki and I will return to the soul society now and Lieutenants Hisagi and Kira will take our place for the time being."

"Um, just because they haven't tried to murder me today doesn't mean I've given up on them ever doing it. Why are we suddenly no longer afraid of these smelly old men?" I butted in.

"We don't think they're not going to try something," Hitsugaya replied. "Instead, we're trying.."

"To make it happen," Urahara nodded.

"Absolutely not. You're not using her as bait," Ichigo roared. "Either you take her with you or I'll do it myself. I'm not leaving her here to be vulnerable."

"Are you worried, that if we don't force them out the they'll disappear?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand.

"You're not considering this?" Ichigo yelled, turning to me.

"If they do disappear, what will they do next, when will they come back? They could pull and Ichigo, disappear for several months, suddenly be 5 times stronger and decimate all of their enemies, which just so happens to be us. So yeah, I'm considering it. Do you think I _want_ to be bait? I'm not happy about this, but if we stop them now, cut the head off the snake, they can't come back and definitely kill me. And as you can imagine, I'm quite opposed to being dead."

"Alright, gees," he sighed, rubbing his face. "No deliveries. No leavening the shop for any reason, including with any of us."

"Chill out Ichigo, I'm not suicidal. And with all these extra guys the soul society is sending, you can still go to school," I grinned and he groaned.

"Why are you so obsessed with that?" He threw his head back.

"I don't want to date a dummy," I grinned. "Look, I don't see why you have such a problem with going you big baby. What going to miss your Uo if you're away from her too long? I know you wanna protect me but if you are here 24/7 now, how are you going to help me later? If you don't graduate this year you'll have to repeat. And then where will we be?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "Can't believe I got stuck dating such a manipulator."

I rolled my eyes. I left they boys to it, going back over to the piles on the floor and trying to organise the invoices into their correct orders. At least now I wouldn't have to postpone the accountant.


	37. Period

**Main POV**

"Hey."

I poked Ichigo in the side. He was laying sleeping after many hours of staying up late last night pretending to do homework as he watched me file Urahara's invoices and bank statements. We were in the back room of the shop, Urahara had dedicated it to us after Ichigo and I had spent most of our time here since arriving in his care. The far side of the room had two kneeling desks, Ichigo's book bag that was spewing out it's contents and numerous stacks of paperwork.

Ichigo shifted on his futon. I poked him again. I mumbled slightly in his sleep and I smiled softly, he was almost too cute to wake up.

"Hey." I shook him this time.

"What?" He grumbled and rolled into his pillow.

"I wanted to ask you something. Come on, I can't sleep," I shook him some more.

"Unless it's about how I can help you get back to sleep, it can wait until morning." He rubbed his face into his pillow.

"It is morning," I sighed.

"It's not morning until the sun comes up you horny little troll, now stop using that damn brain of yours and go to sleep," he ordered and I started laughing.

"Wow, sleepy you is cranky. This is my new favourite Ichigo," I giggled.

I got up off my knees and pulled back his blankets, ignoring him fighting against me as he tried to pin them down to the bed. I slid inside the single bed beside him and wrapped my arms around his back.

"Oh, if you were just going to get in why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have fought as hard," he told me as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, naked chest burning through my t-shirt.

"You said yourself you were too tired to deal with my antics, I figure what I wanted to talk to you about can wait till morning," I nuzzled into his chest

"I wished you'd decided that about 10 minutes ago, I'm wide awake now," he grumbled.

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow in the dark. "If only there was something we could do about that," I chuckled. I slid my hand round from his back and brought it to the front of his boxer shorts. I palmed him and he growled at me.

"Uo, everyone is asleep!" He scolded through whispers. "You know fine we'll wake them up, the walls here are super thin."

"It'll be just like our first time," I winked, deepening my movements. "You remember how to be quiet, don't you?"

"Is this why you woke me up in the first place you little monster?" He growled.

"No, thanks for asking," I grinned at him. "I actually woke you up because I wanted to ask you something. And since you're awake and can't get to sleep now is the perfect time to discuss it."

"Did you plan this?" He scowled at me. "You little manipulator." I grinned cheerily at him. "I don't believe it, I'm dating the female version of Urahara."

"Oh come on, I'm way cuter than Urahara," I giggled.

"Alright fine, what did you want to ask me?" He sighed, propping himself up on an elbow and giving me his full attention.

"Listen, I know you want to keep me from harm's way and and that's totally fine, I'm happy for you to protect me," I explained. "It's just," I sighed.

"You feel helpless?" He asked, seemingly understanding.

"I just feel useless sitting here on the sidelines. Like I'm okay with waiting for you to come for me, to protect me, but it doesn't always work like that," I replied. "I can't do anything for myself. Until Renji taught me, I could barely even throw a punch. I just want to be able to defend myself. Hold the bad guys off until you and your undead buddies can come get me. What if Keigo, Kon and I get stuck again and none of us can defend ourselves? I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to ask my permission to get some training? Do you think I'm the kind of guy that couldn't handle his girlfriend getting stronger? I only keep you out of the fight completely because you can't fight. I'd still protect you if you were stronger, but I'd let you fight, you know that right?"

"I know," I replied. "I actually wanted to ask you if you'd be offended if I asked Renji or Ikkaku to train me."

"Offended?" He scoffed. "Why would I be offended? Those guys taught me to fight. I'm as strong as I am because of them, because they helped me get better. Why did you think I would be upset? I know we spend a lot of time together but I don't have to be the one to teach you if you don't want me to."

"It's not that I don't want you to," I replied. "I just think you'll be too gentle."

"Gentle?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You won't hurt me, ever," I explained. "Ikkaku and Renji are experienced fighters, they're stronger than me but they can attack me with enough strength to hurt but not too much that I'm down before I learn anything. So I trust them to train me. After everything I've learned while watching Bleach, from watching you fight, and everyone else, if I don't think I can get any stronger, any better unless I push myself to my limits. And I know you're not going to hit me hard enough to hurt."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked me. "Because you're right, if you ask them, they'll hurt you."

"I'm sure. I'm no use from the sidelines and I want to be able to do something more than just cry for help," I replied. "I used to be able to do everything for myself. Now I can't even open jars without your help."

I could hear him chuckling lightly. I raised a brow as I watched him continue. He was shaking the bed he was laughing so hard. He couldn't stop.

"What?" I asked, amused, almost laughing myself.

"You remember that one time at your apartment when we got into that huge fight?" He asked, wiping the tears out of the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember, it was my first period in this world and you told me I was being irrational and childish," I replied.

"You were!" He argued.

"Not what you tell someone who's that hormonal!" I folded my arms.

"Well I know that now!" He grumbled in response. "Not the point."

 _"Are you seriously drinking milk out of the carton again?" I raised an eyebrow._

 _"Yes," he nodded. "You're as bad as my sisters. It's like, one time, and I just did the dishes. I'm not going to dirty a glass for one sip of milk. I mean come on Uo, we make out all the time, so don't give me the you don't want my spit in your mouth argument."_

 _"Ichigo you do it all the time and it's disgusting! You kissing me and you drinking from the carton are two different things. For starters your spit doesn't bree bacteria in my mouth."_

 _"Don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous?" He replied. "It's just milk. Also, if you wanna get on at someone for being gross, let's get on at Renji for always leaving the milk on the counter after he drinks it from the carton. At least I'm not letting it go sour or using the room temperature to speed up the breeding of bacteria."_

 _"Don't bring Renji into this," I glared at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. How dare he roll his eyes at me._

 _"I'm going for a shower," he told me and headed for the bathroom._

 _I stood in the kitchen for a few moments, arms folded over my chest and breathing deeply, trying to calm myself down. Eventually I went through to the bedroom and grabbed the manga I'd been reading, flopping down on the bed and sighing. Maybe I was overreacting. I had about ten minutes peace to read before Ichigo came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and dripping wet. I bit my lip. Didn't he know what he was doing to me? I couldn't wait until I finally got to have sex with him. So far it had just been heated makeout sessions and this was torture. But I had to remember and take is slow for him. I was his first after all._

 _I was shaken out of my horny daze when I watched Ichigo dig around on the floor for a clean t-shirt to pull on. He sniffed one and scowled, throwing it on the floor again. He walked over to another, smelled it, shrugged and then pulled it over his head. He then tossed the towel on the bed beside me and went over to the desk. That set me off. He'd made my bedroom into a giant laundry heap, my milk into a bacteria pit and now my bed was always damp because he always left soaking wet towels on it. And on MY side._

 _For some reason everything Ichigo was doing today was making me want to murder him but I didn't want to say anything for fear of that classic, "You must be on your period" line. I hated how it made everything I was hurt by and feeling suddenly illegitimate. I didn't think I was being irrational. It was his clothes everywhere. The milk thing was gross and I was tired of sleeping in a wet bed._

 _"You're a fucking asshole you know that?" I snapped and he whipped his head around so quick I thought his neck would snap._

 _"What?!" He cried out, surprised at my random outburst._

 _"You heard me," I told him. "You are a fucking mess. Look at this place. Do I look like Yuzu? Do you think I'm going to pick up after you for the rest of my life? No. Put your damn clothes in the hamper, it's right fucking there. And you can put your towel in there while you're at it you soggy oversized beanpole. You're creating a permanent damp patch on the bed and it's on my side! And you steal all the blankets so I'm not just damp I'm cold too. It's the middle of winter Ichigo. You might spend your life permanently on fire but I don't. Oh and another thing, I'm not done talking to you about the milk. Quit it, you're so gross! And if you're gonna use up all the shampoo just fucking tell me about it. I'll buy more. Do you think I just like to stand in the shower and get soaking wet for no reason?"_

 _"Uo." Ichigo looked at me like I'd lost my mine. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Am I okay?" I snapped. "NO. YOU'RE BEING A JERK!"_

 _"I'm being a **jerk**? You are the one who just randomly started screaming the house down over stupid little things Uo. You're acting crazy!"_

 _"Oh so now I'm crazy? Because I care about damp bedding and clothes on the floor?" I growled._

 _"No, because you're throwing a tantrum over them? Don't you think you're being a little irrational about this?" He asked and I flew up off the bed._

 _"What?!" I yelled. "How **dare** you? You're just trying to turn this around on me so you don't have to deal with your own problems."_

 _"How dare I? I never said I didn't want to deal with my own problems, Uo, you're making a mountain out of a molehill."_

 _"Excuse me?" I scoffed. "More like I'm making a mountain out of your dirty clothes pile! Fucking clean up after yourself for once."_

 _"I literally **just** did the dishes before I went in the shower, and a lot of those, were **your** dishes. And I cleaned the bathroom. So what if I leave a little laundry on the floor from time to time, I'll clean it up, I'm just doing my math homework right now, or I was before you went all psychotic on me. Jesus, you're acting like a child."_

 _" **Excuse me?** " I snarled at him. I felt a sharp pain in my side. "I'm fucking what now?"_

 _"You heard me," he dared. "You're being irrational and childish."_

 _"Don't fucking talk to me," I told him and stormed out of the room. How dare he?_

 _"Uo!" He called after me. I ignored him. I went out to the kitchen. He had cleaned up in there. He'd not just done the dishes but wiped up all the surfaces too. I felt the sharp twinge in my lower left side again and held my abdomen. Maybe I was being a little irrational. These were legitimate issues, but there were small problems and not reason enough for me to call Ichigo a fucking asshole._

 _I sighed and went through to the bathroom, gripping my side. Now that I thought about it, I'd had a dull throb there all morning. I wondered if I was getting sick or something, I did feel a bit queasy. Suddenly, I was very queasy. I cut and ran to the bathroom, bursting through the door and dropping my head down into the bowl. I purged myself of the lunch we just had and then I heard footsteps in the hall. Hands wrapped around the sides of my head and pulled my hair back out of the way, holding it tightly and rubbing my back._

 _"You alright?" Ichigo asked softly, as if waiting for me to bite his head off again._

 _"I guess you did clean the bathroom, huh?" I replied softly. He scoffed lightly._

 _"Come on," he told me. "You need to get showered up, you have vomit on your face and hair, as well as all over this t-shirt. Which is mine by the way."_

 _"You're not getting this one back either," I told him._

 _"I don't think I want it back," he replied laughing. "Come on," he pulled me up off the floor, not bothered by the vomit covering me now spreading to him. "You get in there and leave your clothes by the door, I'll head into the other room and do some of that laundry all over the floor in the other room, huh?"_

 _"Okay," I nodded, stumbling forward over to the tub. Ichigo grabbed my waist and lifter me over the lip of the large basin and under the shower._

 _"Let me know if you need help getting out or anything while you're in there," he told me. "Is there shampoo?" He asked. I shook the bottle and nodded. He smiled a breath of relief. "Good."_

 _"Ichigo.." I started._

 _He shook his head and headed out the bathroom door. I stripped while he was gone, pain in my abdomen getting worse by the second. I pulled my jeans, panties and t-shirt off, throwing them by the door and turning the taps on. The hot water cascaded over me and ignited my skin, relieving my body of all the aches and pains. After a while of just standing in the water, letting it sooth my muscles and run over my throbbing abdomen I started washing up._

 _I washed through my hair and looked down at the bubbles as they washed down the drain. I grabbed the soap and started scrubbing myself clean and then hunched over, I almost let out a cry as the pain in my abdomen grew sharp. I stood back up, leaning against the tiled wall. I looked down at myself as I clutched my stomach, blood was trickling down my leg. Of course. This was why I was being such an asshole. I kind of felt bad about all the things I'd said to Ichigo now. I finished bathing and then filled the tub, wanting to sulk for a little while more. I watched the water surrounding me wave slowly, water lapping as the sides of the tub while I swished my hands about. The hot water helped._

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

 _I wondered what the hell was with Uo today. Seriously, she'd been acting like an asshole all day. And somehow **I** was the jerk. I sighed and tried to get back to my homework, I couldn't deal with her moods right now. She maybe did have a point about the clothes, they were kind of everywhere. And it wouldn't kill me to hang my towel up on the door or something. I wasn't going to stop drinking milk from the carton though. _

_I'd had enough of this, that was for sure. I stormed into the kitchen. I'll show her who's an asshole. Let's see her try and do anything without kind Ichigo's help. I laughed to myself. I was a genius. I grabbed the jars out of the pantry and started twisting. I took a deep breath and concentrated my spiritual energy, I screwed all the lids as tightly as I could. No one without a significant amount of spiritual pressure could open these. Ha. Who's an asshole now?_

 _I heard retching from the bathroom. Uo was the only one here, was she alright? I left the kitchen, and walked down the hall, padding over to the bathroom. I held her hair back behind her head, she looked so worn out. I hadn't noticed earlier but now I thought about it, she'd been looking pretty pale. Maybe I shouldn't have been arguing with her while she was ill. Clearly something was wrong, and it was more than just our messy apartment. Her. Her messy apartment, that was my fault._

 _I helped her up into the shower and went back through to the bedroom to gather up all the clothes off the floor, Yuzu had taught me how to do the laundry a couple of times, despite always doing it herself, so I knew how. I went back to the bathroom to grab her clothes. I opened the door a crack and grabbed the pile up off the floor and headed through to the kitchen to the machine._

 _I sorted the laundry out into colour piles and put her vomit clothes in first. I picked up the jeans she'd been wearing to check for puke. Blood. Ah. It all makes sense now. My sisters always gave me hell during their cycles, and they were in sync. I smiled softly. At least I knew I wasn't an asshole now. I put the load on and headed over to the apartment door and pulled on my shoes. She did say she didn't really like chocolate, but, there wasn't really anything better at that time of the month, according to Yuzu._

* * *

 **Main POV**

 _"Ichigo?" I called out into the apartment._

 _T_ _here wasn't anyone around. I sighed, I'd been kind of rude to him earlier, I couldn't blame him for leaving. Maybe he'd gone for a walk to clear his head, maybe he'd gone home for a while, or stopped by to see Ikkaku, Yumichika and Keigo next door. Either way, he wasn't here and I felt guilty. I'd been so mean to him for no real reason. Yes, they were all legitimate grievances but they were just small things. It was a bit extreme to call him a fucking asshole over a damp towel and some dirty socks on the floor._

 _I suddenly felt like I was falling apart. I'd driven Ichigo away and all over my stupid hormones. I started to cry, tears rolling down my cheeks as I stood in some sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. I curled up into a ball on the couch, hugging a pillow as I sobbed. What did I do now? Should I call him, tell him I'm sorry for being so mean? Did I explain why? Sorry I'm such a bitch, I'm hormonally challenged? It was better than nothing. I pulled out my phone and held down the number 2. He picked up in a few moments, sounding warm and happy, like our argument hadn't even happened._

 _"Hey," he breathed. "I stepped out for a bit, is everything alright, do you need anything?"_

 _"No," I replied, wiping more tears off my face._

 _"Listen, I'll be home soon. Go turn the heater on in the bedroom, I'll meet you there in 10."_

 _Sure enough, 10 minutes later he was climbing into bed beside me with a bag of snacks and drinks and an already hot ricebag._

 _"I'm really sorry," I said._

 _"Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean it," he smiled. "You forget I have two sisters. I may not have realised right away, but give me some credit, I'm not a complete idiot. Come here," he instructed and pulled me closer, holding his hot hands on my stomach under the heat pack, stopping the hot rice from burning my skin._

* * *

"So what's so funny?" I asked, thinking about that day all those months ago.

"Before I went to check on you in the bathroom I went into the kitchen and tightened all the jars so you couldn't open them without my help," he explained and I scoffed. After a few minutes I started laughing. Really laughing. That jerk. Here I was thinking he was a saint that day. Now who was being childish?


	38. Favour

**Main POV**

"Uh, hey, listen, do you have a minute?"

Ikkaku looked back at me. I'd grabbed a hold of his sleeve, gripping the fabric tightly but refusing to look at him in the eye. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I knew I was asking one of the manga characters I admired most but I was acting as if I hadn't been friends with him for the past several months.

"Uotani," Renji said from beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I uh.." I started. I could feel Yumichika's thoughtful, analysing gaze on me. I bit my lip and looked at them all.

"Is something bothering you?" Ikkaku asked genuinely.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I need you help. I'm useless and I'd like to be less so."

"What?" Renji scoffed.

"You guys are the best fighters I know," I explained. "And before I met you I couldn't even throw a punch. I can't defend myself, and I'd like to. I don't need to be the best, or the strongest, but I'd like to stop having to depend on everyone else for everything. I want to stop being a burden. Ichigo, he'd never admit it, but it's killing him. He worries so much in case he can't be there, in case he's not strong enough. And you're strong and skilled and the best people I know of to do this. So please, if you can, please teach me how to defend myself, how to fight. I have to get stronger. I need to get stronger."

I was bowing in front of them. None of them had said anything, they stared at me in a semi state of shock. Yumichika cleared his throat. Ikkaku and Renji cleared their throat.

"You know Ichigo is strong and skilled too right, I'm sure he'd understand how you're feeling," Renji said.

"Yeah, Ichigo would be happy to teach you, he's not that kind of guy," Ikkaku agreed.

"I know that," I shook my head. "I already talked to him about what I asked you. I'm asking you because no matter the circumstances, Ichigo will never hurt me."

"And you're worried that you won't learn anything if we hold back too much," Yumichika nodded. "I see, you want someone to hit you, and hard."

"Without any real threat, I won't learn, not enough," I explained.

"If Urahara is your friend, why not ask him or Yoruichi to help you?" Ikkaku asked. "Why us?"

"You're the first people I thought of," I shrugged. "I mean, you're from Squad 11. Renji, you used to be the 6th seat, Yumichika-san, Ikkaku, you're still there. And even when Ichigo was the enemy, I mean you were giving him fighting tips when you battled him. You care about fighting. You see the art in it. I want someone who's serious, and I want help from, well listen, you're right Urahara is my friend but he's not.."

"I understand," Ikkaku nodded. "I didn't realise Ichigo had told you so much. He must really love you."

"It doesn't matter to me if he does, the fact is I love him, and I can't be a burden to him," I replied. "So please, I'll get on my knees if I have to, teach me."

"That's not necessary," Yumichika put his hand up to stop me.

"We'll help you," Renji told me.

"We'd have no right to call ourselves men if we didn't," Ikakku replied and I nodded. He squatted on the ground and started stretching out his muscles, bouncing from side to side. "Alright," he said. "I'll show you one of my lucky dances and we'll get started."

"Wait, really?" I recoiled. I was going to get to see one of his goofy lucky dances in person, this was awesome. "You're gonna show me your lucky dance?"

"One of," he replied. "Why, is that a problem?"

"No," I shook my head. I couldn't tell if I was nervous or excited. Sure one of the best fighters in all of the seireitei was about to train me but I was serious when I said I really admired him. He was a good man, and he didn't kill Ichigo when he had the chance to all those years ago. We all know he could have. He was skilled and he sought to pass on those skills, even to Ichigo, who was his enemy at the time. Kenpachi, Renji they all did the same when they fought him.

"Alright," Ikkaku said. "Prepare yourself."

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"She's really been down there all day, with them?" Rangiku asked. I shrugged.

"I was at school so I don't know if she spent every second, but she went there when I left and I haven't seen her come up since I got back," I told her.

"Gee, I hope they're not too tired to take over their patrol," Rangiku said.

"I doubt it," I said. "Uo's stronger than the average human but for two lieutenants and a 3rd seat, she'd be no real match. Especially these guys."

"Thanks Ichigo," Uo popped up from the hole in the floor. She had dirt all over her and some dried in blood on the side of her head. Overall though, she didn't look to beat up.

"Not what I meant," I sighed and she laughed.

"I know," she pulled herself up the rest of the way. "Any luck on the smelly, big bad?"

"Nope," I replied. "Rangiku?"

"Radio silence," she told us. I sighed.

"So we're holled up here for no reason," I said. "But we can't leave because that is exactly when they'll strike."

"What do you mean we," Uo glared at me. "You can leave whenever you like. It's just me stuck here because I'm useless."

"You're not useless," I told her. I wondered if training hadn't gone so well.

"Okay yeah I'm good at math and getting what I want from people. Big whoop. How helpful is that in a war, which is what this is turning into. I need to either sink or swim and I need to swim fast or even if I do learn I'll get washed away by the tide."

"I know how you feel," I sighed. "When Rukia first got taken, when Renji and Byakuya first showed up, I felt pretty useless too. You'll get stronger, and with all of us helping you hopefully you won't have to repeatedly almost die to do it."

"I can't even tell what they want. I can't even be the guy in the chair, I can't even give you that. I thought at least if I could tell you where they were, what they wanted I'd have a purpose, it wouldn't matter that I can't even open a jar without assistance. But here I am," she told me.

"I don't know what I can say, besides what I've already been saying Uo, but it will get better, you will get stronger and we will figure it out," I assured her. "We just need to take your mind off it for a while."

"No way you guys," Ikkaku called as he climbed into the room. "I know exactly what you guys do when you try to take her mind off of things."

Uo's cheeks went scarlette. I could help but feel a little bit proud. Rangiku burst out laughing, she'd no doubt heard the story.

"So when are we getting the Hitsugaya replacements?" Uo asked.

"They should actually be here already, I wonder what's keeping them," Rangiku told us.

"Damn them," I muttered. "Can never trust those guys to show up when you need 'em."

* * *

 **Izuru POV**

"Yo, when were we supposed to go meet Captain Hitsugaya in the world of the living?" Shuhei asked me. I paled. Shit.


	39. Fireworks

**Main POV**

I heard that little ringing noise the hell butterflies usually make and nudged Ichigo. He looked up from his spot beside me and shot me a confused glance. Renji smirked.

"So now they show up," Renji said.

"Uo, did you feel their spiritual pressure?" Ichigo asked me once he'd realised. I shook my head.

"Well," said Renji. "We'd better go greet them and let them know what's going on."

"You mean you just wanna sneak off with your girlfriend for one last goodbye," Ichigo snorted. Now he was teasing them as well. I smirked.

"Oh shut up you," Renji rolled his eyes.

"Stay inside Uo," Ichigo said and I nodded. I had no wishes to repeat what happened last time he told me not to do something and I did it. My face was still repairing itself.

The two of them got up and I closed my book. I'm sure I'd meet them when they came inside. I remember specific instructions to the resident orange haired monkey that I was not to leave the shop for any reason, not even outside on the deck. These instructions had come right after last time when I'd nearly died in my own apartment. Surely a peak couldn't hurt? I got up and walked across the backroom floor and out into the shop, I could stand inside the shop and stare out at the dirt field. Then I'd be inside and get to meet them with everyone else.

I pushed myself up off the floor and walked through the back of the shop until I got to the door that would lead me out into the shop. I raised a brow as I took the step down onto the shop floor and saw a black bucket full of fireworks sitting beside the old wooden counter. Why did Kisuke need fireworks? Whatever he was planning seemed ridiculous but did leave me feeling curious, that was an Urahara plan I _wanted_ to be a part of.

I saw Kon running out into the dirt field that was in front of the shop angrily yelling at someone I couldn't see, waving his arms around and squeaking with every step he took, and as usual, being ignored. I smiled softly and looked up from behind the counter, where I'd perched on a chair to watch our guest's arrival. Ichigo talked lightly to the new additions, Hisagi and Kira before reaching down and grabbing the small, yellow stuffy off the ground in a rough swipe.

I watched him dig around in Kon's mouth for the green pill and he popped out of his body moments later after first wiping the round candy on his shirt. I wondered what it was that specifically Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia were needed for back in the Seireitie, it seemed far too early for her to be getting her promotion to Captain, not after it being so close to her canonical promotion to Lieutenant.

I saw Ichigo turn back in fear just off the side of the shop and before I had time to wonder what he was looking at the wall burst open and dust flew everywhere. I let out a scream as parts of the wall flew at me. I threw myself to the floor behind the counter I was sitting behind and tried to make myself as small as possible. There was never a dull day in Karakura.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"Yo, Izuru, Shuhei," I put an arm up at the two arriving shinigami.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Renji.

"You know the drill," Shuhei replied. "Important papaerwork."

"You forgot, didn't you?" Renji replied.

Izuru's face flushed. Couldn't rely on any of these chumps. I grumbled. I heard Kon running out onto the deck and jumping off, screaming about how they were late in coming to protect his darling goddess. It was kind of disturbing the infactuation he had with her but at least it meant I could rely on him to protect her where these other guys failed.

"Come on," I sighed, swiping Kon up off the ground and digging around for the soul candy. "I'll show you guys Uo's apartmeant so you can see what we're going to be up against. Urahara is still there. He hasn't much left since the last incident. I think he feels guilty he let her get attacked twice."

"I wanna come too Ichigo," Kon whined.

"No, I need you to stay here with Uo," I ordered. I figured the little runt would adore the extra time with her. He didn't have time to reply before we heard chuckling from the small alley beside Urahara's shop. "Uo.." I whispered. The shop wall they were standing next to exploded in a green blast just like the one that had burned her face. I heard her scream and grabbed my sword, swinging into action.

"Kon, go get her," I yelled. "Protect her."

* * *

 **Main POV**

I didn't have time to scream again as Ichigo's body came flying over the side of the shop counter. It grabbed a hold of me and shoved me up against the corner, shielding me from more falling debris.

"Uo," came Kon's signature whine.

"We have to get out of here," I told him and he nodded. I just wish I knew how.

I felt something tight grip the back of my head and without having time to grab onto Kon I let out another scream. Someone had wrapped their hand in my hair and was yanking me up over the counter. Kon screamed my name and grabbed my legs, trying to yank me back out of the offender's grip. I could hear Ichigo screaming out to me from the battle, being distracted as usual by my inability to fucking stay out of the way. He warned me, he told me to stay in the back room.

"Hey, let her go!" Kon screamed.

I reached back behind me trying to free my hair from his grip. Another hand came round in front of me to grab at me and pull me out of Kon's hold. I screamed louder and saw my chance. The hand crossed in front of my face and I threw my head forward despite the tug to my hair. I sunk my teeth into the old and wrinkly hand and refused to let go. I heard screaming behind me and the hand in my hair let go. Kon yanked me towards him and the subsequent pull ripped my teeth along with the flesh of the guy's other hand with me. I choked, spitting out the skin and blood and threw myself back at the wall behind Kon.

"You bitch!" The bad old dude screamed at me.

"Yep," I shrugged throwing a punch over the counter just like Ikkaku had taught me. I bent down to grab the black bucket I'd spied earlier and charged around the counter and back into the house part of the shop. Kon followed immediately behind me occasionally turning back to kick at the old guy. We just had to find a spot to hide in until this all blew over. I'm not exactly sure why I brought the fireworks with me, they just seemed important at the time. I mean, what was I going to do? Use explosive and incredibly dangerous goods inside a confined space?

I grabbed Kon's hand with my free one and dragged him into a closet by the stairs. We hid there and pulled the door shut. I shushed him when he tried to speak and covered my own mouth when I couldn't control my own breathing. I remembered breifly when I was following a rabbit hole down on Reddit that if you're ever playing hide and seak you can tilt your head upwards and part your lips slightly, that way your breathing would be much quieter. Hopefully this trick applied in situations where you were about to get murdered as well as fun childhood games.

With the noise of the battle outside, it was probably a moot point, no one could hear us over that, but it still made me feel like I was doing something. Hopefully we won this time too otherwise I'm not sure what I'd do if I became Orehime's replacement as the most useless character in Bleach. At least she could heal people. All I could do was run away and regularly get hit in the face.

"You can't hide, girl," the guy I'd bit, called.

I leaned as quietly as I could over to the closet door to stare through the crack. He was pacing around the hallway, looking for us everywhere he could think of. It would be only a matter of time before he found us. I gripped Kon's hand tight, he gave it a squeeze back. I could tell he was as scared as I was. I took slow, shallow breaths, trying to calm myself down so i could think of something. I patted my pockets down, I knew I didn't carry a knife or anything useful, I was just irrationally hoping if I did the pat down one would mysteriously appear. Instead I found a lighter I'd found of Kisuke's I'd been playing with absentmindedly earlier.

Fireworks

Lighter

Fireworks + Lighter

Plan

I reached quietly into the bucket and got out what felt like a decent sized tube and flicked the lighter open. I handed Kon the bucket so we could take it with us to our next hiding space if we were discovered before the others could get to us. If? I mean when. I gave his hand a final squeeze and looked through the crakc again. The guy was coming over. I flicked the wheels of the lighter and he made his way over faster. I put the flame to the fuze just as the door burst open and I thrust it forward into the grip of the old guy.

"Here, a gift!" I cried out and shoved him forward. I grabbed Kon's hand and dragged him out of the closet, running up the stairs and away from this guy. He hurried after me while the guy looked down at the firework I'd put in his hand. He seemed to realise what it was and then saw that the fuze was lit. I frantically tried blowing on it like it was some kind of cartoon and then seemed to realise what he was doing.

"FUCK!" He screamed as he tossed the firework away from him and it lit, launching it around the hallway with a whistle. He dove out of the way for cover before it exploded in a burst of molten metal. Kon and I ran through the upstairs corridor before finding a room to duck into. It was a bedroom. We closed the door behind us and I took the bucket of fireworks from Kon's grasp and stuffed the two of us into another closet.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"What was that explosion?!" Renji yelled and I looked back at the house for a moment.

 _'Uo.'_ I thought.

There was what sounded like a firework inside and some masculine screaming, at least it wasn't hers. No idea where she'd gotten the explosives from. I turned away from the house, despite going against every fibre of my being and went back to the battle at hand. I couldn't save her if I didn't protect her from this guy first. Here's to hoping Kon does his job and keeps her safe while they wait for me.

"I'll be there soon," I growled as I charged at the guy.

* * *

 **Main POV**

"Where are you hiding you bitch!" The guy screamed at the top of the stairs.

I gripped Kon's hand as we both stayed quiet. I didn't think I could use the same trick twice. I just hoped I'd bought the others enough time. Because I didn't know what else I could do. If he could do the green fire thing like the guy who'd burned me could, which was most likely, I was absolutely no match for him. And I didn't want to damage Ichigo's body either. I had another idea on how to use these fireworks, but it was also incredibly dangerous and Kisuke would be really mad at me.

I pulled out two tubes from the bucket and stabbed the wooden sticks into the carpet of the cupboard. I pulled the lighter out and flicked the wheels. I could hear him outside the door of the room we were in and I exchanged a look with Kon before I did the stupid thing. He wore a look of complete confusion and fear and I could honestly understand why. I was about to get us killed. I lit the two fuses and counted for a few moments. The counting did nothing but give me something to do, there was no planning for this, nothing happening in a set time, or not exactly.

The bedroom door burst open and I threw the sliding door to the closet open and he saw us instantly and started coming towards us. The fuses burned out and the fireworks ignited and launched themselves into the room. I threw the door closed and held Kon tightly, cowering in his arms as he did in mine. There was more screaming from the guy and the sound of running, frantic footsteps as he tried to avoid the circling and exploding fireworks. Once the popping had stopped I tore the door open again and threw myself at the unsuspecting guy.

Ikkaku had made it pretty clear that since I lacked skill, my best fighting techniques would be speed and using the element of surprise. And boy was this guy surprised. I leapt on him, wrapping my legs around his waist as I threw out punches like a machine gun offloading rounds. I leapt back and Kon kicked out a leg, sending him flying into the wall. I ran over to the window and threw it open, grabbing the bucket of fireworks and hoisting myself up onto the roof. Kon quickly followed though not before shutting the window behind him.

My plan, not that I really had one, was to find another window and slip back inside before the guy got up to the roof. He'd follow us up there and be unable to find us. We could then run safely down the stairs again while he figured out where we'd gone. It wouldn't be much of a head start, but it was worth trying. Anything was.

I stumbled around on the roof, trying to move quickly and keep my footing. Kon came over to help me as I wobbled with the bucket. I looked around, trying to find a good spot to climb back down at but I was cut short when i heard chuckling. I felt Kon squeeze my hand as my head rose and I looked around for the sound.

"There she is," said a different old man as he leapt up to the roof to join us. I screamed out as he did and stumbled back a bit. I dropped the bucket and launched myself forward, swinging a punch right to his face. He shoved me back with a block but i moved forward again. I wasn't going to let myself down. i wasn't going to give in. I had to fight. I had to win.

I roared out angrily as I kept hitting and hitting and hitting. I was so tired of being weak. I was more than that. I am strong. I could hold my own. I'd show them just who Hikaru Uotani was and why they shouldn't mess with her. He hit me hand in the jaw and I was knocked back a few paces.

"All this fight, and for what? You're just going to tire yourself out uselessly, we'll still win," he told me.

"FUCK OFF!" I roared out. Just as I did I lifted my leg and kicked as hard I could, I put all of my strength, all of my muster and gumption into it. He was sent sailing, he flew over the edge of the rooftop and onto the ground below. I swayed at the top of the roof as I brought my leg back down, I screamed a little as Kon surged forward and grabbed hold of me, pulling me back out of the way.

He turned us round and then we were greeted with the site of the other guy climbing out onto the roof. He was burned, angry and covered in blood. I couldn't really blame him for feeling this way, but, what I'd done wasn't any different to what they'd done to me. They had burned me, they had destroyed my home. They'd covered me in my own blood. This was payback, this was what they deserved. I would not be weak. I am strong.

"Kon," I said. "You think you can hold this guy off for a minute or two?"

"Yeah..." he said, not sounding as sure as I wanted.

"Great, I have a plan," I replied.

I leapt forwards and kicked the guy back a bit. He stumbled, throwing his arms out for balance as he tried not to fall off the roof and I pivoted away, like I was playing soccer with Karen and started my way over to the fireworks. I grabbed hold of the bucket and got to work. Not knowing a thing about pyrotechnics, I hoped this worked. I looked up to see the guy pull a large knife and start to swing for Kon and that's when I put the pieces together in my head. Yes, I knew what to do. Taking a page out of Mulan's book, I covered an area with fireworks and found the firework with the longest fuse.

"Kon, bring him here!" I cried out and he launched the guy towards me with an overpowered kick. I bit the wrist of the guy's knife hand and the dagger dropped. I used it to stab through his dirty cloak into the roof and lit the fuse while Kon launched punches into the guy's face to stop him from getting free of our incredibly flimsy, cartoon style trap.

"Time to go," I told Kon as I saw the fuse burning down to almost nothing.

I grabbed his hand and ran with him off towards the edge of the roof and I leapt without thinking about the ground below. The ground below and how much it was going to hurt when I inevitably hit it. I let myself scream out loudly, bracing for impact, feeling a tear of fear drip out the side of my eye. The fireworks started to go off behind me and I tried not to look back behind me to witness the site. Cool guys don't look at explosions. I silently prayed neither I nor Kon got hit with the shards of hot metal as the fireworks went off. I then went on to pray we didn't die on impact when we hit the ground.

My body made contact with strong arms, it hurt, but not as much as the ground would have. I opened my eyes and looked up at my saviour. Hisagi was holding me in his arms as Kon landed with catlike prowess on the ground.

"Thanks," I gasped.

"No problem," he replied and leapt down to the ground, setting me down before someone swung a sword at us. Hisagi threw me towards Kon again and stepped into the fight.

"Okay, so we're out. Kisuke's gonna be really mad about his house but we're alive," I said to Kon awkwardly. He nodded frantically as he grasped my hand and we looked around for a place to hide.

"You!" Someone yelled, pointing at me. How many of them were there? Fucking old men. He lunged at us and I screamed, yanking Kon out of the way as I leapt back.

"Is today just the day where everyone is gonna try and kill me?" I yelled out in frustration. Before the old guy had a chance to say anything I felt prickling and swore. The sound of a hollow screaming had everyone's heads lifting up to the sky as a huge monster burst through into this world and stomped towards me.

"You shouldn't have opened your mouth," said Kon and I punched him in the arm.

"I know," I sighed as the ground shook around us. An idea popped into my head and for the second time today I could feel the comical cartoon lightbulb pop up above my head. I looked at Kon and grinned. "You with me?"

"What are we doing?" he asked, looking a little scared.

I stepped back towards the Hollow that was running at us. The guy in green started to chase us as it got closer. I took a deep breath and readied myself to run. I squeezed Kon's hand before letting it go and ducking under the old guy's swing. I concentrated really hard on my spiritual energy praying to whatever god there was that this worked. I slammed my leg into the guy's stomach and if my plan worked, he'd be flying backwards into the path of the Hollow that as trying to eat me. I opened my eyes that I'd had tightly squeezed shut this whole time. The hollow had caught and grabbed hold of the old guy and was screaming at him. I looked at Kon who was staring horrified and I grabbed his hand again, yanking him away and down the street, far from the dusty little alley.

"Come on!" I yelled behind me.

"It's alright, the hollow is distracted by that guy," Kon told me.

"Yeah but sooner or later one of them is going to die and the other is coming after us!" I yelled back and started round a random corner.


	40. Sewers

**Main POV**

After what felt like hours of running I finally let up, leaning against a tall brick wall and letting air into my burning lungs. Sweat was running down the back of my neck and the tree overhanging the brick wall was rustling above us, providing just a bit of a breeze. How did my life turn out like this. I was a good big sister, right? How did I end up stuck in an anime world desperately trying to get back to my siblings while a bunch of baby boomers tried to murder me? How was this fair?

I rolled my head around and felt my neck crack a little. My shoulders ached, my lungs ached, my thighs ached. Nothing felt good. I wanted to die. Kon was fine for some reason. Fuck Ichigo and his amazingly fit body. There was slight sweat making his skin glow and with every movement his muscles ripple slightly. Damn him.

"Hey," I said, catching my breath a little. "I know this street."

Running to the end of it I frantically turned left. Was this it? Could it possibly be? I saw a familiar looking apartment building and tore up the stairs. I could hear Kon calling after me as I ran but for the life of me I couldn't stop. This was it. It was finally it. I'd done it, somehow.

"Yes, please," I cried out, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I got to the door, 3H and knocked frantically. I couldn't believe it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," an elderly woman answered the door. This wasn't it. This was wrong. Of course it was wrong, this was a different universe. A whole other reality.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," I bowed. "Sorry, I've gotten the wrong apartment by mistake. I'm looking for the Uotani residence. Sorry."

"Hmm, no Uotani's here. You must have the wrong building, not just apartment," she told me.

"I see that, sorry, I'm very sorry," I told her and then rushed back down the stairs before she could say anything else. I was an idiot.

"Uo," Kon called as I ran past.

I ran and I kept running. That was all I ever did. All I could do. I made it to the ally this all started in before I even started to slow down. it had been months, but I still new the spot where my head had hit the ground. It didn't matter that the autumn and winter rain had washed away the bloodstain on the cobbles. My chest and abdomen ached, half because of the running, half because of the crying. Once again, I didn't notice I was sobbing until I was on my knees clutching my stomach. I let out deep wails. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. I just wanted them back. Their young faces flashed through my head, the first time I held them all their firsts, first tantrums, first words, first time they learned to tie their shoelaces. Everything. And I'd never see another first again.

I did this to my self. This heart break. I was the one who charged in without thinking, again. I saw the street and I ran. I was the one stupid enough to think I'd found this again. I got my own hopes up only to have them crumbling down again. I tugged at my hair as I lay over my knees tears spilling onto the path beneath me. This wasn't fair. I knew it was my fault but that still wasn't fair.

This had to be some kind of limbo. I died or something back in my world. My brain had thought all this up and it was a way of torturing myself before I die. Those old men, I must have thought them up. They were death. That's what they symbolised. I couldn't decide if I should just let them have me. If I was right, I'd find peace if I finally accepted death. But if if I hadn't died yet, this was me deciding whether to fight or die, then I had to fight. If I ever wanted to see them again. And that's why my brain had conjured up Ichigo. Who better to give me strength than Ichigo, the man I had admired since I was a little girl.

But that was just a theory. I still have to figure what the 'it' that these millennial hating, baby boomers kept demanding back from me. Other than of course the rift I didn't know what it is that they thought I had of theirs. But, if it was, how did I give that back. Surely the only way to get it out of me was death, and that was a sure way to never see my family again. This isn't fair.

"Uo," Kon whispered.

"They weren't there," I told him, same low voice. "I don't know why I thought they would be, but my family wasn't there. It was their apartment, but they weren't there. They couldn't be, but I just hoped. I see now, it was stupid."

"There's nothing stupid about hoping," Kon told me.

"How romantic," I heard and we both looked up. Kon put an arm around me. Another one of those fucking old guys. "Did you really think you could escape? And now there's none of your shinigami friends around to protect you. You really are a stupid girl."

"Maybe," I nodded, moving to stand up. "But I've still got my plucky attitude."

"And how's that going to save you?" He chuckled darkly.

"It'll buy me time," I replied honestly. I didn't know if I needed time for Ichigo to come find and save me or if I just needed time to come up with another stupid, reckless idea. Either way, I'd have to fight him until I got some time.

"Take all the time you need," he told me. He took a step forward. "You know this can only end one way. Accept it. Concede to it. Hand it over."

"What do you mean, you all keep saying that, give it back. Give what back?" I asked.

"You really don't know?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what you mean," I told him.

"Share your theories," he demanded.

"The thing that brought me here. When I hit that wall, it burst, it hit me so hard it knocked me from my body. I would have died had I not fallen through from that world to this. But I took it in in the process. I absorbed it. And that's what you want, but why, what does it do?"

"The rift, we made it," he told me. "We're from the same place, you and I. A world with no magic, no power. But we created that rift by accident, and we've been using it ever since. To gain power, to feel the magic of this world. This world that has no idea of it's existence. No idea how to harness it, to use it, to feel that power coursing through them."

"The reishi in the air," I said. He nodded.

"Very good, you know more than I thought," he told me.

"This place, I knew it before I came here, I just didn't know getting here was possible," I replied. "Explain the rift, how does it work?"

"Like a black hole, it absorbs all it comes into contact with, which is why we can't keep it open for long, everything that surrounds it becomes unstable. We use it to absorb power and take it to our world. But you've trapped us here. We come through to gather our own power, we have done for year now we have the technology, and the rift gathers it's own. But you broke it. You _stole_ it. And now we're both trapped here until you die."

"So you're going to kill me?" I asked. "Well, I guess this is where the friendliness ends. I don't want to die. So I'm not just going to let you kill me."

"Very well," he nodded. "If you want to go down fighting, then so be it, if that is your wish. I cannot deny you your honour, your pride. I won't go easy on you."

"No one is asking you to," I told him. Boy did I wish I'd had more practice with Ikkaku.

"Uo," Kon wined.

"Be ready," I told him, without looking back. I stepped forward. I was done being weak. I was done being the rescued, being the saved. I was gonna do this myself. It wasn't fair. I was gonna make it fair.

"Je suis prest," the old guy told me, like I was talking to him and not Kon.

I screamed out, charging at him. He threw a hand up and I leapt out of the way just as a torrent of green fire came out where I once was. I ducked again as his hand moved and I slammed my palm hard into his nose. Suddenly all my courage had gone. The fire brought back all the completely rational fear of these guys I had and I squealed. I jabbed a punch into his gut and then I kicked him for good measure. He fell to the ground and I ran like hell.

"Uo!" Kon screamed as he ran after me. He caught up to me easily and then grabbed my hand, running with me for freedom. We ran down the street clinging to each other as I pushed my short legs as fast as they could carry me. Because let's face it, if he wasn't with me, he'd be running a hell of a lot faster. If he wasn't here with me, if I wasn't here, this guy wouldn't even be chasing him. Damn.

I shook my head, I could feel guilty later, if we survived. I looked ahead and saw a bright yellow fold up fence surrounding a spot on the road. There was a sewer opening there. I grinned. We were getting out of here. Well, so long as this opening lead to a large underground sewer and wasn't a hole in the ground we'd get stuck in and the guy would catch up and we'd die.

"Kon," I said. "Run ahead and tell me what's in the sewer entrance."

" _What?_!" he all but yelled at me.

"Please," I said, letting go of his hand. He sped ahead and leaned over the edge, running back moments later as I kept pushing myself further. Fucking bastard could run faster. Then why had he let me get past him back there? Run faster than him to the alley?

"It's just a hole in the ground Uo. Leads to some kind of tunnel," he told me. I grinned.

"Perfect," I replied. I grabbed his hand again and dragged him to the fence. I climbed up on top of it and grabbed his hand. "Ready? We're gonna jump."

"Uo," he told me seriously. "Let me go first, you can't jump that distance, you'll break your legs. I'll catch you."

He stepped over the fence with relative ease and then hopped into the hole, going straight down. I stood on the barricade, looking down. I took a deep breath. I'm ready. I'm ready. I told myself and then took the plunge. All I needed was a second of bravery, and then Kon would catch me. I'd be okay. I leapt forward and held my hands art my sides, even though everything in me told me to hold them out, to stop myself from falling in. I fought, I fell, I landed in the arms of awaiting Kon instead of hitting the stinking water below.

"Okay, let's get out of here."

"And go where?" He asked. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Don't need to," I shrugged. "We just have to get away from him, we'll figure the rest out later."

I started walking in a random direction and Kon begrudgingly followed after. The water was cold as it swished around my ankles, soaking my shoes and the bottoms of my pant legs. I could hear Kon grumbling behind me as I lead us far away from the opening in the sewer we'd come in from. At least we didn't have to run. I sighed after a while of walking. I know I complain a lot in my internal monologue, but seriously, why me? What did I do to deserve this, really? I was a victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although, I suppose the same could be said for many people. Ichigo even. He would just be an ordinary teenage guy if 1, he wasn't by the river the day him mother died or 2 if Fishbone hadn't followed him home that day when he was 15. But unlike Ichigo who grew strong, cocky and kicked ass, I just kind of spend my time winging and running. When was my badass moment?

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. Ichigo was calling me. That either meant everything was good and we could come back to the shop or everyone was in trouble and the bad guys were holding him ransom and demanding I sacrifice myself to save them.

"Hey," I said as I answered.

 _"Hey,"_ he replied. _"Where the hell did you go? I can't find you anywhere."_

"So you remember that time you went to the seireitei and Hanataro was taking you to the tower Rukia was being held in?" I asked.

 _"Kind of an important moment in my life, yes,"_ he replied.

"Do you remember how you got there?" I asked, wading through the deeper water.

 _"Yeah,"_ he agreed.

"Well guess where I am dummy," I told him.

 _"You're not,"_ he laughed.

"Yep," I agreed. "I'm in the fucking sewers."

 _"You want me to get someone to track your spiritual pressure so we can find you and get you out?"_ he asked when he was finished laughing.

"Please," I grumbled.

"Uo," Kon tugged at my sleeve.

"What?" I turned. There was a figure wading through the water off in the distance. From here it looked just like a shadow, but Kon and I both knew it was much more than that.

"I told you you had nowhere to run," the old guy from earlier chuckled.

"Oh shit," I said.

 _"Uo, what's going on?"_ Ichigo demanded.

"Guess we didn't managed to out manoeuvre him," I said.

"Yeah and now we're trapped in a confined space and have no idea where we're going!" Kon yelled.

"Yeah but neither does he," I replied.

"A great comfort as he edges ever closer while we stand still," Kon pointed out. Fuck. He was right, we'd just been standing staring at the old git as he approached.

 _"Uo,"_ Ichigo yelled.

"In a minute honey," I replied as I stared at the guy. Why wasn't I moving? The old guy lifted up his hand and fashioned green flames into existence. "Oh shIIIT!"

I screamed as Kon grabbed me and pulled me out of the way of the blast and ran with me through the sewers. We ran as fast as we could through the water, the tides soaking through our clothes, thundering splashing noises every turn we took.

 _"UO!"_ Ichigo screamed.

"You'd better get working on getting that person to find us, baby," I told him as I ran.

"Uo!" Kon screamed and I tugged him round a corner just as another green blast of flame was fired. It just missed us by the skin of our teeth and I was getting the feeling next time we wouldn't be so lucky.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I whispered as we ran through the tight, concrete tunnels.

 _"I'm coming, Uo, don't worry,"_ Ichigo assured me.

"I'm counting on it," I relied through gritted teeth. I could hear laboured breathing on the other end of the line as well as my own. Seems we were both running.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

The last guy in robes dodged my swing and ran round the corner, sliding through the dirt as he headed far away from the shop. Figures he's going now Uo's not here. Everyone else had skedaddled as well. I looked around at all the destruction laying around me. There were pieces of debris from the shop smoking on the ground. The air was thick from the explosion and the nearby fences and walls were disintegrating from all the blasts of green flames. It was a miracle no one was hit by that stuff. Or as Uo would call it, plot armour.

"Why do they always just run away?" Renji grumbled and I groaned in agreement, shaking the blood off my sword.

"Yeah, it's not very warrior like," Ikkaku walked over, sealing his zanpakuto again. Everyone left their positions and wandered over to the shop front again. I leaned back and looked up at the second floor.

"How mad do you reckon Urahara's going to be over what Uo did to his shop?" Renji asked as we stared up at the smoking rooftop, or, what was left of it. I shrugged.

"We know her well enough if she did it, it was the only thing she could do in the situation," I told them. "If hat-n-clogs knows what's good for him, he'll respect that."

"Where'd your girlfriend take off to anyway?" Shuhei asked. "I caught her when she jumped off the roof but after that she was gone."

I felt around for her familiar spiritual pressure. Usually I could find her, no matter how far away she was in this town, because I knew it so well. But I couldn't really feel her. I knew she was alive, around, but it was like something was blocking it.

"You don't think they took her, do you?" Izuru asked.

"Nah," Ikkaku replied. "If they did they'd be way more smug about it."

"That and they seem way more intent on just killing her rather than taking her," Yumichika piped up.

"Wow, I'm so comforted, thanks guys," I replied sarcastically. I was beginning to sound like Uo. "I'll call her, find out where she is."

 _"Hey,"_ she greeted softly. She was happy to speak to me, that meant she was safe, but she sounded tired.

"Hey," I replied, relieved she was okay. "Where the hell did you go? I can't find you anywhere."

"So you remember that time you went to the seireitei and Hanataro was taking you to the tower Rukia was being held in?" she asked, sounding pretty proud of herself. I could hear her grinning.

"Kind of an important moment in my life, yes," I rolled my eyes. Of course I remembered.

 _"Do you remember how you got there?"_ she ignored my snark.

"Yeah," I said.

 _"Well guess where I am dummy,"_ she told me.

"You're not," I started laughing. Ganju, Hanataro and I managed to sneak around and get as close as we could to the tower because Hanataro had lead us around in the sewers. Uo knew that.

 _"Yep,"_ she grinned again. _"I'm in the fucking sewers."_

I started laughing hysterically. The guys around me gave me strange looks, I'd explain later, probably. I ran a hand through my hair, what was I going to do with her?

"You want me to get someone to track your spiritual pressure so we can find you and get you out?" I asked, figuring maybe she was just too far away for me to find her. Or I couldn't because she was underground. Someone more experienced might have better luck.

 _"Please,"_ she grumbled.

 _"Uo,"_ I heard Kon whine.

 _"What?"_ she demanded before there was a pause. _"Oh shit."_

"Uo, what's going on?" I demanded. If she was in trouble, I needed to know about it now.

 _"Guess we didn't managed to out manoeuvre him,"_ she said.

 _"Yeah and now we're trapped in a confined space and have no idea where we're going!"_ Kon yelled.

 _"Yeah but neither does he,"_ she replied.

 _"A great comfort as he edges ever closer while we stand still,"_ Kon replied. How was he the brains in this situation?

"Uo," I cried out. I needed to know what was happening now.

 _"In a minute honey,"_ she replied, sounding agitated. Why is she only sweet to me when she's asleep or about to die? _"Oh shIIIT!"_

I heard a loud scream and frantic breathing along with splashing around in deep water.

"UO!" I yelled.

 _"You'd better get working on getting that person to find us, baby,"_ she said. Shit. Why hadn't I had Izuru or someone looking this whole time she was on the phone? As soon as I heard her in trouble.

 _"Uo!"_ Kon screamed.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ she said through laboured breaths as she ran.

"I'm coming, Uo, don't worry," I told her. I motioned to the guys to start moving with me.

 _"I'm counting on it,"_ she told me.

"Guys, we gotta find her now, where's her spiritual pressure coming from, she just flared it? Where is she?" I demanded.

"This way," Izuru, Hisagi and Yumichika told me. Ikkaku and Renji ran at my side as he hurried off towards my house. Hopefully she wasn't too close. My dad would kill me if we blew that up too.

"It's never easy with you, is it?" Renji grumbled.

"Somehow every girl you've had a thing for you've had to rescue from imminent death," Ikkau agreed.

"Not every girl," I tried to reply.

"Rukia," Yumichika said.

"Orehime," Ikkaku said.

"Senna," Renji said.

"Nozomi," Izuru added.

"And now Uo," Shuhei chuckled.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes. "So what?"

"Why can't you just pick a nice, not trouble magnet girlfriend?" Renji replied.

"What, you getting tired old man?" I asked. We were a couple of streets over but her spiritual pressure was stronger. We're coming Uo.

"You're dreaming," he yelled back.


	41. Dwell

**Main POV**

Hy pulse hammered in my ears as we ran. My breath was running short as we waded through the water as fast as the pressure would allow. The water sloshed around us as the old guy chased after us. We were constantly having to dodge his flames as we ran. I screamed as one nearly missed me.

"Uo," Kon whined. "My goddess, I love you."

"Stop saying your goodbyes you idiot we're not going to die!" I yelled back.

"Oh yes you are," the old guy yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed over my shoulder at him.

We tore through the water, it getting shallower again and we turned into a crossroad, the sound of footsteps on wet concrete followed behind us. I heard muffled yelling above us. I thanked god as we ran past the sewer entrance in the roof. i figured the guys would need it to come and join us down here. There was a hot blast behind me and I screamed, thinking momentarily I'd been hit again. Then my senses came back to me and I realised, the pain was much more excruciating last time. I'd know that feeling.

There was a cloud of dust in the air and chunks of concrete, road and the metal manhole cover laying all over the tunnel. Kon grabbed me and leapt up through the hole in the ceiling before I could even think about what to do and we landed haphazardly on the ground. We tumbled over onto the dusty street and rolled a few times before we lay on the ground in a tangle of limbs. Ichigo's bodyweight pinned me down as Kon sat above me. I looked up to where we'd just come from to see Izuru, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Ichigo pointing their swords at the hole in the street.

"I'd think twice about coming up here," Renji warned.

I let out a cough, winded from hitting the ground. And probably breathing in the dust. Kon pushed himself up off of me and rolled over to watch the action, if there was any. I dropped my head back down to the ground. The bad guys could fucking have me, I was tired. I heard movement in the sewers before silence and the Ichigo's face appeared above me.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded tiredly.

"How mad is Kisuke?" I asked, thinking back to his shop.

"Very," I heard the devil himself reply. "You weren't just content to destroying your own home, you had to come after mine, too."

"My apartment wasn't my fault," I replied.

"But you admit to blowing up mine?" Kisuke said, also standing over me. "You know, I had plans for those fireworks."

"Shouldn't have left there where I could get to them, then," I replied with a shrug.

"I suppose I can't be too mad, you did manage to make our fight much smaller," he told me. I raised a brow.

"How?" I asked.

"You killed two of them," he told me. I choked on my own spit and rolled over to my side in a coughing fit. I pushed myself up slightly and Ichigo knelt beside me and rubbed my back.

"What?" I said once I could breath again.

"You're the only one who has," he replied.

"HOW?!" I demanded.

"Keen intuition is my guess," Urahara replied and I scowled at him.

"I used fireworks and I bit a guy," I scoffed. "How did six highly trained guys with swords do worse than me?"

"They weren't trying to kill us," Shuhei shrugged.

"They just needed to get round us to kill you," Izuru told me.

"That and they were evenly matched with us," Ikkaku explained.

"Where as they underestimated you," Yumichika told me.

"A mistake I imagine they won't make again," Ichigo smiled.

"I killed two people," I whispered, the realisation dawned on me. And they were from my world, they were real people. Human beings, not fictional bad guys who were 100% evil. They were bad guys, but my world was never black nor white. Everything had a shade of grey, that's why I liked the anime world so much. I was simple. You were good or bad or working for redemption. My world however was a complete mess. But I'd just made sure that complete mess was now down two souls.

"Uo," Ichigo cupped my jaw, dragging my face to his, forcing em to look at him. "You didn't kill two people, you fought for your life and won. They knew what they were doing when they attacked you, if you didn't, you'd be dead. And they certainly wouldn't be upset over you if you died."

"They were still people," I told him. "They were human, not shinigami."

"They had swords," Ikkaku replied. "They're shinigami, maybe not practicing, but they're ours."

"They were from the other side of the rift," I replied. "I asked that guy from the sewer questions. They made the rift, they use it to suck out reishi from the world and use it on the other side. There's no power besides the strength of ordinary men there. Now spiritual energy, no magic, no kido, nothing. So they were taking it from here and using it there."

"No spirit energy?" Shuhei asked.

"What else did they tell you, Uo?" Kisuke asked.

"The rift, it absorbs energy like a black hole, it's unstable, that's why it's only open for a short period of time. It starts breaking down the world around it if it's open too long. And they're trapped here, that's why they're so intent on killing me. They think it's my fault," I explained.

"You didn't do anything," Ikkaku replied.

"Yeah, you were just there when the barrier collapsed," Ichigo replied.

"I broke the barrier in the first place by running face first into it," I argued. "I should have just walked home a different way that night."

"No you shouldn't have," Ichigo replied scooping me up off the ground. "If you had, we'd never have met. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. All this crap, it's worth it if I can have you. Now come on, you smell like the sewer."

"Gee thanks, my self esteem is through the roof," I replied, leaning my head back against his chest.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and head to the soul society," he said as he carried me. "That was too close a call. You're not being bait anymore."

"You should probably get your body back from Kon, it stinks too," I told him and he chuckled.

"Ichigo," Kisuke yelled. "Meet back at the shop when you're ready."

"Alright," he called back and everyone went with him, leaving me, Ichigo and Kon.

"So what do we do with Kon while you're back in your body?" I asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked down at me.

"Unless you're carrying that stuffy around on your person," I told him.

"Oh," he shrugged. "We'll grab him later."

"You're just going to leave him laying around?" I laughed.

"Nah, he can sit in the drawer," he replied.

* * *

Ichigo's dad wasn't home when we got to his front door so we were free of his usual greeting for now. Ichigo put me down before jumping back into his body. The little green pill that Kon usually hung out in popped out of his mouth and I stuck my hand out to catch him. Ichigo unlocked the door with his key and lead us inside. It was quiet, but you could still hear faint humming from the kitchen. Yuzu was home then.

"Ichigo, Uo, I thought you were going to the soul society?" she demanded as soon as she set her eyes upon us.

"We're going today instead," Ichigo told her. "There was a change in circumstances."

"You two smell like the sewers, where have you been?" she said.

"The sewers," I replied bluntly.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she gasped.

"Same bad guys, ran fast, hid in the sewers. Then they joined us in there and we had to run through there too," I summarised. "Well I did, Ichigo fought them mostly."

"Leave your clothes outside the bathroom door, I'll start on them right away," she instructed and then gestured for us to go up the stairs.

I linked hands with Ichigo as we went along. I had a lot to talk to him about. We headed to his bedroom first to grab some fresh clothes and he sat down on his desk chair, sighing. I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, also sighing before I dropped my head down. We were content to just sit in the almost silent room, the only noise the sound of each other's breath and heartbeat. I didn't know where to begin.

"They're from my world," I told him.

"I know," he replied. "How'd he find you?"

"When Kon and I started running, he followed us. We managed to out run him then I realised where we were. We weren't in Karakura town anymore. It was my neighbourhood, where I grew up. My heart started to race, I thought, somehow, I'd done it. I was home. I started running, I got all the way up to my old house. I knocked on the fucking door."

"What happened?" he asked. I started crying again. Softly this time, not shaking sobs.

"I don't know why I thought they'd be here," I replied. "Some old lady answered. It was my front door and someone else was living there. I ran, I kept running. Poor Kon spent the whole time chasing after me. I got back to that alley, where all this began and I couldn't stop myself from crying. I started to wonder what the hell this all was, what it all means."

"I'm sorry," he stroked my hair. "I know what it would have meant, to find your family."

"I think that's what this is all about," I told him. "I think I'm dead. Or dying. This is limbo or purgatory or something. I keep fighting and I get back to them somehow or I give in and I die. I don't know about these old geezers though. At first I thought they were death, maybe if I gave into them then I'd die. But what if they're trying to keep me out of the seireitei, what if when we go there, that's it? Urahara said himself the only think keeping me alive is that rift. I don't know, it's not foolproof, it doesn't make sense, but neither does anything else."

"You watch too much TV," he told me and I laughed.

"Either way, he told me that they'd never get back to their world, our world I guess, unless he kills me. They're not going to stop, they're never going to give up," I told him.

"We're not going to let them," Ichigo told me.

"Ichigo," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What if the same thing happened to my brother?" I asked. "What if he's dead."

"Urahara said himself he's in the soul society, we've got no reason to doubt him," Ichigo told me. "Uo, I keep telling you this, you think too much. Settle down, we'll work through this. We'll keep at it until this goes away but you've got to stop running away on a thought without me."

"I know," I told him. "How'd you get to be the calm, ration, level-headed adult, huh?"

"I met someone who made me want to be that way," he shrugged and I shoved him.

"Sap."

"Your fault," he replied and I laughed.

"Ichigo," I said. "What if, when the time comes, if we get the rift back open.."

"You don't want to go?" he finished. I nodded. The tears welled in my eyes, how could I think like that. I fought so hard to get back to them, but, I just loved him so much. "You will. It'll be hard, but they mean everything to you."

"You mean everything to me," I told him. "We're stuck between worlds. You can't leave here and I can't stay. I love you so much."

"I know," he told me. "It's going to hurt like hell."

"If we live that long," I said. "I supposed we've always got that to look forward to. It's not going to hurt if we don't make it there."

"We'll make it," he assured me. "Maybe we won't get the rift out of you. Maybe you could learn to use it, come and go as you please."

"What, visit you on weekend and bank holidays?" I sighed.

"Take care of your siblings, come back here at night, be with me," he replied.

"You'll only get to sleep beside me. What kind of life is that, the only time we spend together we're unconscious?" I asked.

"It won't be the whole time," he told me. "And even then, falling asleep beside someone you love, waking up next to them. Getting to hold you in my arms. It's better than losing you forever. If that was our option, I'd take it."

"My parents don't give a shit about us," I told him. "If I could only make one trip, what if I brought them here?"

"Kidnap your siblings?" he replied.

"I mean, I basically raised them myself," I shrugged. "My parents didn't care when we lost Haru, they probably haven't even noticed I'm gone. What would it matter if I brought them to a place where they would be loved, cared for? Where they could thrive, what if I brought them here and you and I got to stay together?"

"Then we'd have our hands full," he replied simply. "But we don't know about any of these things. Let's not dwell, you'll make yourself sick. Come on, we need to clean up."

"I know," I nodded against his chest. I didn't want to let go just yet. "Just a minute longer," I said and he squeezed me tighter.


	42. Torture

**Main POV**

Steam filled the bathroom as I waited for the water to heat up. I felt kind of numb after my little heart to heart with Ichigo. I wanted to feel something. I let the water get just a little too warm and then stepped inside. As instructed, I'd left my reeking clothes outside the bathroom door for Yuzu to wash. I let the scalding water wash over my chest, rubbing softly at my collar with my hands. There was something about pushing the water around my smooth skin that made me relax, at least a little bit. I heard the door handle twist and looked over, Ichigo was standing in the doorway looking unimpressed. Without saying a word, he reached his hand over and flicked the switch for the extractor fan.

"There's so much steam in here it was coming out under the door. You're soaking the floor out front of it. Turn the temperature down before you burn your skin off," he scolded.

"What are you gonna do, come in here and make me?" I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll come in there if you want me to," he told me. I smirked.

In the many months we'd been together, he'd ran a bath for me, been in the bathroom when I'd been taking a shower, but he'd never come in with me. It would be a first. But I was also having trauma flashbacks to the time I had to take a cold shower back at my apartment to get him out of my mind and ended up with images of him showing with me. Although now would be the perfect time to act out that fantasy. I wasn't trying to take things slow for him now.

"Get in here," I ordered and he chuckled.

He closed the door behind him, now he was done letting all the steam out, and stripped. He tugged his shirt over his toned chest, dropping it to the floor. He unceremoniously unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and dropped them next. Then, it was off with his boxers before he was kicking his clothes out the door of the bathroom. I smirked at him. He walked over and reached into the shower, rather than just stepping in. His hand clasped around the knob for the water temperature and he adjusted it until it was just a warm shower and not satan's inferno. _Bastard._

I let the water rain down on my hair and roll over my shoulders as he finally stepped inside the tub, sliding his arms around me and bringing me close to him. He held me for a moment, under the shower head as water pelted down on us. I rested my head softly on his chest, enjoying the warm feeling. His hands slipped softly into my hair and then he leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

I reached over for the shampoo, rubbing it through my hair and scalp before I get too horny and forget. I smiled to myself and I looked up to see the amused look on Ichigo's face. He didn't know what I was silently laughing at, but he'd like to. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back washing the shampoo away and I could hear him doing the same. I finger combed conditioner through my hair and heard the sound of a plastic bottle being opened. I was then assaulted with the scent of freesias and rose, large hands ran over my body in sensual strokes. There was a loofa added at some point and I could feel him scrubbing over my back and shoulders.

I let out a soft sigh, unable to open my eyes as I lay back against the warm body beside me. One hand slid up my side to hold my chest while the other followed after it to scrub gently across my collarbone. Soon it was just his hands, massaging the skin softly. I felt his lips brush against my clavicle and his hands slip over my breasts. His thumbs brushed the nipples while he made a tender massage on the tissue. I moaned softly, letting him work away slowly. I leaned my neck back and to the side, leaning against his chest.

"This brings back memories," I told him eventually.

"Oh?" He replied. "I didn't think we'd done this before."

"We haven't," I replied in a whisper.

"Remember that time I had to excuse myself from that meeting? The first time we slept with each other? This is what I was thinking about in my cold shower," I explained.

"I'm no expert on cold showers but, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be thinking arousing thoughts," he joked.

"You're not, that's why I kept turning the temperature lower and lower," I replied and he laughed.

"I wondered why you were so cold," he told me. "Well, let's bring those fantasies to life, shall we?"

He pressed harder in his slow massage across my back and shoulders. He brought his lips to my neck and kissed softly around the hammering droplets of water. I pressed my body closer to his, wanting to feel him. He dragged his lips up my neck to behind my ear and sucked on the sensitive spot, strongly enough to mark me. I let out a stuttered breath. His lips slid down to my jaw, kissing across it, nipping the corner of my mouth. I opened up to him, accepting the passionate kiss under the torrents of water falling around us. He stepped around me in the shower to face me. He gave me a chaste kiss before he brought his head down, lifting a breast to his mouth, tongue dragging across the bud. His hands still massaged my back and shoulders. I was lost in the feeling, letting out another moan.

"Do you like this?" He asked huskily. Head by my breast. "Is this what you were thinking about?" He went back to sucking the nipple. I opened my mouth to answer but moaned instead. Damn him.

"No," I breathed. "This is much better than my imagination is capable of."

He chuckled. I rolled my head back, letting him work away, doing whatever he wanted. I was beginning to think we should have been playing it his way all along. Perhaps my impatience was misguided, there _was_ fun to be hand in the long game.

His hands made there way to my lower back and massaged the base of my spine. His fingers worked my lower back, pushing out the aches and pains of a job that required sitting for long periods of time. His mouth moved to the neglected breast and I moaned out. This was _torture_ , this is why we don't do it his way. He pecked along the under sides of my breasts, nipping at the sensitive flesh. Ichigo kissed his way down my abdomen, teeth scraping across my hips before moving along to my pelvic bone.

"Brace yourself," he told me and I stepped back and leaned against the shower wall with his guidance. This was it, he was finally going to pin me to the wall and fuck me. I felt the cool tiles press against my back and shuddered with anticipation. He pulled my thigh up and to the side before dropping to the floor of the tub on his knees. He held me steady with his arms as he dropped one of my legs over his shoulder.

"Ichigo," I gasped. The boy just found a way to make showering dangerous.

He brought his head forward, lips meeting lips, tongue rolling over folds and nerves. He'd only done it once before, and I was nervous he'd be awkward, slow starting, but he remembered everything that I liked from last time. He worked me up like a pro and I shuddered, skin burning against the cold tiles. I slid my hands up my torso, fingers dancing across the skin. I massaged my breasts, helping get the feeling going, ever impatient. He swiped his tongue expertly over my clit, fingers slowly dipping inside me. He set a slow pace for his thrusting fingers, determined to do things his way. I whined. His other hand held firmly to my thigh, holding me steady in place as I stood on one leg with the water raining down on me.

I tried to keep quiet, knowing Yuzu at least was home. I bit my lip as I toyed with my nipples. This was a dangerous game for more than one reason; one of us could slip and die, which would be embarrassing. Yuzu or another family member could hear us, also embarrassing, and lastly I might lose my thin patience and destroy Ichigo's bathroom in a sex crazed rampage. Let's face it, the last one was most likely, I don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to looking after people's homes.

My skin burned, I tried to stay still so I didn't fall but Ichigo had me squirming on his shoulder. I tugged at the fistfuls of orange hair I had in my hands and held on for dear life. As I pulled at the strands, he let out what was almost a primal growl. That ignighted in me the same feeling it had when I had his thick cock in my mouth. I massaged the breast I still had in my hand and whined as he sucked at my clit. After what felt like hours I was sent hurtling down from the high that Ichigo had so tirelessly pushed me toward.

Without missing a beat he stood, pulling the thigh I had over his shoulder to his waist and pushed into me. He grabbed my other thigh and wrapped that around his waist too. I gripped the shower railing above us as Ichigo stood steady, thrusting into me against the tiled wall. His face was at my breasts again, sucking, nipping and biting the skin. My skin burned against him, the warm water almost felt like ice compared to it. I shuddered silently begging to him to keep going, to thrust harder, faster, but once again we took things at his pace. This was so good I was almost crying. I needed more, harder, faster but they boy was relentless. He was determined to touch me slow, sensual and passionate. How dare he care about me deeply.

"Please," I whined out.

"Please what?" He grinned, he knew what he was doing to me.

"Hit me harder, please," I replied. I wouldn't bother asking him to go faster, I knew this torturous pace was what he liked. He smirked before doing as asked. He pinned me a little harder, held me a little tighter and slammed into me, shaking me to my core. I cried out, unable to contain this unexpected outburst. He knew exactly where to aim each thrust too.

* * *

 **Karin POV**

"I thought Ichigo was taking Uo to the soul society," Oyaji asked as he and Yuzu squee-ed in the kitchen over to net very quiet sex Ichinii and Uo we're having in the shower. Even before the loud moans came from Uo we were still being assaulted with the sound of bodies slamming up against the walls and Ichinii growling. As much as I loved them, those two were freaks. The doorbell rang and I watched the two weirdos in the kitchen. Neither made a move to answer it.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," I called sarcastically and headed for the door.

"Thank you Karin-chan," Yuzu called after me and I grumbled under my breath until I pulled open the door.

"Toshiro!" I cried out in surprise when I saw Rangiku and Rukia-nee standing beside the sulking white haired figure who was leaning against the wall.

"Karin," he greeted. "Are you alright, Yuzu and your father as well?"

"Yeah hey, this isn't about what happened with Uo today is it?" I asked worriedly. Though I don't know why, if she can go several rounds in the shower Uo agaisnt my brother she's probably fine.

"Is she okay? The others filled us in when we got back. Something about her blowing up Urahara's and then running through the sewers."

"Uo-nee blew up Urahara shop?" I cried out, that was new.

"What?" Oyaji snapper his head over to the front door. He started laughing. "Uo did what? Man she must have been really unhappy with the profit margins."

"Seems that way," Toshiro smiled. My heart fluttered a little. _What the hell_ , I was too young to be experiencing heart palpitations. He came inside after taking off his shoes and went to sit in the living room with Oyaji while Yuzu went off to make some tea. I looked up the stairs, seems the banging against the tiled wall had stopped. I hope they weren't just stopping for a rest.

* * *

 **Main POV**

"Oh god," I cried out.

Ichigo lifted me up away from the wall and dropped down to sit on the floor of the tub. I sat on his lap with my knees either side of his waist and bounced up and down. He had his hands gripping my hips as the water fell all around us. He kissed over my neck and shoulders while I cried out, unable to even try to be quiet anymore. I hoped the others weren't home. I hoped Yuzu was vacuuming or something. Hoped she'd gone out grocery shopping or something.

I could understand why Ichigo liked to play the long game, I could, really, but this was torture. I'd become someone else in this moment, all I was was chasing this feeling and it never seemed to be enough.

"Hey," Ichigo said gently as I could feel my eyes rolling back into my head. "How you doing over there?" I let out a cry. "You need to take a break? You doing okay, talk to me Uo."

"Fuck," I choked out. "Don't you dare stop."

He chuckled as he tugged me down harder from where I was walking. We needed to have a chat about how smug he was getting. Bastard. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. He wrapped his hands softly around my back and cradled my head with one of them before lowering me back in the tub to be laying flat as he kneeled in between my thighs. He propped himself above me with one arm and held me to his chest with the other. He'd gotten a little sloppy, I wondered if he was close. I snaked a hand up behind him to grip at his hair and I tugged on the strands. Like always, he let out a growl and I shuddered in excitement. I ran my other hand down his back, sliding it back up and scratching the surface lightly. Feeling the next orgasm building within me, I reached my hand lower, behind Ichigo to massage his balls. I couldn't take another torturous minute of this. If I was coming, so was he.

"God Uo," he groaned.

"I might die here," I blurted out and he started laughing. He kept up his pace like a trooper through his laughter and eventually brought us both to a shuddering release. He rested his head on mine and pressed our foreheads together.

"Fulfil all your shower fantasies?" He asked after a moment.

"For now," I breathed.


	43. Bodies

**Main POV**

It took a while after we'd come down from the rush for us to get up off the floor of the tub and tun off the shower. I sat on the bathroom counter in my underwear with a towel wrapped around my head and a toothbrush hanging out of my mouth as I slowly, lazily brushed my teeth. Ichigo seemed in much better spirits, strutting around the bathroom in his jeans, boxers just poking over the top of his waist band, as he dried off his hair and brushed his teeth. He seemed invigorated by the whole experience. I was sure I'd never walk again. And I could probably sleep for a thousand years.

"You could look a little less depressed," Ichigo commented as he ran his fingers through his fringe.

"I'm tired," I replied with a yawn. "Your fault."

"My fault?" he laughed.

"Actually, all the running I did, it's probably my fault but you didn't help," I told him and spat out the green foam.

I leaned back against the wall in the space between the his and hers mirrors. Ichigo finished getting ready where as I barely managed to roll on some deodorant before going back to leaning and drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Come on, we've got to get going soon, will you please at least put some clothes on?" he asked and I groaned in response. He put my clothes on the bench beside me and then headed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jerk.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

"Kurosaki," Toshiro called when I reached the bottom of the steps. Everyone was staring at me, Yuzu, Karin, Oyaji and even Toshiro has a slight blush. My dad just held a deep smug grin. They must have heard. I swallowed hard. My bad. I scratched the back of my neck lightly.

"Hey Toshiro," I said, trying to hide the awkwardness in my voice. "You hear about Hat'n'clog's shop?"

"Yeah, we got back and all that was left was a smoking crater," Toshiro answered. "I heard that at least two of them won't be a problem anymore, and we have Uotani to thank."

"Yeah, don't bring that up," I told him. "She's still upset about that. She can't seem to wrap her head around the fact that they were the bad guys and she did nothing wrong."

"Wait," Karin said. "What happened? What did Uo do?"

"Karin, maybe you and Yuzu should uhhh.." I paused, where could I send them so they're not a part of this?

"Uotani is about to leave with us for the Seireitei, don't you want to say goodbye?" Toshiro butted in. I shot him a grateful smile. Karin looked mad at first we were excluding her from the conversation but then she looked torn. It was sweet the bond she'd formed with Uo. The way both of my sisters adored her. I think it would crush them just as much as it's going to crush me when Uo eventually has to leave.

"Yeah," Karin nodded. "We should go see Uo, Yuzu, she'll tell us what happened."

"WhAT!" I yelled. "Karin!"

She shot me a smug grin before grabbing Yuzu around the wrist and dragging her up the stairs at a run. I leapt of the couch to take after them but Oyaji grabbed my wrist and yanked me back down. I shot him a glare.

"She's not made of glass, Ichigo," he told me. "Give the girls some credit, they do have tact. They won't make her feel uncomfortable on purpose and they won't push her either. Let her talk to your little sisters, remember she can't talk to hers anymore." I scowled. I hated when he was right.

"So, what'd you come here come here for?" I asked, looking at Toshiro.

"Let's wait until Rukia and Rangiku get back from the vending machine," he told me.

"Fine," I scowled, folding my arms over my chest and sending one last look up the stairs.

* * *

 **Karin POV**

"Onee-san!" Yuzu and I called as I hammered on Ichigo's wooden door. After a few long seconds of banging she finally, quietly called for us to come inside. I frowned when I saw her, I exchanged a quick glance with Yuzu who mirrored my expression. She was laying on my brother's bed, hair still wet in her underwear and jean shorts, having not got it together enough to be properly dressed. She was curled into herself as she rested her back against the headboard, hugging her knees.

"Gees, I've never seen someone look so depressed after sex," I blurted out without thinking.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu scoled. Uo didn't seem to mind, she even cracked a slight smile.

"Sorry girls," she said finally. "I'm just tired."

"It's okay Uo I'm sure..." Yuzu started. "..that the uh, running in the sewers must have made you exhausted." Uo snorted.

"Uo, what happened today? No one will tell us anything!" I threw my arms out.

Yuzu was over at the closet, grabbing one of Ichigo's t-shirts to force Uo into. Uo patted the bed beside her and I perched on it facing her. Yuzu came over at took the spot directly beside her and tugged the t-shirt over Uo's still wet head. She smiled softly at my sister and then moved her arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks imouto-chan," Uo said softly, tussling Yuzu's hair.

"So we were about to leave last week when Renji burst into the room, they'd intercepted a signal or spiritual pressure, I'm not sure, of the bad guys. They postponed the move to the seireitei in favour of a show down, your brother, Renji and Rukia stayed with me while the others went off in search of them. But when they got there, they didn't show. It was a false alarm and we're still not 100% sure why. Of course we have our theories. So because of that, just Toshiro, Rukia and Rangiku went back to the seireitei yesterday. Lieutenants Hisagi and Kira came instead to replace them today, help keep me from harm."

"And what, then you just decided to blow up Urahara Shop?" I thew my arms out. "What happened next?"

"Well just after they arrived the real attack was launched on the shop," I explained. "It was, violent."

"Did they hurt you?" Yuzu asked. She looked up at Uo sadly.

"A little," Uo said softly, with a small nod. "I'm okay now though."

"Did you have to fight them?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I was behind the shop counter when the wall blew up, the same green fire that caused this burn on my face," she explained with a gesture to her cheek. "I ducked behind the counter and, you guys know about Kon right?" she paused and we nodded. "Well he leapt over the counter in Ichigo's body, your brother had instructed him to protect me but as you can imagine, he's pretty much useless for all but emotional support."

"Then what happened? Did you get burned again?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. "He grabbed me, the guy. He reached over the counter and yanked me by my hair. I was screaming, fighting against him but I couldn't get free until he went to grab my face and I bit him. He let go of my hair and Kon yanked me free but.. I took a piece of him with me, I almost choked on it." I hadn't noticed she was crying softly, until she sniffed and wiped her eyes lightly. Yuzu also sniffed. "I uh, had seen a bucket of fireworks earlier and I just, instinctually, grabbed it and ran into a closet with Kon. He was searching for us and when he found us I panicked and lit one."

"It was almost comical, like something out of those western cartoons with the coyote, he was blowing on the fuse until he realised what he was doing and threw it away from him. While he was hiding for cover, Kon and I used the distraction to escape up the stairs. I had a vague plan we'd make him think we'd gone onto the roof or out the window and climb back in so we could run down the stairs, but I hadn't put much thought into it," she explained. I hung on every word.

"We hid in a closet and I dug two firework stands into the carpet and launched them when he found us and closed the door again. He dove for cover again and while he was burned and tired we fought him off enough to get out the window and onto the roof. And just when I thought we were free another one of them was on the roof. We had to fight him off, I.. I kicked him and he hit the ground below. He-he.. I killed him," she sobbed. "He was a person and I.."

"Uo, it was an accident," I told her. "He tried to kill you and my brother's body. You did what was necessary. That's different than going out and finding someone, killing them because it's fun or you could or you like it. You're not a murderer."

"I just, I didn't think it would come to this, I didn't think I'd have to.." she explained. "And then just like in that disney movie, Mulan, the other guy... I guess I killed him too."

"Wait, you blew up Urahara's shop by pinning a guy to the roof and covering him in fireworks?" I asked. "THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Karin-chan," Yuzu scolded. The tip of her nose and the corners of her eyes were red.

"Sorry," I said. I supposed, if Uo was feeling so bad about killing those guys, that I shouldn't be cheering on the way she did it. But, my future sister in law was a badass. She's done what none of the other guys could do. They were supposed to be protecting her, the ordinary human, and she saved herself. That's everything I wanted to be.

"It's alright," Uo told me. "I just, I didn't grow up thinking I'd kill someone. I grew up watching shows, just like your brother's life and the characters killing someone, like this, like the way your brother does, seemed fine when I was just watching. But now, it's all a bit real."

"I understand," Yuzu nodded. "It's hard knowing what my big brother does too, I know he's doing the right thing, but it's weird knowing he's killed people, even though he was right to do so."

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Uo asked her.

"Yes," Yuzu replied instantly. "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have come back to me and that's what I want most from you and Ichigo, for you to come home."

"Yeah, even if you do have obnoxiously loud sex," I agreed. "Do what you gotta to survive. The fact you're upset proves you're still human, you're the good guy. Because they sure as hell wouldn't be."

"We'll give you some space, Uo," Yuzu told her, Uo nodded, face beet red at my last comment. I grinned smugly.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I turned. Yuzu and Karin were coming down them but unfortunately they didn't have Uo in tow. I smiled softly before I realised Yuzu had changed outfits for some reason. I raised an eyebrow. That was odd.

"Hey, Yuzu," I called. "Why are you dressed for gardening all of a sudden?"

"No reason," she replied suspiciously, in an attempt to appear non-chanlaunt. I raised an eyebrow as she and Karin passed us headed to the entryway to pull on some shoes. I could hear they'd stepped back into an argument. Those two almost never argue, I wondered what that was about.

"I'm just saying Yuzu, the appropriate response to finding out your sister killed two people is not to go and bury the bodies!" Karin yelled in a whisper. I choked on my own spit. I turned to seek Rangiku giggling with Rukia while my dad wore an amused look. I pushed myself up off the couch. I walked round the side and leaned on the wall by the entryway, crossing my arms. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Yuzu pulling on a pair of shoes twice her size. She was taking this body disposal thing seriously. She had the gloves on and everything.

"Alright," I said. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," they said together.

"Bullshit," I smirked. "You don't need to go and bury the bodies, Yuzu, Urahara is taking care of them. But I'm sure Uo will appreciate the thought. And I know who I'm calling if I ever kill a guy."

"Oh," she replied surprised.

"See," Karin reasoned. "Told you."

"Well at least I'm doing something about it, Karin-chan, instead of gushing over the gory details," Yuzu replied.

"I wasn't gushing!" Karin threw her arms out and I chuckled.

"Since you've already got your shoes on, why don't you two go get some juice?" I smiled softly and pulled out my wallet, handing them 1000 yen.

"Depends," Karin crossed her arms. "Can we keep the change?"

I heard Uo laughing from the top of the stairs. I looked back to see her properly dressed, wearing jeans now instead of her jean shorts and underwear. She padded softly down them and over to us, bypassing the living room. She smiled at the three of us before tussling Karin and Yuzu's hair.

"I had to come downstairs when I heard what you two were planning," she explained. "Can't have you cleaning up my messes for me, that's my job, I'm the big sister."

"I wasn't planning anything," Karin grumbled.

"Oh I see, you care less," Uo looked off, feigning heartbreak.

"What, no!" Karin yelled and Uo chuckled.

"Go get juice," I shoved the two of my sisters out the door before closing it behind them and dragging Uo over to the couch.

* * *

Main POV

After shoving Karin and Yuzu out the door and dragging me back over to the sofa he dropped down lazily onto the plush cushions. I perched beside him, Isshin on my other side. I looked around at everyone for a moment; Rukia, Rangiku and Hitsugaya were all sat on the other couch and staring at me. I rested my elbows on my knees.

"Alright," I said. "What's the plan?"

"We fall back to the soul society," Rukia replied. "Until we figure out what they want, it's not safe for you to remain here."

"Not safe for me or anyone else," I grumbled. "They almost took out Keigo and his family at my apartment and then they came for Urahara."

"That's why you're coming with us, the Head Captain feels it'll put less strain on our forces to have you in our territory," Rukia answered.

"For now, we're all falling back to regroup and brief as a whole and then send out the stealth squad to gather more intel. Once we know what they want, we can send out appropriate forces to fight them," Hitsugaya explained.

"We know what they want," Ichigo started.

"Yeah, me dead," I rolled my eyes. "What we need to know is where they are and who they are. I asked the guy chasing me through the sewers today what he wanted, why, where he was from. He was surprisingly forthcoming but I can only assume it's because he thought I wasn't making it out of there."

"Morbid," Ichigo grumbled.

"She's not wrong," Rangiku replied. "Bad guys tend to monologue when they get cocky."

"So where in the seireitei am I allowed to go?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Uotani?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, am I going to get murdered for just wandering about or something?" I replied.

"No, you're our guest," Hitsugaya said matter of factly. "You gave me some advice once, that I'd be a lot less stressed if I took a break every now and again. The same could be said for you, Uotani: It would do wonders for your mental health if you stopped assuming everyone was trying to murder you at every possible second."

"I mean, several have tried," I pointed out with a smile.

"But not us," he countered.

"Not yet," I shrugged. "Constant vigilance."

"Where would you like to go?" he asked instead.

"I mean," I said. "If we're going all the way to the seireitei we might as well visit Kukaku and Ganju."

"Why the hell do you want to visit them?!" Ichigo yelled.

"You don't want to visit your cousins?" I asked, mildly shocked, forgetting for a moment that he didn't know.

"My what?!" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Wait, Kukaku and Ganju are my cousins?"

"Yes moron, why do you think you just happen to look like Kaien? Coincidence? No! Your dad took your mom's last name, stupid."

Out of the corner of my eye I'd been watching the smile build on Isshin's face. I could also spot confusion climbing onto Rukia's features. Rangiku didn't look phased. But then, Isshin Shiba was her Captain, so she'd already know who he was.

"Anyway, you don't have to come but I'm going," I told him.

"No, I have to," he grumbled. "Can't send you along without me. But you owe me."

"Awesome, it's settled then," I grinned. "What was it you guys had to rush off to the Soul Society for, anyway?"

"We had to go back for a ceremony," Hitsugaya told me. "The Head Captain thought with the rising threat it would be better to have all 13 Captain's positions filled."

"Congrats I guess," I said.

"Who's the new captain?" Ichigo asked and I pointed to Rukia. "How do you know?" he turned to me.

"She's right," Hitsugaya told us. "Rukia shows superior skill in battle and is a wise tactician. She'd make a good captain."

"I'm not arguing," Ichigo said. "I just don't get how a new Captain is supposed to help us any."

"Come on, dummy, a Captain inspires strength in their troops. A strong and capable leader will give them comfort and hope. As if it's not going to help," I said. "And Rukia's pretty adept at keeping idiots in line after all the practice you gave her. So why not? I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. Like, she only just got people to recognise her as being good enough to be a lieutenant."

"Nah, I remember Byakuya saying that he asked Ukitake not to give her a seated position so she'd be protected, keep her out of dangerous situations," Ichigo said. "Too bad her first mission to the world of the living she ran straight into me. Guess he finally learned to trust she could handle herself."

"He's always known she could," I told him. "Just like you with Karen, it's more... he's learned to worry less about what he can't control."

"If you two are done discussing the psychology behind my brother's actions," Rukia interjected. "I believe we were trying to get your girlfriend to safety."

"Do you have any other requests, or questions, Uotani?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh yes, I have a list of demands a mile long." He shook his head at me and I smiled. "Just one other thing at this moment," I reassured. "A map. So you know, I don't just wander around aimlessly for the entire trip."

"That can be arranged." He nodded once in agreement.


	44. Captains

**Main POV**

I found myself being greeted with the aftermath of my handiwork yesterday. Bright and early Ichigo and I had woken, packed a new bag of essentials and headed to Urahara Shōten or rather Urahara Rubble. There was no roof, no exterior walls on the upper level and holes in the floor or the upper level. The ground floor entrance was blown open, there we broken walls inside from the fireworks I'd lit in the hallway while Kon and I were hiding in the closet. And that was just what I could see from a distance. I was sure if I explored the inside, which it was currently unsafe to do so, I'd find more.

Urahara wandered over to me amidst all the packing chaos and stared up at his home in silence. I still felt guilty, even though I knew none of this was my fault. I sighed, turning away from the building.

"Again, I'm really sorry about your shop," I said. I looked at the new site that greeted me. Ichigo was still helping Renji with the wagon someone had managed to get ahold of and they were busy arguing and physically fighting over who's stuff should go where. I wondered if everyone else could hear the Bleach OST when different situations happened or if I was even really hearing it. Maybe I _was_ an obsessed fangirl.

"It's only stuff Uo," he said. "And I'm glad to know it wasn't revenge regarding the state of your apartment."

"So what were the fireworks really for?" I asked. I was sad now I wouldn't get to be apart of whatever he had planned for them.

"A customer came up a little short on paying for an order and I let it slide," he shrugged. "Next order came with a thank you."

"That only raises more questions," I smiled, amused.

"I had hoped we'd use them to celebrate your apartment's repairs having finished, but you use them all before that could happen,' he said. "Although I know you didn't have much of a choice. And I am very impressed with your resourcefulness."

"When Ikkaku was training me, he made a point that I didn't have much in the way of skill or strength," I explained. "So I used what I did have."

"And what was that?" Urahara smirked behind his fan.

"Plucky attitude and a bucket of fireworks," I shrugged. I reached into my pockets. "Which reminds me," I said. "This, I believe is yours."

"Of all the things I thought I'd lost in the explosion," he smiled. I handed him the lighter and he ran his thumb over the metal as he stared at it for a little while. "This was given to me by a very dear friend a long time ago. I'm glad it still exists."

"I'm glad to whoever gave it to you," I said. "It was what I used to light the fuses. Thanks to them I'm still alive."

"I'll be sure to praise them on their superior gift giving skills then," he chuckled. He slipped the lighter into a pocket in his robe and nodded to me. I smiled one last time and headed over to Ichigo, who was now wrestling with Renji. No way I was going to interject now it had come to physical blows. This was worse than when they helped me move into my apartment.

There was a jingle and a sudden, bright white light to my left and I held a hand up to shield my eyes. The familiar rice paper doors slid open to reveal more harsh light. A figure stepped out. I was a little taken aback. Renji and Ichigo hadn't noticed yet. I jogged over to them, grabbing Ichigo's shoulder. The two of them looked up at me. I pointed to the senkaimon and approaching Captain. The glanced his way.

"That time already, huh?" Ichigo said, pushing himself up from the dirt. He reached for me and put an arm around me."Took them long enough."

"Captain," Hisagi greeted, coming around the other side of the wagon.

"You're very excited all of a sudden," Ichigo commented, slight smirk.

"Are you kidding me? Kensei Muguruma is like, one of my favourite captains, of all time," I replied.

"It's strange hearing you talk like that," Hisagi said. "It's like you're from some other world or something."

"You get used to it," Ichigo replied.

"I was just really taken by Ichigo's story.." I said. I saw the corner of Ichigo's mouth turn up to a smirk.

"So this is the girlfriend I've heard so much about," Kensei said when he finally reached us.

"Oh god, what did Hitsugaya say," I put a hand up to my face, a little embarrassed thinking of all the possibilities.

"Don't worry, he said you were very clever," Kensei assured. "Not sure how true that can be though, considering anyone that would date young Ichigo would have to be dumb as rocks. Especially with all the trouble that comes with him."

"I bring my own trouble to the table too," I replied with a light shrug. Ichigo pulled me closer to him and wrapped both his hands around my middle. He rested his chin on my shoulder, having to bend down to do so because of the significant height difference.

"I can see that," he replied. "Last time I was in the world of the living that building was still standing." He pointed to Urahara Rubble. I blushed.

"Maybe it's part of the allure," I joked. Kensei burst out laughing.

"Funny and dumb as rocks, you've picked a good one, Ichigo," Kensei said. "Anyway, I'll catch up with the two of you later, Hisagi and I need to chat with Captain Hitsugaya for a moment."

Ichigo lifted his chin off my shoulder and kissed my cheek, letting me go to meet up with Ikkaku and Yumichika who'd just arrived. I looked back at Kensei and Shuhei who were talking inaudibly with Rangiku and Toshiro. They were being very serious whatever it was about. I wandered over to Izuru who had been standing on alert since we'd arrived at the shop.

"How come the Head Captain sent Kensei anyway?" I asked him. "I mean, there's already an armed escort around me, two captains, five lieutenants and a third seat, plus Ichigo. What difference would on Captain make, and why now, just to pass through the senkaimon? You can't argue it was to open the senkaimon for us, because, isn't that one of the purposes of hell butterflies?"

"Uhh.." Izuru said.

"Guess your girlfriend isn't so dumb after all, Ichigo," Kensei said. I handn't noticed that he'd finished talkign with Hitsugaya and had started walking over with them.

"You have to watch Uotani," Hitsugaya said. "She's as observant as she is clever."

"She's basically a female hat-n-clogs," Ichigo grumbled, tuning in from his conversation.

"Careful," I smirked. "What does that say about you?"

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes.

"Maderame, Ayasegawa, are your things in the wagon?" Hitsugaya asked. They nodded. "Good. You along with Kira and Matsumoto will go on ahead with Kurosaki and Uotani."

"Captains Muguruma and Hitsugaya, Lieutenants Hisag and Abarai will be staying behind with me for a bit longer," Rukia explained, joining the group of captains. She wore a smile on her face, she seemed eerily calm and collected, like she did when she first talked to the spirit in Ichigo's room when they first met. It gave me the chills. I raised a brow, sending us ahead? Why? What did they all need to do so suddenly. What had Kensei said to them? And how did Rukia know what was going on. I looked at Hitsugaya for some kind of reasoning or reassurance. He just stared back blankly at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and although his expression never changed the aura around him seemed almost smug.

Ichigo walked over with Ikkaku and Yumichika, standing in the now, much larger group. He dropped his arm around my shoulders again, hanging it limply. I reached up to grab his hand, intertwining our fingers. He squeezed back, leaning down to place a kiss on top of my crown. Something didn't feel right. I started looking around for Urahara, getting no real reassurance from the people I usually looked to.

"Hey, can you buy me a minute or two?" I whispered quietly to Ichigo who nodded, but still looked like he had questions. "I'm just going to say goodbye to Kisuke," I said louder, letting go of Ichigo's hand and pulling away. I pushed myself out of the group and headed over to my friend in a robe. I reached him and looked back at the group, who had now dispersed. They were milling around in their various places, getting all their last minute tasks done before we set off. Renji was securing the wagon, Shuhei taking Ichigo's place in helping him with it. Ikkaku and Yumichika were stood by the gate with Ichigo, chatting quietly. Izuru and Rangiku were looking just as concerned, speaking far enough away that any and all conversation was again, inaudible. I looked to Urahara desperately, he nodded to me once, something was up.

I'd been a little suspicious of Kisuke in the past but I could be sure that he was on my side, at least for now. I nodded towards the house. He watched me, waving his fan a little in front of his face while he thought for a moment before nodding. We walked over to the rubble and stepped inside. It wasn't exactly safe to be wandering the battle site like this but I needed to speak with him privately.

"They're being secretive about something," I said, facing into the building. I turned around in the dust and stared him down. "Do you think I should be worried?"

"What are your theories?" he asked me instead of answering. He fanned himself lightly. "What are you thinking based on what just happened?"

"They put everyone who was more loyal to Ichigo than the seireitei in the tunnel with us," I said.

"Did they?" he asked. I folded my arms over my chest. Wanting to lean against the wall beside me but worried it would come down if I touched it. I brought my fist to my face and rested my chin on it.

"Maybe that's just Ikkaku and Yumichika," I said really thinking about it. There was so much swirling around in my head. "Izuru and Rangiku are coming too.. and Renji stayed behind.."

"Why do you think that is?" he asked and I frowned.

"If we're attacked on the journey, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ichigo at my side and I stand a very good chance at survival. But whatever Kensei had to talk to Toshiro about, can't be a popular decision because the loudest objectors are being kept away, and I'm being removed from the equation too, which means, that whatever it is is about me. If it was simply something they didn't want to discuss around a non shinigami, they'd just move away from me, rather than separate us by a while plane of existence. And it can't be about making an attack, because they wouldn't have sent the squad 11 members away."

"You're right about that I suspect, Uo-chan," he said. "They're making sure you definitely aren't around for whatever they're up to."

"Rangiku's loyalties are to those she has respect for. She's a good soldier, she can follow orders and clearly cares a fair amount for the gotei 13, but her true loyalties are to her Captain first, she's been known to go against the order of things for the right reasons, or for her Captain. So I'm willing to bet he's sent her with us for that exact reason. I'm just not sure exactly what it is he wants her to do. And as far as Izuru goes I'm not sure if they're sending him along because he's known me the least amount of time and therefor has the least attachment or because they know fine Renji would never leave Rukia without asking at least a few questions..." I trailed off before another idea popped into my head. "Or it's so there's not too many people loyal to Ichigo with us. Renji's a rule breaker too. If he'd come we'd only have to overpower Rangiku or convince her otherwise."

"I suspect it's a combination of both, Uo," he said. "Be very careful while you're there. While I don't have any doubt part of the reason you're being moved to the seireitei is so you'll stop having attacks mounted on you by those men from the other side of the rift, but I'm not so naive as to think there's not a little more to it than that. Especially because Hitsugaya still hasn't accepted your story on what happened that night. You're safe while he thinks you're frightened because you were attacked, but should he have any reason to doubt that, he'll get to the bottom of the situation quickly. The young Captain is ambitious, and like a dog with a bone, he'll never stop working until whatever he's doing is complete."

"He's at least honourable, I know that much, I stand a better chance the more honest I am with him, even if I can't make mention of where I'm from," I said. "If he respects me, while he'll still do what he has to, he'll at least get straight to it."

"Planning for your death already, Uo, for shame," he tutted at me. "You should know better, anyone who gives up hope will be proven right."

"You think I can trust in Kukaku and Ganju?" I asked. "I've asked Ichigo to take me to see them. I hadn't intended on using them as allies, just to have Ganju assist me on all the spiritual stuff. Despite what you may think of him, something he said to Ichigo about concentrating spiritual energy, it made sense. I want to learn how to feel it, understand how it really works, but it being so foreign to me, I think I need to be taught by an idiot."

"Work your way up Uo," he said. "Ganju is pretty good with visualising techniques, and there will be other people you can trust to teach you the more complicated. I'll send a message to Kukaku, to expect you. I'll explain you're a dear friend of mine, have her keep you safe, even from your friends if need be." He gestured out to the others. "And I'll send the paperwork you were going to work on through to her. Miraculously it managed to survive all the damage you caused."

"Small mercies I guess," I sighed. "Better send through that special computer and a scanner too."

"Can do my dear," he said. "Now, we'd better get you back out there before we make your new friends more suspicious."

"Are you ready to go now?" Ichigo asked when I came out of the wreckage and approached him. I nodded. "Well alright then," he said, nodding.

He reached behind him, resting a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. Ikkaku and Yumichika were doing the same with the swords at their waist. Izuru and Rangiku stood behind us while Yumichika and Ikkaku stepped towards the senkaimon. Yumichika opened the doors and then stepped through, their hell butterflies flutteirng by their heads as they made there way along. Two flew by me and Ichigo who followed them in and the same for Rangiku and Izuru. I looked back at the human world one last time before the doors shut.

I reached for Ichigo's free hand and gripped it tightly. He squeezed it reassuringly. He knew my theories about coming here. He thought I was nuts, but he at least knew I was worried and wanted to comfort me.

"My Captain was right, you are paranoid," Rangiku said from behind us. I glanced back at her and she gestured to the tight grip I had on Ichigo's hand. "We're in the dangai now, no one can get to you here."

"Are you kidding me? Was Orehime not kidnapped in this very tunnel when Aizen wanted to fuck with Ichigo?" I said. "I'm not going to relax until all those old geezers are dealt with."

"You really are convinced you're going to die at every moment, aren't you?" Izuru chuckled.

"Can you really blame me?" I replied. "Most people have a handful of near death experiences their whole lives. I've had I've had three in the last two weeks. And more before that."

"We'll kill them, Uo, don't worry," Ikkaku assured me, looking back at me for a moment before going back to leading us through the gates. There was a few more minutes of silence before Ichigo looked down at me.

"Why are you walking so quickly?" he asked.

"I have no desire to be in this creepy ass tunnel any longer than absolutely necessary. In fact I may just move to the seireitei permanently if it means I don't have to pass through it a second time," I said.

"Even if everyone is trying to murder you?" Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm smart, I'll figure something out," I shrugged and he laughed some more.

We reached the end of the seemingly never ending tunnel and the doors opened to more blinding white light. I shielded my eyes with my free hand and almost smacked into the back of Ikkaku who stopped dead in front of me. Peering around him I spotted Shinji Hiraku and Momo Hinamori. I raised an eyebrow. Rangiku and Izuru stepped out behind me and the senkaimon closed.

"Ichigo you bum, the Head Captain sent me to escort your girlfriend safely to First Division and you're not even going to introduce me?" Shinji playfully scolded. I poked my head around Ikkaku more. I swallowed a little before letting go of Ichigo's hand. I stepped around and reached out a hand.

"Allow me," I said. "I'm Hikaru Uotani, nice to meet you."

He took my hand. He didn't squeeze my fingers to the point of pain in some stupid over the top power play like a lot of strong males did, instead he held a firm handshake for a few moments before releasing me and dropping his hand to his side. I stepped back to stand beside Ichigo again, who put an arm around me.

"And how is the lovely lady? Feeling safe already?" He showing his big teeth to me in the form of a smile.

"Suspicious," I replied honestly. "I'm a little suspicious."

"Oh?" he grinned wolfishly at me. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why's that?"

"Why didn't everyone come at the same time? Why send Kensei? What secret business do they all have in the world of the living?"

"You really do over analyse everything," Ichigo shook his head as he still held one hand firmly on the hilt of his sword.

"Name one time I've been wrong," I said.

"All questions I'm sure will be answered when you meet the Head Captain," Shinji dismissed. "Hinamori, come along," he said, gesturing to his Lieutenant he hadn't bothered introducing. Ikkaku and Yumichika stayed behind I noticed, whereas Izuru and Rangiku followed along behind us.

It'd been a good fifteen minutes since we'd started walking and we were still no closer. And I remembered there was usually stairs to get to where we were going. The longer we walked, the more annoyed I got. I knew the seireitei was a big place from watching the anime, but I'd never been the one that had to walk it. Ichigo looked down at my sour expression and chuckled.

"Not much longer, shortie," he said.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

Another five minutes and we reached the stairs. They were pretty daunting looking when I'd seen them through my screen, now, I wanted to turn back and go home. It was bad enough I had to climb them, it was worse knowing I'd have to be doing it huffing and puffing beside all these super fit shinigami. I frowned, turning to Ichigo.

"We have to go back," I said. He snorted.

"You're being dramatic," he said.

"Says you superman," I replied. "This is insanity."

"You want me to carry you," he smirked.

"What are you gonna do if I say yes, huh?" I smirked right back, hands on my hips.

"Exactly that," he said, moving forward in a flash, grabbing me by my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a squeal and he laughed, running up the stairs with me starring the opposite way at them.

"You prick!" I yelled and beat my fists on his back jokingly. In minutes we were a few flights up and he slid me off his shoulder, fun having been had. He held me in his arms in front of him instead of just putting me down. He looked back at the others who were keeping pace with him but kept a courteous few steps behind. They caught up and we started up the next flight.

"You know I really was kidding about the whole carrying thing," I said as he held me close to his chest.

"I know," he said. "It just really doesn't make sense for all of us to have such high power and stamina to be dawdling beside you. And it's going to be a long day, so I don't want you getting tired out by the stairs."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically. "I feel great now with your pep talk."

"Oh come on," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, you're all captain and lieutenant level strength," I replied. "I just, I don't mind people are stronger than me I just hate feeling useless. Everyone has been risking their lives for me and I can't even take a few measly flights of stairs without assistance."

"You can, I just didn't want to wait," he replied. "And you're not that different in strength, remember what Urahara said, you've the strength of a 3rd seat you just don't have any skill yet."

"I know you think you're being sweet..." I started.

"That didn't come out how I wanted it to..." he admitted and I started laughing. Seemed he wasn't as good at motivational speeches as I thought.

"I wanna go see Kukaku and Ganju sooner rather than later," I said. "The stairs are making me want to even more so."

"You know they have stairs at their place too," he said. "And it's a long walk to get there."

"No one said you had to come," I replied.

"Yes I do," he sighed. "I can't send my girlfriend by herself to introduce them to you, can I?"

"As much as you grumble, they've helped you a lot over the years, you owe it to them to visit when you don't need a favour," I said.

"I know," he sighed again. It was then we finally reached the top of the stairs and to the large open space where Momo had found Aizen's body back when it all began. He put me down. He looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. I looked back at all the stairs we'd just climbed and then up at the horizon, seeing how far we'd come and the gates we'd entered the seireitei through looked like they were for ants.

"And so we'e reached first division," Shinji announced.

"I really hope I have very little business here," I said. He chuckled. "Or if I do I'd better make camp, I'm not doing that everyday."

"You didn't even climb the stairs yourself!" Ichigo yelled. I laughed.

"Laying around doing nothing is very taxing you know," I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

We walked the rest of the way to the Captains' hall in under ten minutes for my relief. Once we rounded the final corner I was annoyed. Like, really annoyed. Homicidal annoyed. Gathered around the door with all of the other waiting captains were Toshiro and Kensei. I glared right at him, making no effort to hide how pissed I was. He looked a little taken aback by how harsh my glare was.

Before he could say anything, the doors opened up and allowed everyone inside. The surrounding captains filed into the room, leaving Hitsugaya no choice but to follow. I spotted Momo, Izuru and Rangiku split off from behind us to go to a room a few rooms back around the corner. Must be a lieutenants meeting simultaneously. Odd.

"Ichigo, why is it every time you visit there's trouble?" Shunsui greeted as soon as we stepped through the door.

"Because no one would let me in if there wasn't," he replied, making the older man laugh. "That might have to change my young friend. I'd prefer to keep good relationships with our substitutes from now on. And is this the lovely girlfriend I've heard so much about."

"Nah, she's still at the bottom of the stairs, complaining about the sheer number of them. Said something about the architect smoking crack when he designed this place," I replied sarcastically. "How did Hitsugaya stay later in the world of the living and still manage to beat us here?"

"I wondered why you were so annoyed," Toshiro said smiling to himself, clearly the only one who found this situation amusing. "For a moment I had worried I'd offended you some home."

"You have!" I threw my arms out. "You could have at least pretended it took you a while, shown up a minute or two after us, pretend you were out of breath from rushing."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, save your feelings," he chuckled.

"That's all I ask," I replied. I still wondered what they were up to earlier, but it couldn't be more than talk if he was here before us. I eyed Rukia and Kensei subtly as Shunsui took over the formalities of the meeting.

"I'd like to hear from Ichigo, what he saw that first night," Shunsui said after everyone else had given their various reports.

"I really didn't see much," Ichigo said. "I arrived just in time to see Uo hit the deck."

"You might not think you saw anything," Shunsui said. "But maybe you did, maybe it seems like nothing. Take me back to that night, what were you doing?"

"I was staying late at school, trying to catch up on some work, mostly avoiding my dad. That psychopath is always randomly attacking me whenever I'm home," Ichigo said. I heard chuckling from behind us.

"Nah, he's just testing your reflexes Ichigo, you should thank him," Kenpachi said. "Maybe I should thank him, you should be razor sharp next time we spar." I spotted a bead of sweat slide down the side of Ichigo's neck. I smirked slightly. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"I felt a pull, drawing me to come home," he said. "I thought I was just hungry.." I choked on my spit. Trying not to burst out laughing. "Shut up, you ran face first into a wall that night, so you're no genius either!" he yelled at me, throwing his arms out as I continued to laugh. "So I packed up my stuff and started walking home," he said through his teeth as I tried to calm myself down. "There was this flash coming out of the alley as I was just about on it and when I walked towards it to find out what it was, there she was. Uo looked right at me for a second and dropped straight down like a stone. She didn't stumble, or try to catch herself, she was out. I ran over and when I picked her up, she was covered in blood. I thought she's been attacked there was so much but when I looked her over for a wound there was just this one gash on her forehead."

"No wonder you didn't believe me when I told you I was fine," I said. I figured everyone was exaggerating when they said I was covered in blood. Come to think of it, I never did see my clothes again after Hitsugaya stole them.

"Your shirt was soaked through, I thought I hadn't got there in time, that you were going to die," he said. "And then you opened your eyes. You were staring up at me. You apologised for running into me, like that was the reason you were on the ground. And then you tried to walk off by yourself like a damn maniac. You didn't know where you were, or what day it was but you were so damn sure you were fine and you knew best. God damn you Uo. I had no idea who you were then and you were already giving me heart failure," he said and I felt guilty for all the shit I'd put him through. Especially from that night. I hadn't thought much on it back then, especially as it was happening because I was convinced it was a dream.

"And so I carried her home, insisted I let my dad look her over, heal her if he could," Ichigo said. "And he did a little, even used a little kido."

"Did he?" I asked, shocked. I'd had no idea.

"Enough to close the wound enough that he could work on you the human way, we didn't know who you were at the time, we couldn't just go around using shinigami stuff necessarily," he said. "And just after you were up and moving around again, these guys showed up," Ichigo said, gesturing to Hitsugaya and Rukia.

"That flash," Shunsui said. "We're assuming it was the kido barrier breaking down, did you see it too, Uo?"

"Yeah, I didn't think much of it at the time, I thought I'd just hit my head really hard," I shrugged. "Not every day you use it as a battering ram."

"And could you give us your account? I know you must have gone over it many times now, but once again, please," Shunsui told me, more than asked. But at least he was polite about it. I nodded.

"I'd just taken the train home, I forgot that they were doing street works that day and I'd have to take an alternate route home. I spotted it near the alley and instead of walking back and going the way I was supposed to, I figured I'd just cut through the alley and walk for a black and cross back over. I knew it was late at night and I should think twice about going into dark dodgy allies but this one was straight through, nothing in it for anyone to lurk behind, and it was reasonably well lit. I didn't think any of this would happen," I said. "I got about half way down when I smacked straight into what seemed like nothing. Not even like I'd accidentally walked into a glass window, I walked into nothing. There was nothing there. I thought I was delusional. I must be so tired, that I was imagining invisible walls. I know know it was kido."

"For the record, you're still delusional," Ichigo commented and I laughed, punching him in the arm.

"So I tried again, figuring, I've mastered walking, one slip up was nothing and I'd be able to go in a straight line no problem. And there it was. Except I was determined that time so I hit it a lot harder. But then I was tired and pissed off, so I ran at it, like a dumbass. And then I was on my back. But, like any good dumbass, I wasn't a quitter. I wasn't going to let a tiny setback like that keep me down, so I ran at it swearing and when i made contact this time it crumbled under my touch. It didn't really hurt at first. It was like I'd been under water, and when I was breaking through it it was like my head was breeching the water's surface. I remember the air in the alley feeling do heavy, I thought it was just humidity, but now I think about it, it was so much heavier than a bit of potential rain could have caused. I hit something hard immediately and then the next think I saw was Ichigo's big brown eyes, I assumed it was him I collided with, for me the two things were only seconds apart. What else could it have been. I didn't even remember falling or hitting the ground."

"Or remember seeing Ichigo before you hit the ground, by his account you looked at him. Which, could be a result of the concussion, or it's possible there's something else you're not remembering. I wonder if, during your time here, you'd stop by Isane's office. I believe there's a few members of Division 4 that are very good at recalling lost memories, would you be willing?"

"Sure.." I said. I was sure they wouldn't find anything, but I was worried they'd find something digging I didn't want them to. Like where I was really from.

"We have a lot to discuss, Ichigo, for now why don't you take Uo to the Lieutenant's meeting room, they'll be just finishing up and won't mind keeping you company while you're waiting for us to finish ourselves," Shunsui told him. More secrets. He agreed easily and then that was it, we were basically shoved out of the meeting hall.


	45. Weight

**Main POV**

Ichigo stood halfway down the open air corridor after stepping out of the Captain's meeting. I'm not sure I really got much from that, or if they did either. The whole situation was uncomfortable. I think it was mostly so everyone could see me should I try to make a break for it. Or the more logical, so they could make an initial assessment and decide on what they thought about my story themselves.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Ichigo said. "You think you'll go an see someone to try get your memories back?"

"You still think I really was attacked?" I asked, starting walking again and looking over my shoulder at him. He stayed where we'd stopped while he answered.

"Look, I believe you when you say you don't think you were, but that amount of blood raises questions. How did kido cause that large of a cut? You said yourself it didn't hurt right away, that it was only after you woke up you were in pain. And that walking through the kido initially felt like water. So isn't it at least possible you were attacked? Maybe they took your memories after they did, and that's why you can't remember."

"It's possible," I agreed, stopping and turning to face him. "I see where you're coming from. But even if I was attacked, I really think I shouldn't do it. What if it means they find out about where I'm really from?"

"And so what if they do?" he asked.

"Because that means I'm just like them," I replied. He sighed and closed the space between us. He took hold of my arms, holding me close.

"No it doesn't," he told me. "You prove time and time again you're nothing like them. No one sees you as the bad guy."

"But they might," I said.

"They won't," he assured. "Now come on, enough lurking in this corridor, let's go inside," he said and lead me around the corner and into the room I'd seen Rangiku and Izuru head into. The door opened up to reveal a long table filled with 12 of the 13 lieutenants and I figured since Rukia got promoted, that was a given. Renji looked up and beamed at us and Ikkaku offered me a wink. At least things were still the same with us.

"Hey, there's the happy couple now," Renji grinned. "We were just complaining about you."

"Can I join?" I asked, immediately sitting down next to him. "I just found out I'm an even bigger pain in the ass than I once thought."

"Well you're not going to take this news I have for you well," he laughed. Ichigo sat in the free chair across from us.

"What do you guys even do at lieutenants meetings?" I asked looking around. "This looks way more fun than what we just went through, that was an ordeal."

"These are pretty boring too," Ikkaku assured me. "But we talk about other shit after and that lightens things up a little."

"Come up with any good strategies on how to stop these guys?" Ichigo asked him. Ikkaku looked serious again and they started chatting quietly. I turned to Renji, desperate look on my face, he looked back concerned.

"They're never going to stop," I found myself whispering.

"Don't talk like that, we're going to ge.."

"No, Renji, you don't understand," I said. I thought back to what that guy had said in the sewers. I sighed. I really didn't want to get into this in a room full of people I barely knew. "Never mind, I'll tell you later..." He looked at me like he was going to argue for a moment before nodding.

The rest of the afternoon Ichigo and I were passed from place to place, spoke to various people and eventually settled on our final resting place for the day. I didn't pay much attention to any of it, I was far too wrapped up in my own thoughts. A heard of elephants could have stampeded through the streets of the seireitei, broken out into the national anthem and then participated in a flash mob and I wouldn't have noticed.

I was perched on the immaculate deck outside Division 10, staring out at the horizon. The sun was hanging low in the sky, almost setting, leaving the clouds to be dusted in pinks and yellows. It was so warm looking it almost made you forget it was winter. The air was crisp on my skin, but like everything else today, I paid it no mind. I didn't know what to do. My heart ached, I knew more killing had to go ahead. I couldn't see another way out. These guys couldn't be imprisoned, no way we'd be able to capture them, their strategy seemed more 'victory or death' and even then, what were we supposed to do, throw them in the Rat's Nest where Mayuri used to, and frankly still should, live? Toss them in with Aizen? And we couldn't send them back to my world, even if we had the means, which thanks to me we didn't.

I heard footsteps on the deck and I was filled with dread. I loved Ichigo very much, but his supportiveness, his upbeat attitude and his kind heart were driving me insane. Even if I could concentrate on talking to him, I wished he'd give me some space.

"As promised," Hitsugaya said and I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye he slid a large white pice of paper across the deck to me. I didn't give it much thought, I was still trying to figure out what to do. He waited there for a moment, watching me out of the corner of his eye. I hummed in acknowledgement hoping he'd leave me in piece. It seemed to work as he got up off the wooden floors and walked back to where he'd come from. I exhaled deeply in relief.

At some point in the day, Ichigo and I had received many invitations from various high ranking fiends of his for dinner tonight and I really didn't feel like going to any of them. I'm still not entirely sure how out of all the options, Captain Hitsugaya had won out. Though, I supposed while Renji made good company and we both adored him, Ichigo probably didn't really want to be around his Captain and the same went for Ikkaku. Hisagi's Captain invited us as well, but I think Ichigo ultimately decided on Hitsugaya for me. He knew I knew him well, more than Kensei, that's for sure. While he might have been my favourite Visord, we didn't know each other personally, and I was still very suspicious of the man.

The footsteps returned and Hitsugaya returned, sitting back down beside me but this time holding to steaming cups of Green Tea and a plate of candied beans. He sat watching the sky for a moment, cup steaming away beside him, beans untouched. The sky had faded from the yellows and dusty pinks to more of an orange and purple sky, sun falling harder and faster due to the season.

"You look more miserable here then you did knowing there was a ticking clock on your head, are you doing okay?" he asked after a while. I don't think I really heard him though. In truth, I was dying to talk to someone about what was going on but knowing the only person I could now was Ichigo, because Kisuke was a world away and no one else knew my secret.

"What's going on with you?" he tried again.

"I..I.." he'd caught me off guard with his slightly worried sounding demand. "I wasn't listening. Sorry. I've been in my head all day."

"I noticed," he replied. I looked to the side and picked up the piece of paper he'd slipped me. I needed something to fiddle with and this seemed the perfect distraction. He'd given me a map. I knew I'd demanded one on coming here, but I didn't think I'd actually get it. And I was far more detailed than the crummy circle with a cross on it that Ichigo had been given when he first invaded. This one had what I assume was all the streets and some pretty identifiable land marks. "I didn't think you'd actually get me one. Thanks.."

"It wasn't that difficult, Division 10 gives them to new recruits until they know their way around," he explained. "But I believe I asked you a question, Uotani."

I sighed. "It's nothing," I answered, knowing I couldn't really tell him what was wrong.

"We're friends Uotani, we might have only known each other a few months, but I know that much," he said. "There isn't anything you can't tell me. There's not anything you can say that will shock me, that will make me look at you differently or judge you. And nothing you can say where I won't support you and have your back. So is what's eating you up inside really so bad you can't tell me?"

I felt like I'd swallowed a rock. One of the people I most admired watching bleach was Hitsugaya. Because when I first started watching Bleach, I was just a kid, he was probably closest to my age and he was a badass. He wasn't like most anime and manga portrayed kids as, he wasn't whiny or immature. I admired that, I wanted to be that. I had my first crush on that. And here he was, a bit older, a lot wiser and telling me he was my friend. And I believed he meant what he said, I really did, but I also believed, he meant it before he knew what I had to tell him, and wouldn't after.

I chocked. I screwed my eyes shut. This was all to much, I'm only 20 for god's sake. I was still in high school 2 years ago. I'm so young and so many lives are in my hands, so much pressure is on my shoulders and I think I hold the fate of two worlds in my grasp. My hands started to shake and when I opened my eyes giant, hot tears spilled out over my cheeks.

"Yes," I sobbed.

"Uo," he said softly. "No problem is ever worth your tears. Please let me help you."

"I can't," I cried harder. "I can't put you in that position."

"Excuse me?" he sounded mad. "I am a _Captain._ I'm the one who gets to decide the positions I'm in, so believe me if I'm asking you to tell me what's going on so I can help you, then I have thought it through. What, did you murder someone? What's so bad, tell me!"

"Make it quick," I said, resigning myself to my fate. "When I'm done, if you have to kill me, get it done."

"Wait, did you murder someone?" he asked, a little shocked at my response. I laughed a little.

"No," I shook my head. "The only blood on my hands is those two guys from yesterday."

"Okay, so tell me," he said.

"I feel like I owe you this, even if I don't want to put you in such a position," I said. "And keeping this secret, one I've only told two other people if killing me, so finding someone knew to talk about it with, even if it's not for long, does make me feel a little better."

"Stop with the melodrama and get on with it," he rolled his eyes.

"I've been lying to you," I told him.

"So you were attacked.." he replied and I shook my head.

"At least not to my knowledges, Ichigo's pretty convinced with that amount of blood and that deep of a head wound that they did attack me and they either used memory replacement or I have amnesia either trauma based or from hitting my head," I explained. "They're never going to stop, you know? They're not going to stop trying to kill me as long as they live. And it's killing me to think it's me or them. We can't lock them up, and we can't let them keep doing what they're doing, they have to be stopped, even if they weren't trying to kill me. And I feel guilty, not just because two of them are dead because of me, but because they all have to go."

"It's not just the guilt though, is it?" Hitsugaya asked and I nodded.

"When I ran from Urahara's place, for some reason every time I run, I always end up there," I said. "I got to the alley Ichigo found me in and that's when he caught up with me, before I ended up in the sewers. I got him talking, I knew I couldn't fight him, I was hoping I could stall him. "I asked him, why he was trying to kill me, what he thought I took. I had my theories, Urahara and I talked it over. I'm part shinigami now. When the kido barrier broke, I died. Or, I would have, had the rift not saved me. I got knocked from my body, but the cut on my forehead, the rift was unstable, like we thought, and it absorbed it. And then when my body dropped, it reconnected with my spirit. And that's why they're after me. I have the rift in me and they want it back. Because they're not from here, they're from the other side."

"Uotani, I'm not going to look at you differently because of that... and none of that is your fault, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said. "Maybe don't tell Kurotsuchi about what happened though.."

"There's more," I told him. "I found out they're from the other side of the rift, and me absorbing it meant they couldn't go back to where they're from. You see, they created the rift, they use it to take energy from the human world, you know as well as I, Karakura is the reishi capital of the world right now. Their side of the rift has no, magic or demon arts, no spiritual energy, no life after death even. Just ordinary men. They live and they die and that's it. There's no great balance, no spirit king and no seireitei. And I suspect the reason they all smell so bad is because they're long past their expiration date. They're using the rift's energy to artificially create more than just power, they're using it for eternal life. And since I absorbed the rift I took away that, their clock is ticking so they wanna kill me to get the rift back."

"Again, not your fault," he told me.

"But what I was so worried about, the thing I've been hiding this long is how I know what their wold is like," I said. "I'm from that world too."

"What?" he asked.

"Where I come from, this world is just a story. Some guy called Tite Kubo came up with the idea, wrote a manga about it and a TV company designed for teenage boys picked it up and made it an anime. I used to watch it with my older brother, I clung to it after he went missing, eat, sleep, breathe, repeat. It was all I had, when I was walking home one day and I saw a black butterfly in an alley, I laughed to myself, joking about it being a hell butterfly. I didn't think there was anything weird about how heavy the air felt, just that it was rain coming on. And when I slammed face first into the kido barrier I didn't think it anything other than psychological because kido doesn't exist where I'm from. And then I was on the ground, and the main character was staring down at me, concern filled his eyes, I thought it was psychotic delusion. Everything had, and still does, have a cartoon-y filter over it and I assumed it was a concussion or a dream. And then it wasn't, and then I was terrified because I was stuck here. I thought, maybe it's a coma dream or maybe I'm dead and this is purgatory. And then I find out that as far as I know, this _is_ real, and now I have to live here, and I have no way to get back, to the people who need me. And I wanna tell someone, but I don't want to look like a psychopath. And there's Ichigo, the boy who's had his life turned upside down, time and time again and always bounced back stronger. He's the only person I can think of that would possibly believe me. And he does. But then I'm terrified again because I think, should anyone else find out where I'm from I'm a deadman. Because you're here, looking for what that energy was that passed through the rift, and you seem pretty intent on killing it. And, had I been through everything this world has recently, I wouldn't even think twice about it. But I didn't I'm me, a scared little girl. Because god, I'm practically a child compared to everyone here. I'm barely 20, I still lived at home with my parents and I've never done _anything_ and now I have to deal with all this. And those old guys add to it by trying to kill me, putting my friends lives at risk and I can't even tell them why. And they deserve to know, to know what they're fighting for."

"Do you honestly think if they all knew, they would chose not to?" Histugaya answered. "That's certainly a lot to take in, and I can't blame you for not knowing who to trust. If you loved that show as much as you said you did, you'd know all of us, but you'd never met a single one. Never known how they'd react to meeting you. And I'm glad you know everything about me, and decided that we could be friends. And now I know more about you, I'm making the same choice I did before I knew. We're still friends Uotani, and I'll keep your secret. Thank you for telling me."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"But I'm very curious now, what going to see someone from Division 4 would do," he said. "It could reveal a lot more, and even if you weren't attacked, we could still get a lot more information on that night. Please, when you go, tell me what you remember. Maybe then we can work out a way to win this thing."

"What?" I echoed.

"We're friends, Uo, I meant it when I said that. I'll keep all your secrets, you can tell me anything," he said. "But if it's something about Kurosaki, I'd rather you didn't..." I laughed.

"You got it," I told him.

"Now, is that all that's bothering you?" he asked, and I nodded.

"For now at least," I smiled.

"Good, now drink up, your tea is getting cold," he told me and I smiled softly.

I picked up the still warm pottery and sipped it. Somehow, all this talking in the winter air had cooled it to exactly the right temperature. I watched as he then went on to demolish the plate of candied beans and chuckled to myself. I stared out at the sky, sun having long since sank in the sky and it had turned a dark grey and navy. I sipped on my tea idly, feeling a lot lighter now since I talked about it. And I imagine I could have gotten here with Ichigo eventually, but having someone new to share the secret with made me feel a little safer too. Hitsugaya had reacted exactly as Ichigo had assured me he would all those months ago, and I should have listened. But I feel like I wouldn't have the connection I did, have the reaction I did, if I hadn't have waited until now. Ichigo could tell me he told me so later.

"You guys about ready for dinner?" I head and we turned to see Ichigo and Rangiku standing in the doorway to the barracks. I smiled at him, nodding. I got up, helping Toshiro with the crockery and we headed over to our companions. Hitsugaya and Rangiku walked ahead, headed for the mess hall and I hung back a few steps with Ichigo. I smiled up at him, feeling the dry slat tracks crack on my face as I did.

"You were right," I told him.

"I knew I would be," he said, as if he knew what we'd just been talking about. "What'd he say."

"He's still my friend and he's going to help me and keep my secret," I said. He smiled.

"I figured he would, I'm glad you chose him," he said. "I may or may not have had a little influence of your decision, I hope you don't mind."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I figured you'd either tell Renji, your roommate and guard dog you're so fond of, Hitsugaya, your first crush, or the curve ball, Kensei because he's a visiord and isn't completely loyal to the seireitei because they cast him aside for all those years. Now, Renji you wouldn't have been able to get the right moment with because of Byakuya, Kensei if you did manage to get a moment around Shuhei and Mashiro, you barely know him. Not personally. So, who else than your good friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. So I picked him for dinner tight," he said, sounding very proud of himself.

"You're too much like me now," I commented. "That's a straight up Uo move, maybe even and Urahara one. It's disturbing, we're going to have to break up. I'm going to have to get back together with my husband Toshiro." He started laughing, thinking back to the jokes we'd made when we all went ice skating together.

"I thought you'd be jumping at the opportunity now you're in the same world to marry your one true love, Kenpachi," he said and I laughed.

"Don't give me ideas," I said. "If I really did marry him those old guys wouldn't stand a chance. It'd be over before it even started."


End file.
